<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Owned by AssassinPirateLife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167068">Owned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPirateLife/pseuds/AssassinPirateLife'>AssassinPirateLife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dom Draco Malfoy, Drama &amp; Romance, Enemies to Lovers, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Nonbinary Character, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Nonbinary, POV Second Person, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Top Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:56:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>78,852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPirateLife/pseuds/AssassinPirateLife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're the new student at Hogwarts during the time of the TriWizard Tournament. Everything seems to already be played out for you but one blonde Slytherin seems to stray your path.</p>
<p>TW - mention of abuse, dominant relationship, angry forceful male (Not Draco)</p>
<p>This is a customized story line for female, male, and nonbinary indentifying people. Select your preferred pronoun and Hogwarts house in the chapter select.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fem. Ravenclaw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is not in chronological order with the movies, if that bothers you please do not continue.</p>
<p>Hello there! This is a customized story line. At the top please select your preferred gender and Hogwarts house. Few things will change with the story between these. </p>
<p>Anna is Spanish.<br/>Willow is African.<br/>Nadia is Arab and Muslim. She wears a hijab.<br/>I do not write this information anywhere in the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You pull your tie up. Its rich blue color indicating which house you've been sorted into. There was no doubt you were going to get Ravenclaw. You had to.<br/>
Transferring in the middle of the school year was embarrassing but not unusual to you. You changed schools often since your parents worked all around the world. But finally your parents settled in England once more. There they both were hired at the Ministry of Magic and you were expected to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft ans Wizardry. Your parents attended the school when they were younger so you were familiar with everything the school had to offer. However, this was your first time actually being here.<br/>
Professor McGonagall leads you down the hallway to your first class.<br/>
Potions.<br/>
She opens the door and all talking stops. "Professor McGonagall?" The teacher asks.<br/>
"My apologies, Professor Slughorn, we have a new student. She may be a bit lost so I expect all of you to help her to her other classes," McGonagall says to the other students.<br/>
"Wonderful. The more the merrier. Grab a book and join the rest of the class," Slughorn says.<br/>
"Good luck," McGonagall says to you before departing. You aren't even able to thank her properly before she's gone.<br/>
You're on your own.<br/>
You lost interest in making friends a long time ago. Nobody cared about you after you'd move and it was just easier to be a lone wolf. Do your work. Graduate. That was the only goal.<br/>
Was.<br/>
"You can take a seat there next to Anna, she's from your house as well. Ask her if you need anything. Is that alright, Anna?" Slughorn says.<br/>
"Of course, Professor," Anna says. You take your seat next to her. She's a light brunette with hazelnut colored skin. She's pretty, more than likely popular too. "Here, we are on this page."<br/>
"Thanks," you mutter. The class continues on. However, out of the corner of your eye you notice a blonde haired boy wearing a green Slytherin Robe glance at you. It's fairly annoying. Especially when he leans over to whisper to his friends and they laugh.<br/>
Of course. You're the new girl.<br/>
-<br/>
The class finishes with no other issues. Anna rushes up to your side. "What's your next class?"<br/>
"Divination."<br/>
"My next class is on the other side," she says apologetically. "But uh- Hey, Roger!" A Ravenclaw boy looks up to her. He says something to his friends before approaching.<br/>
"Whats up?" He asks.<br/>
"You have Divination next, right? Could you show our newest house member there?"<br/>
"Yeah, not a problem," he says. He turns to his friends. "I'll catch up with you guys later." He glances at you with a soft smile. "This way."<br/>
You walk down the hall together. Some people look at the two of you, others call out to Roger. You really didn't want the attention.<br/>
"You seem popular," you mumble.<br/>
"I'm our house's Quidditch Captain so I guess you could say that," he says which sounds way more humbling than you had assumed he was like. "I'm Roger Davies, by the way."<br/>
You tell him your name. His eyebrows raise in surprise.<br/>
"Your parents were just welcomed into the Ministry, weren't they?"<br/>
"Uh, yeah. How did you know?"<br/>
"Well, it was in the newspaper but my mother works for the Ministry as well."<br/>
"Oh, I see," you say. Your eyes trail out to the courtyard. That Slytherin boy and his friends all hang out around the benches.<br/>
"Have you heard about him yet?" Roger asks. You return your attention to him.<br/>
"What?"<br/>
He nods to the group of boys you were just staring at. "The Slytherin pricks. The blonde is their leader, Draco Malfoy. His family is rich so he thinks he's better than everyone else. Best to keep your distance from people like that. They are nothing but trouble."<br/>
"Yeah," you mumble. "Thanks."<br/>
-<br/>
Later in the day you sit in the grand hall studying. It's your free period and other students fill the hall as well. It's nice to have a break. You were starting to get a little overwhelmed. You should be used to the over abundance of social information you need to retain but it's still difficult with every new school.<br/>
You've been introduced to the smartest students, the Quidditch team, and nearly everyone in Ravenclaw house. The peace you've been blessed with now is a good refreshment before someone from Ravenclaw finds you again.<br/>
You write notes down as you scan through a textbook. Suddenly multiple figures take the seats all around you. Both sides and in front of you. They are… Uncomfortably close but you still try to ignore them. However, your writing slows.<br/>
"Distracted?" A snotty voice asks. Your eyes lift in a defiant glare.<br/>
Draco.<br/>
He smirks at the look you give him. "Ruffled feathers, Ravenclaw?" Draco asks.<br/>
"I don't know if you've noticed but I'm busy studying. Have you ever tried it or were the words to big for you?" You ask. This kind of back and forth you've gone through many times. Others trying to establish their dominance on you.<br/>
The boys whistle at your comeback. "Oooooh."<br/>
"Quite the mouth on this one. Not something you see often on a Ravenclaw," another boy says.<br/>
"Scared of Ravenclaws?" You taunt.<br/>
"Should I be?" Draco asks with the lift of a brow. You snap your textbook shut and stand.<br/>
"As a matter of fact, you should."<br/>
"And why's that?"<br/>
"They eat snakes," you wink and leave the great hall. </p>
<p>This kind of back and forth continues for the next couple weeks.<br/>
Something you weren't expecting is the TriWizard Tournament. Announcements are made, formalities are exchanged, and along with two other schools coming to Hogwarts is the anticipation for the Yule Ball.<br/>
You don't have much interest for the ball. You've been to them before, you haven't been impressed. However, everyone else is going and Anna practically decided for you that you have to attend as well.<br/>
"I don't want to go, Anna. It will be boring."<br/>
"It's only boring because you don't have a date."<br/>
"A date," you repeat in slight disgust.<br/>
"You can't tell me there's absolutely nobody you're interested in."<br/>
"Well, there's not. I don't care about those kinds of things."<br/>
"What if I told you that you're almost guaranteed to be asked to the ball?"<br/>
"I like the odds of almost," you say. She groans. "Look I'm not trying to tell you you're wrong, but you're wrong."<br/>
She purses her lips then perks up. "Then you wouldn't mind a bit of a wager, would you?"<br/>
"A bet?"<br/>
"Yup."<br/>
"On what?"<br/>
"You accept the first person who asks you to the ball."<br/>
"And if no one does?"<br/>
"I'll pay for your lunch for a week and I'll never pester you about the books piled next to your bed ever again."<br/>
It would be nice to never hear that again. "Fine."<br/>
She smiles. "Great. I'll see you later." She gets up from the table and quickly leaves.<br/>
Two redheads sit across from you. The Weasley Twins. Fred and George. They're known for their chaotic antics.<br/>
"Yes?" You ask. One places a tincture bottle on the table.<br/>
"We are here to offer you a special product."<br/>
"Fresh on the market."<br/>
"Exclusive you can't find it anywhere else."<br/>
"Only for a limited time."<br/>
"For the Ball."<br/>
"Attraction Potion."<br/>
"No chaos of a Love Potion."<br/>
"Attracts whoever you want."<br/>
"Just add a strand of their hair."<br/>
"Boom, it's ready."<br/>
"Just two drops."<br/>
"On the wrist."<br/>
"Behind the ear."<br/>
"Even under the tongue."<br/>
"Will make you irresistible to the person of your choosing."<br/>
"But you have to act fast."<br/>
"Supply and demand are running thin."<br/>
"Only ten galleons."<br/>
"A steal."<br/>
"Whaddya say?" They say in unison.<br/>
You snatch the bottle and smell its contents.<br/>
"This is pumpkin juice and mint," you say.<br/>
"Just some enhancers."<br/>
"For taste is all."<br/>
You chuckle placing the tincture back down. "Thanks, but no thanks."<br/>
"Suit yourself," they say in unison and depart. You smile to yourself as you return to your book. You look up only for a moment, but you catch Draco looking at you from across the hall. He quickly turns away.<br/>
This isn't unusual. Draco and you have continued to have your back and forth banter but still, since your first day, you always find him looking at you. His expression is never one of taunting but maybe… Longing?<br/>
You settle in with your book.<br/>
-<br/>
You walk through the library later into the evening returning books. A hand takes your elbow gently.<br/>
"Hey," Roger says. You smile.<br/>
"Hey. What's up?"<br/>
"Could we talk?" He asks in a hushed tone. Low enough that not even prying ears could hear.<br/>
"Sure. Just let me put these away first."<br/>
Once you're finished Roger leads you into the hall where you're both alone.<br/>
"I know this is probably sudden and all but… Would you go to the Yule Ball with me?"<br/>
You're struck by confusion. You thought you were just friends? Did Roger see you that way? Did you ever feel the same about him?<br/>
Despite all the questions you have, you have no choice but to say, "Sure." </p>
<p>The next morning the whole school knows. It seems Roger told his friends and they told everyone. He insists on walking with you to class, as well, which only fans the flames.<br/>
The other guys congratulate him as if he's tamed a wild animal. Some girls shoot you glares. If only they knew you'd let them have him in a second.<br/>
As soon as you sit at the table in Potions Anna is looking at you with a shit eating grin. "You knew."<br/>
"Of course. He asked me for your schedule," she says.<br/>
"You should've just told me."<br/>
"You just have to go to the ball. And Roger isn't a bad guy. He's really nice. I thought you two were getting closer."<br/>
"We were, but I feel like this complicates things."<br/>
"How? Just give him a chance. Besides don't your parents only want you to be with a Ravenclaw?"<br/>
"It's more complicated than that. Yeah, I like Roger but I don't know if I like-like him."<br/>
"Then go to the Ball and find out."<br/>
"It's not like I have much of a choice now."<br/>
"Alright everyone class has started," Slughorn says, calling everyone's attention.<br/>
An origami bird flutters onto your desk right in front of you. You slowly reach for it while looking in the direction it came from. Draco looks at you with a taunting smirk.<br/>
Unfurling the paper reveals a drawing of Roger and then it moves. Roger's face begins to melt. His skull stays in place. The word Dunce written across the forehead.<br/>
You glare at Draco and crush the drawing.<br/>
"What's wrong?" Anna whispers.<br/>
"Nothing. Draco is just being an ass," you excuse.<br/>
-<br/>
After the class ends you storm up to Draco on the benches. "What is with you? He's done nothing to you!"<br/>
"Ruffled feathers, Ravenclaw?" Draco asks. "I didn't think you were the type to like guys like that, but maybe you're just like every other girl."<br/>
"You don't know me Draco."<br/>
"Well, since you're going to the ball with that dunce, I seem to know you very well."<br/>
"Lay off, Malfoy!" A new voice says. You turn to see Roger standing next to you.<br/>
"Come to save her, have you? Wait until she sees who you really are," Draco says. Your brows furrow.<br/>
"Shut up," Roger spits. Roger then takes your arm and pulls you away from the group.<br/>
"You didn't need to do that. I can take care of myself," you say.<br/>
"I told you what kind of guy he is. Why would you even talk to him?"<br/>
"Look, I'm not your girlfriend, Roger. I can do what I please."<br/>
"I'm just trying to help you."<br/>
"Thanks. But no thanks."<br/>
-<br/>
Late into the evening you're back in the library. A stack of books at your side and one open before you.<br/>
"Ravenclaw," a familiar voice says. You glance at Draco for only a moment. You're alone in the library. Everyone else is at dinner. "You have a book I need."<br/>
"Oh, I didn't realize I grabbed How to be a Prick Volume 3. My mistake."<br/>
"Very funny," he says slipping a book from your pile. "Watch out for someone like Davies. They aren't as perfect as you think they are." You stand closing your book.<br/>
"I never said Roger was perfect and neither did he," you say. You lift your books into your arms and walk through the shelves.<br/>
"That's not what I meant."<br/>
"I don't really care what you meant, Malfoy."<br/>
Draco grabs your shoulder and pushes you into a bookshelf. His hand rests against the books next to your head. He comes closer. You smell apple cider and his cologne.<br/>
"You should start caring. Davies isn't as good of a guy as you may think he is. Don't trust him." Draco slowly pulls away. Your eyes separate from his gaze. "Thanks for the book." Draco departs. You let out the breath you've been holding in.<br/>
Why is he so concerned with you?<br/>
-<br/>
You fix your bed sheets before you settle in.<br/>
"Where were you? We couldn't find you at dinner," Anna says.<br/>
"Roger was looking for you as well," Willow says.<br/>
"He was practically freaking out thinking you were avoiding him," Nadia says.<br/>
"We got into a disagreement earlier. I was in the library," you say.<br/>
"Didn't Draco go to the library during dinner as well? His posse were pretty lonely without him," Nadia says.<br/>
"Did you meet with Draco?" Anna asks.<br/>
"What?! No! I didn't even know he was there," you lie.<br/>
"Uh-huh," Willow says unconvinced. The others seem to follow her on that train.<br/>
"Look, Draco said I shouldn't trust Roger. Do you have any idea what he meant?" You ask. The girls exchange glances.<br/>
"Could this be about-"<br/>
"That was two years ago."<br/>
"And?"<br/>
"What is it? Tell me," you say. They return their attention to you.<br/>
"Two years ago Roger had this girlfriend," Willow starts. "She had started to say that he cheated on her and that's why they broke up. Roger denied it. She ended up leaving the school suddenly."<br/>
"Nobody believed her?" I ask.<br/>
"No girl said anything about it being her and the rumor kind of died out," Anna says.<br/>
"That's probably what he was talking about," Nadia says.<br/>
"Why would Draco be concerned about that?" You ask.<br/>
"Maybe he knows something you don't," Nadia says.<br/>
"Or maybe he's just playing you," Willow says.<br/>
"Either way, proceed with caution," Anna says.<br/>
"I can do that." </p>
<p>Draco doesn't attend Potions that morning and things between you and Roger seem rocky right now. But it's obvious he wants to make amends.<br/>
"Hey, I'm really sorry," Roger says to you as soon as class ends.<br/>
"It's fine. You were right anyway," you say. "He's just taunting me."<br/>
"So are we cool?"<br/>
"Yeah," you say. He smiles.<br/>
"Great."<br/>
Divination class goes off normally with Roger talking to you the whole class. He honestly doesn't seem like a bad guy. Maybe they were right, Draco is up to something.<br/>
-<br/>
You walk up the steps sorting through some papers. Your foot slips on the next step and you begin falling backwards. An arm wraps around your back.<br/>
"Be careful, idiot!" Draco snaps at you. He stares into you so easily, sometimes you feel as if he can see everything. You purse your lips and nod standing upright.<br/>
"Thank you," you say, collecting your pages.<br/>
"Why are you walking so distracted?" He asks.<br/>
"I just have a lot on my mind."<br/>
"Would telling me make sure you don't fall down a flight of stairs again? I can't follow you around all day."<br/>
You giggle. "No, but I appreciate it. I'll be more careful. And don't skip Potions again."<br/>
"Me skipping classes? Whatever do you mean?" He asks dramatically.<br/>
"Right. Just be there Malfoy." </p>
<p>To your surprise Draco is actually in class the next morning. He makes sure you know it too by lifting his eyebrows when you glance at him. You smirk at him.<br/>
"Now class today we will be learning about Amortentia. Now can anyone tell me what this potion does?"<br/>
"It's the strongest love potion ever made. Even the smell of it tells you what you're attracted to," a random girl says.<br/>
"Precisely. Now for an example-" Slughorn then points at you and says your name "-Come give a whiff and tell the class what you smell."<br/>
You hesitantly get up from your desk and approach the small cauldron. You take a deep sniff and are shocked by the different things you can smell so perfectly.<br/>
"I smell books, moss, apple cider and…" You freeze up as you realize what the last one is. Draco's cologne. You smell Draco's cologne.<br/>
"Jasmine," you lie. "I smell jasmine."<br/>
"Thank you. You may sit down."<br/>
You scurry back to your desk. You take a glance at Draco who is also exchanging the glance but with a confused gaze. You lower your head.<br/>
Draco?<br/>
-<br/>
After class Roger catches up with you again. "Hey, I was wondering-" he stops. "Are you alright? You're looking a little pale."<br/>
"Yeah, I'm fine," you fake a smile. "What's up?"<br/>
"Are you going to the Quidditch World Cup tonight?"<br/>
"That's tonight? I forgot."<br/>
"Well this is my invitation," he says with a smirk. "Will I see you there?"<br/>
"I-"<br/>
"You won't," A voice cuts in. Draco steps up to you both. "My father has invited her to sit with us in the Minister's box tonight at the game. My father wants to send a gesture of goodwill to her parents." With a smirk Draco turns to you. "Isn't that right?"<br/>
"Yes. I had almost forgotten, my parents told me last minute."<br/>
"I see. Well then maybe we can talk after," Roger says stepping away.<br/>
"Maybe," you say. Roger departs. You turn to Draco and open your mouth about to ask him what the hell he's up to but he cuts you off.<br/>
"Dress elegantly tonight. I'm sure you know what type of man my father is."<br/>
"Of course but-"<br/>
"I'll come get you from your dorm at 7. We will attend dinner with the Minister before the game. Say nothing to the Minister."<br/>
"Draco-"<br/>
"See you later." Draco walks away.<br/>
"Unbelievable," you mumble.<br/>
-<br/>
You swipe a dark lipstick over your lips when your roommates walk in. "Are you wearing makeup?" Anna asks.<br/>
"I didn't even think you knew what that was," Nadia jokes.<br/>
"Here, let me," Willow says. She takes the wand from you and sits on your bed turning your head towards her. She swipes the wand around your lips and pulls away. She then pulls a tissue from the box and hands it to you. "Blot." You press your lips into the tissue. She then turns your head back to the mirror.<br/>
"Thanks," you say.<br/>
"Now what are you getting all ready for?" Willow asks.<br/>
"Yeah there's no dress code for the game tonight," Anna says.<br/>
"But there is when you're having dinner with the Minister."<br/>
"What?" Anna asks.<br/>
"How'd you swing that?" Willow asks.<br/>
"Was it your parents?" Nadia asks.<br/>
"No. Uh, Draco invited me."<br/>
"Draco?!" They now say it in unison. You cringe at their sudden shriek.<br/>
"The whole castle will hear you!" You snap.<br/>
"You're going to dinner with the Minister and the game with Draco Malfoy?" Willow asks.<br/>
"Yes."<br/>
"Girl, how in the-"<br/>
Nadia cuts Willow off. "How did this happen?"<br/>
"Roger was asking me to go with him and Draco swooped in and started telling him all that stuff. I didn't even have a chance to reject or ask him why."<br/>
"Why don't you just not go?" Anna asks.<br/>
"I don't know. But it's the Minister's box. The best seats," you say. "It's not like I'm getting nothing out of it."<br/>
"I don't know about this," Willow says.<br/>
"Guys, I really appreciate you all but it's just one night. Nothing bad is going to happen. Trust me."<br/>
"Fine," Anna says.<br/>
"Now, I have no idea what to wear," I say. Nadia gets up from where she sits and approaches your wardrobe. Opening the doors the girls are shocked. Your wardrobe extends on the inside.<br/>
"You had this, this whole time?!" Anna asks.<br/>
"Amazing," Nadia says in awe.<br/>
"My parents are… Thorough," you mumble.<br/>
"Hold on," Nadia says. "That one!" She points to a particular garment. The hanger comes off the rack and floats into Nadia's grasp.<br/>
"Awesome," Anna says. Nadia lays the dust jacketed garment on the bed and unzips it. Inside is a beautiful long sleeve off the shoulder dress in a deep rich Ravenclaw blue. Even you have never seen the dress before.<br/>
"Whoa," you say approaching the dress.<br/>
"Put it on," Willow says.<br/>
The dress hugs your curves just right and it's smooth against you. As if this dress was made to make you look good.<br/>
"You're perfect," Anna says.<br/>
"There. Hair is done," Nadia says. You look at all the white flowers that cascade through your locks. You kind of look like a princess.<br/>
"Hey, it's seven," Willow says.<br/>
"Ah. Draco will be here any second," you say.<br/>
"We'll take care of it," Anna says nudging Willow.<br/>
"What do you-"<br/>
The three of them are already out the door.<br/>
Please don't let them do anything rash.<br/>
You grab your clutch and stuff your wand inside. You carefully walk down the stairs, everything on you making you feel as if you yourself are fragile.<br/>
"Don't you dare think of making her cry," you hear Willow say.<br/>
"And don't embarrass her," Anna says. You turn the last corner. Draco stands in front of your friends in a slick fully black suit.<br/>
"Draco," you say softly. All four of them turn to you. Draco's face turns blank but his eyes are huge. He brushes past your friends and walks to the bottom of the stairs. He offers you his hand. With a small smile you descend and take it.<br/>
"You look wonderful," he says.<br/>
"Thank you," you say.<br/>
"Shall we be off then?"<br/>
"Yeah."<br/>
-<br/>
You and Draco appear in the headquarters of the Ministry of Magic. Draco turns to you and offers you his arm. You become hesitant. "Oh. Are you sure?"<br/>
"It's proper. Just do it," he says. You loop your arm around his. Draco leads you up stairs and to the door of the Minister's office where you'll be having dinner. Outside Draco's father waits.<br/>
"Father," Draco calls his attention. "This is the classmate I was telling you about."<br/>
"Pleased to meet you, sir," you say. His father extends a hand and you take it.<br/>
"As am I," he says in a coy tone. "Your parents work for the Ministry, yes?"<br/>
"Yes, sir."<br/>
"Wonderful. Then we are all in good company," he says.<br/>
-<br/>
Once inside and properly introduced to the Minister you all approach your seats at the table. Draco pulls out your chair for you.<br/>
"Thank you," you say to him and sit. Draco sits next to you. On the other side his father and the Minister sit. Food is brought out and presented before you.<br/>
You're taken by surprise when the Minister says your name. "Yes sir?"<br/>
"I must say how pleased I am to meet you. Your parents talk about you often. They honestly brag about what a wonderful student you are."<br/>
"Believe me, sir, they brag whenever they get the chance," you say. The Minister chuckles and you share a small laugh. Draco and his father force a smile as well.<br/>
"Their resumes were most impressive. You should be proud of them."<br/>
"I am, sir."<br/>
"Would you be looking into a future at the Ministry as well?"<br/>
"Oh. I haven't thought much about it. My studies are the most important thing to me right now. But I will let you know what I decide."<br/>
"Please do."<br/>
Draco's father then interjects and starts a conversation with the Minister. You exhale slowly. You take a side glance at Draco who smiles at you and gives you a small approving nod.<br/>
You didn't mess it up. You are awesome.<br/>
-<br/>
You walk up the steps of the stadium. Your dress blows in the wind. You hold it tightly so you don't trip but you're having trouble keeping up with Draco.<br/>
"Hey," Draco says. You look up to him, he offers you his hand. You freeze up. "We don't have all day." You take his hand. It's… Remarkably warm.<br/>
The four of you make it to the Minister's box. Once there Draco slips his hand around your waist. He pulls you in close to him.<br/>
"Don't leave my side," he says. Music starts and quidditch players fly into the arena. Once both teams are introduced lights fill the box and the Minister begins his opening.<br/>
Fuck. Everybody can probably see you here with Draco. This isn't exactly going as you'd hoped.<br/>
-<br/>
The game was amazing. Quidditch is so much more entertaining than any other sport. You actually feel bad for muggles who don't even get to enjoy it.<br/>
Draco and his father have a tent in the valley next to the arena where many others are having fun and celebrating. Their tent is a bit far from all others. All of the tents extend on the inside and theirs is obviously quite luxurious.<br/>
"I'm going to meet with the Minister and his advisors," Draco's father says to you both. "I won't be long."<br/>
"Of course, father," Draco says. His father leaves.<br/>
You and Draco are now alone in the tent. You sit in a plush chair which is really nice after having to carry yourself like nobility all evening. Draco turns to you.<br/>
"Why did you do this?" You ask.<br/>
"Do what?"<br/>
"Invite me. Go through all the trouble."<br/>
"Your parents work for the ministry, honestly it seems almost as if they're the Minister's favorite. Your status helped my father."<br/>
"Your father didn't need any help, Draco. Give me the real reason."<br/>
"You lied."<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"Earlier with that potion. You lied about it."<br/>
Your breath catches. Draco noticed something like that. "You invited me just because I lied?"<br/>
"Why not?" He retorts.<br/>
"You're unbelievable," you snicker. Draco saunters closer and sits on the coffee table in front of your chair. He leans forward and seems to stare into you.<br/>
"Why did you lie?"<br/>
"I just didn't want to say it. There's-"<br/>
"What was it?" He asks in a slightly harsher tone.<br/>
"Why are you so bothered-"<br/>
"Answer me."<br/>
You purse your lips. "Cologne… Yours."<br/>
Draco straightens himself but you can't really tell what kind of face he wears.<br/>
In a flash Draco stands, slides a hand behind your head, grabs a tuft of your hair, and pulls your head back. His other hand rests against the head of the chair as he looks down at you with hungry eyes. Your breath escapes your lips in near pants. Adrenaline fills your chest.<br/>
You feel excited and terrified.<br/>
He slowly leans down. His lips brush against yours but make no move to capture them. Your eyes don't part from him. Anticipation killing you. His gaze suddenly meets yours and directly after he claims your lips. His kiss is rough and dominant. You have no problem letting him take the lead. He parts but still brushes his lips against yours.<br/>
"Draco," you mutter.<br/>
"Shut up," he snaps and takes your lips again. The world feels like it bursts around you. You feel everything and nothing at the same time. You want this. You want more of him.<br/>
But you can't.<br/>
You pull away. "Stop, Draco." Immediately he pulls his hand away from you. You stand. "I'm sorry. I can't."<br/>
"Why not?" Draco asks.<br/>
"M-My parents have this thing, a rule, I must marry a Ravenclaw."<br/>
"You can't be serious."<br/>
"They don't trust the other houses. They both were Ravenclaws as well. I can't refuse." Draco reaches out for your arm but you move away.<br/>
"Please don't." He retracts. You can't even look him in the face right now. You're ashamed of yourself. You let things go this far. "I'm sorry." You rush out of the tent. Outside your tears flow freely. Coming from inside objects crash and shatter.<br/>
You've done enough.<br/>
You walk through the rows of tents. Things zip past you. People dance and celebrate and you can't bear to join in their fun.<br/>
A scream tears through the night sky making all the other noise stop. Heat takes your back. You turn as people begin to shriek. Fire.<br/>
"Run!"<br/>
"It's the Death Eaters!"<br/>
Others begin to run out of their tents and away from the fire. You don't wait around to see anything else. More explosions fill the sky.<br/>
However, your fear comes true. Your foot catches on your skirt and you collapse. Your head smacks into a metal pole and things become blurry. </p>
<p>Warmth consumes your cheek. Your name echoes. Your eyes open a slit. Draco, with a worried face, says your name again and curses. You move your lips but nothing comes out. Draco lifts you into his arms.<br/>
He's kind. </p>
<p>Things are really blurry but after a few moments come into focus. Pale colored stones. Hogwarts. With a soft groan you lift your torso. White sheets.<br/>
"Take it easy there, love. You've had quite the bump on the head," a woman says rushing up to you. You lay back down. "Don't you worry now. You're at Hogwarts."<br/>
The game. The tents. Draco…<br/>
"How long have I been here?" You ask.<br/>
"Only been about two days. Your parents got quite the scare. Rushed here to check on you themselves."<br/>
"My parents were here?"<br/>
"Yes, ma'am. Couldn't stay long I'm afraid, quite busy especially after something like that happenin'. But they send all their love," she says.<br/>
"I wish I could've seen them."<br/>
"Ah, well. Also, make sure you thank that Slytherin boy for finding ya. Who knows what would've happened if he didn't. I dare not even think it."<br/>
"Yeah. I will." </p>
<p>The next morning you appear in Potions. You've gotten a lot of attention after what was merely a bump on the head. It's not like you saw a Death Eater.<br/>
Draco doesn't even look your way. You can't blame him. You wouldn't want to see you either.<br/>
As soon as class ends Roger comes up to your desk. "Did Malfoy do something to you?" He asks.<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"Did he hit you?" He asks clearly.<br/>
"Roger!"<br/>
"Did he?!"<br/>
"No! Of course not. Draco was perfectly fine the whole night. I tripped and hit my head. It's the truth."<br/>
Roger harshly pulls away from your desk without another word.<br/>
"Do people really think that?" You ask Anna.<br/>
"Nobody saw you and Draco after the game. With his history, nobody would be surprised," she says.<br/>
"That's madness."<br/>
You exit the classroom just in time to see Roger storm up to Draco. "What did you do to her?!" His yelling calls the attention of everyone around the courtyard.<br/>
"Oh no," you mutter. "Anna."<br/>
"Yeah," she says taking your textbooks.<br/>
"I didn't do anything you bloody oaf." Draco stands and gets into Roger's face.<br/>
"You really expect me to believe she just tripped and fell?!"<br/>
"What are you implying here Davies?!"<br/>
"Admit you hit her! You scum!"<br/>
"I did nothing to her! She will tell you herself!"<br/>
"Unless she's afraid!"<br/>
Draco pushes Roger and Roger pushes him back. You finally cut between them. Your hands to Roger's chest.<br/>
"Stop! Stop. Please. Please, Roger," you beg. "Just walk away." Roger glances down to you. "Please, don't do this." Roger slowly backs off.<br/>
"Let's go," Roger says, turning away. With a lowered head you glance to Draco.<br/>
"I'm sorry," you mutter and walk after Roger.<br/>
-<br/>
Willow sits on your bed after class. "Okay, you gotta tell us what happened."<br/>
"We were dying to know after the game-" Nadia starts.<br/>
"But that obviously didn't happen," Anna finishes.<br/>
"Everyone thinks Draco did it," Nadia says.<br/>
"And you need to get it off your chest," Willow says. You sigh and sit up holding your pillow to your chest. "Take your time."<br/>
"Everything was perfect. The food. The game. Draco. But we got back to the tent after the game and-" you tense.<br/>
"You can trust us," Anna says.<br/>
"Everything will be okay," Nadia says.<br/>
"I kissed him," you admit. The room turns dead silent. All three of them freeze up as if someone pressed pause.<br/>
"I will understand if it was like a heat of the moment thing, and you just forgot everything Draco's done-"<br/>
"No. I kissed him. I wanted to kiss him."<br/>
"Are you mad?" Nadia asks. "Did you hit your head that hard?"<br/>
"Well, then what happened?" Anna asks.<br/>
"I told him I couldn't be with a Slytherin and I left. After that the Death Eaters showed up."<br/>
"So, do you like him?" Nadia asks.<br/>
Your eyes lower. "Yeah."<br/>
"What will you do?" Willow asks.<br/>
"There's nothing I can do. I've already ruined everything."<br/>
"Hon, you need to talk to your parents. That rule is wrong," Willow says.<br/>
"Talking to them won't change anything. Lucius Malfoy is the entire reason they have the rule," I sigh.<br/>
"Whoa. What?"<br/>
"He kinda screwed them over when they were younger. They haven't let it go."<br/>
"Must have been bad," Anna says. "Enough to distrust every other house."<br/>
"It was."<br/>
"Hey, dinner is starting soon," Nadia says.<br/>
"You coming?" Willow asks you.<br/>
"No. Thanks, but I'll be fine," you say with a fake smile.<br/>
"Alright, hon," Willow says.<br/>
Your roommates leave and you retreat to the one place you feel solace. Surrounded by books.<br/>
With a large book open before you and the wonderful smell of parchment you are suddenly reminded of the love potion. The one that started all of this.<br/>
The creaking of the wood calls your attention. You turn your head to find Draco there. He is looking at you as well. He then lowers his gaze and steps back.<br/>
"Draco-" you stand.<br/>
"Don't," he says.<br/>
"Please, believe I never said anything like that to Roger. He came to his own conclusion and when I told him it wasn't true he lashed out like that."<br/>
"It doesn't matter what you tell them!" He snaps. "They will believe what they want, because you're you and I'm me."<br/>
"They only believe it because you let them!" You say back. "The Draco I saw that evening was kind, considerate, and wonderful. Please, don't let him vanish so easily."<br/>
"You're far too late," he says and walks away. </p>
<p>On the night of the ball… You feel like shit. Your friends notice your attitude as well and do their best to support you.<br/>
You wear an exquisite emerald green gown.<br/>
You and your friends walk into the commons where other Ravenclaws are meeting up and leaving.<br/>
However, you don't spot Roger in the crowd, but you do see one of his roommates.<br/>
"Hey, Eli, is Roger still getting ready?" You ask.<br/>
"Uh, no. He already left like twenty minutes ago," Eli says.<br/>
"Okay, thanks."<br/>
"What did he say?" Willow asks.<br/>
"He said Roger already left. He's probably down there right now," you say.<br/>
"Then let's get going."<br/>
The four of you walk down to the ballroom. Everything is so crystalline and bright. It's beautiful. The four of you lose yourselves in the crowd talking with many of your classmates.<br/>
Fifteen minutes later you come to the realization that Roger isn't within the crowd. Where in the world could he be?<br/>
You sit on the stairs and figure that he will appear soon. He doesn't. You watch other couples dance and twirl on the dance floor. It's mesmerizing. That's supposed to be you right now but-<br/>
Are you really getting stood up right now? The thought gives you stress and you want to rub your eyes but you can't due to your makeup.<br/>
Okay. It's time for a break.<br/>
You stand and head towards the bathroom. However, it's nearly filled to the brim. One girl is even crying. Not exactly the greatest place to take a minute.<br/>
You decide to go to the bathrooms the next landing over. There's no one over here thank goodness. You push open the door and freeze.<br/>
A girl sits on the sink, the straps of her dress pushed off her shoulders. A boy with his back to you kisses her fiercely. His jacket tossed to the ground.<br/>
The girl's eyes meet yours and she gasps. The boy glances up to her.<br/>
"Uh oh," she says. The boy turns to you.<br/>
Roger.<br/>
You collect yourself and with a soft, "Sorry," extract your entire existence from the doorway.<br/>
Roger yells your name but you dare not turn back. He pursues you down the hall. "Please wait."<br/>
"It's fine, Roger. I'm not upset," you say turning to him.<br/>
"That's a lie."<br/>
"Well, you kinda left me there. If you had just told me, I would've been okay with it. You didn't have to go with me." You attempt to turn away but Roger grabs your wrist.<br/>
"I did want to go with you!"<br/>
"Then why do this?"<br/>
"You kept… Pushing me away. I only wanted to get closer to you. But when I saw you with Malfoy, you smiled a genuine smile. You laughed. You were so happy to be with a scum like him!" Roger's grip tightens. Your eyebrows flicker in pain. "What did Malfoy have that I didn't?!"<br/>
"Roger, stop," you say trying to pull away. His grip only tightens again. "Roger!"<br/>
"Tell me why!" He demands.<br/>
"You're hurting me!" You shriek.<br/>
"Why?!"<br/>
"Because I love Draco!" You yell out. The world seems to stop as you pant. The truth coming out feels like you're light enough to float. You catch your breath. "I love him."<br/>
"So you merely played with me?!" Roger continues. His grip getting even tighter. You shriek in pain and claw at his hand.<br/>
"Stop. Please."<br/>
A fist comes out of nowhere and Roger goes flying. He hits the ground hard.<br/>
Your lip quivers as you look up to the blonde haired male in front of you.<br/>
Roger lifts up holding his jaw.<br/>
"If you ever lay your hands on her again-!" Draco menacingly steps closer to Roger.<br/>
"Draco," you say softly. The blonde returns his attention to you. You hold your wrist and watch his eyes turn soft.<br/>
He approaches you and takes your non-injured hand. "Come." You don't turn back to look at Roger. You couldn't care less  about him. Draco is here, he saved you.<br/>
Draco leads you up the clock tower before he finally stops. He turns to you. "Let me see."<br/>
You offer him your wrist. He's gentle as he looks it over. The skin is already turning dark.<br/>
"It's just sore. I'll be fine," you say. He continues to look over it. You raise your hand. "Draco." He finally meets your gaze. You slowly place your hand on his cheek. He turns stiff. Your thumb rubs his face. "I love you."<br/>
Draco moves your hand away, grips your shoulder with one hand and threads his fingers through your hair with the other. He brings your lips together in a kiss that makes your legs weak. He pulls away and rubs his thumb softly over your lips. Both his hands pull away. He doesn't break eye contact with you as he pulls his ring off his finger. He takes your hand and slips it onto your middle finger.<br/>
"You belong to me," Draco says. "Do you understand?"<br/>
You nod. He lifts your chin and kisses you again. Once he parts he stares down at you.<br/>
"Good," he says. "Now, be a good girl for me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fem. Hufflepuff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is not in chronological order with the movies, if that bothers you please do not continue.</p><p>Hello there! This is a customized story line. At the top please select your preferred gender and Hogwarts house. Few things will change with the story between these.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you are a Cedric Diggory fan this fanfic is not for you. </p><p>You pull your tie up. Its rich gold color indicating which house you've been sorted into. There was no doubt you were going to get Hufflepuff. You had to. <br/>Transferring in the middle of the school year was embarrassing but not unusual to you. You changed schools often since your parents worked all around the world. But finally your parents settled in England once more. There they both were hired at the Ministry of Magic and you were expected to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your parents attended the school when they were younger so you were familiar with everything the school had to offer. However, this was your first time actually being here. <br/>Professor McGonagall leads you down the hallway to your first class. <br/>Potions. <br/>She opens the door and all talking stops. "Professor McGonagall?" The teacher asks.<br/>"My apologies, Professor Slughorn, we have a new student. She may be a bit lost so I expect all of you to help her to her other classes," McGonagall says to the other students. <br/>"Wonderful. The more the merrier. Grab a book and join the rest of the class," Slughorn says. <br/>"Good luck," McGonagall says to you before departing. You aren't even able to thank her properly before she's gone. <br/>You're on your own. <br/>You lost interest in making friends a long time ago. Nobody cared about you after you'd move and it was just easier to be a lone wolf. Do your work. Graduate. That was the only goal. <br/>Was. <br/>"You can take a seat there next to Anna, she's from your house as well. Ask her if you need anything. Is that alright, Anna?" Slughorn says.<br/>"Of course, Professor," Anna says. You take your seat next to her. She's a light brunette with hazelnut colored skin. She's pretty, more than likely popular too. "Here, we are on this page." <br/>"Thanks," you mutter. The class continues on. However, out of the corner of your eye you notice a blonde haired boy wearing a green Slytherin Robe glance at you. It's fairly annoying. Especially when he leans over to whisper to his friends and they laugh. <br/>Of course. You're the new girl. <br/>-<br/>The class finishes with no other issues. Anna rushes up to your side. "What's your next class?" <br/>"Divination." <br/>"My next class is on the other side," she says apologetically. "But uh- Hey, Cedric!" A Hufflepuff boy looks up to her. He says something to his friends before approaching. <br/>"Whats up?" He asks. <br/>"You have Divination next, right? Could you show our newest house member there?" <br/>"Yeah, not a problem," he says. He turns to his friends. "I'll catch up with you guys later." He glances at you with a soft smile. "This way." <br/>You walk down the hall together. Some people look at the two of you, others call out to Cedric. You really didn't want the attention. <br/>"You seem popular," you mumble. <br/>"I'm our house's Quidditch Captain so I guess you could say that," he says which sounds way more humbling than you had assumed he was like. "I'm Cedric Diggory, by the way." <br/>You tell him your name. His eyebrows raise in surprise. <br/>"Your parents were just welcomed into the Ministry, weren't they?" <br/>"Uh, yeah. How did you know?" <br/>"Well, it was in the newspaper but my mother works for the Ministry as well." <br/>"Oh, I see," you say. Your eyes trail out to the courtyard. That Slytherin boy and his friends all hang out around the benches. <br/>"Have you heard about him yet?" Cedric asks. You return your attention to him. <br/>"What?" <br/>He nods to the group of boys you were just staring at. "The Slytherin pricks. The blonde is their leader, Draco Malfoy. His family is rich so he thinks he's better than everyone else. Best to keep your distance from people like that. They are nothing but trouble." <br/>"Yeah," you mumble. "Thanks." <br/>-<br/>Later in the day you sit in the grand hall studying. It's your free period and other students fill the hall as well. It's nice to have a break. You were starting to get a little overwhelmed. You should be used to the over abundance of social information you need to retain but it's still difficult with every new school. <br/>You've been introduced to the smartest students, the Quidditch team, and nearly everyone in Hufflepuff house. The peace you've been blessed with now is a good refreshment before someone from Hufflepuff finds you again. <br/>You write notes down as you scan through a textbook. Suddenly multiple figures take the seats all around you. Both sides and in front of you. They are… Uncomfortably close but you still try to ignore them. However, your writing slows. <br/>"Distracted?" A snotty voice asks. Your eyes lift in a defiant glare.<br/>Draco. <br/>He smirks at the look you give him. "Ruffled fur, Hufflepuff?" Draco asks. <br/>"I don't know if you've noticed but I'm busy studying. Have you ever tried it or were the words too big for you?" You ask. This kind of back and forth you've gone through many times. Others trying to establish their dominance on you.<br/>The boys whistle at your comeback. "Oooooh." <br/>"Quite the mouth on this one. Not something you see often on a Hufflepuff," another boy says. <br/>"Scared of Hufflepuffs?" You taunt. <br/>"Should I be?" Draco asks with the lift of a brow. You snap your textbook shut and stand. <br/>"As a matter of fact, you should." <br/>"And why's that?" <br/>"They eat snakes," you wink and leave the great hall. </p><p>This kind of back and forth continues for the next couple weeks. <br/>Something you weren't expecting is the TriWizard Tournament. Announcements are made, formalities are exchanged, and along with two other schools coming to Hogwarts is the anticipation for the Yule Ball. <br/>You don't have much interest towards the ball. You've been to them before, you haven't been impressed. However, everyone else is going and Anna practically decided for you that you have to attend as well. <br/>"I don't want to go, Anna. It will be boring." <br/>"It's only boring because you don't have a date." <br/>"A date," you repeat in slight disgust. <br/>"You can't tell me there's absolutely nobody you're interested in." <br/>"Well, there's not. I don't care about those kinds of things." <br/>"What if I told you that you're almost guaranteed to be asked to the ball?" <br/>"I like the odds of almost," you say. She groans. "Look I'm not trying to tell you you're wrong, but you're wrong." <br/>She purses her lips then perks up. "Then you wouldn't mind a bit of a wager, would you?" <br/>"A bet?" <br/>"Yup." <br/>"On what?" <br/>"You accept the first person who asks you to the ball." <br/>"And if no one does?" <br/>"I'll pay for your lunch for a week and I'll never pester you about the books piled next to your bed ever again." <br/>It would be nice to never hear that again. "Fine." <br/>She smiles. "Great. I'll see you later." She gets up from the table and quickly leaves. <br/>Two redheads sit across from you. The Weasley Twins. Fred and George. They're known for their chaotic antics.<br/>"Yes?" You ask. One places a tincture bottle on the table. <br/>"We are here to offer you a special product." <br/>"Fresh on the market." <br/>"Exclusive you can't find it anywhere else." <br/>"Only for a limited time." <br/>"For the Ball."<br/>"Attraction Potion." <br/>"No chaos of a Love Potion." <br/>"Attracts whoever you want." <br/>"Just add a strand of their hair." <br/>"Boom, it's ready." <br/>"Just two drops." <br/>"On the wrist." <br/>"Behind the ear." <br/>"Even under the tongue." <br/>"Will make you irresistible to the person of your choosing." <br/>"But you have to act fast." <br/>"Supply and demand are running thin." <br/>"Only ten galleons." <br/>"A steal." <br/>"Whaddya say?" They say in unison. <br/>You snatch the bottle and smell its contents. <br/>"This is pumpkin juice and mint," you say. <br/>"Just some enhancers." <br/>"For taste is all." <br/>You chuckle placing the tincture back down. "Thanks, but no thanks." <br/>"Suit yourself," they say in unison and depart. You smile to yourself as you return to your book. You look up only for a moment, but you catch Draco looking at you from across the hall. He quickly turns away. <br/>This isn't unusual. Draco and you have continued to have your back and forth banter but still, since your first day, you always find him looking at you. His expression is never one of taunting but maybe… Longing? <br/>You settle in with your book. <br/>-<br/>You walk through the library later into the evening returning books. A hand takes your elbow gently. <br/>"Hey," Cedric says. You smile. <br/>"Hey. What's up?"<br/>"Could we talk?" He asks in a hushed tone. Low enough that not even prying ears could hear. <br/>"Sure. Just let me put these away first."<br/>Once you're finished Cedric leads you into the hall where you're both alone. <br/>"I know this is probably sudden and all but… Would you go to the Yule Ball with me?" <br/>You're struck by confusion. You thought you were just friends? Did Cedric see you that way? Did you ever feel the same about him? <br/>Despite all the questions you have, you have no choice but to say, "Sure." </p><p>The next morning the whole school knows. It seems Cedric told his friends and they told everyone. He insists on walking with you to class, as well, which only fans the flames. <br/>The other guys congratulate him as if he's tamed a wild animal. Some girls shoot you glares. If only they knew you'd let them have him in a second. <br/>As soon as you sit at the table in Potions Anna is looking at you with a shit eating grin. "You knew." <br/>"Of course. He asked me for your schedule," she says. <br/>"You should've just told me." <br/>"You just have to go to the ball. And Cedric isn't a bad guy. He's really nice. I thought you two were getting closer." <br/>"We were, but I feel like this complicates things." <br/>"How? Just give him a chance. Besides don't your parents only want you to be with a Hufflepuff?" <br/>"It's more complicated than that. Yeah, I like Cedric but I don't know if I like-like him." <br/>"Then go to the Ball and find out." <br/>"It's not like I have much of a choice now." <br/>"Alright everyone class has started," Slughorn says, calling everyone's attention. <br/>An origami bird flutters onto your desk right in front of you. You slowly reach for it while looking in the direction it came from. Draco looks at you with a taunting smirk. <br/>Unfurling the paper reveals a drawing of Cedric and then it moves. Cedric's face begins to melt. His skull stays in place. The word Dunce written across the forehead. <br/>You glare at Draco and crush the drawing. <br/>"What's wrong?" Anna whispers. <br/>"Nothing. Draco is just being an ass," you excuse. <br/>-<br/>After the class ends you storm up to Draco on the benches. "What is with you? He's done nothing to you!" <br/>"Ruffled fur, Hufflepuff?" Draco asks. "I didn't think you were the type to like guys like that, but maybe you're just like every other girl." <br/>"You don't know me Draco." <br/>"Well, since you're going to the ball with that dunce, I seem to know you very well." <br/>"Lay off, Malfoy!" A new voice says. You turn to see Cedric standing next to you. <br/>"Come to save her, have you? Wait until she sees who you really are," Draco says. Your brows furrow.<br/>"Shut up," Cedric spits. Cedric then takes your arm and pulls you away from the group. <br/>"You didn't need to do that. I can take care of myself," you say. <br/>"I told you what kind of guy he is. Why would you even talk to him?" <br/>"Look, I'm not your girlfriend, Cedric. I can do what I please." <br/>"I'm just trying to help you." <br/>"Thanks. But no thanks." <br/>-<br/>Late into the evening you're back in the library. A stack of books at your side and one open before you. <br/>"Hufflepuff," a familiar voice says. You glance at Draco for only a moment. You're alone in the library. Everyone else is at dinner. "You have a book I need." <br/>"Oh, I didn't realize I grabbed How to be a Prick Volume 3. My mistake." <br/>"Very funny," he says slipping a book from your pile. "Watch out for someone like Diggory. They aren't as perfect as you think they are." You stand closing your book. <br/>"I never said Cedric was perfect and neither did he," you say. You lift your books into your arms and walk through the shelves. <br/>"That's not what I meant." <br/>"I don't really care what you meant, Malfoy." <br/>Draco grabs your shoulder and pushes you into a bookshelf. His hand rests against the books next to your head. He comes closer. You smell apple cider and his cologne. <br/>"You should start caring. Diggory isn't as good of a guy as you may think he is. Don't trust him." Draco slowly pulls away. Your eyes separate from his gaze. "Thanks for the book." Draco departs. You let out the breath you've been holding in. <br/>Why is he so concerned with you? <br/>-<br/>You fix your bed sheets before you settle in. <br/>"Where were you? We couldn't find you at dinner," Anna says. <br/>"Cedric was looking for you as well," Willow says. <br/>"He was practically freaking out thinking you were avoiding him," Nadia says. <br/>"We got into a disagreement earlier. I was in the library," you say. <br/>"Didn't Draco go to the library during dinner as well? His posse were pretty lonely without him," Nadia says. <br/>"Did you meet with Draco?" Anna asks. <br/>"What?! No! I didn't even know he was there," you lie. <br/>"Uh-huh," Willow says unconvinced. The others seem to follow her on that train.<br/>"Look, Draco said I shouldn't trust Cedric. Do you have any idea what he meant?" You ask. The girls exchange glances. <br/>"Could this be about-" <br/>"That was two years ago." <br/>"And?" <br/>"What is it? Tell me," you say. They return their attention to you. <br/>"Two years ago Cedric had this girlfriend," Willow starts. "She had started to say that he cheated on her and that's why they broke up. Cedric denied it. She ended up leaving the school suddenly." <br/>"Nobody believed her?" I ask. <br/>"No girl said anything about it being her and the rumor kind of died out," Anna says. <br/>"That's probably what he was talking about," Nadia says. <br/>"Why would Draco be concerned about that?" You ask. <br/>"Maybe he knows something you don't," Nadia says. <br/>"Or maybe he's just playing you," Willow says. <br/>"Either way, proceed with caution," Anna says. <br/>"I can do that." </p><p>Draco doesn't attend Potions that morning and things between you and Cedric seem rocky right now. But it's obvious he wants to make amends. <br/>"Hey, I'm really sorry," Cedric says to you as soon as class ends. <br/>"It's fine. You were right anyway," you say. "He's just taunting me." <br/>"So are we cool?" <br/>"Yeah," you say. He smiles. <br/>"Great." <br/>Divination class goes off normally with Cedric talking to you the whole class. He honestly doesn't seem like a bad guy. Maybe they were right, Draco is up to something. <br/>-<br/>You walk up the steps sorting through some papers. Your foot slips on the next step and you begin falling backwards. An arm wraps around your back. <br/>"Be careful, idiot!" Draco snaps at you. He stares into you so easily, sometimes you feel as if he can see everything. You purse your lips and nod standing upright.<br/>"Thank you," you say, collecting your pages. <br/>"Why are you walking so distracted?" He asks. <br/>"I just have a lot on my mind." <br/>"Would telling me make sure you don't fall down a flight of stairs again? I can't follow you around all day." <br/>You giggle. "No, but I appreciate it. I'll be more careful. And don't skip Potions again." <br/>"Me skipping classes? Whatever do you mean?" He asks dramatically. <br/>"Right. Just be there Malfoy." </p><p>To your surprise Draco is actually in class the next morning. He makes sure you know it too by lifting his eyebrows when you glance at him. You smirk at him. <br/>"Now class today we will be learning about Amortentia. Now can anyone tell me what this potion does?" <br/>"It's the strongest love potion ever made. Even the smell of it tells you what you're attracted to," a random girl says. <br/>"Precisely. Now for an example-" Slughorn then points at you and says your name "-Come give a whiff and tell the class what you smell." <br/>You hesitantly get up from your desk and approach the small cauldron. You take a deep sniff and are shocked by the different things you can smell so perfectly. <br/>"I smell books, moss, apple cider and…" You freeze up as you realize what the last one is. Draco's cologne. You smell Draco's cologne. <br/>"Jasmine," you lie. "I smell jasmine." <br/>"Thank you. You may sit down." <br/>You scurry back to your desk. You take a glance at Draco who is also exchanging the glance but with a confused gaze. You lower your head. <br/>Draco? <br/>-<br/>After class Cedric catches up with you again. "Hey, I was wondering-" he stops. "Are you alright? You're looking a little pale." <br/>"Yeah, I'm fine," you fake a smile. "What's up?" <br/>"Are you going to the Quidditch World Cup tonight?" <br/>"That's tonight? I forgot." <br/>"Well this is my invitation," he says with a smirk. "Will I see you there?" <br/>"I-"<br/>"You won't," A voice cuts in. Draco steps up to you both. "My father has invited her to sit with us in the Minister's box tonight at the game. My father wants to send a gesture of goodwill to her parents." With a smirk Draco turns to you. "Isn't that right?" <br/>"Yes. I had almost forgotten, my parents told me last minute." <br/>"I see. Well then maybe we can talk after," Cedric says stepping away. <br/>"Maybe," you say. Cedric departs. You turn to Draco and open your mouth about to ask him what the hell he's up to but he cuts you off. <br/>"Dress elegantly tonight. I'm sure you know what type of man my father is." <br/>"Of course but-" <br/>"I'll come get you from your dorm at 7. We will attend dinner with the Minister before the game. Say nothing to the Minister." <br/>"Draco-" <br/>"See you later." Draco walks away.<br/>"Unbelievable," you mumble. <br/>-<br/>You swipe a dark lipstick over your lips when your roommates walk in. "Are you wearing makeup?" Anna asks. <br/>"I didn't even think you knew what that was," Nadia jokes. <br/>"Here, let me," Willow says. She takes the wand from you and sits on your bed turning your head towards her. She swipes the wand around your lips and pulls away. She then pulls a tissue from the box and hands it to you. "Blot." You press your lips into the tissue. She then turns your head back to the mirror. <br/>"Thanks," you say. <br/>"Now what are you getting all ready for?" Willow asks. <br/>"Yeah there's no dress code for the game tonight," Anna says. <br/>"But there is when you're having dinner with the Minister." <br/>"What?" Anna asks. <br/>"How'd you swing that?" Willow asks. <br/>"Was it your parents?" Nadia asks. <br/>"No. Uh, Draco invited me."<br/>"Draco?!" They now say it in unison. You cringe at their sudden shriek. <br/>"The whole castle will hear you!" You snap. <br/>"You're going to dinner with the Minister and the game with Draco Malfoy?" Willow asks. <br/>"Yes." <br/>"Girl, how in the-" <br/>Nadia cuts Willow off. "How did this happen?" <br/>"Cedric was asking me to go with him and Draco swooped in and started telling him all that stuff. I didn't even have a chance to reject or ask him why." <br/>"Why don't you just not go?" Anna asks. <br/>"I don't know. But it's the Minister's box. The best seats," you say. "It's not like I'm getting nothing out of it." <br/>"I don't know about this," Willow says.<br/>"Guys, I really appreciate you all but it's just one night. Nothing bad is going to happen. Trust me." <br/>"Fine," Anna says. <br/>"Now, I have no idea what to wear," I say. Nadia gets up from where she sits and approaches your wardrobe. Opening the doors the girls are shocked. Your wardrobe extends on the inside. <br/>"You had this, this whole time?!" Anna asks. <br/>"Amazing," Nadia says in awe. <br/>"My parents are… Thorough," you mumble. <br/>"Hold on," Nadia says. "That one!" She points to a particular garment. The hanger comes off the rack and floats into Nadia's grasp. <br/>"Awesome," Anna says. Nadia lays the dust jacketed garment on the bed and unzips it. Inside is a beautiful long sleeve off the shoulder dress in a deep rich Hufflepuff gold. Even you have never seen the dress before. <br/>"Whoa," you say approaching the dress. <br/>"Put it on," Willow says. <br/>The dress hugs your curves just right and it's smooth against you. As if this dress was made to make you look good. <br/>"You're perfect," Anna says. <br/>"There. Hair is done," Nadia says. You look at all the white flowers that cascade through your locks. You kind of look like a princess. <br/>"Hey, it's seven," Willow says. <br/>"Ah. Draco will be here any second," you say. <br/>"We'll take care of it," Anna says nudging Willow. <br/>"What do you-" <br/>The three of them are already out the door. <br/>Please don't let them do anything rash. <br/>You grab your clutch and stuff your wand inside. You carefully walk down the stairs, everything on you making you feel as if you yourself are fragile. <br/>"Don't you dare think of making her cry," you hear Willow say. <br/>"And don't embarrass her," Anna says. You turn the last corner. Draco stands in front of your friends in a slick fully black suit. <br/>"Draco," you say softly. All four of them turn to you. Draco's face turns blank but his eyes are huge. He brushes past your friends and walks to the bottom of the stairs. He offers you his hand. With a small smile you descend and take it. <br/>"You look wonderful," he says. <br/>"Thank you," you say. <br/>"Shall we be off then?" <br/>"Yeah." <br/>-<br/>You and Draco appear in the headquarters of the Ministry of Magic. Draco turns to you and offers you his arm. You become hesitant. "Oh. Are you sure?" <br/>"It's proper. Just do it," he says. You loop your arm around his. Draco leads you up stairs and to the door of the Minister's office where you'll be having dinner. Outside Draco's father waits. <br/>"Father," Draco calls his attention. "This is the classmate I was telling you about." <br/>"Pleased to meet you, sir," you say. His father extends a hand and you take it. <br/>"As am I," he says in a coy tone. "Your parents work for the Ministry, yes?" <br/>"Yes, sir." <br/>"Wonderful. Then we are all in good company," he says. <br/>-<br/>Once inside and properly introduced to the Minister you all approach your seats at the table. Draco pulls out your chair for you. <br/>"Thank you," you say to him and sit. Draco sits next to you. On the other side his father and the Minister sit. Food is brought out and presented before you. <br/>You're taken by surprise when the Minister says your name. "Yes sir?" <br/>"I must say how pleased I am to meet you. Your parents talk about you often. They honestly brag about what a wonderful student you are." <br/>"Believe me, sir, they brag whenever they get the chance," you say. The Minister chuckles and you share a small laugh. Draco and his father force a smile as well. <br/>"Their resumes were most impressive. You should be proud of them." <br/>"I am, sir."<br/>"Would you be looking into a future at the Ministry as well?"<br/>"Oh. I haven't thought much about it. My studies are the most important thing to me right now. But I will let you know what I decide." <br/>"Please do." <br/>Draco's father then interjects and starts a conversation with the Minister. You exhale slowly. You take a side glance at Draco who smiles at you and gives you a small approving nod. <br/>You didn't mess it up. You are awesome. <br/>-<br/>You walk up the steps of the stadium. Your dress blows in the wind. You hold it tightly so you don't trip but you're having trouble keeping up with Draco. <br/>"Hey," Draco says. You look up to him, he offers you his hand. You freeze up. "We don't have all day." You take his hand. It's… Remarkably warm. <br/>The four of you make it to the Minister's box. Once there Draco slips his hand around your waist. He pulls you in close to him. <br/>"Don't leave my side," he says. Music starts and quidditch players fly into the arena. Once both teams are introduced lights fill the box and the Minister begins his opening. <br/>Fuck. Everybody can probably see you here with Draco. This isn't exactly going as you'd hoped. <br/>-<br/>The game was amazing. Quidditch is so much more entertaining than any other sport. You actually feel bad for muggles who don't even get to enjoy it. <br/>Draco and his father have a tent in the valley next to the arena where many others are having fun and celebrating. Their tent is a bit far from all others. All of the tents extend on the inside and theirs is obviously quite luxurious. <br/>"I'm going to meet with the Minister and his advisors," Draco's father says to you both. "I won't be long." <br/>"Of course, father," Draco says. His father leaves. <br/>You and Draco are now alone in the tent. You sit in a plush chair which is really nice after having to carry yourself like nobility all evening. Draco turns to you. <br/>"Why did you do this?" You ask. <br/>"Do what?" <br/>"Invite me. Go through all the trouble." <br/>"Your parents work for the ministry, honestly it seems almost as if they're the Minister's favorite. Your status helped my father." <br/>"Your father didn't need any help, Draco. Give me the real reason." <br/>"You lied." <br/>"What?" <br/>"Earlier with that potion. You lied about it." <br/>Your breath catches. Draco noticed something like that. "You invited me just because I lied?"<br/>"Why not?" He retorts. <br/>"You're unbelievable," you snicker. Draco saunters closer and sits on the coffee table in front of your chair. He leans forward and seems to stare into you. <br/>"Why did you lie?" <br/>"I just didn't want to say it. There's-" <br/>"What was it?" He asks in a slightly harsher tone. <br/>"Why are you so bothered-" <br/>"Answer me." <br/>You purse your lips. "Cologne… Yours." <br/>Draco straightens himself but you can't really tell what kind of face he wears. <br/>In a flash Draco stands, slides a hand behind your head, grabs a tuft of your hair, and pulls your head back. His other hand rests against the head of the chair as he looks down at you with hungry eyes. Your breath escapes your lips in near pants. Adrenaline fills your chest. <br/>You feel excited and terrified. <br/>He slowly leans down. His lips brush against yours but make no move to capture them. Your eyes don't part from him. Anticipation killing you. His gaze suddenly meets yours and directly after he claims your lips. His kiss is rough and dominant. You have no problem letting him take the lead. He parts but still brushes his lips against yours. <br/>"Draco," you mutter. <br/>"Shut up," he snaps and takes your lips again. The world feels like it bursts around you. You feel everything and nothing at the same time. You want this. You want more of him. <br/>But you can't. <br/>You pull away. "Stop, Draco." Immediately he pulls his hand away from you. You stand. "I'm sorry. I can't." <br/>"Why not?" Draco asks. <br/>"M-My parents have this thing, a rule, I must marry a Hufflepuff." <br/>"You can't be serious." <br/>"They don't trust the other houses. They both were Hufflepuffs as well. I can't refuse." Draco reaches out for your arm but you move away. <br/>"Please don't." He retracts. You can't even look him in the face right now. You're ashamed of yourself. You let things go this far. "I'm sorry." You rush out of the tent. Outside your tears flow freely. Coming from inside objects crash and shatter. <br/>You've done enough. <br/>You walk through the rows of tents. Things zip past you. People dance and celebrate and you can't bear to join in their fun. <br/>A scream tears through the night sky making all the other noise stop. Heat takes your back. You turn as people begin to shriek. Fire. <br/>"Run!" <br/>"It's the Death Eaters!" <br/>Others begin to run out of their tents and away from the fire. You don't wait around to see anything else. More explosions fill the sky. <br/>However, your fear comes true. Your foot catches on your skirt and you collapse. Your head smacks into a metal pole and things become blurry. </p><p>Warmth consumes your cheek. Your name echoes. Your eyes open a slit. Draco, with a worried face, says your name again and curses. You move your lips but nothing comes out. Draco lifts you into his arms. <br/>He's kind. </p><p>Things are really blurry but after a few moments come into focus. Pale colored stones. Hogwarts. With a soft groan you lift your torso. White sheets. <br/>"Take it easy there, love. You've had quite the bump on the head," a woman says rushing up to you. You lay back down. "Don't you worry now. You're at Hogwarts." <br/>The game. The tents. Draco… <br/>"How long have I been here?" You ask. <br/>"Only been about two days. Your parents got quite the scare. Rushed here to check on you themselves." <br/>"My parents were here?" <br/>"Yes, ma'am. Couldn't stay long I'm afraid, quite busy especially after something like that happenin'. But they send all their love," she says. <br/>"I wish I could've seen them." <br/>"Ah, well. Also, make sure you thank that Slytherin boy for finding ya. Who knows what would've happened if he didn't. I dare not even think it." <br/>"Yeah. I will." </p><p>The next morning you appear in Potions. You've gotten a lot of attention after what was merely a bump on the head. It's not like you saw a Death Eater. <br/>Draco doesn't even look your way. You can't blame him. You wouldn't want to see you either. <br/>As soon as class ends Cedric comes up to your desk. "Did Malfoy do something to you?" He asks. <br/>"What?" <br/>"Did he hit you?" He asks clearly. <br/>"Cedric!" <br/>"Did he?!" <br/>"No! Of course not. Draco was perfectly fine the whole night. I tripped and hit my head. It's the truth." <br/>Cedric harshly pulls away from your desk without another word. <br/>"Do people really think that?" You ask Anna. <br/>"Nobody saw you and Draco after the game. With his history, nobody would be surprised," she says. <br/>"That's madness." <br/>You exit the classroom just in time to see Cedric storm up to Draco. "What did you do to her?!" His yelling calls the attention of everyone around the courtyard. <br/>"Oh no," you mutter. "Anna." <br/>"Yeah," she says taking your textbooks. <br/>"I didn't do anything you bloody oaf." Draco stands and gets into Cedric's face. <br/>"You really expect me to believe she just tripped and fell?!" <br/>"What are you implying here Diggory?!" <br/>"Admit you hit her! You scum!" <br/>"I did nothing to her! She will tell you herself!" <br/>"Unless she's afraid!" <br/>Draco pushes Cedric and Cedric pushes him back. You finally cut between them. Your hands to Cedric's chest. <br/>"Stop! Stop. Please. Please, Cedric," you beg. "Just walk away." Cedric glances down to you. "Please, don't do this." Cedric slowly backs off. <br/>"Let's go," Cedric says, turning away. With a lowered head you glance to Draco. <br/>"I'm sorry," you mutter and walk after Cedric. <br/>-<br/>Willow sits on your bed after class. "Okay, you gotta tell us what happened." <br/>"We were dying to know after the game-" Nadia starts. <br/>"But that obviously didn't happen," Anna finishes. <br/>"Everyone thinks Draco did it," Nadia says. <br/>"And you need to get it off your chest," Willow says. You sigh and sit up holding your pillow to your chest. "Take your time." <br/>"Everything was perfect. The food. The game. Draco. But we got back to the tent after the game and-" you tense. <br/>"You can trust us," Anna says. <br/>"Everything will be okay," Nadia says. <br/>"I kissed him," you admit. The room turns dead silent. All three of them freeze up as if someone pressed pause. <br/>"I will understand if it was like a heat of the moment thing, and you just forgot everything Draco's done-" <br/>"No. I kissed him. I wanted to kiss him."<br/>"Are you mad?" Nadia asks. "Did you hit your head that hard?" <br/>"Well, then what happened?" Anna asks. <br/>"I told him I couldn't be with a Slytherin and I left. After that the Death Eaters showed up." <br/>"So, do you like him?" Nadia asks. <br/>Your eyes lower. "Yeah." <br/>"What will you do?" Willow asks. <br/>"There's nothing I can do. I've already ruined everything." <br/>"Hon, you need to talk to your parents. That rule is wrong," Willow says. <br/>"Talking to them won't change anything. Lucius Malfoy is the entire reason they have the rule," I sigh. <br/>"Whoa. What?" <br/>"He kinda screwed them over when they were younger. They haven't let it go." <br/>"Must have been bad," Anna says. "Enough to distrust every other house." <br/>"It was." <br/>"Hey, dinner is starting soon," Nadia says. <br/>"You coming?" Willow asks you. <br/>"No. Thanks, but I'll be fine," you say with a fake smile. <br/>"Alright, hon," Willow says. <br/>Your roommates leave and you retreat to the one place you feel solace. Surrounded by books. <br/>With a large book open before you and the wonderful smell of parchment you are suddenly reminded of the love potion. The one that started all of this. <br/>The creaking of the wood calls your attention. You turn your head to find Draco there. He is looking at you as well. He then lowers his gaze and steps back. <br/>"Draco-" you stand.<br/>"Don't," he says. <br/>"Please, believe I never said anything like that to Cedric. He came to his own conclusion and when I told him it wasn't true he lashed out like that."<br/>"It doesn't matter what you tell them!" He snaps. "They will believe what they want, because you're you and I'm me." <br/>"They only believe it because you let them!" You say back. "The Draco I saw that evening was kind, considerate, and wonderful. Please, don't let him vanish so easily." <br/>"You're far too late," he says and walks away. </p><p>On the night of the ball… You feel like shit. Your friends notice your attitude as well and do their best to support you. <br/>You wear an exquisite emerald green gown. <br/>You and your friends walk into the commons where other Hufflepuffs are meeting up and leaving. <br/>However, you don't spot Cedric in the crowd, but you do see one of his roommates. <br/>"Hey, Eli, is Cedric still getting ready?" You ask. <br/>"Uh, no. He already left like twenty minutes ago," Eli says. <br/>"Okay, thanks." <br/>"What did he say?" Willow asks. <br/>"He said Cedric already left. He's probably down there right now," you say. <br/>"Then let's get going." <br/>The four of you walk down to the ballroom. Everything is so crystalline and bright. It's beautiful. The four of you lose yourselves in the crowd talking with many of your classmates. <br/>Fifteen minutes later you come to the realization that Cedric isn't within the crowd. Where in the world could he be? <br/>You sit on the stairs and figure that he will appear soon. He doesn't. You watch other couples dance and twirl on the dance floor. It's mesmerizing. That's supposed to be you right now but- <br/>Are you really getting stood up right now? The thought gives you stress and you want to rub your eyes but you can't due to your makeup. <br/>Okay. It's time for a break. <br/>You stand and head towards the bathroom. However, it's nearly filled to the brim. One girl is even crying. Not exactly the greatest place to take a minute. <br/>You decide to go to the bathrooms the next landing over. There's no one over here thank goodness. You push open the door and freeze. <br/>A girl sits on the sink, the straps of her dress pushed off her shoulders. A boy with his back to you kisses her fiercely. His jacket tossed to the ground. <br/>The girl's eyes meet yours and she gasps. The boy glances up to her. <br/>"Uh oh," she says. The boy turns to you. <br/>Cedric. <br/>You collect yourself and with a soft, "Sorry," extract your entire existence from the doorway. <br/>Cedric yells your name but you dare not turn back. He pursues you down the hall. "Please wait." <br/>"It's fine, Cedric. I'm not upset," you say turning to him. <br/>"That's a lie." <br/>"Well, you kinda left me there. If you had just told me, I would've been okay with it. You didn't have to go with me." You attempt to turn away but Cedric grabs your wrist. <br/>"I did want to go with you!"<br/>"Then why do this?" <br/>"You kept… Pushing me away. I only wanted to get closer to you. But when I saw you with Malfoy, you smiled a genuine smile. You laughed. You were so happy to be with a scum like him!" Cedric's grip tightens. Your eyebrows flicker in pain. "What did Malfoy have that I didn't?!" <br/>"Cedric, stop," you say trying to pull away. His grip only tightens again. "Cedric!"<br/>"Tell me why!" He demands. <br/>"You're hurting me!" You shriek. <br/>"Why?!" <br/>"Because I love Draco!" You yell out. The world seems to stop as you pant. The truth coming out feels like you're light enough to float. You catch your breath. "I love him." <br/>"So you merely played with me?!" Cedric continues. His grip getting even tighter. You shriek in pain and claw at his hand. <br/>"Stop. Please." <br/>A fist comes out of nowhere and Cedric goes flying. He hits the ground hard. <br/>Your lip quivers as you look up to the blonde haired male in front of you. <br/>Cedric lifts up holding his jaw. <br/>"If you ever lay your hands on her again-!" Draco menacingly steps closer to Cedric. <br/>"Draco," you say softly. The blonde returns his attention to you. You hold your wrist and watch his eyes turn soft. <br/>He approaches you and takes your non-injured hand. "Come." You don't turn back to look at Cedric. You couldn't care less  about him. Draco is here, he saved you. <br/>Draco leads you up the clock tower before he finally stops. He turns to you. "Let me see." <br/>You offer him your wrist. He's gentle as he looks it over. The skin is already turning dark. <br/>"It's just sore. I'll be fine," you say. He continues to look over it. You raise your hand. "Draco." He finally meets your gaze. You slowly place your hand on his cheek. He turns stiff. Your thumb rubs his face. "I love you." <br/>Draco moves your hand away, grips your shoulder with one hand and threads his fingers through your hair with the other. He brings your lips together in a kiss that makes your legs weak. He pulls away and rubs his thumb softly over your lips. Both his hands pull away. He doesn't break eye contact with you as he pulls his ring off his finger. He takes your hand and slips it onto your middle finger. <br/>"You belong to me," Draco says. "Do you understand?" <br/>You nod. He lifts your chin and kisses you again. Once he parts he stares down at you. <br/>"Good," he says. "Now, be a good girl for me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fem. Gryffindor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is not in chronological order with the movies, if that bothers you please do not continue.</p><p>Hello there! This is a customized story line. At the top please select your preferred gender and Hogwarts house. Few things will change with the story between these.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you are an Oliver Wood fan this fanfic is not for you. </p><p>You pull your tie up. Its rich red color indicating which house you've been sorted into. There was no doubt you were going to get Gryffindor. You had to. <br/>Transferring in the middle of the school year was embarrassing but not unusual to you. You changed schools often since your parents worked all around the world. But finally your parents settled in England once more. There they both were hired at the Ministry of Magic and you were expected to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your parents attended the school when they were younger so you were familiar with everything the school had to offer. However, this was your first time actually being here. <br/>Professor McGonagall leads you down the hallway to your first class. <br/>Potions. <br/>She opens the door and all talking stops. "Professor McGonagall?" The teacher asks.<br/>"My apologies, Professor Slughorn, we have a new student. She may be a bit lost so I expect all of you to help her to her other classes," McGonagall says to the other students. <br/>"Wonderful. The more the merrier. Grab a book and join the rest of the class," Slughorn says. <br/>"Good luck," McGonagall says to you before departing. You aren't even able to thank her properly before she's gone. <br/>You're on your own. <br/>You lost interest in making friends a long time ago. Nobody cared about you after you'd move and it was just easier to be a lone wolf. Do your work. Graduate. That was the only goal. <br/>Was. <br/>"You can take a seat there next to Anna, she's from your house as well. Ask her if you need anything. Is that alright, Anna?" Slughorn says.<br/>"Of course, Professor," Anna says. You take your seat next to her. She's a light brunette with hazelnut colored skin. She's pretty, more than likely popular too. "Here, we are on this page." <br/>"Thanks," you mutter. The class continues on. However, out of the corner of your eye you notice a blonde haired boy wearing a green Slytherin Robe glance at you. It's fairly annoying. Especially when he leans over to whisper to his friends and they laugh. <br/>Of course. You're the new girl. <br/>-<br/>The class finishes with no other issues. Anna rushes up to your side. "What's your next class?" <br/>"Divination." <br/>"My next class is on the other side," she says apologetically. "But uh- Hey, Oliver!" A Gryffindor boy looks up to her. He says something to his friends before approaching. <br/>"Whats up?" He asks. <br/>"You have Divination next, right? Could you show our newest house member there?" <br/>"Yeah, not a problem," he says. He turns to his friends. "I'll catch up with you guys later." He glances at you with a soft smile. "This way." <br/>You walk down the hall together. Some people look at the two of you, others call out to Oliver. You really didn't want the attention. <br/>"You seem popular," you mumble. <br/>"I'm our house's Quidditch Captain so I guess you could say that," he says which sounds way more humbling than you had assumed he was like. "I'm Oliver Wood, by the way." <br/>You tell him your name. His eyebrows raise in surprise. <br/>"Your parents were just welcomed into the Ministry, weren't they?" <br/>"Uh, yeah. How did you know?" <br/>"Well, it was in the newspaper but my mother works for the Ministry as well." <br/>"Oh, I see," you say. Your eyes trail out to the courtyard. That Slytherin boy and his friends all hang out around the benches. <br/>"Have you heard about him yet?" Oliver asks. You return your attention to him. <br/>"What?" <br/>He nods to the group of boys you were just staring at. "The Slytherin pricks. The blonde is their leader, Draco Malfoy. His family is rich so he thinks he's better than everyone else. Best to keep your distance from people like that. They are nothing but trouble." <br/>"Yeah," you mumble. "Thanks." <br/>-<br/>Later in the day you sit in the grand hall studying. It's your free period and other students fill the hall as well. It's nice to have a break. You were starting to get a little overwhelmed. You should be used to the over abundance of social information you need to retain but it's still difficult with every new school. <br/>You've been introduced to the smartest students, the Quidditch team, and nearly everyone in Gryffindor house. The peace you've been blessed with now is a good refreshment before someone from Gryffindor finds you again. <br/>You write notes down as you scan through a textbook. Suddenly multiple figures take the seats all around you. Both sides and in front of you. They are… Uncomfortably close but you still try to ignore them. However, your writing slows. <br/>"Distracted?" A snotty voice asks. Your eyes lift in a defiant glare.<br/>Draco. <br/>He smirks at the look you give him. "Ruffled mane, Gryffindor?" Draco asks. <br/>"I don't know if you've noticed but I'm busy studying. Have you ever tried it or were the words too big for you?" You ask. This kind of back and forth you've gone through many times. Others trying to establish their dominance on you.<br/>The boys whistle at your comeback. "Oooooh." <br/>"Quite the mouth on this one. Not something you see often on a Gryffindor," another boy says. <br/>"Scared of Gryffindors?" You taunt. <br/>"Should I be?" Draco asks with the lift of a brow. You snap your textbook shut and stand. <br/>"As a matter of fact, you should." <br/>"And why's that?" <br/>"They eat snakes," you wink and leave the great hall. </p><p>This kind of back and forth continues for the next couple weeks. <br/>Something you weren't expecting is the TriWizard Tournament. Announcements are made, formalities are exchanged, and along with two other schools coming to Hogwarts is the anticipation for the Yule Ball. <br/>You don't have much interest towards the ball. You've been to them before, you haven't been impressed. However, everyone else is going and Anna practically decided for you that you have to attend as well. <br/>"I don't want to go, Anna. It will be boring." <br/>"It's only boring because you don't have a date." <br/>"A date," you repeat in slight disgust. <br/>"You can't tell me there's absolutely nobody you're interested in." <br/>"Well, there's not. I don't care about those kinds of things." <br/>"What if I told you that you're almost guaranteed to be asked to the ball?" <br/>"I like the odds of almost," you say. She groans. "Look I'm not trying to tell you you're wrong, but you're wrong." <br/>She purses her lips then perks up. "Then you wouldn't mind a bit of a wager, would you?" <br/>"A bet?" <br/>"Yup." <br/>"On what?" <br/>"You accept the first person who asks you to the ball." <br/>"And if no one does?" <br/>"I'll pay for your lunch for a week and I'll never pester you about the books piled next to your bed ever again." <br/>It would be nice to never hear that again. "Fine." <br/>She smiles. "Great. I'll see you later." She gets up from the table and quickly leaves. <br/>Two redheads sit across from you. The Weasley Twins. Fred and George. They're known for their chaotic antics.<br/>"Yes?" You ask. One places a tincture bottle on the table. <br/>"We are here to offer you a special product." <br/>"Fresh on the market." <br/>"Exclusive you can't find it anywhere else." <br/>"Only for a limited time." <br/>"For the Ball."<br/>"Attraction Potion." <br/>"No chaos of a Love Potion." <br/>"Attracts whoever you want." <br/>"Just add a strand of their hair." <br/>"Boom, it's ready." <br/>"Just two drops." <br/>"On the wrist." <br/>"Behind the ear." <br/>"Even under the tongue." <br/>"Will make you irresistible to the person of your choosing." <br/>"But you have to act fast." <br/>"Supply and demand are running thin." <br/>"Only ten galleons." <br/>"A steal." <br/>"Whaddya say?" They say in unison. <br/>You snatch the bottle and smell its contents. <br/>"This is pumpkin juice and mint," you say. <br/>"Just some enhancers." <br/>"For taste is all." <br/>You chuckle placing the tincture back down. "Thanks, but no thanks." <br/>"Suit yourself," they say in unison and depart. You smile to yourself as you return to your book. You look up only for a moment, but you catch Draco looking at you from across the hall. He quickly turns away. <br/>This isn't unusual. Draco and you have continued to have your back and forth banter but still, since your first day, you always find him looking at you. His expression is never one of taunting but maybe… Longing? <br/>You settle in with your book. <br/>-<br/>You walk through the library later into the evening returning books. A hand takes your elbow gently. <br/>"Hey," Oliver says. You smile. <br/>"Hey. What's up?"<br/>"Could we talk?" He asks in a hushed tone. Low enough that not even prying ears could hear. <br/>"Sure. Just let me put these away first."<br/>Once you're finished Oliver leads you into the hall where you're both alone. <br/>"I know this is probably sudden and all but… Would you go to the Yule Ball with me?" <br/>You're struck by confusion. You thought you were just friends? Did Oliver see you that way? Did you ever feel the same about him? <br/>Despite all the questions you have, you have no choice but to say, "Sure." </p><p>The next morning the whole school knows. It seems Oliver told his friends and they told everyone. He insists on walking with you to class, as well, which only fans the flames. <br/>The other guys congratulate him as if he's tamed a wild animal. Some girls shoot you glares. If only they knew you'd let them have him in a second. <br/>As soon as you sit at the table in Potions Anna is looking at you with a shit eating grin. "You knew." <br/>"Of course. He asked me for your schedule," she says. <br/>"You should've just told me." <br/>"You just have to go to the ball. And Oliver isn't a bad guy. He's really nice. I thought you two were getting closer." <br/>"We were, but I feel like this complicates things." <br/>"How? Just give him a chance. Besides don't your parents only want you to be with a Gryffindor?" <br/>"It's more complicated than that. Yeah, I like Oliver but I don't know if I like-like him." <br/>"Then go to the Ball and find out." <br/>"It's not like I have much of a choice now." <br/>"Alright everyone class has started," Slughorn says, calling everyone's attention. <br/>An origami bird flutters onto your desk right in front of you. You slowly reach for it while looking in the direction it came from. Draco looks at you with a taunting smirk. <br/>Unfurling the paper reveals a drawing of Oliver and then it moves. Oliver's face begins to melt. His skull stays in place. The word Dunce written across the forehead. <br/>You glare at Draco and crush the drawing. <br/>"What's wrong?" Anna whispers. <br/>"Nothing. Draco is just being an ass," you excuse. <br/>-<br/>After the class ends you storm up to Draco on the benches. "What is with you? He's done nothing to you!" <br/>"Ruffled mane, Gryffindor?" Draco asks. "I didn't think you were the type to like guys like that, but maybe you're just like every other girl." <br/>"You don't know me Draco." <br/>"Well, since you're going to the ball with that dunce, I seem to know you very well." <br/>"Lay off, Malfoy!" A new voice says. You turn to see Oliver standing next to you. <br/>"Come to save her, have you? Wait until she sees who you really are," Draco says. Your brows furrow.<br/>"Shut up," Oliver spits. Oliver then takes your arm and pulls you away from the group. <br/>"You didn't need to do that. I can take care of myself," you say. <br/>"I told you what kind of guy he is. Why would you even talk to him?" <br/>"Look, I'm not your girlfriend, Oliver. I can do what I please." <br/>"I'm just trying to help you." <br/>"Thanks. But no thanks." <br/>-<br/>Late into the evening you're back in the library. A stack of books at your side and one open before you. <br/>"Gryffindor," a familiar voice says. You glance at Draco for only a moment. You're alone in the library. Everyone else is at dinner. "You have a book I need." <br/>"Oh, I didn't realize I grabbed How to be a Prick Volume 3. My mistake." <br/>"Very funny," he says slipping a book from your pile. "Watch out for someone like Wood. They aren't as perfect as you think they are." You stand closing your book. <br/>"I never said Oliver was perfect and neither did he," you say. You lift your books into your arms and walk through the shelves. <br/>"That's not what I meant." <br/>"I don't really care what you meant, Malfoy." <br/>Draco grabs your shoulder and pushes you into a bookshelf. His hand rests against the books next to your head. He comes closer. You smell apple cider and his cologne. <br/>"You should start caring. Wood isn't as good of a guy as you may think he is. Don't trust him." Draco slowly pulls away. Your eyes separate from his gaze. "Thanks for the book." Draco departs. You let out the breath you've been holding in. <br/>Why is he so concerned with you? <br/>-<br/>You fix your bed sheets before you settle in. <br/>"Where were you? We couldn't find you at dinner," Anna says. <br/>"Oliver was looking for you as well," Willow says. <br/>"He was practically freaking out thinking you were avoiding him," Nadia says. <br/>"We got into a disagreement earlier. I was in the library," you say. <br/>"Didn't Draco go to the library during dinner as well? His posse were pretty lonely without him," Nadia says. <br/>"Did you meet with Draco?" Anna asks. <br/>"What?! No! I didn't even know he was there," you lie. <br/>"Uh-huh," Willow says unconvinced. The others seem to follow her on that train.<br/>"Look, Draco said I shouldn't trust Oliver. Do you have any idea what he meant?" You ask. The girls exchange glances. <br/>"Could this be about-" <br/>"That was two years ago." <br/>"And?" <br/>"What is it? Tell me," you say. They return their attention to you. <br/>"Two years ago Oliver had this girlfriend," Willow starts. "She had started to say that he cheated on her and that's why they broke up. Oliver denied it. She ended up leaving the school suddenly." <br/>"Nobody believed her?" I ask. <br/>"No girl said anything about it being her and the rumor kind of died out," Anna says. <br/>"That's probably what he was talking about," Nadia says. <br/>"Why would Draco be concerned about that?" You ask. <br/>"Maybe he knows something you don't," Nadia says. <br/>"Or maybe he's just playing you," Willow says. <br/>"Either way, proceed with caution," Anna says. <br/>"I can do that." </p><p>Draco doesn't attend Potions that morning and things between you and Oliver seem rocky right now. But it's obvious he wants to make amends. <br/>"Hey, I'm really sorry," Oliver says to you as soon as class ends. <br/>"It's fine. You were right anyway," you say. "He's just taunting me." <br/>"So are we cool?" <br/>"Yeah," you say. He smiles. <br/>"Great." <br/>Divination class goes off normally with Oliver talking to you the whole class. He honestly doesn't seem like a bad guy. Maybe they were right, Draco is up to something. <br/>-<br/>You walk up the steps sorting through some papers. Your foot slips on the next step and you begin falling backwards. An arm wraps around your back. <br/>"Be careful, idiot!" Draco snaps at you. He stares into you so easily, sometimes you feel as if he can see everything. You purse your lips and nod standing upright.<br/>"Thank you," you say, collecting your pages. <br/>"Why are you walking so distracted?" He asks. <br/>"I just have a lot on my mind." <br/>"Would telling me make sure you don't fall down a flight of stairs again? I can't follow you around all day." <br/>You giggle. "No, but I appreciate it. I'll be more careful. And don't skip Potions again." <br/>"Me skipping classes? Whatever do you mean?" He asks dramatically. <br/>"Right. Just be there Malfoy." </p><p>To your surprise Draco is actually in class the next morning. He makes sure you know it too by lifting his eyebrows when you glance at him. You smirk at him. <br/>"Now class today we will be learning about Amortentia. Now can anyone tell me what this potion does?" <br/>"It's the strongest love potion ever made. Even the smell of it tells you what you're attracted to," a random girl says. <br/>"Precisely. Now for an example-" Slughorn then points at you and says your name "-Come give a whiff and tell the class what you smell." <br/>You hesitantly get up from your desk and approach the small cauldron. You take a deep sniff and are shocked by the different things you can smell so perfectly. <br/>"I smell books, moss, apple cider and…" You freeze up as you realize what the last one is. Draco's cologne. You smell Draco's cologne. <br/>"Jasmine," you lie. "I smell jasmine." <br/>"Thank you. You may sit down." <br/>You scurry back to your desk. You take a glance at Draco who is also exchanging the glance but with a confused gaze. You lower your head. <br/>Draco? <br/>-<br/>After class Oliver catches up with you again. "Hey, I was wondering-" he stops. "Are you alright? You're looking a little pale." <br/>"Yeah, I'm fine," you fake a smile. "What's up?" <br/>"Are you going to the Quidditch World Cup tonight?" <br/>"That's tonight? I forgot." <br/>"Well this is my invitation," he says with a smirk. "Will I see you there?" <br/>"I-"<br/>"You won't," A voice cuts in. Draco steps up to you both. "My father has invited her to sit with us in the Minister's box tonight at the game. My father wants to send a gesture of goodwill to her parents." With a smirk Draco turns to you. "Isn't that right?" <br/>"Yes. I had almost forgotten, my parents told me last minute." <br/>"I see. Well then maybe we can talk after," Oliver says stepping away. <br/>"Maybe," you say. Oliver departs. You turn to Draco and open your mouth about to ask him what the hell he's up to but he cuts you off. <br/>"Dress elegantly tonight. I'm sure you know what type of man my father is." <br/>"Of course but-" <br/>"I'll come get you from your dorm at 7. We will attend dinner with the Minister before the game. Say nothing to the Minister." <br/>"Draco-" <br/>"See you later." Draco walks away.<br/>"Unbelievable," you mumble. <br/>-<br/>You swipe a dark lipstick over your lips when your roommates walk in. "Are you wearing makeup?" Anna asks. <br/>"I didn't even think you knew what that was," Nadia jokes. <br/>"Here, let me," Willow says. She takes the wand from you and sits on your bed turning your head towards her. She swipes the wand around your lips and pulls away. She then pulls a tissue from the box and hands it to you. "Blot." You press your lips into the tissue. She then turns your head back to the mirror. <br/>"Thanks," you say. <br/>"Now what are you getting all ready for?" Willow asks. <br/>"Yeah there's no dress code for the game tonight," Anna says. <br/>"But there is when you're having dinner with the Minister." <br/>"What?" Anna asks. <br/>"How'd you swing that?" Willow asks. <br/>"Was it your parents?" Nadia asks. <br/>"No. Uh, Draco invited me."<br/>"Draco?!" They now say it in unison. You cringe at their sudden shriek. <br/>"The whole castle will hear you!" You snap. <br/>"You're going to dinner with the Minister and the game with Draco Malfoy?" Willow asks. <br/>"Yes." <br/>"Girl, how in the-" <br/>Nadia cuts Willow off. "How did this happen?" <br/>"Oliver was asking me to go with him and Draco swooped in and started telling him all that stuff. I didn't even have a chance to reject or ask him why." <br/>"Why don't you just not go?" Anna asks. <br/>"I don't know. But it's the Minister's box. The best seats," you say. "It's not like I'm getting nothing out of it." <br/>"I don't know about this," Willow says.<br/>"Guys, I really appreciate you all but it's just one night. Nothing bad is going to happen. Trust me." <br/>"Fine," Anna says. <br/>"Now, I have no idea what to wear," I say. Nadia gets up from where she sits and approaches your wardrobe. Opening the doors the girls are shocked. Your wardrobe extends on the inside. <br/>"You had this, this whole time?!" Anna asks. <br/>"Amazing," Nadia says in awe. <br/>"My parents are… Thorough," you mumble. <br/>"Hold on," Nadia says. "That one!" She points to a particular garment. The hanger comes off the rack and floats into Nadia's grasp. <br/>"Awesome," Anna says. Nadia lays the dust jacketed garment on the bed and unzips it. Inside is a beautiful long sleeve off the shoulder dress in a deep rich Gryffindor red. Even you have never seen the dress before. <br/>"Whoa," you say approaching the dress. <br/>"Put it on," Willow says. <br/>The dress hugs your curves just right and it's smooth against you. As if this dress was made to make you look good. <br/>"You're perfect," Anna says. <br/>"There. Hair is done," Nadia says. You look at all the white flowers that cascade through your locks. You kind of look like a princess. <br/>"Hey, it's seven," Willow says. <br/>"Ah. Draco will be here any second," you say. <br/>"We'll take care of it," Anna says nudging Willow. <br/>"What do you-" <br/>The three of them are already out the door. <br/>Please don't let them do anything rash. <br/>You grab your clutch and stuff your wand inside. You carefully walk down the stairs, everything on you making you feel as if you yourself are fragile. <br/>"Don't you dare think of making her cry," you hear Willow say. <br/>"And don't embarrass her," Anna says. You turn the last corner. Draco stands in front of your friends in a slick fully black suit. <br/>"Draco," you say softly. All four of them turn to you. Draco's face turns blank but his eyes are huge. He brushes past your friends and walks to the bottom of the stairs. He offers you his hand. With a small smile you descend and take it. <br/>"You look wonderful," he says. <br/>"Thank you," you say. <br/>"Shall we be off then?" <br/>"Yeah." <br/>-<br/>You and Draco appear in the headquarters of the Ministry of Magic. Draco turns to you and offers you his arm. You become hesitant. "Oh. Are you sure?" <br/>"It's proper. Just do it," he says. You loop your arm around his. Draco leads you up stairs and to the door of the Minister's office where you'll be having dinner. Outside Draco's father waits. <br/>"Father," Draco calls his attention. "This is the classmate I was telling you about." <br/>"Pleased to meet you, sir," you say. His father extends a hand and you take it. <br/>"As am I," he says in a coy tone. "Your parents work for the Ministry, yes?" <br/>"Yes, sir." <br/>"Wonderful. Then we are all in good company," he says. <br/>-<br/>Once inside and properly introduced to the Minister you all approach your seats at the table. Draco pulls out your chair for you. <br/>"Thank you," you say to him and sit. Draco sits next to you. On the other side his father and the Minister sit. Food is brought out and presented before you. <br/>You're taken by surprise when the Minister says your name. "Yes sir?" <br/>"I must say how pleased I am to meet you. Your parents talk about you often. They honestly brag about what a wonderful student you are." <br/>"Believe me, sir, they brag whenever they get the chance," you say. The Minister chuckles and you share a small laugh. Draco and his father force a smile as well. <br/>"Their resumes were most impressive. You should be proud of them." <br/>"I am, sir."<br/>"Would you be looking into a future at the Ministry as well?"<br/>"Oh. I haven't thought much about it. My studies are the most important thing to me right now. But I will let you know what I decide." <br/>"Please do." <br/>Draco's father then interjects and starts a conversation with the Minister. You exhale slowly. You take a side glance at Draco who smiles at you and gives you a small approving nod. <br/>You didn't mess it up. You are awesome. <br/>-<br/>You walk up the steps of the stadium. Your dress blows in the wind. You hold it tightly so you don't trip but you're having trouble keeping up with Draco. <br/>"Hey," Draco says. You look up to him, he offers you his hand. You freeze up. "We don't have all day." You take his hand. It's… Remarkably warm. <br/>The four of you make it to the Minister's box. Once there Draco slips his hand around your waist. He pulls you in close to him. <br/>"Don't leave my side," he says. Music starts and quidditch players fly into the arena. Once both teams are introduced lights fill the box and the Minister begins his opening. <br/>Fuck. Everybody can probably see you here with Draco. This isn't exactly going as you'd hoped. <br/>-<br/>The game was amazing. Quidditch is so much more entertaining than any other sport. You actually feel bad for muggles who don't even get to enjoy it. <br/>Draco and his father have a tent in the valley next to the arena where many others are having fun and celebrating. Their tent is a bit far from all others. All of the tents extend on the inside and theirs is obviously quite luxurious. <br/>"I'm going to meet with the Minister and his advisors," Draco's father says to you both. "I won't be long." <br/>"Of course, father," Draco says. His father leaves. <br/>You and Draco are now alone in the tent. You sit in a plush chair which is really nice after having to carry yourself like nobility all evening. Draco turns to you. <br/>"Why did you do this?" You ask. <br/>"Do what?" <br/>"Invite me. Go through all the trouble." <br/>"Your parents work for the ministry, honestly it seems almost as if they're the Minister's favorite. Your status helped my father." <br/>"Your father didn't need any help, Draco. Give me the real reason." <br/>"You lied." <br/>"What?" <br/>"Earlier with that potion. You lied about it." <br/>Your breath catches. Draco noticed something like that. "You invited me just because I lied?"<br/>"Why not?" He retorts. <br/>"You're unbelievable," you snicker. Draco saunters closer and sits on the coffee table in front of your chair. He leans forward and seems to stare into you. <br/>"Why did you lie?" <br/>"I just didn't want to say it. There's-" <br/>"What was it?" He asks in a slightly harsher tone. <br/>"Why are you so bothered-" <br/>"Answer me." <br/>You purse your lips. "Cologne… Yours." <br/>Draco straightens himself but you can't really tell what kind of face he wears. <br/>In a flash Draco stands, slides a hand behind your head, grabs a tuft of your hair, and pulls your head back. His other hand rests against the head of the chair as he looks down at you with hungry eyes. Your breath escapes your lips in near pants. Adrenaline fills your chest. <br/>You feel excited and terrified. <br/>He slowly leans down. His lips brush against yours but make no move to capture them. Your eyes don't part from him. Anticipation killing you. His gaze suddenly meets yours and directly after he claims your lips. His kiss is rough and dominant. You have no problem letting him take the lead. He parts but still brushes his lips against yours. <br/>"Draco," you mutter. <br/>"Shut up," he snaps and takes your lips again. The world feels like it bursts around you. You feel everything and nothing at the same time. You want this. You want more of him. <br/>But you can't. <br/>You pull away. "Stop, Draco." Immediately he pulls his hand away from you. You stand. "I'm sorry. I can't." <br/>"Why not?" Draco asks. <br/>"M-My parents have this thing, a rule, I must marry a Gryffindor." <br/>"You can't be serious." <br/>"They don't trust the other houses. They both were Gryffindors as well. I can't refuse." Draco reaches out for your arm but you move away. <br/>"Please don't." He retracts. You can't even look him in the face right now. You're ashamed of yourself. You let things go this far. "I'm sorry." You rush out of the tent. Outside your tears flow freely. Coming from inside objects crash and shatter. <br/>You've done enough. <br/>You walk through the rows of tents. Things zip past you. People dance and celebrate and you can't bear to join in their fun. <br/>A scream tears through the night sky making all the other noise stop. Heat takes your back. You turn as people begin to shriek. Fire. <br/>"Run!" <br/>"It's the Death Eaters!" <br/>Others begin to run out of their tents and away from the fire. You don't wait around to see anything else. More explosions fill the sky. <br/>However, your fear comes true. Your foot catches on your skirt and you collapse. Your head smacks into a metal pole and things become blurry. </p><p>Warmth consumes your cheek. Your name echoes. Your eyes open a slit. Draco, with a worried face, says your name again and curses. You move your lips but nothing comes out. Draco lifts you into his arms. <br/>He's kind. </p><p>Things are really blurry but after a few moments come into focus. Pale colored stones. Hogwarts. With a soft groan you lift your torso. White sheets. <br/>"Take it easy there, love. You've had quite the bump on the head," a woman says rushing up to you. You lay back down. "Don't you worry now. You're at Hogwarts." <br/>The game. The tents. Draco… <br/>"How long have I been here?" You ask. <br/>"Only been about two days. Your parents got quite the scare. Rushed here to check on you themselves." <br/>"My parents were here?" <br/>"Yes, ma'am. Couldn't stay long I'm afraid, quite busy especially after something like that happenin'. But they send all their love," she says. <br/>"I wish I could've seen them." <br/>"Ah, well. Also, make sure you thank that Slytherin boy for finding ya. Who knows what would've happened if he didn't. I dare not even think it." <br/>"Yeah. I will." </p><p>The next morning you appear in Potions. You've gotten a lot of attention after what was merely a bump on the head. It's not like you saw a Death Eater. <br/>Draco doesn't even look your way. You can't blame him. You wouldn't want to see you either. <br/>As soon as class ends Oliver comes up to your desk. "Did Malfoy do something to you?" He asks. <br/>"What?" <br/>"Did he hit you?" He asks clearly. <br/>"Oliver!" <br/>"Did he?!" <br/>"No! Of course not. Draco was perfectly fine the whole night. I tripped and hit my head. It's the truth." <br/>Oliver harshly pulls away from your desk without another word. <br/>"Do people really think that?" You ask Anna. <br/>"Nobody saw you and Draco after the game. With his history, nobody would be surprised," she says. <br/>"That's madness." <br/>You exit the classroom just in time to see Oliver storm up to Draco. "What did you do to her?!" His yelling calls the attention of everyone around the courtyard. <br/>"Oh no," you mutter. "Anna." <br/>"Yeah," she says taking your textbooks. <br/>"I didn't do anything you bloody oaf." Draco stands and gets into Oliver's face. <br/>"You really expect me to believe she just tripped and fell?!" <br/>"What are you implying here Wood?!" <br/>"Admit you hit her! You scum!" <br/>"I did nothing to her! She will tell you herself!" <br/>"Unless she's afraid!" <br/>Draco pushes Oliver and Oliver pushes him back. You finally cut between them. Your hands to Oliver's chest. <br/>"Stop! Stop. Please. Please, Oliver," you beg. "Just walk away." Oliver glances down to you. "Please, don't do this." Oliver slowly backs off. <br/>"Let's go," Oliver says, turning away. With a lowered head you glance to Draco. <br/>"I'm sorry," you mutter and walk after Oliver. <br/>-<br/>Willow sits on your bed after class. "Okay, you gotta tell us what happened." <br/>"We were dying to know after the game-" Nadia starts. <br/>"But that obviously didn't happen," Anna finishes. <br/>"Everyone thinks Draco did it," Nadia says. <br/>"And you need to get it off your chest," Willow says. You sigh and sit up holding your pillow to your chest. "Take your time." <br/>"Everything was perfect. The food. The game. Draco. But we got back to the tent after the game and-" you tense. <br/>"You can trust us," Anna says. <br/>"Everything will be okay," Nadia says. <br/>"I kissed him," you admit. The room turns dead silent. All three of them freeze up as if someone pressed pause. <br/>"I will understand if it was like a heat of the moment thing, and you just forgot everything Draco's done-" <br/>"No. I kissed him. I wanted to kiss him."<br/>"Are you mad?" Nadia asks. "Did you hit your head that hard?" <br/>"Well, then what happened?" Anna asks. <br/>"I told him I couldn't be with a Slytherin and I left. After that the Death Eaters showed up." <br/>"So, do you like him?" Nadia asks. <br/>Your eyes lower. "Yeah." <br/>"What will you do?" Willow asks. <br/>"There's nothing I can do. I've already ruined everything." <br/>"Hon, you need to talk to your parents. That rule is wrong," Willow says. <br/>"Talking to them won't change anything. Lucius Malfoy is the entire reason they have the rule," I sigh. <br/>"Whoa. What?" <br/>"He kinda screwed them over when they were younger. They haven't let it go." <br/>"Must have been bad," Anna says. "Enough to distrust every other house." <br/>"It was." <br/>"Hey, dinner is starting soon," Nadia says. <br/>"You coming?" Willow asks you. <br/>"No. Thanks, but I'll be fine," you say with a fake smile. <br/>"Alright, hon," Willow says. <br/>Your roommates leave and you retreat to the one place you feel solace. Surrounded by books. <br/>With a large book open before you and the wonderful smell of parchment you are suddenly reminded of the love potion. The one that started all of this. <br/>The creaking of the wood calls your attention. You turn your head to find Draco there. He is looking at you as well. He then lowers his gaze and steps back. <br/>"Draco-" you stand.<br/>"Don't," he says. <br/>"Please, believe I never said anything like that to Oliver. He came to his own conclusion and when I told him it wasn't true he lashed out like that."<br/>"It doesn't matter what you tell them!" He snaps. "They will believe what they want, because you're you and I'm me." <br/>"They only believe it because you let them!" You say back. "The Draco I saw that evening was kind, considerate, and wonderful. Please, don't let him vanish so easily." <br/>"You're far too late," he says and walks away. </p><p>On the night of the ball… You feel like shit. Your friends notice your attitude as well and do their best to support you. <br/>You wear an exquisite emerald green gown. <br/>You and your friends walk into the commons where other Gryffindors are meeting up and leaving. <br/>However, you don't spot Oliver in the crowd, but you do see one of his roommates. <br/>"Hey, Eli, is Oliver still getting ready?" You ask. <br/>"Uh, no. He already left like twenty minutes ago," Eli says. <br/>"Okay, thanks." <br/>"What did he say?" Willow asks. <br/>"He said Oliver already left. He's probably down there right now," you say. <br/>"Then let's get going." <br/>The four of you walk down to the ballroom. Everything is so crystalline and bright. It's beautiful. The four of you lose yourselves in the crowd talking with many of your classmates. <br/>Fifteen minutes later you come to the realization that Oliver isn't within the crowd. Where in the world could he be? <br/>You sit on the stairs and figure that he will appear soon. He doesn't. You watch other couples dance and twirl on the dance floor. It's mesmerizing. That's supposed to be you right now but- <br/>Are you really getting stood up right now? The thought gives you stress and you want to rub your eyes but you can't due to your makeup. <br/>Okay. It's time for a break. <br/>You stand and head towards the bathroom. However, it's nearly filled to the brim. One girl is even crying. Not exactly the greatest place to take a minute. <br/>You decide to go to the bathrooms the next landing over. There's no one over here thank goodness. You push open the door and freeze. <br/>A girl sits on the sink, the straps of her dress pushed off her shoulders. A boy with his back to you kisses her fiercely. His jacket tossed to the ground. <br/>The girl's eyes meet yours and she gasps. The boy glances up to her. <br/>"Uh oh," she says. The boy turns to you. <br/>Oliver. <br/>You collect yourself and with a soft, "Sorry," extract your entire existence from the doorway. <br/>Oliver yells your name but you dare not turn back. He pursues you down the hall. "Please wait." <br/>"It's fine, Oliver. I'm not upset," you say turning to him. <br/>"That's a lie." <br/>"Well, you kinda left me there. If you had just told me, I would've been okay with it. You didn't have to go with me." You attempt to turn away but Oliver grabs your wrist. <br/>"I did want to go with you!"<br/>"Then why do this?" <br/>"You kept… Pushing me away. I only wanted to get closer to you. But when I saw you with Malfoy, you smiled a genuine smile. You laughed. You were so happy to be with a scum like him!" Oliver's grip tightens. Your eyebrows flicker in pain. "What did Malfoy have that I didn't?!" <br/>"Oliver, stop," you say trying to pull away. His grip only tightens again. "Oliver!"<br/>"Tell me why!" He demands. <br/>"You're hurting me!" You shriek. <br/>"Why?!" <br/>"Because I love Draco!" You yell out. The world seems to stop as you pant. The truth coming out feels like you're light enough to float. You catch your breath. "I love him." <br/>"So you merely played with me?!" Oliver continues. His grip getting even tighter. You shriek in pain and claw at his hand. <br/>"Stop. Please." <br/>A fist comes out of nowhere and Oliver goes flying. He hits the ground hard. <br/>Your lip quivers as you look up to the blonde haired male in front of you. <br/>Oliver lifts up holding his jaw. <br/>"If you ever lay your hands on her again-!" Draco menacingly steps closer to Oliver. <br/>"Draco," you say softly. The blonde returns his attention to you. You hold your wrist and watch his eyes turn soft. <br/>He approaches you and takes your non-injured hand. "Come." You don't turn back to look at Oliver. You couldn't care less  about him. Draco is here, he saved you. <br/>Draco leads you up the clock tower before he finally stops. He turns to you. "Let me see." <br/>You offer him your wrist. He's gentle as he looks it over. The skin is already turning dark. <br/>"It's just sore. I'll be fine," you say. He continues to look over it. You raise your hand. "Draco." He finally meets your gaze. You slowly place your hand on his cheek. He turns stiff. Your thumb rubs his face. "I love you." <br/>Draco moves your hand away, grips your shoulder with one hand and threads his fingers through your hair with the other. He brings your lips together in a kiss that makes your legs weak. He pulls away and rubs his thumb softly over your lips. Both his hands pull away. He doesn't break eye contact with you as he pulls his ring off his finger. He takes your hand and slips it onto your middle finger. <br/>"You belong to me," Draco says. "Do you understand?" <br/>You nod. He lifts your chin and kisses you again. Once he parts he stares down at you. <br/>"Good," he says. "Now, be a good girl for me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fem. Slytherin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is not in chronological order with the movies, if that bothers you please do not continue.</p><p>Hello there! This is a customized story line. At the top please select your preferred gender and Hogwarts house. Few things will change with the story between these.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You pull your tie up. Its rich green color indicating which house you've been sorted into. There was no doubt you were going to get Slytherin. You had to. <br/>Transferring in the middle of the school year was embarrassing but not unusual to you. You changed schools often since your parents worked all around the world. But finally your parents settled in England once more. There they both were hired at the Ministry of Magic and you were expected to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your parents attended the school when they were younger so you were familiar with everything the school had to offer. However, this was your first time actually being here. <br/>Professor McGonagall leads you down the hallway to your first class. <br/>Potions. <br/>She opens the door and all talking stops. "Professor McGonagall?" The teacher asks.<br/>"My apologies, Professor Slughorn, we have a new student. She may be a bit lost so I expect all of you to help her to her other classes," McGonagall says to the other students. <br/>"Wonderful. The more the merrier. Grab a book and join the rest of the class," Slughorn says. <br/>"Good luck," McGonagall says to you before departing. You aren't even able to thank her properly before she's gone. <br/>You're on your own. <br/>You lost interest in making friends a long time ago. Nobody cared about you after you'd move and it was just easier to be a lone wolf. Do your work. Graduate. That was the only goal. <br/>Was. <br/>"You can take a seat there next to Anna, she's from your house as well. Ask her if you need anything. Is that alright, Anna?" Slughorn says.<br/>"Of course, Professor," Anna says. You take your seat next to her. She's a light brunette with hazelnut colored skin. She's pretty, more than likely popular too. "Here, we are on this page." <br/>"Thanks," you mutter. The class continues on. However, out of the corner of your eye you notice a blonde haired boy wearing a green Slytherin Robe glance at you. It's fairly annoying. Especially when he leans over to whisper to his friends and they laugh. <br/>Of course. You're the new girl. <br/>-<br/>The class finishes with no other issues. Anna rushes up to your side. "What's your next class?" <br/>"Divination." <br/>"My next class is on the other side," she says apologetically. "But uh- Hey, Marcus!" A Slytherin boy looks up to her. He says something to his friends before approaching. <br/>"Whats up?" He asks. <br/>"You have Divination next, right? Could you show our newest house member there?" <br/>"Yeah, not a problem," he says. He turns to his friends. "I'll catch up with you guys later." He glances at you with a soft smile. "This way." <br/>You walk down the hall together. Some people look at the two of you, others call out to Marcus. You really didn't want the attention. <br/>"You seem popular," you mumble. <br/>"I'm our house's Quidditch Captain so I guess you could say that," he says which sounds way more humbling than you had assumed he was like. "I'm Marcus Flint, by the way." <br/>You tell him your name. His eyebrows raise in surprise. <br/>"Your parents were just welcomed into the Ministry, weren't they?" <br/>"Uh, yeah. How did you know?" <br/>"Well, it was in the newspaper but my mother works for the Ministry as well." <br/>"Oh, I see," you say. Your eyes trail out to the courtyard. That Slytherin boy and his friends all hang out around the benches. <br/>"Have you heard about him yet?" Marcus asks. You return your attention to him. <br/>"What?" <br/>He nods to the group of boys you were just staring at. "The Slytherin pricks. The blonde is their leader, Draco Malfoy. His family is rich so he thinks he's better than everyone else. Best to keep your distance from people like that. They are nothing but trouble." <br/>"Yeah," you mumble. "Thanks." <br/>-<br/>Later in the day you sit in the grand hall studying. It's your free period and other students fill the hall as well. It's nice to have a break. You were starting to get a little overwhelmed. You should be used to the over abundance of social information you need to retain but it's still difficult with every new school. <br/>You've been introduced to the smartest students, the Quidditch team, and nearly everyone in Slytherin house. The peace you've been blessed with now is a good refreshment before someone from Slytherin finds you again. <br/>You write notes down as you scan through a textbook. Suddenly multiple figures take the seats all around you. Both sides and in front of you. They are… Uncomfortably close but you still try to ignore them. However, your writing slows. <br/>"Distracted?" A snotty voice asks. Your eyes lift in a defiant glare.<br/>Draco. <br/>He smirks at the look you give him. "Ruffled scales, newbie?" Draco asks. <br/>"I don't know if you've noticed but I'm busy studying. Have you ever tried it or were the words too big for you?" You ask. This kind of back and forth you've gone through many times. Others trying to establish their dominance on you.<br/>The boys whistle at your comeback. "Oooooh." <br/>"Quite the mouth on this one. Not something you see often on a Slytherin," another boy says. <br/>"Worried?" You taunt. <br/>"Should I be?" Draco asks with the lift of a brow. You snap your textbook shut and stand. <br/>"As a matter of fact, you should." <br/>"And why's that?" <br/>"Because in India they teach curses freely," you wink and leave the great hall. </p><p>This kind of back and forth continues for the next couple weeks. <br/>Something you weren't expecting is the TriWizard Tournament. Announcements are made, formalities are exchanged, and along with two other schools coming to Hogwarts is the anticipation for the Yule Ball. <br/>You don't have much interest towards the ball. You've been to them before, you haven't been impressed. However, everyone else is going and Anna practically decided for you that you have to attend as well. <br/>"I don't want to go, Anna. It will be boring." <br/>"It's only boring because you don't have a date." <br/>"A date," you repeat in slight disgust. <br/>"You can't tell me there's absolutely nobody you're interested in." <br/>"Well, there's not. I don't care about those kinds of things." <br/>"What if I told you that you're almost guaranteed to be asked to the ball?" <br/>"I like the odds of almost," you say. She groans. "Look I'm not trying to tell you you're wrong, but you're wrong." <br/>She purses her lips then perks up. "Then you wouldn't mind a bit of a wager, would you?" <br/>"A bet?" <br/>"Yup." <br/>"On what?" <br/>"You accept the first person who asks you to the ball." <br/>"And if no one does?" <br/>"I'll pay for your lunch for a week and I'll never pester you about the books piled next to your bed ever again." <br/>It would be nice to never hear that again. "Fine." <br/>She smiles. "Great. I'll see you later." She gets up from the table and quickly leaves. <br/>Two redheads sit across from you. The Weasley Twins. Fred and George. They're known for their chaotic antics.<br/>"Yes?" You ask. One places a tincture bottle on the table. <br/>"We are here to offer you a special product." <br/>"Fresh on the market." <br/>"Exclusive you can't find it anywhere else." <br/>"Only for a limited time." <br/>"For the Ball."<br/>"Attraction Potion." <br/>"No chaos of a Love Potion." <br/>"Attracts whoever you want." <br/>"Just add a strand of their hair." <br/>"Boom, it's ready." <br/>"Just two drops." <br/>"On the wrist." <br/>"Behind the ear." <br/>"Even under the tongue." <br/>"Will make you irresistible to the person of your choosing." <br/>"But you have to act fast." <br/>"Supply and demand are running thin." <br/>"Only ten galleons." <br/>"A steal." <br/>"Whaddya say?" They say in unison. <br/>You snatch the bottle and smell its contents. <br/>"This is pumpkin juice and mint," you say. <br/>"Just some enhancers." <br/>"For taste is all." <br/>You chuckle placing the tincture back down. "Thanks, but no thanks." <br/>"Suit yourself," they say in unison and depart. You smile to yourself as you return to your book. You look up only for a moment, but you catch Draco looking at you from across the hall. He quickly turns away. <br/>This isn't unusual. Draco and you have continued to have your back and forth banter but still, since your first day, you always find him looking at you. His expression is never one of taunting but maybe… Longing? <br/>You settle in with your book. <br/>-<br/>You walk through the library later into the evening returning books. A hand takes your elbow gently. <br/>"Hey," Marcus says. You smile. <br/>"Hey. What's up?"<br/>"Could we talk?" He asks in a hushed tone. Low enough that not even prying ears could hear. <br/>"Sure. Just let me put these away first."<br/>Once you're finished Marcus leads you into the hall where you're both alone. <br/>"I know this is probably sudden and all but… Would you go to the Yule Ball with me?" <br/>You're struck by confusion. You thought you were just friends? Did Marcus see you that way? Did you ever feel the same about him? <br/>Despite all the questions you have, you have no choice but to say, "Sure." </p><p>The next morning the whole school knows. It seems Marcus told his friends and they told everyone. He insists on walking with you to class, as well, which only fans the flames. <br/>The other guys congratulate him as if he's tamed a wild animal. Some girls shoot you glares. If only they knew you'd let them have him in a second. <br/>As soon as you sit at the table in Potions Anna is looking at you with a shit eating grin. "You knew." <br/>"Of course. He asked me for your schedule," she says. <br/>"You should've just told me." <br/>"You just have to go to the ball. And Marcus isn't a bad guy. He's really nice. I thought you two were getting closer." <br/>"We were, but I feel like this complicates things." <br/>"How? Just give him a chance. Besides don't your parents only have a thing against Malfoys?" <br/>"It's more complicated than that. Yeah, I like Marcus but I don't know if I like-like him." <br/>"Then go to the Ball and find out." <br/>"It's not like I have much of a choice now." <br/>"Alright everyone class has started," Slughorn says, calling everyone's attention. <br/>An origami bird flutters onto your desk right in front of you. You slowly reach for it while looking in the direction it came from. Draco looks at you with a taunting smirk. <br/>Unfurling the paper reveals a drawing of Marcus and then it moves. Marcus's face begins to melt. His skull stays in place. The word Dunce written across the forehead. <br/>You glare at Draco and crush the drawing. <br/>"What's wrong?" Anna whispers. <br/>"Nothing. Draco is just being an ass," you excuse. <br/>-<br/>After the class ends you storm up to Draco on the benches. "What is with you? He's done nothing to you!" <br/>"Ruffled scales, newbie?" Draco asks. "I didn't think you were the type to like guys like that, but maybe you're just like every other girl." <br/>"You don't know me Draco." <br/>"Well, since you're going to the ball with that dunce, I seem to know you very well." <br/>"Lay off, Malfoy!" A new voice says. You turn to see Marcus standing next to you. <br/>"Come to save her, have you? Wait until she sees who you really are," Draco says. Your brows furrow.<br/>"Shut up," Marcus spits. Marcus then takes your arm and pulls you away from the group. <br/>"You didn't need to do that. I can take care of myself," you say. <br/>"I told you what kind of guy he is. Why would you even talk to him?" <br/>"Look, I'm not your girlfriend, Marcus. I can do what I please." <br/>"I'm just trying to help you." <br/>"Thanks. But no thanks." <br/>-<br/>Late into the evening you're back in the library. A stack of books at your side and one open before you. <br/>"Newbie," a familiar voice says. You glance at Draco for only a moment. You're alone in the library. Everyone else is at dinner. "You have a book I need." <br/>"Oh, I didn't realize I grabbed How to be a Prick Volume 3. My mistake." <br/>"Very funny," he says slipping a book from your pile. "Watch out for someone like Flint. They aren't as perfect as you think they are." You stand closing your book. <br/>"I never said Marcus was perfect and neither did he," you say. You lift your books into your arms and walk through the shelves. <br/>"That's not what I meant." <br/>"I don't really care what you meant, Malfoy." <br/>Draco grabs your shoulder and pushes you into a bookshelf. His hand rests against the books next to your head. He comes closer. You smell apple cider and his cologne. <br/>"You should start caring. Flint isn't as good of a guy as you may think he is. Don't trust him." Draco slowly pulls away. Your eyes separate from his gaze. "Thanks for the book." Draco departs. You let out the breath you've been holding in. <br/>Why is he so concerned with you? <br/>-<br/>You fix your bed sheets before you settle in. <br/>"Where were you? We couldn't find you at dinner," Anna says. <br/>"Marcus was looking for you as well," Willow says. <br/>"He was practically freaking out thinking you were avoiding him," Nadia says. <br/>"We got into a disagreement earlier. I was in the library," you say. <br/>"Didn't Draco go to the library during dinner as well? His posse were pretty lonely without him," Nadia says. <br/>"Did you meet with Draco?" Anna asks. <br/>"What?! No! I didn't even know he was there," you lie. <br/>"Uh-huh," Willow says unconvinced. The others seem to follow her on that train.<br/>"Look, Draco said I shouldn't trust Marcus. Do you have any idea what he meant?" You ask. The girls exchange glances. <br/>"Could this be about-" <br/>"That was two years ago." <br/>"And?" <br/>"What is it? Tell me," you say. They return their attention to you. <br/>"Two years ago Marcus had this girlfriend," Willow starts. "She had started to say that he cheated on her and that's why they broke up. Marcus denied it. She ended up leaving the school suddenly." <br/>"Nobody believed her?" I ask. <br/>"No girl said anything about it being her and the rumor kind of died out," Anna says. <br/>"That's probably what he was talking about," Nadia says. <br/>"Why would Draco be concerned about that?" You ask. <br/>"Maybe he knows something you don't," Nadia says. <br/>"Or maybe he's just playing you," Willow says. <br/>"Either way, proceed with caution," Anna says. <br/>"I can do that." </p><p>Draco doesn't attend Potions that morning and things between you and Marcus seem rocky right now. But it's obvious he wants to make amends. <br/>"Hey, I'm really sorry," Marcus says to you as soon as class ends. <br/>"It's fine. You were right anyway," you say. "He's just taunting me." <br/>"So are we cool?" <br/>"Yeah," you say. He smiles. <br/>"Great." <br/>Divination class goes off normally with Marcus talking to you the whole class. He honestly doesn't seem like a bad guy. Maybe they were right, Draco is up to something. <br/>-<br/>You walk up the steps sorting through some papers. Your foot slips on the next step and you begin falling backwards. An arm wraps around your back. <br/>"Be careful, idiot!" Draco snaps at you. He stares into you so easily, sometimes you feel as if he can see everything. You purse your lips and nod standing upright.<br/>"Thank you," you say, collecting your pages. <br/>"Why are you walking so distracted?" He asks. <br/>"I just have a lot on my mind." <br/>"Would telling me make sure you don't fall down a flight of stairs again? I can't follow you around all day." <br/>You giggle. "No, but I appreciate it. I'll be more careful. And don't skip Potions again." <br/>"Me skipping classes? Whatever do you mean?" He asks dramatically. <br/>"Right. Just be there Malfoy." </p><p>To your surprise Draco is actually in class the next morning. He makes sure you know it too by lifting his eyebrows when you glance at him. You smirk at him. <br/>"Now class today we will be learning about Amortentia. Now can anyone tell me what this potion does?" <br/>"It's the strongest love potion ever made. Even the smell of it tells you what you're attracted to," a random girl says. <br/>"Precisely. Now for an example-" Slughorn then points at you and says your name "-Come give a whiff and tell the class what you smell." <br/>You hesitantly get up from your desk and approach the small cauldron. You take a deep sniff and are shocked by the different things you can smell so perfectly. <br/>"I smell books, moss, apple cider and…" You freeze up as you realize what the last one is. Draco's cologne. You smell Draco's cologne. <br/>"Jasmine," you lie. "I smell jasmine." <br/>"Thank you. You may sit down." <br/>You scurry back to your desk. You take a glance at Draco who is also exchanging the glance but with a confused gaze. You lower your head. <br/>Draco? <br/>-<br/>After class Marcus catches up with you again. "Hey, I was wondering-" he stops. "Are you alright? You're looking a little pale." <br/>"Yeah, I'm fine," you fake a smile. "What's up?" <br/>"Are you going to the Quidditch World Cup tonight?" <br/>"That's tonight? I forgot." <br/>"Well this is my invitation," he says with a smirk. "Will I see you there?" <br/>"I-"<br/>"You won't," A voice cuts in. Draco steps up to you both. "My father has invited her to sit with us in the Minister's box tonight at the game. My father wants to send a gesture of goodwill to her parents." With a smirk Draco turns to you. "Isn't that right?" <br/>"Yes. I had almost forgotten, my parents told me last minute." <br/>"I see. Well then maybe we can talk after," Marcus says stepping away. <br/>"Maybe," you say. Marcus departs. You turn to Draco and open your mouth about to ask him what the hell he's up to but he cuts you off. <br/>"Dress elegantly tonight. I'm sure you know what type of man my father is." <br/>"Of course but-" <br/>"I'll come get you from your dorm at 7. We will attend dinner with the Minister before the game. Say nothing to the Minister." <br/>"Draco-" <br/>"See you later." Draco walks away.<br/>"Unbelievable," you mumble. <br/>-<br/>You swipe a dark lipstick over your lips when your roommates walk in. "Are you wearing makeup?" Anna asks. <br/>"I didn't even think you knew what that was," Nadia jokes. <br/>"Here, let me," Willow says. She takes the wand from you and sits on your bed turning your head towards her. She swipes the wand around your lips and pulls away. She then pulls a tissue from the box and hands it to you. "Blot." You press your lips into the tissue. She then turns your head back to the mirror. <br/>"Thanks," you say. <br/>"Now what are you getting all ready for?" Willow asks. <br/>"Yeah there's no dress code for the game tonight," Anna says. <br/>"But there is when you're having dinner with the Minister." <br/>"What?" Anna asks. <br/>"How'd you swing that?" Willow asks. <br/>"Was it your parents?" Nadia asks. <br/>"No. Uh, Draco invited me."<br/>"Draco?!" They now say it in unison. You cringe at their sudden shriek. <br/>"The whole castle will hear you!" You snap. <br/>"You're going to dinner with the Minister and the game with Draco Malfoy?" Willow asks. <br/>"Yes." <br/>"Girl, how in the-" <br/>Nadia cuts Willow off. "How did this happen?" <br/>"Marcus was asking me to go with him and Draco swooped in and started telling him all that stuff. I didn't even have a chance to reject or ask him why." <br/>"Why don't you just not go?" Anna asks. <br/>"I don't know. But it's the Minister's box. The best seats," you say. "It's not like I'm getting nothing out of it." <br/>"I don't know about this," Willow says.<br/>"Guys, I really appreciate you all but it's just one night. Nothing bad is going to happen. Trust me." <br/>"Fine," Anna says. <br/>"Now, I have no idea what to wear," I say. Nadia gets up from where she sits and approaches your wardrobe. Opening the doors the girls are shocked. Your wardrobe extends on the inside. <br/>"You had this, this whole time?!" Anna asks. <br/>"Amazing," Nadia says in awe. <br/>"My parents are… Thorough," you mumble. <br/>"Hold on," Nadia says. "That one!" She points to a particular garment. The hanger comes off the rack and floats into Nadia's grasp. <br/>"Awesome," Anna says. Nadia lays the dust jacketed garment on the bed and unzips it. Inside is a beautiful long sleeve off the shoulder dress in a deep rich Slytherin green. Even you have never seen the dress before. <br/>"Whoa," you say approaching the dress. <br/>"Put it on," Willow says. <br/>The dress hugs your curves just right and it's smooth against you. As if this dress was made to make you look good. <br/>"You're perfect," Anna says. <br/>"There. Hair is done," Nadia says. You look at all the white flowers that cascade through your locks. You kind of look like a princess. <br/>"Hey, it's seven," Willow says. <br/>"Ah. Draco will be here any second," you say. <br/>"We'll take care of it," Anna says nudging Willow. <br/>"What do you-" <br/>The three of them are already out the door. <br/>Please don't let them do anything rash. <br/>You grab your clutch and stuff your wand inside. You carefully walk down the stairs, everything on you making you feel as if you yourself are fragile. <br/>"Don't you dare think of making her cry," you hear Willow say. <br/>"And don't embarrass her," Anna says. You turn the last corner. Draco stands in front of your friends in a slick fully black suit. <br/>"Draco," you say softly. All four of them turn to you. Draco's face turns blank but his eyes are huge. He brushes past your friends and walks to the bottom of the stairs. He offers you his hand. With a small smile you descend and take it. <br/>"You look wonderful," he says. <br/>"Thank you," you say. <br/>"Shall we be off then?" <br/>"Yeah." <br/>-<br/>You and Draco appear in the headquarters of the Ministry of Magic. Draco turns to you and offers you his arm. You become hesitant. "Oh. Are you sure?" <br/>"It's proper. Just do it," he says. You loop your arm around his. Draco leads you up stairs and to the door of the Minister's office where you'll be having dinner. Outside Draco's father waits. <br/>"Father," Draco calls his attention. "This is the classmate I was telling you about." <br/>"Pleased to meet you, sir," you say. His father extends a hand and you take it. <br/>"As am I," he says in a coy tone. "Your parents work for the Ministry, yes?" <br/>"Yes, sir." <br/>"Wonderful. Then we are all in good company," he says. <br/>-<br/>Once inside and properly introduced to the Minister you all approach your seats at the table. Draco pulls out your chair for you. <br/>"Thank you," you say to him and sit. Draco sits next to you. On the other side his father and the Minister sit. Food is brought out and presented before you. <br/>You're taken by surprise when the Minister says your name. "Yes sir?" <br/>"I must say how pleased I am to meet you. Your parents talk about you often. They honestly brag about what a wonderful student you are." <br/>"Believe me, sir, they brag whenever they get the chance," you say. The Minister chuckles and you share a small laugh. Draco and his father force a smile as well. <br/>"Their resumes were most impressive. You should be proud of them." <br/>"I am, sir."<br/>"Would you be looking into a future at the Ministry as well?"<br/>"Oh. I haven't thought much about it. My studies are the most important thing to me right now. But I will let you know what I decide." <br/>"Please do." <br/>Draco's father then interjects and starts a conversation with the Minister. You exhale slowly. You take a side glance at Draco who smiles at you and gives you a small approving nod. <br/>You didn't mess it up. You are awesome. <br/>-<br/>You walk up the steps of the stadium. Your dress blows in the wind. You hold it tightly so you don't trip but you're having trouble keeping up with Draco. <br/>"Hey," Draco says. You look up to him, he offers you his hand. You freeze up. "We don't have all day." You take his hand. It's… Remarkably warm. <br/>The four of you make it to the Minister's box. Once there Draco slips his hand around your waist. He pulls you in close to him. <br/>"Don't leave my side," he says. Music starts and quidditch players fly into the arena. Once both teams are introduced lights fill the box and the Minister begins his opening. <br/>Fuck. Everybody can probably see you here with Draco. This isn't exactly going as you'd hoped. <br/>-<br/>The game was amazing. Quidditch is so much more entertaining than any other sport. You actually feel bad for muggles who don't even get to enjoy it. <br/>Draco and his father have a tent in the valley next to the arena where many others are having fun and celebrating. Their tent is a bit far from all others. All of the tents extend on the inside and theirs is obviously quite luxurious. <br/>"I'm going to meet with the Minister and his advisors," Draco's father says to you both. "I won't be long." <br/>"Of course, father," Draco says. His father leaves. <br/>You and Draco are now alone in the tent. You sit in a plush chair which is really nice after having to carry yourself like nobility all evening. Draco turns to you. <br/>"Why did you do this?" You ask. <br/>"Do what?" <br/>"Invite me. Go through all the trouble." <br/>"Your parents work for the ministry, honestly it seems almost as if they're the Minister's favorite. Your status helped my father." <br/>"Your father didn't need any help, Draco. Give me the real reason." <br/>"You lied." <br/>"What?" <br/>"Earlier with that potion. You lied about it." <br/>Your breath catches. Draco noticed something like that. "You invited me just because I lied?"<br/>"Why not?" He retorts. <br/>"You're unbelievable," you snicker. Draco saunters closer and sits on the coffee table in front of your chair. He leans forward and seems to stare into you. <br/>"Why did you lie?" <br/>"I just didn't want to say it. There's-" <br/>"What was it?" He asks in a slightly harsher tone. <br/>"Why are you so bothered-" <br/>"Answer me." <br/>You purse your lips. "Cologne… Yours." <br/>Draco straightens himself but you can't really tell what kind of face he wears. <br/>In a flash Draco stands, slides a hand behind your head, grabs a tuft of your hair, and pulls your head back. His other hand rests against the head of the chair as he looks down at you with hungry eyes. Your breath escapes your lips in near pants. Adrenaline fills your chest. <br/>You feel excited and terrified. <br/>He slowly leans down. His lips brush against yours but make no move to capture them. Your eyes don't part from him. Anticipation killing you. His gaze suddenly meets yours and directly after he claims your lips. His kiss is rough and dominant. You have no problem letting him take the lead. He parts but still brushes his lips against yours. <br/>"Draco," you mutter. <br/>"Shut up," he snaps and takes your lips again. The world feels like it bursts around you. You feel everything and nothing at the same time. You want this. You want more of him. <br/>But you can't. <br/>You pull away. "Stop, Draco." Immediately he pulls his hand away from you. You stand. "I'm sorry. I can't." <br/>"Why not?" Draco asks. <br/>"M-My parents have this thing, a rule, I can't be with a Malfoy." <br/>"You can't be serious." <br/>"They don't trust your father. They both were Slytherins as well. I can't refuse." Draco reaches out for your arm but you move away. <br/>"Please don't." He retracts. You can't even look him in the face right now. You're ashamed of yourself. You let things go this far. "I'm sorry." You rush out of the tent. Outside your tears flow freely. Coming from inside objects crash and shatter. <br/>You've done enough. <br/>You walk through the rows of tents. Things zip past you. People dance and celebrate and you can't bear to join in their fun. <br/>A scream tears through the night sky making all the other noise stop. Heat takes your back. You turn as people begin to shriek. Fire. <br/>"Run!" <br/>"It's the Death Eaters!" <br/>Others begin to run out of their tents and away from the fire. You don't wait around to see anything else. More explosions fill the sky. <br/>However, your fear comes true. Your foot catches on your skirt and you collapse. Your head smacks into a metal pole and things become blurry. </p><p>Warmth consumes your cheek. Your name echoes. Your eyes open a slit. Draco, with a worried face, says your name again and curses. You move your lips but nothing comes out. Draco lifts you into his arms. <br/>He's kind. </p><p>Things are really blurry but after a few moments come into focus. Pale colored stones. Hogwarts. With a soft groan you lift your torso. White sheets. <br/>"Take it easy there, love. You've had quite the bump on the head," a woman says rushing up to you. You lay back down. "Don't you worry now. You're at Hogwarts." <br/>The game. The tents. Draco… <br/>"How long have I been here?" You ask. <br/>"Only been about two days. Your parents got quite the scare. Rushed here to check on you themselves." <br/>"My parents were here?" <br/>"Yes, ma'am. Couldn't stay long I'm afraid, quite busy especially after something like that happenin'. But they send all their love," she says. <br/>"I wish I could've seen them." <br/>"Ah, well. Also, make sure you thank that Slytherin boy for finding ya. Who knows what would've happened if he didn't. I dare not even think it." <br/>"Yeah. I will." </p><p>The next morning you appear in Potions. You've gotten a lot of attention after what was merely a bump on the head. It's not like you saw a Death Eater. <br/>Draco doesn't even look your way. You can't blame him. You wouldn't want to see you either. <br/>As soon as class ends Marcus comes up to your desk. "Did Malfoy do something to you?" He asks. <br/>"What?" <br/>"Did he hit you?" He asks clearly. <br/>"Marcus!" <br/>"Did he?!" <br/>"No! Of course not. Draco was perfectly fine the whole night. I tripped and hit my head. It's the truth." <br/>Marcus harshly pulls away from your desk without another word. <br/>"Do people really think that?" You ask Anna. <br/>"Nobody saw you and Draco after the game. With his history, nobody would be surprised," she says. <br/>"That's madness." <br/>You exit the classroom just in time to see Marcus storm up to Draco. "What did you do to her?!" His yelling calls the attention of everyone around the courtyard. <br/>"Oh no," you mutter. "Anna." <br/>"Yeah," she says taking your textbooks. <br/>"I didn't do anything you bloody oaf." Draco stands and gets into Marcus's face. <br/>"You really expect me to believe she just tripped and fell?!" <br/>"What are you implying here Flint?!" <br/>"Admit you hit her! You scum!" <br/>"I did nothing to her! She will tell you herself!" <br/>"Unless she's afraid!" <br/>Draco pushes Marcus and Marcus pushes him back. You finally cut between them. Your hands to Marcus's chest. <br/>"Stop! Stop. Please. Please, Marcus," you beg. "Just walk away." Marcus glances down to you. "Please, don't do this." Marcus slowly backs off. <br/>"Let's go," Marcus says, turning away. With a lowered head you glance to Draco. <br/>"I'm sorry," you mutter and walk after Marcus. <br/>-<br/>Willow sits on your bed after class. "Okay, you gotta tell us what happened." <br/>"We were dying to know after the game-" Nadia starts. <br/>"But that obviously didn't happen," Anna finishes. <br/>"Everyone thinks Draco did it," Nadia says. <br/>"And you need to get it off your chest," Willow says. You sigh and sit up holding your pillow to your chest. "Take your time." <br/>"Everything was perfect. The food. The game. Draco. But we got back to the tent after the game and-" you tense. <br/>"You can trust us," Anna says. <br/>"Everything will be okay," Nadia says. <br/>"I kissed him," you admit. The room turns dead silent. All three of them freeze up as if someone pressed pause. <br/>"I will understand if it was like a heat of the moment thing, and you just forgot everything Draco's done-" <br/>"No. I kissed him. I wanted to kiss him."<br/>"Are you mad?" Nadia asks. "Did you hit your head that hard?" <br/>"Well, then what happened?" Anna asks. <br/>"I told him I couldn't be with a Malfoy and I left. After that the Death Eaters showed up." <br/>"So, do you like him?" Nadia asks. <br/>Your eyes lower. "Yeah." <br/>"What will you do?" Willow asks. <br/>"There's nothing I can do. I've already ruined everything." <br/>"Hon, you need to talk to your parents. That rule is wrong," Willow says. <br/>"Talking to them won't change anything. Lucius Malfoy is the entire reason they have the rule," I sigh. <br/>"Whoa. What?" <br/>"He kinda screwed them over when they were younger. They haven't let it go." <br/>"Must have been bad," Anna says. "Enough to distrust every other house." <br/>"It was." <br/>"Hey, dinner is starting soon," Nadia says. <br/>"You coming?" Willow asks you. <br/>"No. Thanks, but I'll be fine," you say with a fake smile. <br/>"Alright, hon," Willow says. <br/>Your roommates leave and you retreat to the one place you feel solace. Surrounded by books. <br/>With a large book open before you and the wonderful smell of parchment you are suddenly reminded of the love potion. The one that started all of this. <br/>The creaking of the wood calls your attention. You turn your head to find Draco there. He is looking at you as well. He then lowers his gaze and steps back. <br/>"Draco-" you stand.<br/>"Don't," he says. <br/>"Please, believe I never said anything like that to Marcus. He came to his own conclusion and when I told him it wasn't true he lashed out like that."<br/>"It doesn't matter what you tell them!" He snaps. "They will believe what they want, because you're you and I'm me." <br/>"They only believe it because you let them!" You say back. "The Draco I saw that evening was kind, considerate, and wonderful. Please, don't let him vanish so easily." <br/>"You're far too late," he says and walks away. </p><p>On the night of the ball… You feel like shit. Your friends notice your attitude as well and do their best to support you. <br/>You wear an exquisite emerald green gown. <br/>You and your friends walk into the commons where other Slytherins are meeting up and leaving. <br/>However, you don't spot Marcus in the crowd, but you do see one of his roommates. <br/>"Hey, Eli, is Marcus still getting ready?" You ask. <br/>"Uh, no. He already left like twenty minutes ago," Eli says. <br/>"Okay, thanks." <br/>"What did he say?" Willow asks. <br/>"He said Marcus already left. He's probably down there right now," you say. <br/>"Then let's get going." <br/>The four of you walk down to the ballroom. Everything is so crystalline and bright. It's beautiful. The four of you lose yourselves in the crowd talking with many of your classmates. <br/>Fifteen minutes later you come to the realization that Marcus isn't within the crowd. Where in the world could he be? <br/>You sit on the stairs and figure that he will appear soon. He doesn't. You watch other couples dance and twirl on the dance floor. It's mesmerizing. That's supposed to be you right now but- <br/>Are you really getting stood up right now? The thought gives you stress and you want to rub your eyes but you can't due to your makeup. <br/>Okay. It's time for a break. <br/>You stand and head towards the bathroom. However, it's nearly filled to the brim. One girl is even crying. Not exactly the greatest place to take a minute. <br/>You decide to go to the bathrooms the next landing over. There's no one over here thank goodness. You push open the door and freeze. <br/>A girl sits on the sink, the straps of her dress pushed off her shoulders. A boy with his back to you kisses her fiercely. His jacket tossed to the ground. <br/>The girl's eyes meet yours and she gasps. The boy glances up to her. <br/>"Uh oh," she says. The boy turns to you. <br/>Marcus. <br/>You collect yourself and with a soft, "Sorry," extract your entire existence from the doorway. <br/>Marcus yells your name but you dare not turn back. He pursues you down the hall. "Please wait." <br/>"It's fine, Marcus. I'm not upset," you say turning to him. <br/>"That's a lie." <br/>"Well, you kinda left me there. If you had just told me, I would've been okay with it. You didn't have to go with me." You attempt to turn away but Marcus grabs your wrist. <br/>"I did want to go with you!"<br/>"Then why do this?" <br/>"You kept… Pushing me away. I only wanted to get closer to you. But when I saw you with Malfoy, you smiled a genuine smile. You laughed. You were so happy to be with a scum like him!" Marcus's grip tightens. Your eyebrows flicker in pain. "What did Malfoy have that I didn't?!" <br/>"Marcus, stop," you say trying to pull away. His grip only tightens again. "Marcus!"<br/>"Tell me why!" He demands. <br/>"You're hurting me!" You shriek. <br/>"Why?!" <br/>"Because I love Draco!" You yell out. The world seems to stop as you pant. The truth coming out feels like you're light enough to float. You catch your breath. "I love him." <br/>"So you merely played with me?!" Marcus continues. His grip getting even tighter. You shriek in pain and claw at his hand. <br/>"Stop. Please." <br/>A fist comes out of nowhere and Marcus goes flying. He hits the ground hard. <br/>Your lip quivers as you look up to the blonde haired male in front of you. <br/>Marcus lifts up holding his jaw. <br/>"If you ever lay your hands on her again-!" Draco menacingly steps closer to Marcus. <br/>"Draco," you say softly. The blonde returns his attention to you. You hold your wrist and watch his eyes turn soft. <br/>He approaches you and takes your non-injured hand. "Come." You don't turn back to look at Marcus. You couldn't care less  about him. Draco is here, he saved you. <br/>Draco leads you up the clock tower before he finally stops. He turns to you. "Let me see." <br/>You offer him your wrist. He's gentle as he looks it over. The skin is already turning dark. <br/>"It's just sore. I'll be fine," you say. He continues to look over it. You raise your hand. "Draco." He finally meets your gaze. You slowly place your hand on his cheek. He turns stiff. Your thumb rubs his face. "I love you." <br/>Draco moves your hand away, grips your shoulder with one hand and threads his fingers through your hair with the other. He brings your lips together in a kiss that makes your legs weak. He pulls away and rubs his thumb softly over your lips. Both his hands pull away. He doesn't break eye contact with you as he pulls his ring off his finger. He takes your hand and slips it onto your middle finger. <br/>"You belong to me," Draco says. "Do you understand?" <br/>You nod. He lifts your chin and kisses you again. Once he parts he stares down at you. <br/>"Good," he says. "Now, be a good girl for me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Male Ravenclaw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is not in chronological order with the movies, if that bothers you please do not continue.</p><p>Hello there! This is a customized story line. At the top please select your preferred gender and Hogwarts house. Few things will change with the story between these.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You pull your tie up. Its rich blue color indicating which house you've been sorted into. There was no doubt you were going to get Ravenclaw. You had to. <br/>Transferring in the middle of the school year was embarrassing but not unusual to you. You changed schools often since your parents worked all around the world. But finally your parents settled in England once more. There they both were hired at the Ministry of Magic and you were expected to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your parents attended the school when they were younger so you were familiar with everything the school had to offer. However, this was your first time actually being here. <br/>Professor McGonagall leads you down the hallway to your first class. <br/>Potions. <br/>She opens the door and all talking stops. "Professor McGonagall?" The teacher asks.<br/>"My apologies, Professor Slughorn, we have a new student. He may be a bit lost so I expect all of you to help him to his other classes," McGonagall says to the other students. <br/>"Wonderful. The more the merrier. Grab a book and join the rest of the class," Slughorn says. <br/>"Good luck," McGonagall says to you before departing. You aren't even able to thank her properly before she's gone. <br/>You're on your own. <br/>You lost interest in making friends a long time ago. Nobody cared about you after you'd move and it was just easier to be a lone wolf. Do your work. Graduate. That was the only goal. <br/>Was. <br/>"You can take a seat there next to Leo, he's from your house as well. Ask him if you need anything. Is that alright, Leo?" Slughorn says.<br/>"Of course, Professor," Leo says. You take your seat next to him. He's a light brunette with hazelnut colored skin. He's pretty, more than likely popular too. "Here, we are on this page." <br/>"Thanks," you mutter. The class continues on. However, out of the corner of your eye you notice a blonde haired boy wearing a green Slytherin Robe glance at you. It's fairly annoying. Especially when he leans over to whisper to his friends and they laugh. <br/>Of course. You're the new kid. <br/>-<br/>The class finishes with no other issues. Leo rushes up to your side. "What's your next class?" <br/>"Divination." <br/>"My next class is on the other side," he says apologetically. "But uh- Hey, Roger!" A Ravenclaw boy looks up to him. He says something to his friends before approaching. <br/>"Whats up?" He asks. <br/>"You have Divination next, right? Could you show our newest house member there?" <br/>"Yeah, not a problem," he says. He turns to his friends. "I'll catch up with you guys later." He glances at you with a soft smile. "This way." <br/>You walk down the hall together. Some people look at the two of you, others call out to Roger. You really didn't want the attention. <br/>"You seem popular," you mumble. <br/>"I'm our house's Quidditch Captain so I guess you could say that," he says which sounds way more humbling than you had assumed he was like. "I'm Roger Davies, by the way." <br/>You tell him your name. His eyebrows raise in surprise. <br/>"Your parents were just welcomed into the Ministry, weren't they?" <br/>"Uh, yeah. How did you know?" <br/>"Well, it was in the newspaper but my mother works for the Ministry as well." <br/>"Oh, I see," you say. Your eyes trail out to the courtyard. That Slytherin boy and his friends all hang out around the benches. <br/>"Have you heard about him yet?" Roger asks. You return your attention to him. <br/>"What?" <br/>He nods to the group of boys you were just staring at. "The Slytherin pricks. The blonde is their leader, Draco Malfoy. His family is rich so he thinks he's better than everyone else. Best to keep your distance from people like that. They are nothing but trouble." <br/>"Yeah," you mumble. "Thanks." <br/>-<br/>Later in the day you sit in the grand hall studying. It's your free period and other students fill the hall as well. It's nice to have a break. You were starting to get a little overwhelmed. You should be used to the over abundance of social information you need to retain but it's still difficult with every new school. <br/>You've been introduced to the smartest students, the Quidditch team, and nearly everyone in Ravenclaw house. The peace you've been blessed with now is a good refreshment before someone from Ravenclaw finds you again. <br/>You write notes down as you scan through a textbook. Suddenly multiple figures take the seats all around you. Both sides and in front of you. They are… Uncomfortably close but you still try to ignore them. However, your writing slows. <br/>"Distracted?" A snotty voice asks. Your eyes lift in a defiant glare.<br/>Draco. <br/>He smirks at the look you give him. "Ruffled feathers, Ravenclaw?" Draco asks. <br/>"I don't know if you've noticed but I'm busy studying. Have you ever tried it or were the words too big for you?" You ask. This kind of back and forth you've gone through many times. Others trying to establish their dominance on you.<br/>The boys whistle at your comeback. "Oooooh." <br/>"Quite the mouth on this one. Not something you see often on a Ravenclaw," another boy says. <br/>"Scared of Ravenclaws?" You taunt. <br/>"Should I be?" Draco asks with the lift of a brow. You snap your textbook shut and stand. <br/>"As a matter of fact, you should." <br/>"And why's that?" <br/>"They eat snakes," you wink and leave the great hall. </p><p>This kind of back and forth continues for the next couple weeks. <br/>Something you weren't expecting is the TriWizard Tournament. Announcements are made, formalities are exchanged, and along with two other schools coming to Hogwarts is the anticipation for the Yule Ball. <br/>You don't have much interest towards the ball. You've been to them before, you haven't been impressed. However, everyone else is going and Leo practically decided for you that you have to attend as well. <br/>"I don't want to go, Leo. It will be boring." <br/>"It's only boring because you don't have a date." <br/>"A date," you repeat in slight disgust. <br/>"You can't tell me there's absolutely nobody you're interested in." <br/>"Well, there's not. I don't care about those kinds of things." <br/>"What if I told you that you're almost guaranteed to be asked to the ball?" <br/>"I like the odds of almost," you say. He groans. "Look I'm not trying to tell you you're wrong, but you're wrong." <br/>He purses his lips then perks up. "Then you wouldn't mind a bit of a wager, would you?" <br/>"A bet?" <br/>"Yup." <br/>"On what?" <br/>"You accept the first person who asks you to the ball." <br/>"And if no one does?" <br/>"I'll pay for your lunch for a week and I'll never pester you about the books piled next to your bed ever again." <br/>It would be nice to never hear that again. "Fine." <br/>He smiles. "Great. I'll see you later." He gets up from the table and quickly leaves. <br/>Two redheads sit across from you. The Weasley Twins. Fred and George. They're known for their chaotic antics.<br/>"Yes?" You ask. One places a tincture bottle on the table. <br/>"We are here to offer you a special product." <br/>"Fresh on the market." <br/>"Exclusive you can't find it anywhere else." <br/>"Only for a limited time." <br/>"For the Ball."<br/>"Attraction Potion." <br/>"No chaos of a Love Potion." <br/>"Attracts whoever you want." <br/>"Just add a strand of their hair." <br/>"Boom, it's ready." <br/>"Just two drops." <br/>"On the wrist." <br/>"Behind the ear." <br/>"Even under the tongue." <br/>"Will make you irresistible to the person of your choosing." <br/>"But you have to act fast." <br/>"Supply and demand are running thin." <br/>"Only ten galleons." <br/>"A steal." <br/>"Whaddya say?" They say in unison. <br/>You snatch the bottle and smell its contents. <br/>"This is pumpkin juice and mint," you say. <br/>"Just some enhancers." <br/>"For taste is all." <br/>You chuckle placing the tincture back down. "Thanks, but no thanks." <br/>"Suit yourself," they say in unison and depart. You smile to yourself as you return to your book. You look up only for a moment, but you catch Draco looking at you from across the hall. He quickly turns away. <br/>This isn't unusual. Draco and you have continued to have your back and forth banter but still, since your first day, you always find him looking at you. His expression is never one of taunting but maybe… Longing? <br/>You settle in with your book. <br/>-<br/>You walk through the library later into the evening returning books. A hand takes your elbow gently. <br/>"Hey," Roger says. You smile. <br/>"Hey. What's up?"<br/>"Could we talk?" He asks in a hushed tone. Low enough that not even prying ears could hear. <br/>"Sure. Just let me put these away first."<br/>Once you're finished Roger leads you into the hall where you're both alone. <br/>"I know this is probably sudden and all but… Would you go to the Yule Ball with me?" <br/>You're struck by confusion. You thought you were just friends? Did Roger see you that way? Did you ever feel the same about him? <br/>Despite all the questions you have, you have no choice but to say, "Sure." </p><p>The next morning the whole school knows. It seems Roger told his friends and they told everyone. He insists on walking with you to class, as well, which only fans the flames. <br/>The other guys congratulate him as if he's tamed a wild animal. Some others shoot you glares. If only they knew you'd let them have him in a second. <br/>As soon as you sit at the table in Potions Leo is looking at you with a shit eating grin. "You knew." <br/>"Of course. He asked me for your schedule," he says. <br/>"You should've just told me." <br/>"You just have to go to the ball. And Roger isn't a bad guy. He's really nice. I thought you two were getting closer." <br/>"We were, but I feel like this complicates things." <br/>"How? Just give him a chance. Besides don't your parents only want you to be with a Ravenclaw?" <br/>"It's more complicated than that. Yeah, I like Roger but I don't know if I like-like him." <br/>"Then go to the Ball and find out." <br/>"It's not like I have much of a choice now." <br/>"Alright everyone class has started," Slughorn says, calling everyone's attention. <br/>An origami bird flutters onto your desk right in front of you. You slowly reach for it while looking in the direction it came from. Draco looks at you with a taunting smirk. <br/>Unfurling the paper reveals a drawing of Roger and then it moves. Roger's face begins to melt. His skull stays in place. The word Dunce written across the forehead. <br/>You glare at Draco and crush the drawing. <br/>"What's wrong?" Leo whispers. <br/>"Nothing. Draco is just being an ass," you excuse. <br/>-<br/>After the class ends you storm up to Draco on the benches. "What is with you? He's done nothing to you!" <br/>"Ruffled feathers, Ravenclaw?" Draco asks. "I didn't think you were the type to like guys like that, but maybe you're just like every other person." <br/>"You don't know me Draco." <br/>"Well, since you're going to the ball with that dunce, I seem to know you very well." <br/>"Lay off, Malfoy!" A new voice says. You turn to see Roger standing next to you. <br/>"Come to save them, have you? Wait until he sees who you really are," Draco says. Your brows furrow.<br/>"Shut up," Roger spits. Roger then takes your arm and pulls you away from the group. <br/>"You didn't need to do that. I can take care of myself," you say. <br/>"I told you what kind of guy he is. Why would you even talk to him?" <br/>"Look, I'm not your boyfriend, Roger. I can do what I please." <br/>"I'm just trying to help you." <br/>"Thanks. But no thanks." <br/>-<br/>Late into the evening you're back in the library. A stack of books at your side and one open before you. <br/>"Ravenclaw," a familiar voice says. You glance at Draco for only a moment. You're alone in the library. Everyone else is at dinner. "You have a book I need." <br/>"Oh, I didn't realize I grabbed How to be a Prick Volume 3. My mistake." <br/>"Very funny," he says slipping a book from your pile. "Watch out for someone like Davies. They aren't as perfect as you think they are." You stand closing your book. <br/>"I never said Roger was perfect and neither did he," you say. You lift your books into your arms and walk through the shelves. <br/>"That's not what I meant." <br/>"I don't really care what you meant, Malfoy." <br/>Draco grabs your shoulder and pushes you into a bookshelf. His hand rests against the books next to your head. He comes closer. You smell apple cider and his cologne. <br/>"You should start caring. Davies isn't as good of a guy as you may think he is. Don't trust him." Draco slowly pulls away. Your eyes separate from his gaze. "Thanks for the book." Draco departs. You let out the breath you've been holding in. <br/>Why is he so concerned with you? <br/>-<br/>You fix your bed sheets before you settle in. <br/>"Where were you? We couldn't find you at dinner," Leo says. <br/>"Roger was looking for you as well," Ryder says. <br/>"He was practically freaking out thinking you were avoiding him," Amir says. <br/>"We got into a disagreement earlier. I was in the library," you say. <br/>"Didn't Draco go to the library during dinner as well? His posse were pretty lonely without him," Amir says. <br/>"Did you meet with Draco?" Leo asks. <br/>"What?! No! I didn't even know he was there," you lie. <br/>"Uh-huh," Ryder says unconvinced. The others seem to follow him on that train.<br/>"Look, Draco said I shouldn't trust Roger. Do you have any idea what he meant?" You ask. The guys exchange glances. <br/>"Could this be about-" <br/>"That was two years ago." <br/>"And?" <br/>"What is it? Tell me," you say. They return their attention to you. <br/>"Two years ago Roger had this girlfriend," Ryder starts. "She had started to say that he cheated on her and that's why they broke up. Roger denied it. She ended up leaving the school suddenly." <br/>"Nobody believed her?" I ask. <br/>"No girl said anything about it being her and the rumor kind of died out," Leo says. <br/>"That's probably what he was talking about," Amir says. <br/>"Why would Draco be concerned about that?" You ask. <br/>"Maybe he knows something you don't," Amir says. <br/>"Or maybe he's just playing you," Ryder says. <br/>"Either way, proceed with caution," Leo says. <br/>"I can do that." </p><p>Draco doesn't attend Potions that morning and things between you and Roger seem rocky right now. But it's obvious he wants to make amends. <br/>"Hey, I'm really sorry," Roger says to you as soon as class ends. <br/>"It's fine. You were right anyway," you say. "He's just taunting me." <br/>"So are we cool?" <br/>"Yeah," you say. He smiles. <br/>"Great." <br/>Divination class goes off normally with Roger talking to you the whole class. He honestly doesn't seem like a bad guy. Maybe they were right, Draco is up to something. <br/>-<br/>You walk up the steps sorting through some papers. Your foot slips on the next step and you begin falling backwards. An arm wraps around your back. <br/>"Be careful, idiot!" Draco snaps at you. He stares into you so easily, sometimes you feel as if he can see everything. You purse your lips and nod standing upright.<br/>"Thank you," you say, collecting your pages. <br/>"Why are you walking so distracted?" He asks. <br/>"I just have a lot on my mind." <br/>"Would telling me make sure you don't fall down a flight of stairs again? I can't follow you around all day." <br/>You giggle. "No, but I appreciate it. I'll be more careful. And don't skip Potions again." <br/>"Me skipping classes? Whatever do you mean?" He asks dramatically. <br/>"Right. Just be there Malfoy." </p><p>To your surprise Draco is actually in class the next morning. He makes sure you know it too by lifting his eyebrows when you glance at him. You smirk at him. <br/>"Now class today we will be learning about Amortentia. Now can anyone tell me what this potion does?" <br/>"It's the strongest love potion ever made. Even the smell of it tells you what you're attracted to," a random girl says. <br/>"Precisely. Now for an example-" Slughorn then points at you and says your name "-Come give a whiff and tell the class what you smell." <br/>You hesitantly get up from your desk and approach the small cauldron. You take a deep sniff and are shocked by the different things you can smell so perfectly. <br/>"I smell books, moss, apple cider and…" You freeze up as you realize what the last one is. Draco's cologne. You smell Draco's cologne. <br/>"Jasmine," you lie. "I smell jasmine." <br/>"Thank you. You may sit down." <br/>You scurry back to your desk. You take a glance at Draco who is also exchanging the glance but with a confused gaze. You lower your head. <br/>Draco? <br/>-<br/>After class Roger catches up with you again. "Hey, I was wondering-" he stops. "Are you alright? You're looking a little pale." <br/>"Yeah, I'm fine," you fake a smile. "What's up?" <br/>"Are you going to the Quidditch World Cup tonight?" <br/>"That's tonight? I forgot." <br/>"Well this is my invitation," he says with a smirk. "Will I see you there?" <br/>"I-"<br/>"You won't," A voice cuts in. Draco steps up to you both. "My father has invited him to sit with us in the Minister's box tonight at the game. My father wants to send a gesture of goodwill to his parents." With a smirk Draco turns to you. "Isn't that right?" <br/>"Yes. I had almost forgotten, my parents told me last minute." <br/>"I see. Well then maybe we can talk after," Roger says stepping away. <br/>"Maybe," you say. Roger departs. You turn to Draco and open your mouth about to ask him what the hell he's up to but he cuts you off. <br/>"Dress elegantly tonight. I'm sure you know what type of man my father is." <br/>"Of course but-" <br/>"I'll come get you from your dorm at 7. We will attend dinner with the Minister before the game. Say nothing to the Minister." <br/>"Draco-" <br/>"See you later." Draco walks away.<br/>"Unbelievable," you mumble. <br/>-<br/>You move your hair back and forth trying to find a way that it looks better than normal. "Now what are you getting all ready for?" Ryder asks, startling you. You turn to your roommates.<br/>"Yeah there's no dress code for the game tonight," Leo says. <br/>"But there is when you're having dinner with the Minister." <br/>"What?" Leo asks. <br/>"How'd you swing that?" Ryder asks. <br/>"Was it your parents?" Amir asks. <br/>"No. Uh, Draco invited me."<br/>"Draco?!" They now say it in unison. You cringe at their sudden shriek. <br/>"The whole castle will hear you!" You snap. <br/>"You're going to dinner with the Minister and the game with Draco Malfoy?" Ryder asks. <br/>"Yes." <br/>"Boy, how in the-" <br/>Amir cuts Ryder off. "How did this happen?" <br/>"Roger was asking me to go with him and Draco swooped in and started telling him all that stuff. I didn't even have a chance to reject or ask him why." <br/>"Why don't you just not go?" Leo asks. <br/>"I don't know. But it's the Minister's box. The best seats," you say. "It's not like I'm getting nothing out of it." <br/>"I don't know about this," Ryder says.<br/>"Guys, I really appreciate you all but it's just one night. Nothing bad is going to happen. Trust me." <br/>"Fine," Leo says. <br/>"Now, I have no idea what to wear," I say. Amir gets up from where he sits and approaches your wardrobe. Opening the doors the guys are shocked. Your wardrobe extends on the inside. <br/>"You had this, this whole time?!" Leo asks. <br/>"Amazing," Amir says in awe. <br/>"My parents are… Thorough," you mumble. <br/>"Hold on," Amir says. "That one!" He points to a particular garment. The hanger comes off the rack and floats into Amir's grasp. <br/>"Awesome," Leo says. Amir lays the dust jacketed garment on the bed and unzips it. Inside is a perfect black satin suit with deep rich Ravenclaw blue accents. Even you have never seen the suit before. <br/>"Whoa," you say approaching the suit. <br/>"Put it on," Ryder says. <br/>The suit hugs your curves just right and it's smooth against you. As if this suit was made to make you look good. <br/>"You're perfect," Leo says. <br/>"There. Hair is done," Amir says.  <br/>"Hey, it's seven," Ryder says. <br/>"Ah. Draco will be here any second," you say. <br/>"We'll take care of it," Leo says nudging Ryder. <br/>"What do you-" <br/>The three of them are already out the door. <br/>Please don't let them do anything rash. <br/>You grab your clutch and stuff your wand inside. You carefully walk down the stairs, everything on you making you feel as if you yourself are fragile. <br/>"Don't you dare think of making him cry," you hear Ryder say. <br/>"And don't embarrass him," Leo says. You turn the last corner. Draco stands in front of your friends in a slick fully black suit. <br/>"Draco," you say softly. All four of them turn to you. Draco's face turns blank but his eyes are huge. He brushes past your friends and walks to the bottom of the stairs. He offers you his hand. With a small smile you descend and take it. <br/>"You look wonderful," he says. <br/>"Thank you," you say. <br/>"Shall we be off then?" <br/>"Yeah." <br/>-<br/>You and Draco appear in the headquarters of the Ministry of Magic. Draco turns to you and offers you his arm. You become hesitant. "Oh. Are you sure?" <br/>"It's proper. Just do it," he says. You loop your arm around his. Draco leads you up stairs and to the door of the Minister's office where you'll be having dinner. Outside Draco's father waits. <br/>"Father," Draco calls his attention. "This is the classmate I was telling you about." <br/>"Pleased to meet you, sir," you say. His father extends a hand and you take it. <br/>"As am I," he says in a coy tone. "Your parents work for the Ministry, yes?" <br/>"Yes, sir." <br/>"Wonderful. Then we are all in good company," he says. <br/>-<br/>Once inside and properly introduced to the Minister you all approach your seats at the table. Draco pulls out your chair for you. <br/>"Thank you," you say to him and sit. Draco sits next to you. On the other side his father and the Minister sit. Food is brought out and presented before you. <br/>You're taken by surprise when the Minister says your name. "Yes sir?" <br/>"I must say how pleased I am to meet you. Your parents talk about you often. They honestly brag about what a wonderful student you are." <br/>"Believe me, sir, they brag whenever they get the chance," you say. The Minister chuckles and you share a small laugh. Draco and his father force a smile as well. <br/>"Their resumes were most impressive. You should be proud of them." <br/>"I am, sir."<br/>"Would you be looking into a future at the Ministry as well?"<br/>"Oh. I haven't thought much about it. My studies are the most important thing to me right now. But I will let you know what I decide." <br/>"Please do." <br/>Draco's father then interjects and starts a conversation with the Minister. You exhale slowly. You take a side glance at Draco who smiles at you and gives you a small approving nod. <br/>You didn't mess it up. You are awesome. <br/>-<br/>You walk up the steps of the stadium. Your jacket blows in the wind. You hold it tightly so you don't blow away but you're having trouble keeping up with Draco. <br/>"Hey," Draco says. You look up to him, he offers you his hand. You freeze up. "We don't have all day." You take his hand. It's… Remarkably warm. <br/>The four of you make it to the Minister's box. Once there Draco slips his hand around your waist. He pulls you in close to him. <br/>"Don't leave my side," he says. Music starts and quidditch players fly into the arena. Once both teams are introduced lights fill the box and the Minister begins his opening. <br/>Fuck. Everybody can probably see you here with Draco. This isn't exactly going as you'd hoped. <br/>-<br/>The game was amazing. Quidditch is so much more entertaining than any other sport. You actually feel bad for muggles who don't even get to enjoy it. <br/>Draco and his father have a tent in the valley next to the arena where many others are having fun and celebrating. Their tent is a bit far from all others. All of the tents extend on the inside and theirs is obviously quite luxurious. <br/>"I'm going to meet with the Minister and his advisors," Draco's father says to you both. "I won't be long." <br/>"Of course, father," Draco says. His father leaves. <br/>You and Draco are now alone in the tent. You sit in a plush chair which is really nice after having to carry yourself like nobility all evening. Draco turns to you. <br/>"Why did you do this?" You ask. <br/>"Do what?" <br/>"Invite me. Go through all the trouble." <br/>"Your parents work for the ministry, honestly it seems almost as if they're the Minister's favorite. Your status helped my father." <br/>"Your father didn't need any help, Draco. Give me the real reason." <br/>"You lied." <br/>"What?" <br/>"Earlier with that potion. You lied about it." <br/>Your breath catches. Draco noticed something like that. "You invited me just because I lied?"<br/>"Why not?" He retorts. <br/>"You're unbelievable," you snicker. Draco saunters closer and sits on the coffee table in front of your chair. He leans forward and seems to stare into you. <br/>"Why did you lie?" <br/>"I just didn't want to say it. There's-" <br/>"What was it?" He asks in a slightly harsher tone. <br/>"Why are you so bothered-" <br/>"Answer me." <br/>You purse your lips. "Cologne… Yours." <br/>Draco straightens himself but you can't really tell what kind of face he wears. <br/>In a flash Draco stands, slides a hand behind your head, grabs a tuft of your hair, and pulls your head back. His other hand rests against the head of the chair as he looks down at you with hungry eyes. Your breath escapes your lips in near pants. Adrenaline fills your chest. <br/>You feel excited and terrified. <br/>He slowly leans down. His lips brush against yours but make no move to capture them. Your eyes don't part from him. Anticipation killing you. His gaze suddenly meets yours and directly after he claims your lips. His kiss is rough and dominant. You have no problem letting him take the lead. He parts but still brushes his lips against yours. <br/>"Draco," you mutter. <br/>"Shut up," he snaps and takes your lips again. The world feels like it bursts around you. You feel everything and nothing at the same time. You want this. You want more of him. <br/>But you can't. <br/>You pull away. "Stop, Draco." Immediately he pulls his hand away from you. You stand. "I'm sorry. I can't." <br/>"Why not?" Draco asks. <br/>"M-My parents have this thing, a rule, I must marry a Ravenclaw." <br/>"You can't be serious." <br/>"They don't trust the other houses. They both were Ravenclaws as well. I can't refuse." Draco reaches out for your arm but you move away. <br/>"Please don't." He retracts. You can't even look him in the face right now. You're ashamed of yourself. You let things go this far. "I'm sorry." You rush out of the tent. Outside your tears flow freely. Coming from inside objects crash and shatter. <br/>You've done enough. <br/>You walk through the rows of tents. Things zip past you. People dance and celebrate and you can't bear to join in their fun. <br/>A scream tears through the night sky making all the other noise stop. Heat takes your back. You turn as people begin to shriek. Fire. <br/>"Run!" <br/>"It's the Death Eaters!" <br/>Others begin to run out of their tents and away from the fire. You don't wait around to see anything else. More explosions fill the sky. Your foot catches on a tent string and you collapse. Your head smacks into a metal pole and things become blurry. </p><p>Warmth consumes your cheek. Your name echoes. Your eyes open a slit. Draco, with a worried face, says your name again and curses. You move your lips but nothing comes out. Draco lifts you into his arms. <br/>He's kind. </p><p>Things are really blurry but after a few moments come into focus. Pale colored stones. Hogwarts. With a soft groan you lift your torso. White sheets. <br/>"Take it easy there, love. You've had quite the bump on the head," a woman says rushing up to you. You lay back down. "Don't you worry now. You're at Hogwarts." <br/>The game. The tents. Draco… <br/>"How long have I been here?" You ask. <br/>"Only been about two days. Your parents got quite the scare. Rushed here to check on you themselves." <br/>"My parents were here?" <br/>"Yes, sir. Couldn't stay long I'm afraid, quite busy especially after something like that happenin'. But they send all their love," she says. <br/>"I wish I could've seen them." <br/>"Ah, well. Also, make sure you thank that Slytherin boy for finding ya. Who knows what would've happened if he didn't. I dare not even think it." <br/>"Yeah. I will." </p><p>The next morning you appear in Potions. You've gotten a lot of attention after what was merely a bump on the head. It's not like you saw a Death Eater. <br/>Draco doesn't even look your way. You can't blame him. You wouldn't want to see you either. <br/>As soon as class ends Roger comes up to your desk. "Did Malfoy do something to you?" He asks. <br/>"What?" <br/>"Did he hit you?" He asks clearly. <br/>"Roger!" <br/>"Did he?!" <br/>"No! Of course not. Draco was perfectly fine the whole night. I tripped and hit my head. It's the truth." <br/>Roger harshly pulls away from your desk without another word. <br/>"Do people really think that?" You ask Leo. <br/>"Nobody saw you and Draco after the game. With his history, nobody would be surprised," she says. <br/>"That's madness." <br/>You exit the classroom just in time to see Roger storm up to Draco. "What did you do to him?!" His yelling calls the attention of everyone around the courtyard. <br/>"Oh no," you mutter. "Leo." <br/>"Yeah," he says taking your textbooks. <br/>"I didn't do anything you bloody oaf." Draco stands and gets into Roger's face. <br/>"You really expect me to believe he just tripped and fell?!" <br/>"What are you implying here Davies?!" <br/>"Admit you hit him! You scum!" <br/>"I did nothing to him! He will tell you himself!" <br/>"Unless he's afraid!" <br/>Draco pushes Roger and Roger pushes him back. You finally cut between them. Your hands to Roger's chest. <br/>"Stop! Stop. Please. Please, Roger," you beg. "Just walk away." Roger glances down to you. "Please, don't do this." Roger slowly backs off. <br/>"Let's go," Roger says, turning away. With a lowered head you glance to Draco. <br/>"I'm sorry," you mutter and walk after Roger. <br/>-<br/>Ryder sits on your bed after class. "Okay, you gotta tell us what happened." <br/>"We were dying to know after the game-" Amir starts. <br/>"But that obviously didn't happen," Leo finishes. <br/>"Everyone thinks Draco did it," Amir says. <br/>"And you need to get it off your chest," Ryder says. You sigh and sit up holding your pillow to your chest. "Take your time." <br/>"Everything was perfect. The food. The game. Draco. But we got back to the tent after the game and-" you tense. <br/>"You can trust us," Leo says. <br/>"Everything will be okay," Amir says. <br/>"I kissed him," you admit. The room turns dead silent. All three of them freeze up as if someone pressed pause. <br/>"I will understand if it was like a heat of the moment thing, and you just forgot everything Draco's done-" Ryder lists.<br/>"No. I kissed him. I wanted to kiss him."<br/>"Are you mad?" Amir asks. "Did you hit your head that hard?" <br/>"Well, then what happened?" Leo asks. <br/>"I told him I couldn't be with a Slytherin and I left. After that the Death Eaters showed up." <br/>"So, do you like him?" Amir asks. <br/>Your eyes lower. "Yeah." <br/>"What will you do?" Ryder asks. <br/>"There's nothing I can do. I've already ruined everything." <br/>"Hon, you need to talk to your parents. That rule is wrong," Ryder says. <br/>"Talking to them won't change anything. Lucius Malfoy is the entire reason they have the rule," I sigh. <br/>"Whoa. What?" <br/>"He kinda screwed them over when they were younger. They haven't let it go." <br/>"Must have been bad," Leo says. "Enough to distrust every other house." <br/>"It was." <br/>"Hey, dinner is starting soon," Amir says. <br/>"You coming?" Ryder asks you. <br/>"No. Thanks, but I'll be fine," you say with a fake smile. <br/>"Alright, hon," Ryder says. <br/>Your roommates leave and you retreat to the one place you feel solace. Surrounded by books. <br/>With a large book open before you and the wonderful smell of parchment you are suddenly reminded of the love potion. The one that started all of this. <br/>The creaking of the wood calls your attention. You turn your head to find Draco there. He is looking at you as well. He then lowers his gaze and steps back. <br/>"Draco-" you stand.<br/>"Don't," he says. <br/>"Please, believe I never said anything like that to Roger. He came to his own conclusion and when I told him it wasn't true he lashed out like that."<br/>"It doesn't matter what you tell them!" He snaps. "They will believe what they want, because you're you and I'm me." <br/>"They only believe it because you let them!" You say back. "The Draco I saw that evening was kind, considerate, and wonderful. Please, don't let him vanish so easily." <br/>"You're far too late," he says and walks away. </p><p>On the night of the ball… You feel like shit. Your friends notice your attitude as well and do their best to support you. <br/>You wear an exquisite emerald green suit. <br/>You and your friends walk into the commons where other Ravenclaws are meeting up and leaving. <br/>However, you don't spot Roger in the crowd, but you do see one of his roommates. <br/>"Hey, Eli, is Roger still getting ready?" You ask. <br/>"Uh, no. He already left like twenty minutes ago," Eli says. <br/>"Okay, thanks." <br/>"What did he say?" Ryder asks. <br/>"He said Roger already left. He's probably down there right now," you say. <br/>"Then let's get going." <br/>The four of you walk down to the ballroom. Everything is so crystalline and bright. It's beautiful. The four of you lose yourselves in the crowd talking with many of your classmates. <br/>Fifteen minutes later you come to the realization that Roger isn't within the crowd. Where in the world could he be? <br/>You sit on the stairs and figure that he will appear soon. He doesn't. You watch other couples dance and twirl on the dance floor. It's mesmerizing. That's supposed to be you right now but- <br/>Are you really getting stood up right now? The thought gives you stress and you want to rub your eyes. <br/>Okay. It's time for a break. <br/>You stand and head towards the bathroom. However, it's nearly filled to the brim. One guy is even crying. Not exactly the greatest place to take a minute. <br/>You decide to go to the bathrooms the next landing over. There's no one over here thank goodness. You push open the door and freeze. <br/>A girl sits on the sink, the straps of her dress pushed off her shoulders. A boy with his back to you kisses her fiercely. His jacket tossed to the ground. <br/>The girl's eyes meet yours and she gasps. The boy glances up to her. <br/>"Uh oh," she says. The boy turns to you. <br/>Roger. <br/>You collect yourself and with a soft, "Sorry," extract your entire existence from the doorway. <br/>Roger yells your name but you dare not turn back. He pursues you down the hall. "Please wait." <br/>"It's fine, Roger. I'm not upset," you say turning to him. <br/>"That's a lie." <br/>"Well, you kinda left me there. If you had just told me, I would've been okay with it. You didn't have to go with me." You attempt to turn away but Roger grabs your wrist. <br/>"I did want to go with you!"<br/>"Then why do this?" <br/>"You kept… Pushing me away. I only wanted to get closer to you. But when I saw you with Malfoy, you smiled a genuine smile. You laughed. You were so happy to be with a scum like him!" Roger's grip tightens. Your eyebrows flicker in pain. "What did Malfoy have that I didn't?!" <br/>"Roger, stop," you say trying to pull away. His grip only tightens again. "Roger!"<br/>"Tell me why!" He demands. <br/>"You're hurting me!" You shriek. <br/>"Why?!" <br/>"Because I love Draco!" You yell out. The world seems to stop as you pant. The truth coming out feels like you're light enough to float. You catch your breath. "I love him." <br/>"So you merely played with me?!" Roger continues. His grip getting even tighter. You shriek in pain and claw at his hand. <br/>"Stop. Please." <br/>A fist comes out of nowhere and Roger goes flying. He hits the ground hard. <br/>Your lip quivers as you look up to the blonde haired male in front of you. <br/>Roger lifts up holding his jaw. <br/>"If you ever lay your hands on him again-!" Draco menacingly steps closer to Roger. <br/>"Draco," you say softly. The blonde returns his attention to you. You hold your wrist and watch his eyes turn soft. <br/>He approaches you and takes your non-injured hand. "Come." You don't turn back to look at Roger. You couldn't care less  about him. Draco is here, he saved you. <br/>Draco leads you up the clock tower before he finally stops. He turns to you. "Let me see." <br/>You offer him your wrist. He's gentle as he looks it over. The skin is already turning dark. <br/>"It's just sore. I'll be fine," you say. He continues to look over it. You raise your hand. "Draco." He finally meets your gaze. You slowly place your hand on his cheek. He turns stiff. Your thumb rubs his face. "I love you." <br/>Draco moves your hand away, grips your shoulder with one hand and threads his fingers through your hair with the other. He brings your lips together in a kiss that makes your legs weak. He pulls away and rubs his thumb softly over your lips. Both his hands pull away. He doesn't break eye contact with you as he pulls his ring off his finger. He takes your hand and slips it onto your middle finger. <br/>"You belong to me," Draco says. "Do you understand?" <br/>You nod. He lifts your chin and kisses you again. Once he parts he stares down at you. <br/>"Good," he says. "Now, be a good boy for me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Male Gryffindor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is not in chronological order with the movies, if that bothers you please do not continue.</p><p>Hello there! This is a customized story line. At the top please select your preferred gender and Hogwarts house. Few things will change with the story between these.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you are an Oliver Wood fan this fanfic is not for you. </p><p>You pull your tie up. Its rich red color indicating which house you've been sorted into. There was no doubt you were going to get Gryffindor. You had to. <br/>Transferring in the middle of the school year was embarrassing but not unusual to you. You changed schools often since your parents worked all around the world. But finally your parents settled in England once more. There they both were hired at the Ministry of Magic and you were expected to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your parents attended the school when they were younger so you were familiar with everything the school had to offer. However, this was your first time actually being here. <br/>Professor McGonagall leads you down the hallway to your first class. <br/>Potions. <br/>She opens the door and all talking stops. "Professor McGonagall?" The teacher asks.<br/>"My apologies, Professor Slughorn, we have a new student. He may be a bit lost so I expect all of you to help him to his other classes," McGonagall says to the other students. <br/>"Wonderful. The more the merrier. Grab a book and join the rest of the class," Slughorn says. <br/>"Good luck," McGonagall says to you before departing. You aren't even able to thank her properly before she's gone. <br/>You're on your own. <br/>You lost interest in making friends a long time ago. Nobody cared about you after you'd move and it was just easier to be a lone wolf. Do your work. Graduate. That was the only goal. <br/>Was. <br/>"You can take a seat there next to Leo, he's from your house as well. Ask him if you need anything. Is that alright, Leo?" Slughorn says.<br/>"Of course, Professor," Leo says. You take your seat next to him. He's a light brunette with hazelnut colored skin. He's pretty, more than likely popular too. "Here, we are on this page." <br/>"Thanks," you mutter. The class continues on. However, out of the corner of your eye you notice a blonde haired boy wearing a green Slytherin Robe glance at you. It's fairly annoying. Especially when he leans over to whisper to his friends and they laugh. <br/>Of course. You're the new kid. <br/>-<br/>The class finishes with no other issues. Leo rushes up to your side. "What's your next class?" <br/>"Divination." <br/>"My next class is on the other side," he says apologetically. "But uh- Hey, Oliver!" A Gryffindor boy looks up to him. He says something to his friends before approaching. <br/>"Whats up?" He asks. <br/>"You have Divination next, right? Could you show our newest house member there?" <br/>"Yeah, not a problem," he says. He turns to his friends. "I'll catch up with you guys later." He glances at you with a soft smile. "This way." <br/>You walk down the hall together. Some people look at the two of you, others call out to Oliver. You really didn't want the attention. <br/>"You seem popular," you mumble. <br/>"I'm our house's Quidditch Captain so I guess you could say that," he says which sounds way more humbling than you had assumed he was like. "I'm Oliver Wood, by the way." <br/>You tell him your name. His eyebrows raise in surprise. <br/>"Your parents were just welcomed into the Ministry, weren't they?" <br/>"Uh, yeah. How did you know?" <br/>"Well, it was in the newspaper but my mother works for the Ministry as well." <br/>"Oh, I see," you say. Your eyes trail out to the courtyard. That Slytherin boy and his friends all hang out around the benches. <br/>"Have you heard about him yet?" Oliver asks. You return your attention to him. <br/>"What?" <br/>He nods to the group of boys you were just staring at. "The Slytherin pricks. The blonde is their leader, Draco Malfoy. His family is rich so he thinks he's better than everyone else. Best to keep your distance from people like that. They are nothing but trouble." <br/>"Yeah," you mumble. "Thanks." <br/>-<br/>Later in the day you sit in the grand hall studying. It's your free period and other students fill the hall as well. It's nice to have a break. You were starting to get a little overwhelmed. You should be used to the over abundance of social information you need to retain but it's still difficult with every new school. <br/>You've been introduced to the smartest students, the Quidditch team, and nearly everyone in Gryffindor house. The peace you've been blessed with now is a good refreshment before someone from Gryffindor finds you again. <br/>You write notes down as you scan through a textbook. Suddenly multiple figures take the seats all around you. Both sides and in front of you. They are… Uncomfortably close but you still try to ignore them. However, your writing slows. <br/>"Distracted?" A snotty voice asks. Your eyes lift in a defiant glare.<br/>Draco. <br/>He smirks at the look you give him. "Ruffled mane, Gryffindor?" Draco asks. <br/>"I don't know if you've noticed but I'm busy studying. Have you ever tried it or were the words too big for you?" You ask. This kind of back and forth you've gone through many times. Others trying to establish their dominance on you.<br/>The boys whistle at your comeback. "Oooooh." <br/>"Quite the mouth on this one. Not something you see often on a Gryffindor," another boy says. <br/>"Scared of Gryffindors?" You taunt. <br/>"Should I be?" Draco asks with the lift of a brow. You snap your textbook shut and stand. <br/>"As a matter of fact, you should." <br/>"And why's that?" <br/>"They eat snakes," you wink and leave the great hall. </p><p>This kind of back and forth continues for the next couple weeks. <br/>Something you weren't expecting is the TriWizard Tournament. Announcements are made, formalities are exchanged, and along with two other schools coming to Hogwarts is the anticipation for the Yule Ball. <br/>You don't have much interest towards the ball. You've been to them before, you haven't been impressed. However, everyone else is going and Leo practically decided for you that you have to attend as well. <br/>"I don't want to go, Leo. It will be boring." <br/>"It's only boring because you don't have a date." <br/>"A date," you repeat in slight disgust. <br/>"You can't tell me there's absolutely nobody you're interested in." <br/>"Well, there's not. I don't care about those kinds of things." <br/>"What if I told you that you're almost guaranteed to be asked to the ball?" <br/>"I like the odds of almost," you say. He groans. "Look I'm not trying to tell you you're wrong, but you're wrong." <br/>He purses his lips then perks up. "Then you wouldn't mind a bit of a wager, would you?" <br/>"A bet?" <br/>"Yup." <br/>"On what?" <br/>"You accept the first person who asks you to the ball." <br/>"And if no one does?" <br/>"I'll pay for your lunch for a week and I'll never pester you about the books piled next to your bed ever again." <br/>It would be nice to never hear that again. "Fine." <br/>He smiles. "Great. I'll see you later." He gets up from the table and quickly leaves. <br/>Two redheads sit across from you. The Weasley Twins. Fred and George. They're known for their chaotic antics.<br/>"Yes?" You ask. One places a tincture bottle on the table. <br/>"We are here to offer you a special product." <br/>"Fresh on the market." <br/>"Exclusive you can't find it anywhere else." <br/>"Only for a limited time." <br/>"For the Ball."<br/>"Attraction Potion." <br/>"No chaos of a Love Potion." <br/>"Attracts whoever you want." <br/>"Just add a strand of their hair." <br/>"Boom, it's ready." <br/>"Just two drops." <br/>"On the wrist." <br/>"Behind the ear." <br/>"Even under the tongue." <br/>"Will make you irresistible to the person of your choosing." <br/>"But you have to act fast." <br/>"Supply and demand are running thin." <br/>"Only ten galleons." <br/>"A steal." <br/>"Whaddya say?" They say in unison. <br/>You snatch the bottle and smell its contents. <br/>"This is pumpkin juice and mint," you say. <br/>"Just some enhancers." <br/>"For taste is all." <br/>You chuckle placing the tincture back down. "Thanks, but no thanks." <br/>"Suit yourself," they say in unison and depart. You smile to yourself as you return to your book. You look up only for a moment, but you catch Draco looking at you from across the hall. He quickly turns away. <br/>This isn't unusual. Draco and you have continued to have your back and forth banter but still, since your first day, you always find him looking at you. His expression is never one of taunting but maybe… Longing? <br/>You settle in with your book. <br/>-<br/>You walk through the library later into the evening returning books. A hand takes your elbow gently. <br/>"Hey," Oliver says. You smile. <br/>"Hey. What's up?"<br/>"Could we talk?" He asks in a hushed tone. Low enough that not even prying ears could hear. <br/>"Sure. Just let me put these away first."<br/>Once you're finished Oliver leads you into the hall where you're both alone. <br/>"I know this is probably sudden and all but… Would you go to the Yule Ball with me?" <br/>You're struck by confusion. You thought you were just friends? Did Oliver see you that way? Did you ever feel the same about him? <br/>Despite all the questions you have, you have no choice but to say, "Sure." </p><p>The next morning the whole school knows. It seems Oliver told his friends and they told everyone. He insists on walking with you to class, as well, which only fans the flames. <br/>The other guys congratulate him as if he's tamed a wild animal. Some others shoot you glares. If only they knew you'd let them have him in a second. <br/>As soon as you sit at the table in Potions Leo is looking at you with a shit eating grin. "You knew." <br/>"Of course. He asked me for your schedule," he says. <br/>"You should've just told me." <br/>"You just have to go to the ball. And Oliver isn't a bad guy. He's really nice. I thought you two were getting closer." <br/>"We were, but I feel like this complicates things." <br/>"How? Just give him a chance. Besides don't your parents only want you to be with a Gryffindor?" <br/>"It's more complicated than that. Yeah, I like Oliver but I don't know if I like-like him." <br/>"Then go to the Ball and find out." <br/>"It's not like I have much of a choice now." <br/>"Alright everyone class has started," Slughorn says, calling everyone's attention. <br/>An origami bird flutters onto your desk right in front of you. You slowly reach for it while looking in the direction it came from. Draco looks at you with a taunting smirk. <br/>Unfurling the paper reveals a drawing of Oliver and then it moves. Oliver's face begins to melt. His skull stays in place. The word Dunce written across the forehead. <br/>You glare at Draco and crush the drawing. <br/>"What's wrong?" Leo whispers. <br/>"Nothing. Draco is just being an ass," you excuse. <br/>-<br/>After the class ends you storm up to Draco on the benches. "What is with you? He's done nothing to you!" <br/>"Ruffled mane, Gryffindor?" Draco asks. "I didn't think you were the type to like guys like that, but maybe you're just like every other person." <br/>"You don't know me Draco." <br/>"Well, since you're going to the ball with that dunce, I seem to know you very well." <br/>"Lay off, Malfoy!" A new voice says. You turn to see Oliver standing next to you. <br/>"Come to save them, have you? Wait until he sees who you really are," Draco says. Your brows furrow.<br/>"Shut up," Oliver spits. Oliver then takes your arm and pulls you away from the group. <br/>"You didn't need to do that. I can take care of myself," you say. <br/>"I told you what kind of guy he is. Why would you even talk to him?" <br/>"Look, I'm not your boyfriend, Oliver. I can do what I please." <br/>"I'm just trying to help you." <br/>"Thanks. But no thanks." <br/>-<br/>Late into the evening you're back in the library. A stack of books at your side and one open before you. <br/>"Gryffindor," a familiar voice says. You glance at Draco for only a moment. You're alone in the library. Everyone else is at dinner. "You have a book I need." <br/>"Oh, I didn't realize I grabbed How to be a Prick Volume 3. My mistake." <br/>"Very funny," he says slipping a book from your pile. "Watch out for someone like Wood. They aren't as perfect as you think they are." You stand closing your book. <br/>"I never said Oliver was perfect and neither did he," you say. You lift your books into your arms and walk through the shelves. <br/>"That's not what I meant." <br/>"I don't really care what you meant, Malfoy." <br/>Draco grabs your shoulder and pushes you into a bookshelf. His hand rests against the books next to your head. He comes closer. You smell apple cider and his cologne. <br/>"You should start caring. Wood isn't as good of a guy as you may think he is. Don't trust him." Draco slowly pulls away. Your eyes separate from his gaze. "Thanks for the book." Draco departs. You let out the breath you've been holding in. <br/>Why is he so concerned with you? <br/>-<br/>You fix your bed sheets before you settle in. <br/>"Where were you? We couldn't find you at dinner," Leo says. <br/>"Oliver was looking for you as well," Ryder says. <br/>"He was practically freaking out thinking you were avoiding him," Amir says. <br/>"We got into a disagreement earlier. I was in the library," you say. <br/>"Didn't Draco go to the library during dinner as well? His posse were pretty lonely without him," Amir says. <br/>"Did you meet with Draco?" Leo asks. <br/>"What?! No! I didn't even know he was there," you lie. <br/>"Uh-huh," Ryder says unconvinced. The others seem to follow him on that train.<br/>"Look, Draco said I shouldn't trust Oliver. Do you have any idea what he meant?" You ask. The guys exchange glances. <br/>"Could this be about-" <br/>"That was two years ago." <br/>"And?" <br/>"What is it? Tell me," you say. They return their attention to you. <br/>"Two years ago Oliver had this girlfriend," Ryder starts. "She had started to say that he cheated on her and that's why they broke up. Oliver denied it. She ended up leaving the school suddenly." <br/>"Nobody believed her?" I ask. <br/>"No girl said anything about it being her and the rumor kind of died out," Leo says. <br/>"That's probably what he was talking about," Amir says. <br/>"Why would Draco be concerned about that?" You ask. <br/>"Maybe he knows something you don't," Amir says. <br/>"Or maybe he's just playing you," Ryder says. <br/>"Either way, proceed with caution," Leo says. <br/>"I can do that." </p><p>Draco doesn't attend Potions that morning and things between you and Oliver seem rocky right now. But it's obvious he wants to make amends. <br/>"Hey, I'm really sorry," Oliver says to you as soon as class ends. <br/>"It's fine. You were right anyway," you say. "He's just taunting me." <br/>"So are we cool?" <br/>"Yeah," you say. He smiles. <br/>"Great." <br/>Divination class goes off normally with Oliver talking to you the whole class. He honestly doesn't seem like a bad guy. Maybe they were right, Draco is up to something. <br/>-<br/>You walk up the steps sorting through some papers. Your foot slips on the next step and you begin falling backwards. An arm wraps around your back. <br/>"Be careful, idiot!" Draco snaps at you. He stares into you so easily, sometimes you feel as if he can see everything. You purse your lips and nod standing upright.<br/>"Thank you," you say, collecting your pages. <br/>"Why are you walking so distracted?" He asks. <br/>"I just have a lot on my mind." <br/>"Would telling me make sure you don't fall down a flight of stairs again? I can't follow you around all day." <br/>You giggle. "No, but I appreciate it. I'll be more careful. And don't skip Potions again." <br/>"Me skipping classes? Whatever do you mean?" He asks dramatically. <br/>"Right. Just be there Malfoy." </p><p>To your surprise Draco is actually in class the next morning. He makes sure you know it too by lifting his eyebrows when you glance at him. You smirk at him. <br/>"Now class today we will be learning about Amortentia. Now can anyone tell me what this potion does?" <br/>"It's the strongest love potion ever made. Even the smell of it tells you what you're attracted to," a random girl says. <br/>"Precisely. Now for an example-" Slughorn then points at you and says your name "-Come give a whiff and tell the class what you smell." <br/>You hesitantly get up from your desk and approach the small cauldron. You take a deep sniff and are shocked by the different things you can smell so perfectly. <br/>"I smell books, moss, apple cider and…" You freeze up as you realize what the last one is. Draco's cologne. You smell Draco's cologne. <br/>"Jasmine," you lie. "I smell jasmine." <br/>"Thank you. You may sit down." <br/>You scurry back to your desk. You take a glance at Draco who is also exchanging the glance but with a confused gaze. You lower your head. <br/>Draco? <br/>-<br/>After class Oliver catches up with you again. "Hey, I was wondering-" he stops. "Are you alright? You're looking a little pale." <br/>"Yeah, I'm fine," you fake a smile. "What's up?" <br/>"Are you going to the Quidditch World Cup tonight?" <br/>"That's tonight? I forgot." <br/>"Well this is my invitation," he says with a smirk. "Will I see you there?" <br/>"I-"<br/>"You won't," A voice cuts in. Draco steps up to you both. "My father has invited him to sit with us in the Minister's box tonight at the game. My father wants to send a gesture of goodwill to his parents." With a smirk Draco turns to you. "Isn't that right?" <br/>"Yes. I had almost forgotten, my parents told me last minute." <br/>"I see. Well then maybe we can talk after," Oliver says stepping away. <br/>"Maybe," you say. Oliver departs. You turn to Draco and open your mouth about to ask him what the hell he's up to but he cuts you off. <br/>"Dress elegantly tonight. I'm sure you know what type of man my father is." <br/>"Of course but-" <br/>"I'll come get you from your dorm at 7. We will attend dinner with the Minister before the game. Say nothing to the Minister." <br/>"Draco-" <br/>"See you later." Draco walks away.<br/>"Unbelievable," you mumble. <br/>-<br/>You move your hair back and forth trying to find a way that it looks better than normal. "Now what are you getting all ready for?" Ryder asks, startling you. You turn to your roommates.<br/>"Yeah there's no dress code for the game tonight," Leo says. <br/>"But there is when you're having dinner with the Minister." <br/>"What?" Leo asks. <br/>"How'd you swing that?" Ryder asks. <br/>"Was it your parents?" Amir asks. <br/>"No. Uh, Draco invited me."<br/>"Draco?!" They now say it in unison. You cringe at their sudden shriek. <br/>"The whole castle will hear you!" You snap. <br/>"You're going to dinner with the Minister and the game with Draco Malfoy?" Ryder asks. <br/>"Yes." <br/>"Boy, how in the-" <br/>Amir cuts Ryder off. "How did this happen?" <br/>"Oliver was asking me to go with him and Draco swooped in and started telling him all that stuff. I didn't even have a chance to reject or ask him why." <br/>"Why don't you just not go?" Leo asks. <br/>"I don't know. But it's the Minister's box. The best seats," you say. "It's not like I'm getting nothing out of it." <br/>"I don't know about this," Ryder says.<br/>"Guys, I really appreciate you all but it's just one night. Nothing bad is going to happen. Trust me." <br/>"Fine," Leo says. <br/>"Now, I have no idea what to wear," I say. Amir gets up from where he sits and approaches your wardrobe. Opening the doors the guys are shocked. Your wardrobe extends on the inside. <br/>"You had this, this whole time?!" Leo asks. <br/>"Amazing," Amir says in awe. <br/>"My parents are… Thorough," you mumble. <br/>"Hold on," Amir says. "That one!" He points to a particular garment. The hanger comes off the rack and floats into Amir's grasp. <br/>"Awesome," Leo says. Amir lays the dust jacketed garment on the bed and unzips it. Inside is a perfect black satin suit with deep rich Gryffindor red accents. Even you have never seen the suit before. <br/>"Whoa," you say approaching the suit. <br/>"Put it on," Ryder says. <br/>The suit hugs your curves just right and it's smooth against you. As if this suit was made to make you look good. <br/>"You're perfect," Leo says. <br/>"There. Hair is done," Amir says.  <br/>"Hey, it's seven," Ryder says. <br/>"Ah. Draco will be here any second," you say. <br/>"We'll take care of it," Leo says nudging Ryder. <br/>"What do you-" <br/>The three of them are already out the door. <br/>Please don't let them do anything rash. <br/>You grab your clutch and stuff your wand inside. You carefully walk down the stairs, everything on you making you feel as if you yourself are fragile. <br/>"Don't you dare think of making him cry," you hear Ryder say. <br/>"And don't embarrass him," Leo says. You turn the last corner. Draco stands in front of your friends in a slick fully black suit. <br/>"Draco," you say softly. All four of them turn to you. Draco's face turns blank but his eyes are huge. He brushes past your friends and walks to the bottom of the stairs. He offers you his hand. With a small smile you descend and take it. <br/>"You look wonderful," he says. <br/>"Thank you," you say. <br/>"Shall we be off then?" <br/>"Yeah." <br/>-<br/>You and Draco appear in the headquarters of the Ministry of Magic. Draco turns to you and offers you his arm. You become hesitant. "Oh. Are you sure?" <br/>"It's proper. Just do it," he says. You loop your arm around his. Draco leads you up stairs and to the door of the Minister's office where you'll be having dinner. Outside Draco's father waits. <br/>"Father," Draco calls his attention. "This is the classmate I was telling you about." <br/>"Pleased to meet you, sir," you say. His father extends a hand and you take it. <br/>"As am I," he says in a coy tone. "Your parents work for the Ministry, yes?" <br/>"Yes, sir." <br/>"Wonderful. Then we are all in good company," he says. <br/>-<br/>Once inside and properly introduced to the Minister you all approach your seats at the table. Draco pulls out your chair for you. <br/>"Thank you," you say to him and sit. Draco sits next to you. On the other side his father and the Minister sit. Food is brought out and presented before you. <br/>You're taken by surprise when the Minister says your name. "Yes sir?" <br/>"I must say how pleased I am to meet you. Your parents talk about you often. They honestly brag about what a wonderful student you are." <br/>"Believe me, sir, they brag whenever they get the chance," you say. The Minister chuckles and you share a small laugh. Draco and his father force a smile as well. <br/>"Their resumes were most impressive. You should be proud of them." <br/>"I am, sir."<br/>"Would you be looking into a future at the Ministry as well?"<br/>"Oh. I haven't thought much about it. My studies are the most important thing to me right now. But I will let you know what I decide." <br/>"Please do." <br/>Draco's father then interjects and starts a conversation with the Minister. You exhale slowly. You take a side glance at Draco who smiles at you and gives you a small approving nod. <br/>You didn't mess it up. You are awesome. <br/>-<br/>You walk up the steps of the stadium. Your jacket blows in the wind. You hold it tightly so you don't blow away but you're having trouble keeping up with Draco. <br/>"Hey," Draco says. You look up to him, he offers you his hand. You freeze up. "We don't have all day." You take his hand. It's… Remarkably warm. <br/>The four of you make it to the Minister's box. Once there Draco slips his hand around your waist. He pulls you in close to him. <br/>"Don't leave my side," he says. Music starts and quidditch players fly into the arena. Once both teams are introduced lights fill the box and the Minister begins his opening. <br/>Fuck. Everybody can probably see you here with Draco. This isn't exactly going as you'd hoped. <br/>-<br/>The game was amazing. Quidditch is so much more entertaining than any other sport. You actually feel bad for muggles who don't even get to enjoy it. <br/>Draco and his father have a tent in the valley next to the arena where many others are having fun and celebrating. Their tent is a bit far from all others. All of the tents extend on the inside and theirs is obviously quite luxurious. <br/>"I'm going to meet with the Minister and his advisors," Draco's father says to you both. "I won't be long." <br/>"Of course, father," Draco says. His father leaves. <br/>You and Draco are now alone in the tent. You sit in a plush chair which is really nice after having to carry yourself like nobility all evening. Draco turns to you. <br/>"Why did you do this?" You ask. <br/>"Do what?" <br/>"Invite me. Go through all the trouble." <br/>"Your parents work for the ministry, honestly it seems almost as if they're the Minister's favorite. Your status helped my father." <br/>"Your father didn't need any help, Draco. Give me the real reason." <br/>"You lied." <br/>"What?" <br/>"Earlier with that potion. You lied about it." <br/>Your breath catches. Draco noticed something like that. "You invited me just because I lied?"<br/>"Why not?" He retorts. <br/>"You're unbelievable," you snicker. Draco saunters closer and sits on the coffee table in front of your chair. He leans forward and seems to stare into you. <br/>"Why did you lie?" <br/>"I just didn't want to say it. There's-" <br/>"What was it?" He asks in a slightly harsher tone. <br/>"Why are you so bothered-" <br/>"Answer me." <br/>You purse your lips. "Cologne… Yours." <br/>Draco straightens himself but you can't really tell what kind of face he wears. <br/>In a flash Draco stands, slides a hand behind your head, grabs a tuft of your hair, and pulls your head back. His other hand rests against the head of the chair as he looks down at you with hungry eyes. Your breath escapes your lips in near pants. Adrenaline fills your chest. <br/>You feel excited and terrified. <br/>He slowly leans down. His lips brush against yours but make no move to capture them. Your eyes don't part from him. Anticipation killing you. His gaze suddenly meets yours and directly after he claims your lips. His kiss is rough and dominant. You have no problem letting him take the lead. He parts but still brushes his lips against yours. <br/>"Draco," you mutter. <br/>"Shut up," he snaps and takes your lips again. The world feels like it bursts around you. You feel everything and nothing at the same time. You want this. You want more of him. <br/>But you can't. <br/>You pull away. "Stop, Draco." Immediately he pulls his hand away from you. You stand. "I'm sorry. I can't." <br/>"Why not?" Draco asks. <br/>"M-My parents have this thing, a rule, I must marry a Gryffindor." <br/>"You can't be serious." <br/>"They don't trust the other houses. They both were Gryffindors as well. I can't refuse." Draco reaches out for your arm but you move away. <br/>"Please don't." He retracts. You can't even look him in the face right now. You're ashamed of yourself. You let things go this far. "I'm sorry." You rush out of the tent. Outside your tears flow freely. Coming from inside objects crash and shatter. <br/>You've done enough. <br/>You walk through the rows of tents. Things zip past you. People dance and celebrate and you can't bear to join in their fun. <br/>A scream tears through the night sky making all the other noise stop. Heat takes your back. You turn as people begin to shriek. Fire. <br/>"Run!" <br/>"It's the Death Eaters!" <br/>Others begin to run out of their tents and away from the fire. You don't wait around to see anything else. More explosions fill the sky. Your foot catches on a tent string and you collapse. Your head smacks into a metal pole and things become blurry. </p><p>Warmth consumes your cheek. Your name echoes. Your eyes open a slit. Draco, with a worried face, says your name again and curses. You move your lips but nothing comes out. Draco lifts you into his arms. <br/>He's kind. </p><p>Things are really blurry but after a few moments come into focus. Pale colored stones. Hogwarts. With a soft groan you lift your torso. White sheets. <br/>"Take it easy there, love. You've had quite the bump on the head," a woman says rushing up to you. You lay back down. "Don't you worry now. You're at Hogwarts." <br/>The game. The tents. Draco… <br/>"How long have I been here?" You ask. <br/>"Only been about two days. Your parents got quite the scare. Rushed here to check on you themselves." <br/>"My parents were here?" <br/>"Yes, sir. Couldn't stay long I'm afraid, quite busy especially after something like that happenin'. But they send all their love," she says. <br/>"I wish I could've seen them." <br/>"Ah, well. Also, make sure you thank that Slytherin boy for finding ya. Who knows what would've happened if he didn't. I dare not even think it." <br/>"Yeah. I will." </p><p>The next morning you appear in Potions. You've gotten a lot of attention after what was merely a bump on the head. It's not like you saw a Death Eater. <br/>Draco doesn't even look your way. You can't blame him. You wouldn't want to see you either. <br/>As soon as class ends Oliver comes up to your desk. "Did Malfoy do something to you?" He asks. <br/>"What?" <br/>"Did he hit you?" He asks clearly. <br/>"Oliver!" <br/>"Did he?!" <br/>"No! Of course not. Draco was perfectly fine the whole night. I tripped and hit my head. It's the truth." <br/>Oliver harshly pulls away from your desk without another word. <br/>"Do people really think that?" You ask Leo. <br/>"Nobody saw you and Draco after the game. With his history, nobody would be surprised," she says. <br/>"That's madness." <br/>You exit the classroom just in time to see Oliver storm up to Draco. "What did you do to him?!" His yelling calls the attention of everyone around the courtyard. <br/>"Oh no," you mutter. "Leo." <br/>"Yeah," he says taking your textbooks. <br/>"I didn't do anything you bloody oaf." Draco stands and gets into Oliver's face. <br/>"You really expect me to believe he just tripped and fell?!" <br/>"What are you implying here Wood?!" <br/>"Admit you hit him! You scum!" <br/>"I did nothing to him! He will tell you himself!" <br/>"Unless he's afraid!" <br/>Draco pushes Oliver and Oliver pushes him back. You finally cut between them. Your hands to Oliver's chest. <br/>"Stop! Stop. Please. Please, Oliver," you beg. "Just walk away." Oliver glances down to you. "Please, don't do this." Oliver slowly backs off. <br/>"Let's go," Oliver says, turning away. With a lowered head you glance to Draco. <br/>"I'm sorry," you mutter and walk after Oliver. <br/>-<br/>Ryder sits on your bed after class. "Okay, you gotta tell us what happened." <br/>"We were dying to know after the game-" Amir starts. <br/>"But that obviously didn't happen," Leo finishes. <br/>"Everyone thinks Draco did it," Amir says. <br/>"And you need to get it off your chest," Ryder says. You sigh and sit up holding your pillow to your chest. "Take your time." <br/>"Everything was perfect. The food. The game. Draco. But we got back to the tent after the game and-" you tense. <br/>"You can trust us," Leo says. <br/>"Everything will be okay," Amir says. <br/>"I kissed him," you admit. The room turns dead silent. All three of them freeze up as if someone pressed pause. <br/>"I will understand if it was like a heat of the moment thing, and you just forgot everything Draco's done-" Ryder lists.<br/>"No. I kissed him. I wanted to kiss him."<br/>"Are you mad?" Amir asks. "Did you hit your head that hard?" <br/>"Well, then what happened?" Leo asks. <br/>"I told him I couldn't be with a Slytherin and I left. After that the Death Eaters showed up." <br/>"So, do you like him?" Amir asks. <br/>Your eyes lower. "Yeah." <br/>"What will you do?" Ryder asks. <br/>"There's nothing I can do. I've already ruined everything." <br/>"Hon, you need to talk to your parents. That rule is wrong," Ryder says. <br/>"Talking to them won't change anything. Lucius Malfoy is the entire reason they have the rule," I sigh. <br/>"Whoa. What?" <br/>"He kinda screwed them over when they were younger. They haven't let it go." <br/>"Must have been bad," Leo says. "Enough to distrust every other house." <br/>"It was." <br/>"Hey, dinner is starting soon," Amir says. <br/>"You coming?" Ryder asks you. <br/>"No. Thanks, but I'll be fine," you say with a fake smile. <br/>"Alright, hon," Ryder says. <br/>Your roommates leave and you retreat to the one place you feel solace. Surrounded by books. <br/>With a large book open before you and the wonderful smell of parchment you are suddenly reminded of the love potion. The one that started all of this. <br/>The creaking of the wood calls your attention. You turn your head to find Draco there. He is looking at you as well. He then lowers his gaze and steps back. <br/>"Draco-" you stand.<br/>"Don't," he says. <br/>"Please, believe I never said anything like that to Oliver. He came to his own conclusion and when I told him it wasn't true he lashed out like that."<br/>"It doesn't matter what you tell them!" He snaps. "They will believe what they want, because you're you and I'm me." <br/>"They only believe it because you let them!" You say back. "The Draco I saw that evening was kind, considerate, and wonderful. Please, don't let him vanish so easily." <br/>"You're far too late," he says and walks away. </p><p>On the night of the ball… You feel like shit. Your friends notice your attitude as well and do their best to support you. <br/>You wear an exquisite emerald green suit. <br/>You and your friends walk into the commons where other Gryffindors are meeting up and leaving. <br/>However, you don't spot Oliver in the crowd, but you do see one of his roommates. <br/>"Hey, Eli, is Oliver still getting ready?" You ask. <br/>"Uh, no. He already left like twenty minutes ago," Eli says. <br/>"Okay, thanks." <br/>"What did he say?" Ryder asks. <br/>"He said Oliver already left. He's probably down there right now," you say. <br/>"Then let's get going." <br/>The four of you walk down to the ballroom. Everything is so crystalline and bright. It's beautiful. The four of you lose yourselves in the crowd talking with many of your classmates. <br/>Fifteen minutes later you come to the realization that Oliver isn't within the crowd. Where in the world could he be? <br/>You sit on the stairs and figure that he will appear soon. He doesn't. You watch other couples dance and twirl on the dance floor. It's mesmerizing. That's supposed to be you right now but- <br/>Are you really getting stood up right now? The thought gives you stress and you want to rub your eyes. <br/>Okay. It's time for a break. <br/>You stand and head towards the bathroom. However, it's nearly filled to the brim. One guy is even crying. Not exactly the greatest place to take a minute. <br/>You decide to go to the bathrooms the next landing over. There's no one over here thank goodness. You push open the door and freeze. <br/>A girl sits on the sink, the straps of her dress pushed off her shoulders. A boy with his back to you kisses her fiercely. His jacket tossed to the ground. <br/>The girl's eyes meet yours and she gasps. The boy glances up to her. <br/>"Uh oh," she says. The boy turns to you. <br/>Oliver. <br/>You collect yourself and with a soft, "Sorry," extract your entire existence from the doorway. <br/>Oliver yells your name but you dare not turn back. He pursues you down the hall. "Please wait." <br/>"It's fine, Oliver. I'm not upset," you say turning to him. <br/>"That's a lie." <br/>"Well, you kinda left me there. If you had just told me, I would've been okay with it. You didn't have to go with me." You attempt to turn away but Oliver grabs your wrist. <br/>"I did want to go with you!"<br/>"Then why do this?" <br/>"You kept… Pushing me away. I only wanted to get closer to you. But when I saw you with Malfoy, you smiled a genuine smile. You laughed. You were so happy to be with a scum like him!" Oliver's grip tightens. Your eyebrows flicker in pain. "What did Malfoy have that I didn't?!" <br/>"Oliver, stop," you say trying to pull away. His grip only tightens again. "Oliver!"<br/>"Tell me why!" He demands. <br/>"You're hurting me!" You shriek. <br/>"Why?!" <br/>"Because I love Draco!" You yell out. The world seems to stop as you pant. The truth coming out feels like you're light enough to float. You catch your breath. "I love him." <br/>"So you merely played with me?!" Oliver continues. His grip getting even tighter. You shriek in pain and claw at his hand. <br/>"Stop. Please." <br/>A fist comes out of nowhere and Oliver goes flying. He hits the ground hard. <br/>Your lip quivers as you look up to the blonde haired male in front of you. <br/>Oliver lifts up holding his jaw. <br/>"If you ever lay your hands on him again-!" Draco menacingly steps closer to Oliver. <br/>"Draco," you say softly. The blonde returns his attention to you. You hold your wrist and watch his eyes turn soft. <br/>He approaches you and takes your non-injured hand. "Come." You don't turn back to look at Oliver. You couldn't care less  about him. Draco is here, he saved you. <br/>Draco leads you up the clock tower before he finally stops. He turns to you. "Let me see." <br/>You offer him your wrist. He's gentle as he looks it over. The skin is already turning dark. <br/>"It's just sore. I'll be fine," you say. He continues to look over it. You raise your hand. "Draco." He finally meets your gaze. You slowly place your hand on his cheek. He turns stiff. Your thumb rubs his face. "I love you." <br/>Draco moves your hand away, grips your shoulder with one hand and threads his fingers through your hair with the other. He brings your lips together in a kiss that makes your legs weak. He pulls away and rubs his thumb softly over your lips. Both his hands pull away. He doesn't break eye contact with you as he pulls his ring off his finger. He takes your hand and slips it onto your middle finger. <br/>"You belong to me," Draco says. "Do you understand?" <br/>You nod. He lifts your chin and kisses you again. Once he parts he stares down at you. <br/>"Good," he says. "Now, be a good boy for me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Male Hufflepuff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is not in chronological order with the movies, if that bothers you please do not continue.</p><p>Hello there! This is a customized story line. At the top please select your preferred gender and Hogwarts house. Few things will change with the story between these.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you are a Cedric Diggory fan this fanfic is not for you. </p><p>You pull your tie up. Its rich gold color indicating which house you've been sorted into. There was no doubt you were going to get Hufflepuff. You had to. <br/>Transferring in the middle of the school year was embarrassing but not unusual to you. You changed schools often since your parents worked all around the world. But finally your parents settled in England once more. There they both were hired at the Ministry of Magic and you were expected to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your parents attended the school when they were younger so you were familiar with everything the school had to offer. However, this was your first time actually being here. <br/>Professor McGonagall leads you down the hallway to your first class. <br/>Potions. <br/>She opens the door and all talking stops. "Professor McGonagall?" The teacher asks.<br/>"My apologies, Professor Slughorn, we have a new student. He may be a bit lost so I expect all of you to help him to his other classes," McGonagall says to the other students. <br/>"Wonderful. The more the merrier. Grab a book and join the rest of the class," Slughorn says. <br/>"Good luck," McGonagall says to you before departing. You aren't even able to thank her properly before she's gone. <br/>You're on your own. <br/>You lost interest in making friends a long time ago. Nobody cared about you after you'd move and it was just easier to be a lone wolf. Do your work. Graduate. That was the only goal. <br/>Was. <br/>"You can take a seat there next to Leo, he's from your house as well. Ask him if you need anything. Is that alright, Leo?" Slughorn says.<br/>"Of course, Professor," Leo says. You take your seat next to him. He's a light brunette with hazelnut colored skin. He's pretty, more than likely popular too. "Here, we are on this page." <br/>"Thanks," you mutter. The class continues on. However, out of the corner of your eye you notice a blonde haired boy wearing a green Slytherin Robe glance at you. It's fairly annoying. Especially when he leans over to whisper to his friends and they laugh. <br/>Of course. You're the new kid. <br/>-<br/>The class finishes with no other issues. Leo rushes up to your side. "What's your next class?" <br/>"Divination." <br/>"My next class is on the other side," he says apologetically. "But uh- Hey, Cedric!" A Hufflepuff boy looks up to him. He says something to his friends before approaching. <br/>"Whats up?" He asks. <br/>"You have Divination next, right? Could you show our newest house member there?" <br/>"Yeah, not a problem," he says. He turns to his friends. "I'll catch up with you guys later." He glances at you with a soft smile. "This way." <br/>You walk down the hall together. Some people look at the two of you, others call out to Cedric. You really didn't want the attention. <br/>"You seem popular," you mumble. <br/>"I'm our house's Quidditch Captain so I guess you could say that," he says which sounds way more humbling than you had assumed he was like. "I'm Cedric Diggory, by the way." <br/>You tell him your name. His eyebrows raise in surprise. <br/>"Your parents were just welcomed into the Ministry, weren't they?" <br/>"Uh, yeah. How did you know?" <br/>"Well, it was in the newspaper but my mother works for the Ministry as well." <br/>"Oh, I see," you say. Your eyes trail out to the courtyard. That Slytherin boy and his friends all hang out around the benches. <br/>"Have you heard about him yet?" Cedric asks. You return your attention to him. <br/>"What?" <br/>He nods to the group of boys you were just staring at. "The Slytherin pricks. The blonde is their leader, Draco Malfoy. His family is rich so he thinks he's better than everyone else. Best to keep your distance from people like that. They are nothing but trouble." <br/>"Yeah," you mumble. "Thanks." <br/>-<br/>Later in the day you sit in the grand hall studying. It's your free period and other students fill the hall as well. It's nice to have a break. You were starting to get a little overwhelmed. You should be used to the over abundance of social information you need to retain but it's still difficult with every new school. <br/>You've been introduced to the smartest students, the Quidditch team, and nearly everyone in Hufflepuff house. The peace you've been blessed with now is a good refreshment before someone from Hufflepuff finds you again. <br/>You write notes down as you scan through a textbook. Suddenly multiple figures take the seats all around you. Both sides and in front of you. They are… Uncomfortably close but you still try to ignore them. However, your writing slows. <br/>"Distracted?" A snotty voice asks. Your eyes lift in a defiant glare.<br/>Draco. <br/>He smirks at the look you give him. "Ruffled fur, Hufflepuff?" Draco asks. <br/>"I don't know if you've noticed but I'm busy studying. Have you ever tried it or were the words too big for you?" You ask. This kind of back and forth you've gone through many times. Others trying to establish their dominance on you.<br/>The boys whistle at your comeback. "Oooooh." <br/>"Quite the mouth on this one. Not something you see often on a Hufflepuff," another boy says. <br/>"Scared of Hufflepuffs?" You taunt. <br/>"Should I be?" Draco asks with the lift of a brow. You snap your textbook shut and stand. <br/>"As a matter of fact, you should." <br/>"And why's that?" <br/>"They eat snakes," you wink and leave the great hall. </p><p>This kind of back and forth continues for the next couple weeks. <br/>Something you weren't expecting is the TriWizard Tournament. Announcements are made, formalities are exchanged, and along with two other schools coming to Hogwarts is the anticipation for the Yule Ball. <br/>You don't have much interest towards the ball. You've been to them before, you haven't been impressed. However, everyone else is going and Leo practically decided for you that you have to attend as well. <br/>"I don't want to go, Leo. It will be boring." <br/>"It's only boring because you don't have a date." <br/>"A date," you repeat in slight disgust. <br/>"You can't tell me there's absolutely nobody you're interested in." <br/>"Well, there's not. I don't care about those kinds of things." <br/>"What if I told you that you're almost guaranteed to be asked to the ball?" <br/>"I like the odds of almost," you say. He groans. "Look I'm not trying to tell you you're wrong, but you're wrong." <br/>He purses his lips then perks up. "Then you wouldn't mind a bit of a wager, would you?" <br/>"A bet?" <br/>"Yup." <br/>"On what?" <br/>"You accept the first person who asks you to the ball." <br/>"And if no one does?" <br/>"I'll pay for your lunch for a week and I'll never pester you about the books piled next to your bed ever again." <br/>It would be nice to never hear that again. "Fine." <br/>He smiles. "Great. I'll see you later." He gets up from the table and quickly leaves. <br/>Two redheads sit across from you. The Weasley Twins. Fred and George. They're known for their chaotic antics.<br/>"Yes?" You ask. One places a tincture bottle on the table. <br/>"We are here to offer you a special product." <br/>"Fresh on the market." <br/>"Exclusive you can't find it anywhere else." <br/>"Only for a limited time." <br/>"For the Ball."<br/>"Attraction Potion." <br/>"No chaos of a Love Potion." <br/>"Attracts whoever you want." <br/>"Just add a strand of their hair." <br/>"Boom, it's ready." <br/>"Just two drops." <br/>"On the wrist." <br/>"Behind the ear." <br/>"Even under the tongue." <br/>"Will make you irresistible to the person of your choosing." <br/>"But you have to act fast." <br/>"Supply and demand are running thin." <br/>"Only ten galleons." <br/>"A steal." <br/>"Whaddya say?" They say in unison. <br/>You snatch the bottle and smell its contents. <br/>"This is pumpkin juice and mint," you say. <br/>"Just some enhancers." <br/>"For taste is all." <br/>You chuckle placing the tincture back down. "Thanks, but no thanks." <br/>"Suit yourself," they say in unison and depart. You smile to yourself as you return to your book. You look up only for a moment, but you catch Draco looking at you from across the hall. He quickly turns away. <br/>This isn't unusual. Draco and you have continued to have your back and forth banter but still, since your first day, you always find him looking at you. His expression is never one of taunting but maybe… Longing? <br/>You settle in with your book. <br/>-<br/>You walk through the library later into the evening returning books. A hand takes your elbow gently. <br/>"Hey," Cedric says. You smile. <br/>"Hey. What's up?"<br/>"Could we talk?" He asks in a hushed tone. Low enough that not even prying ears could hear. <br/>"Sure. Just let me put these away first."<br/>Once you're finished Cedric leads you into the hall where you're both alone. <br/>"I know this is probably sudden and all but… Would you go to the Yule Ball with me?" <br/>You're struck by confusion. You thought you were just friends? Did Cedric see you that way? Did you ever feel the same about him? <br/>Despite all the questions you have, you have no choice but to say, "Sure." </p><p>The next morning the whole school knows. It seems Cedric told his friends and they told everyone. He insists on walking with you to class, as well, which only fans the flames. <br/>The other guys congratulate him as if he's tamed a wild animal. Some others shoot you glares. If only they knew you'd let them have him in a second. <br/>As soon as you sit at the table in Potions Leo is looking at you with a shit eating grin. "You knew." <br/>"Of course. He asked me for your schedule," he says. <br/>"You should've just told me." <br/>"You just have to go to the ball. And Cedric isn't a bad guy. He's really nice. I thought you two were getting closer." <br/>"We were, but I feel like this complicates things." <br/>"How? Just give him a chance. Besides don't your parents only want you to be with a Hufflepuff?" <br/>"It's more complicated than that. Yeah, I like Cedric but I don't know if I like-like him." <br/>"Then go to the Ball and find out." <br/>"It's not like I have much of a choice now." <br/>"Alright everyone class has started," Slughorn says, calling everyone's attention. <br/>An origami bird flutters onto your desk right in front of you. You slowly reach for it while looking in the direction it came from. Draco looks at you with a taunting smirk. <br/>Unfurling the paper reveals a drawing of Cedric and then it moves. Cedric's face begins to melt. His skull stays in place. The word Dunce written across the forehead. <br/>You glare at Draco and crush the drawing. <br/>"What's wrong?" Leo whispers. <br/>"Nothing. Draco is just being an ass," you excuse. <br/>-<br/>After the class ends you storm up to Draco on the benches. "What is with you? He's done nothing to you!" <br/>"Ruffled fur, Hufflepuff?" Draco asks. "I didn't think you were the type to like guys like that, but maybe you're just like every other person." <br/>"You don't know me Draco." <br/>"Well, since you're going to the ball with that dunce, I seem to know you very well." <br/>"Lay off, Malfoy!" A new voice says. You turn to see Cedric standing next to you. <br/>"Come to save them, have you? Wait until he sees who you really are," Draco says. Your brows furrow.<br/>"Shut up," Cedric spits. Cedric then takes your arm and pulls you away from the group. <br/>"You didn't need to do that. I can take care of myself," you say. <br/>"I told you what kind of guy he is. Why would you even talk to him?" <br/>"Look, I'm not your boyfriend, Cedric. I can do what I please." <br/>"I'm just trying to help you." <br/>"Thanks. But no thanks." <br/>-<br/>Late into the evening you're back in the library. A stack of books at your side and one open before you. <br/>"Hufflepuff," a familiar voice says. You glance at Draco for only a moment. You're alone in the library. Everyone else is at dinner. "You have a book I need." <br/>"Oh, I didn't realize I grabbed How to be a Prick Volume 3. My mistake." <br/>"Very funny," he says slipping a book from your pile. "Watch out for someone like Diggory. They aren't as perfect as you think they are." You stand closing your book. <br/>"I never said Cedric was perfect and neither did he," you say. You lift your books into your arms and walk through the shelves. <br/>"That's not what I meant." <br/>"I don't really care what you meant, Malfoy." <br/>Draco grabs your shoulder and pushes you into a bookshelf. His hand rests against the books next to your head. He comes closer. You smell apple cider and his cologne. <br/>"You should start caring. Diggory isn't as good of a guy as you may think he is. Don't trust him." Draco slowly pulls away. Your eyes separate from his gaze. "Thanks for the book." Draco departs. You let out the breath you've been holding in. <br/>Why is he so concerned with you? <br/>-<br/>You fix your bed sheets before you settle in. <br/>"Where were you? We couldn't find you at dinner," Leo says. <br/>"Cedric was looking for you as well," Ryder says. <br/>"He was practically freaking out thinking you were avoiding him," Amir says. <br/>"We got into a disagreement earlier. I was in the library," you say. <br/>"Didn't Draco go to the library during dinner as well? His posse were pretty lonely without him," Amir says. <br/>"Did you meet with Draco?" Leo asks. <br/>"What?! No! I didn't even know he was there," you lie. <br/>"Uh-huh," Ryder says unconvinced. The others seem to follow him on that train.<br/>"Look, Draco said I shouldn't trust Cedric. Do you have any idea what he meant?" You ask. The guys exchange glances. <br/>"Could this be about-" <br/>"That was two years ago." <br/>"And?" <br/>"What is it? Tell me," you say. They return their attention to you. <br/>"Two years ago Cedric had this girlfriend," Ryder starts. "She had started to say that he cheated on her and that's why they broke up. Cedric denied it. She ended up leaving the school suddenly." <br/>"Nobody believed her?" I ask. <br/>"No girl said anything about it being her and the rumor kind of died out," Leo says. <br/>"That's probably what he was talking about," Amir says. <br/>"Why would Draco be concerned about that?" You ask. <br/>"Maybe he knows something you don't," Amir says. <br/>"Or maybe he's just playing you," Ryder says. <br/>"Either way, proceed with caution," Leo says. <br/>"I can do that." </p><p>Draco doesn't attend Potions that morning and things between you and Cedric seem rocky right now. But it's obvious he wants to make amends. <br/>"Hey, I'm really sorry," Cedric says to you as soon as class ends. <br/>"It's fine. You were right anyway," you say. "He's just taunting me." <br/>"So are we cool?" <br/>"Yeah," you say. He smiles. <br/>"Great." <br/>Divination class goes off normally with Cedric talking to you the whole class. He honestly doesn't seem like a bad guy. Maybe they were right, Draco is up to something. <br/>-<br/>You walk up the steps sorting through some papers. Your foot slips on the next step and you begin falling backwards. An arm wraps around your back. <br/>"Be careful, idiot!" Draco snaps at you. He stares into you so easily, sometimes you feel as if he can see everything. You purse your lips and nod standing upright.<br/>"Thank you," you say, collecting your pages. <br/>"Why are you walking so distracted?" He asks. <br/>"I just have a lot on my mind." <br/>"Would telling me make sure you don't fall down a flight of stairs again? I can't follow you around all day." <br/>You giggle. "No, but I appreciate it. I'll be more careful. And don't skip Potions again." <br/>"Me skipping classes? Whatever do you mean?" He asks dramatically. <br/>"Right. Just be there Malfoy." </p><p>To your surprise Draco is actually in class the next morning. He makes sure you know it too by lifting his eyebrows when you glance at him. You smirk at him. <br/>"Now class today we will be learning about Amortentia. Now can anyone tell me what this potion does?" <br/>"It's the strongest love potion ever made. Even the smell of it tells you what you're attracted to," a random girl says. <br/>"Precisely. Now for an example-" Slughorn then points at you and says your name "-Come give a whiff and tell the class what you smell." <br/>You hesitantly get up from your desk and approach the small cauldron. You take a deep sniff and are shocked by the different things you can smell so perfectly. <br/>"I smell books, moss, apple cider and…" You freeze up as you realize what the last one is. Draco's cologne. You smell Draco's cologne. <br/>"Jasmine," you lie. "I smell jasmine." <br/>"Thank you. You may sit down." <br/>You scurry back to your desk. You take a glance at Draco who is also exchanging the glance but with a confused gaze. You lower your head. <br/>Draco? <br/>-<br/>After class Cedric catches up with you again. "Hey, I was wondering-" he stops. "Are you alright? You're looking a little pale." <br/>"Yeah, I'm fine," you fake a smile. "What's up?" <br/>"Are you going to the Quidditch World Cup tonight?" <br/>"That's tonight? I forgot." <br/>"Well this is my invitation," he says with a smirk. "Will I see you there?" <br/>"I-"<br/>"You won't," A voice cuts in. Draco steps up to you both. "My father has invited him to sit with us in the Minister's box tonight at the game. My father wants to send a gesture of goodwill to his parents." With a smirk Draco turns to you. "Isn't that right?" <br/>"Yes. I had almost forgotten, my parents told me last minute." <br/>"I see. Well then maybe we can talk after," Cedric says stepping away. <br/>"Maybe," you say. Cedric departs. You turn to Draco and open your mouth about to ask him what the hell he's up to but he cuts you off. <br/>"Dress elegantly tonight. I'm sure you know what type of man my father is." <br/>"Of course but-" <br/>"I'll come get you from your dorm at 7. We will attend dinner with the Minister before the game. Say nothing to the Minister." <br/>"Draco-" <br/>"See you later." Draco walks away.<br/>"Unbelievable," you mumble. <br/>-<br/>You move your hair back and forth trying to find a way that it looks better than normal. "Now what are you getting all ready for?" Ryder asks, startling you. You turn to your roommates.<br/>"Yeah there's no dress code for the game tonight," Leo says. <br/>"But there is when you're having dinner with the Minister." <br/>"What?" Leo asks. <br/>"How'd you swing that?" Ryder asks. <br/>"Was it your parents?" Amir asks. <br/>"No. Uh, Draco invited me."<br/>"Draco?!" They now say it in unison. You cringe at their sudden shriek. <br/>"The whole castle will hear you!" You snap. <br/>"You're going to dinner with the Minister and the game with Draco Malfoy?" Ryder asks. <br/>"Yes." <br/>"Boy, how in the-" <br/>Amir cuts Ryder off. "How did this happen?" <br/>"Cedric was asking me to go with him and Draco swooped in and started telling him all that stuff. I didn't even have a chance to reject or ask him why." <br/>"Why don't you just not go?" Leo asks. <br/>"I don't know. But it's the Minister's box. The best seats," you say. "It's not like I'm getting nothing out of it." <br/>"I don't know about this," Ryder says.<br/>"Guys, I really appreciate you all but it's just one night. Nothing bad is going to happen. Trust me." <br/>"Fine," Leo says. <br/>"Now, I have no idea what to wear," I say. Amir gets up from where he sits and approaches your wardrobe. Opening the doors the guys are shocked. Your wardrobe extends on the inside. <br/>"You had this, this whole time?!" Leo asks. <br/>"Amazing," Amir says in awe. <br/>"My parents are… Thorough," you mumble. <br/>"Hold on," Amir says. "That one!" He points to a particular garment. The hanger comes off the rack and floats into Amir's grasp. <br/>"Awesome," Leo says. Amir lays the dust jacketed garment on the bed and unzips it. Inside is a perfect black satin suit with deep rich Hufflepuff gold accents. Even you have never seen the suit before. <br/>"Whoa," you say approaching the suit. <br/>"Put it on," Ryder says. <br/>The suit hugs your curves just right and it's smooth against you. As if this suit was made to make you look good. <br/>"You're perfect," Leo says. <br/>"There. Hair is done," Amir says.  <br/>"Hey, it's seven," Ryder says. <br/>"Ah. Draco will be here any second," you say. <br/>"We'll take care of it," Leo says nudging Ryder. <br/>"What do you-" <br/>The three of them are already out the door. <br/>Please don't let them do anything rash. <br/>You grab your clutch and stuff your wand inside. You carefully walk down the stairs, everything on you making you feel as if you yourself are fragile. <br/>"Don't you dare think of making him cry," you hear Ryder say. <br/>"And don't embarrass him," Leo says. You turn the last corner. Draco stands in front of your friends in a slick fully black suit. <br/>"Draco," you say softly. All four of them turn to you. Draco's face turns blank but his eyes are huge. He brushes past your friends and walks to the bottom of the stairs. He offers you his hand. With a small smile you descend and take it. <br/>"You look wonderful," he says. <br/>"Thank you," you say. <br/>"Shall we be off then?" <br/>"Yeah." <br/>-<br/>You and Draco appear in the headquarters of the Ministry of Magic. Draco turns to you and offers you his arm. You become hesitant. "Oh. Are you sure?" <br/>"It's proper. Just do it," he says. You loop your arm around his. Draco leads you up stairs and to the door of the Minister's office where you'll be having dinner. Outside Draco's father waits. <br/>"Father," Draco calls his attention. "This is the classmate I was telling you about." <br/>"Pleased to meet you, sir," you say. His father extends a hand and you take it. <br/>"As am I," he says in a coy tone. "Your parents work for the Ministry, yes?" <br/>"Yes, sir." <br/>"Wonderful. Then we are all in good company," he says. <br/>-<br/>Once inside and properly introduced to the Minister you all approach your seats at the table. Draco pulls out your chair for you. <br/>"Thank you," you say to him and sit. Draco sits next to you. On the other side his father and the Minister sit. Food is brought out and presented before you. <br/>You're taken by surprise when the Minister says your name. "Yes sir?" <br/>"I must say how pleased I am to meet you. Your parents talk about you often. They honestly brag about what a wonderful student you are." <br/>"Believe me, sir, they brag whenever they get the chance," you say. The Minister chuckles and you share a small laugh. Draco and his father force a smile as well. <br/>"Their resumes were most impressive. You should be proud of them." <br/>"I am, sir."<br/>"Would you be looking into a future at the Ministry as well?"<br/>"Oh. I haven't thought much about it. My studies are the most important thing to me right now. But I will let you know what I decide." <br/>"Please do." <br/>Draco's father then interjects and starts a conversation with the Minister. You exhale slowly. You take a side glance at Draco who smiles at you and gives you a small approving nod. <br/>You didn't mess it up. You are awesome. <br/>-<br/>You walk up the steps of the stadium. Your jacket blows in the wind. You hold it tightly so you don't blow away but you're having trouble keeping up with Draco. <br/>"Hey," Draco says. You look up to him, he offers you his hand. You freeze up. "We don't have all day." You take his hand. It's… Remarkably warm. <br/>The four of you make it to the Minister's box. Once there Draco slips his hand around your waist. He pulls you in close to him. <br/>"Don't leave my side," he says. Music starts and quidditch players fly into the arena. Once both teams are introduced lights fill the box and the Minister begins his opening. <br/>Fuck. Everybody can probably see you here with Draco. This isn't exactly going as you'd hoped. <br/>-<br/>The game was amazing. Quidditch is so much more entertaining than any other sport. You actually feel bad for muggles who don't even get to enjoy it. <br/>Draco and his father have a tent in the valley next to the arena where many others are having fun and celebrating. Their tent is a bit far from all others. All of the tents extend on the inside and theirs is obviously quite luxurious. <br/>"I'm going to meet with the Minister and his advisors," Draco's father says to you both. "I won't be long." <br/>"Of course, father," Draco says. His father leaves. <br/>You and Draco are now alone in the tent. You sit in a plush chair which is really nice after having to carry yourself like nobility all evening. Draco turns to you. <br/>"Why did you do this?" You ask. <br/>"Do what?" <br/>"Invite me. Go through all the trouble." <br/>"Your parents work for the ministry, honestly it seems almost as if they're the Minister's favorite. Your status helped my father." <br/>"Your father didn't need any help, Draco. Give me the real reason." <br/>"You lied." <br/>"What?" <br/>"Earlier with that potion. You lied about it." <br/>Your breath catches. Draco noticed something like that. "You invited me just because I lied?"<br/>"Why not?" He retorts. <br/>"You're unbelievable," you snicker. Draco saunters closer and sits on the coffee table in front of your chair. He leans forward and seems to stare into you. <br/>"Why did you lie?" <br/>"I just didn't want to say it. There's-" <br/>"What was it?" He asks in a slightly harsher tone. <br/>"Why are you so bothered-" <br/>"Answer me." <br/>You purse your lips. "Cologne… Yours." <br/>Draco straightens himself but you can't really tell what kind of face he wears. <br/>In a flash Draco stands, slides a hand behind your head, grabs a tuft of your hair, and pulls your head back. His other hand rests against the head of the chair as he looks down at you with hungry eyes. Your breath escapes your lips in near pants. Adrenaline fills your chest. <br/>You feel excited and terrified. <br/>He slowly leans down. His lips brush against yours but make no move to capture them. Your eyes don't part from him. Anticipation killing you. His gaze suddenly meets yours and directly after he claims your lips. His kiss is rough and dominant. You have no problem letting him take the lead. He parts but still brushes his lips against yours. <br/>"Draco," you mutter. <br/>"Shut up," he snaps and takes your lips again. The world feels like it bursts around you. You feel everything and nothing at the same time. You want this. You want more of him. <br/>But you can't. <br/>You pull away. "Stop, Draco." Immediately he pulls his hand away from you. You stand. "I'm sorry. I can't." <br/>"Why not?" Draco asks. <br/>"M-My parents have this thing, a rule, I must marry a Hufflepuff." <br/>"You can't be serious." <br/>"They don't trust the other houses. They both were Hufflepuffs as well. I can't refuse." Draco reaches out for your arm but you move away. <br/>"Please don't." He retracts. You can't even look him in the face right now. You're ashamed of yourself. You let things go this far. "I'm sorry." You rush out of the tent. Outside your tears flow freely. Coming from inside objects crash and shatter. <br/>You've done enough. <br/>You walk through the rows of tents. Things zip past you. People dance and celebrate and you can't bear to join in their fun. <br/>A scream tears through the night sky making all the other noise stop. Heat takes your back. You turn as people begin to shriek. Fire. <br/>"Run!" <br/>"It's the Death Eaters!" <br/>Others begin to run out of their tents and away from the fire. You don't wait around to see anything else. More explosions fill the sky. Your foot catches on a tent string and you collapse. Your head smacks into a metal pole and things become blurry. </p><p>Warmth consumes your cheek. Your name echoes. Your eyes open a slit. Draco, with a worried face, says your name again and curses. You move your lips but nothing comes out. Draco lifts you into his arms. <br/>He's kind. </p><p>Things are really blurry but after a few moments come into focus. Pale colored stones. Hogwarts. With a soft groan you lift your torso. White sheets. <br/>"Take it easy there, love. You've had quite the bump on the head," a woman says rushing up to you. You lay back down. "Don't you worry now. You're at Hogwarts." <br/>The game. The tents. Draco… <br/>"How long have I been here?" You ask. <br/>"Only been about two days. Your parents got quite the scare. Rushed here to check on you themselves." <br/>"My parents were here?" <br/>"Yes, sir. Couldn't stay long I'm afraid, quite busy especially after something like that happenin'. But they send all their love," she says. <br/>"I wish I could've seen them." <br/>"Ah, well. Also, make sure you thank that Slytherin boy for finding ya. Who knows what would've happened if he didn't. I dare not even think it." <br/>"Yeah. I will." </p><p>The next morning you appear in Potions. You've gotten a lot of attention after what was merely a bump on the head. It's not like you saw a Death Eater. <br/>Draco doesn't even look your way. You can't blame him. You wouldn't want to see you either. <br/>As soon as class ends Cedric comes up to your desk. "Did Malfoy do something to you?" He asks. <br/>"What?" <br/>"Did he hit you?" He asks clearly. <br/>"Cedric!" <br/>"Did he?!" <br/>"No! Of course not. Draco was perfectly fine the whole night. I tripped and hit my head. It's the truth." <br/>Cedric harshly pulls away from your desk without another word. <br/>"Do people really think that?" You ask Leo. <br/>"Nobody saw you and Draco after the game. With his history, nobody would be surprised," she says. <br/>"That's madness." <br/>You exit the classroom just in time to see Cedric storm up to Draco. "What did you do to him?!" His yelling calls the attention of everyone around the courtyard. <br/>"Oh no," you mutter. "Leo." <br/>"Yeah," he says taking your textbooks. <br/>"I didn't do anything you bloody oaf." Draco stands and gets into Cedric's face. <br/>"You really expect me to believe he just tripped and fell?!" <br/>"What are you implying here Diggory?!" <br/>"Admit you hit him! You scum!" <br/>"I did nothing to him! He will tell you himself!" <br/>"Unless he's afraid!" <br/>Draco pushes Cedric and Cedric pushes him back. You finally cut between them. Your hands to Cedric's chest. <br/>"Stop! Stop. Please. Please, Cedric," you beg. "Just walk away." Cedric glances down to you. "Please, don't do this." Cedric slowly backs off. <br/>"Let's go," Cedric says, turning away. With a lowered head you glance to Draco. <br/>"I'm sorry," you mutter and walk after Cedric. <br/>-<br/>Ryder sits on your bed after class. "Okay, you gotta tell us what happened." <br/>"We were dying to know after the game-" Amir starts. <br/>"But that obviously didn't happen," Leo finishes. <br/>"Everyone thinks Draco did it," Amir says. <br/>"And you need to get it off your chest," Ryder says. You sigh and sit up holding your pillow to your chest. "Take your time." <br/>"Everything was perfect. The food. The game. Draco. But we got back to the tent after the game and-" you tense. <br/>"You can trust us," Leo says. <br/>"Everything will be okay," Amir says. <br/>"I kissed him," you admit. The room turns dead silent. All three of them freeze up as if someone pressed pause. <br/>"I will understand if it was like a heat of the moment thing, and you just forgot everything Draco's done-" Ryder lists.<br/>"No. I kissed him. I wanted to kiss him."<br/>"Are you mad?" Amir asks. "Did you hit your head that hard?" <br/>"Well, then what happened?" Leo asks. <br/>"I told him I couldn't be with a Slytherin and I left. After that the Death Eaters showed up." <br/>"So, do you like him?" Amir asks. <br/>Your eyes lower. "Yeah." <br/>"What will you do?" Ryder asks. <br/>"There's nothing I can do. I've already ruined everything." <br/>"Hon, you need to talk to your parents. That rule is wrong," Ryder says. <br/>"Talking to them won't change anything. Lucius Malfoy is the entire reason they have the rule," I sigh. <br/>"Whoa. What?" <br/>"He kinda screwed them over when they were younger. They haven't let it go." <br/>"Must have been bad," Leo says. "Enough to distrust every other house." <br/>"It was." <br/>"Hey, dinner is starting soon," Amir says. <br/>"You coming?" Ryder asks you. <br/>"No. Thanks, but I'll be fine," you say with a fake smile. <br/>"Alright, hon," Ryder says. <br/>Your roommates leave and you retreat to the one place you feel solace. Surrounded by books. <br/>With a large book open before you and the wonderful smell of parchment you are suddenly reminded of the love potion. The one that started all of this. <br/>The creaking of the wood calls your attention. You turn your head to find Draco there. He is looking at you as well. He then lowers his gaze and steps back. <br/>"Draco-" you stand.<br/>"Don't," he says. <br/>"Please, believe I never said anything like that to Cedric. He came to his own conclusion and when I told him it wasn't true he lashed out like that."<br/>"It doesn't matter what you tell them!" He snaps. "They will believe what they want, because you're you and I'm me." <br/>"They only believe it because you let them!" You say back. "The Draco I saw that evening was kind, considerate, and wonderful. Please, don't let him vanish so easily." <br/>"You're far too late," he says and walks away. </p><p>On the night of the ball… You feel like shit. Your friends notice your attitude as well and do their best to support you. <br/>You wear an exquisite emerald green suit. <br/>You and your friends walk into the commons where other Hufflepuffs are meeting up and leaving. <br/>However, you don't spot Cedric in the crowd, but you do see one of his roommates. <br/>"Hey, Eli, is Cedric still getting ready?" You ask. <br/>"Uh, no. He already left like twenty minutes ago," Eli says. <br/>"Okay, thanks." <br/>"What did he say?" Ryder asks. <br/>"He said Cedric already left. He's probably down there right now," you say. <br/>"Then let's get going." <br/>The four of you walk down to the ballroom. Everything is so crystalline and bright. It's beautiful. The four of you lose yourselves in the crowd talking with many of your classmates. <br/>Fifteen minutes later you come to the realization that Cedric isn't within the crowd. Where in the world could he be? <br/>You sit on the stairs and figure that he will appear soon. He doesn't. You watch other couples dance and twirl on the dance floor. It's mesmerizing. That's supposed to be you right now but- <br/>Are you really getting stood up right now? The thought gives you stress and you want to rub your eyes. <br/>Okay. It's time for a break. <br/>You stand and head towards the bathroom. However, it's nearly filled to the brim. One guy is even crying. Not exactly the greatest place to take a minute. <br/>You decide to go to the bathrooms the next landing over. There's no one over here thank goodness. You push open the door and freeze. <br/>A girl sits on the sink, the straps of her dress pushed off her shoulders. A boy with his back to you kisses her fiercely. His jacket tossed to the ground. <br/>The girl's eyes meet yours and she gasps. The boy glances up to her. <br/>"Uh oh," she says. The boy turns to you. <br/>Cedric. <br/>You collect yourself and with a soft, "Sorry," extract your entire existence from the doorway. <br/>Cedric yells your name but you dare not turn back. He pursues you down the hall. "Please wait." <br/>"It's fine, Cedric. I'm not upset," you say turning to him. <br/>"That's a lie." <br/>"Well, you kinda left me there. If you had just told me, I would've been okay with it. You didn't have to go with me." You attempt to turn away but Cedric grabs your wrist. <br/>"I did want to go with you!"<br/>"Then why do this?" <br/>"You kept… Pushing me away. I only wanted to get closer to you. But when I saw you with Malfoy, you smiled a genuine smile. You laughed. You were so happy to be with a scum like him!" Cedric's grip tightens. Your eyebrows flicker in pain. "What did Malfoy have that I didn't?!" <br/>"Cedric, stop," you say trying to pull away. His grip only tightens again. "Cedric!"<br/>"Tell me why!" He demands. <br/>"You're hurting me!" You shriek. <br/>"Why?!" <br/>"Because I love Draco!" You yell out. The world seems to stop as you pant. The truth coming out feels like you're light enough to float. You catch your breath. "I love him." <br/>"So you merely played with me?!" Cedric continues. His grip getting even tighter. You shriek in pain and claw at his hand. <br/>"Stop. Please." <br/>A fist comes out of nowhere and Cedric goes flying. He hits the ground hard. <br/>Your lip quivers as you look up to the blonde haired male in front of you. <br/>Cedric lifts up holding his jaw. <br/>"If you ever lay your hands on him again-!" Draco menacingly steps closer to Cedric. <br/>"Draco," you say softly. The blonde returns his attention to you. You hold your wrist and watch his eyes turn soft. <br/>He approaches you and takes your non-injured hand. "Come." You don't turn back to look at Cedric. You couldn't care less  about him. Draco is here, he saved you. <br/>Draco leads you up the clock tower before he finally stops. He turns to you. "Let me see." <br/>You offer him your wrist. He's gentle as he looks it over. The skin is already turning dark. <br/>"It's just sore. I'll be fine," you say. He continues to look over it. You raise your hand. "Draco." He finally meets your gaze. You slowly place your hand on his cheek. He turns stiff. Your thumb rubs his face. "I love you." <br/>Draco moves your hand away, grips your shoulder with one hand and threads his fingers through your hair with the other. He brings your lips together in a kiss that makes your legs weak. He pulls away and rubs his thumb softly over your lips. Both his hands pull away. He doesn't break eye contact with you as he pulls his ring off his finger. He takes your hand and slips it onto your middle finger. <br/>"You belong to me," Draco says. "Do you understand?" <br/>You nod. He lifts your chin and kisses you again. Once he parts he stares down at you. <br/>"Good," he says. "Now, be a good boy for me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Male Slytherin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is not in chronological order with the movies, if that bothers you please do not continue.</p><p>Hello there! This is a customized story line. At the top please select your preferred gender and Hogwarts house. Few things will change with the story between these.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You pull your tie up. Its rich green color indicating which house you've been sorted into. There was no doubt you were going to get Slytherin. You had to. <br/>Transferring in the middle of the school year was embarrassing but not unusual to you. You changed schools often since your parents worked all around the world. But finally your parents settled in England once more. There they both were hired at the Ministry of Magic and you were expected to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your parents attended the school when they were younger so you were familiar with everything the school had to offer. However, this was your first time actually being here. <br/>Professor McGonagall leads you down the hallway to your first class. <br/>Potions. <br/>She opens the door and all talking stops. "Professor McGonagall?" The teacher asks.<br/>"My apologies, Professor Slughorn, we have a new student. He may be a bit lost so I expect all of you to help him to his other classes," McGonagall says to the other students. <br/>"Wonderful. The more the merrier. Grab a book and join the rest of the class," Slughorn says. <br/>"Good luck," McGonagall says to you before departing. You aren't even able to thank her properly before she's gone. <br/>You're on your own. <br/>You lost interest in making friends a long time ago. Nobody cared about you after you'd move and it was just easier to be a lone wolf. Do your work. Graduate. That was the only goal. <br/>Was. <br/>"You can take a seat there next to Leo, he's from your house as well. Ask him if you need anything. Is that alright, Leo?" Slughorn says.<br/>"Of course, Professor," Leo says. You take your seat next to him. He's a light brunette with hazelnut colored skin. He's pretty, more than likely popular too. "Here, we are on this page." <br/>"Thanks," you mutter. The class continues on. However, out of the corner of your eye you notice a blonde haired boy wearing a green Slytherin Robe glance at you. It's fairly annoying. Especially when he leans over to whisper to his friends and they laugh. <br/>Of course. You're the new kid. <br/>-<br/>The class finishes with no other issues. Leo rushes up to your side. "What's your next class?" <br/>"Divination." <br/>"My next class is on the other side," he says apologetically. "But uh- Hey, Marcus!" A Slytherin boy looks up to him. He says something to his friends before approaching. <br/>"Whats up?" He asks. <br/>"You have Divination next, right? Could you show our newest house member there?" <br/>"Yeah, not a problem," he says. He turns to his friends. "I'll catch up with you guys later." He glances at you with a soft smile. "This way." <br/>You walk down the hall together. Some people look at the two of you, others call out to Marcus. You really didn't want the attention. <br/>"You seem popular," you mumble. <br/>"I'm our house's Quidditch Captain so I guess you could say that," he says which sounds way more humbling than you had assumed he was like. "I'm Marcus Flint, by the way." <br/>You tell him your name. His eyebrows raise in surprise. <br/>"Your parents were just welcomed into the Ministry, weren't they?" <br/>"Uh, yeah. How did you know?" <br/>"Well, it was in the newspaper but my mother works for the Ministry as well." <br/>"Oh, I see," you say. Your eyes trail out to the courtyard. That Slytherin boy and his friends all hang out around the benches. <br/>"Have you heard about him yet?" Marcus asks. You return your attention to him. <br/>"What?" <br/>He nods to the group of boys you were just staring at. "The Slytherin pricks. The blonde is their leader, Draco Malfoy. His family is rich so he thinks he's better than everyone else. Best to keep your distance from people like that. They are nothing but trouble." <br/>"Yeah," you mumble. "Thanks." <br/>-<br/>Later in the day you sit in the grand hall studying. It's your free period and other students fill the hall as well. It's nice to have a break. You were starting to get a little overwhelmed. You should be used to the over abundance of social information you need to retain but it's still difficult with every new school. <br/>You've been introduced to the smartest students, the Quidditch team, and nearly everyone in Slytherin house. The peace you've been blessed with now is a good refreshment before someone from Slytherin finds you again. <br/>You write notes down as you scan through a textbook. Suddenly multiple figures take the seats all around you. Both sides and in front of you. They are… Uncomfortably close but you still try to ignore them. However, your writing slows. <br/>"Distracted?" A snotty voice asks. Your eyes lift in a defiant glare.<br/>Draco. <br/>He smirks at the look you give him. "Ruffled scales, newbie?" Draco asks. <br/>"I don't know if you've noticed but I'm busy studying. Have you ever tried it or were the words too big for you?" You ask. This kind of back and forth you've gone through many times. Others trying to establish their dominance on you.<br/>The boys whistle at your comeback. "Oooooh." <br/>"Quite the mouth on this one. Not something you see often on a Slytherin," another boy says. <br/>"Worried?" You taunt. <br/>"Should I be?" Draco asks with the lift of a brow. You snap your textbook shut and stand. <br/>"As a matter of fact, you should." <br/>"And why's that?" <br/>"Because in India they teach curses freely," you wink and leave the great hall. </p><p>This kind of back and forth continues for the next couple weeks. <br/>Something you weren't expecting is the TriWizard Tournament. Announcements are made, formalities are exchanged, and along with two other schools coming to Hogwarts is the anticipation for the Yule Ball. <br/>You don't have much interest towards the ball. You've been to them before, you haven't been impressed. However, everyone else is going and Leo practically decided for you that you have to attend as well. <br/>"I don't want to go, Leo. It will be boring." <br/>"It's only boring because you don't have a date." <br/>"A date," you repeat in slight disgust. <br/>"You can't tell me there's absolutely nobody you're interested in." <br/>"Well, there's not. I don't care about those kinds of things." <br/>"What if I told you that you're almost guaranteed to be asked to the ball?" <br/>"I like the odds of almost," you say. He groans. "Look I'm not trying to tell you you're wrong, but you're wrong." <br/>He purses his lips then perks up. "Then you wouldn't mind a bit of a wager, would you?" <br/>"A bet?" <br/>"Yup." <br/>"On what?" <br/>"You accept the first person who asks you to the ball." <br/>"And if no one does?" <br/>"I'll pay for your lunch for a week and I'll never pester you about the books piled next to your bed ever again." <br/>It would be nice to never hear that again. "Fine." <br/>He smiles. "Great. I'll see you later." He gets up from the table and quickly leaves. <br/>Two redheads sit across from you. The Weasley Twins. Fred and George. They're known for their chaotic antics.<br/>"Yes?" You ask. One places a tincture bottle on the table. <br/>"We are here to offer you a special product." <br/>"Fresh on the market." <br/>"Exclusive you can't find it anywhere else." <br/>"Only for a limited time." <br/>"For the Ball."<br/>"Attraction Potion." <br/>"No chaos of a Love Potion." <br/>"Attracts whoever you want." <br/>"Just add a strand of their hair." <br/>"Boom, it's ready." <br/>"Just two drops." <br/>"On the wrist." <br/>"Behind the ear." <br/>"Even under the tongue." <br/>"Will make you irresistible to the person of your choosing." <br/>"But you have to act fast." <br/>"Supply and demand are running thin." <br/>"Only ten galleons." <br/>"A steal." <br/>"Whaddya say?" They say in unison. <br/>You snatch the bottle and smell its contents. <br/>"This is pumpkin juice and mint," you say. <br/>"Just some enhancers." <br/>"For taste is all." <br/>You chuckle placing the tincture back down. "Thanks, but no thanks." <br/>"Suit yourself," they say in unison and depart. You smile to yourself as you return to your book. You look up only for a moment, but you catch Draco looking at you from across the hall. He quickly turns away. <br/>This isn't unusual. Draco and you have continued to have your back and forth banter but still, since your first day, you always find him looking at you. His expression is never one of taunting but maybe… Longing? <br/>You settle in with your book. <br/>-<br/>You walk through the library later into the evening returning books. A hand takes your elbow gently. <br/>"Hey," Marcus says. You smile. <br/>"Hey. What's up?"<br/>"Could we talk?" He asks in a hushed tone. Low enough that not even prying ears could hear. <br/>"Sure. Just let me put these away first."<br/>Once you're finished Marcus leads you into the hall where you're both alone. <br/>"I know this is probably sudden and all but… Would you go to the Yule Ball with me?" <br/>You're struck by confusion. You thought you were just friends? Did Marcus see you that way? Did you ever feel the same about him? <br/>Despite all the questions you have, you have no choice but to say, "Sure." </p><p>The next morning the whole school knows. It seems Marcus told his friends and they told everyone. He insists on walking with you to class, as well, which only fans the flames. <br/>The other guys congratulate him as if he's tamed a wild animal. Some others shoot you glares. If only they knew you'd let them have him in a second. <br/>As soon as you sit at the table in Potions Leo is looking at you with a shit eating grin. "You knew." <br/>"Of course. He asked me for your schedule," he says. <br/>"You should've just told me." <br/>"You just have to go to the ball. And Marcus isn't a bad guy. He's really nice. I thought you two were getting closer." <br/>"We were, but I feel like this complicates things." <br/>"How? Just give him a chance. Besides don't your parents only have a thing against Malfoys?" <br/>"It's more complicated than that. Yeah, I like Marcus but I don't know if I like-like him." <br/>"Then go to the Ball and find out." <br/>"It's not like I have much of a choice now." <br/>"Alright everyone class has started," Slughorn says, calling everyone's attention. <br/>An origami bird flutters onto your desk right in front of you. You slowly reach for it while looking in the direction it came from. Draco looks at you with a taunting smirk. <br/>Unfurling the paper reveals a drawing of Marcus and then it moves. Marcus's face begins to melt. His skull stays in place. The word Dunce written across the forehead. <br/>You glare at Draco and crush the drawing. <br/>"What's wrong?" Leo whispers. <br/>"Nothing. Draco is just being an ass," you excuse. <br/>-<br/>After the class ends you storm up to Draco on the benches. "What is with you? He's done nothing to you!" <br/>"Ruffled scales, newbie?" Draco asks. "I didn't think you were the type to like guys like that, but maybe you're just like every other person." <br/>"You don't know me Draco." <br/>"Well, since you're going to the ball with that dunce, I seem to know you very well." <br/>"Lay off, Malfoy!" A new voice says. You turn to see Marcus standing next to you. <br/>"Come to save them, have you? Wait until he sees who you really are," Draco says. Your brows furrow.<br/>"Shut up," Marcus spits. Marcus then takes your arm and pulls you away from the group. <br/>"You didn't need to do that. I can take care of myself," you say. <br/>"I told you what kind of guy he is. Why would you even talk to him?" <br/>"Look, I'm not your boyfriend, Marcus. I can do what I please." <br/>"I'm just trying to help you." <br/>"Thanks. But no thanks." <br/>-<br/>Late into the evening you're back in the library. A stack of books at your side and one open before you. <br/>"Newbie," a familiar voice says. You glance at Draco for only a moment. You're alone in the library. Everyone else is at dinner. "You have a book I need." <br/>"Oh, I didn't realize I grabbed How to be a Prick Volume 3. My mistake." <br/>"Very funny," he says slipping a book from your pile. "Watch out for someone like Flint. They aren't as perfect as you think they are." You stand closing your book. <br/>"I never said Marcus was perfect and neither did he," you say. You lift your books into your arms and walk through the shelves. <br/>"That's not what I meant." <br/>"I don't really care what you meant, Malfoy." <br/>Draco grabs your shoulder and pushes you into a bookshelf. His hand rests against the books next to your head. He comes closer. You smell apple cider and his cologne. <br/>"You should start caring. Flint isn't as good of a guy as you may think he is. Don't trust him." Draco slowly pulls away. Your eyes separate from his gaze. "Thanks for the book." Draco departs. You let out the breath you've been holding in. <br/>Why is he so concerned with you? <br/>-<br/>You fix your bed sheets before you settle in. <br/>"Where were you? We couldn't find you at dinner," Leo says. <br/>"Marcus was looking for you as well," Ryder says. <br/>"He was practically freaking out thinking you were avoiding him," Amir says. <br/>"We got into a disagreement earlier. I was in the library," you say. <br/>"Didn't Draco go to the library during dinner as well? His posse were pretty lonely without him," Amir says. <br/>"Did you meet with Draco?" Leo asks. <br/>"What?! No! I didn't even know he was there," you lie. <br/>"Uh-huh," Ryder says unconvinced. The others seem to follow him on that train.<br/>"Look, Draco said I shouldn't trust Marcus. Do you have any idea what he meant?" You ask. The guys exchange glances. <br/>"Could this be about-" <br/>"That was two years ago." <br/>"And?" <br/>"What is it? Tell me," you say. They return their attention to you. <br/>"Two years ago Marcus had this girlfriend," Ryder starts. "She had started to say that he cheated on her and that's why they broke up. Marcus denied it. She ended up leaving the school suddenly." <br/>"Nobody believed her?" I ask. <br/>"No girl said anything about it being her and the rumor kind of died out," Leo says. <br/>"That's probably what he was talking about," Amir says. <br/>"Why would Draco be concerned about that?" You ask. <br/>"Maybe he knows something you don't," Amir says. <br/>"Or maybe he's just playing you," Ryder says. <br/>"Either way, proceed with caution," Leo says. <br/>"I can do that." </p><p>Draco doesn't attend Potions that morning and things between you and Marcus seem rocky right now. But it's obvious he wants to make amends. <br/>"Hey, I'm really sorry," Marcus says to you as soon as class ends. <br/>"It's fine. You were right anyway," you say. "He's just taunting me." <br/>"So are we cool?" <br/>"Yeah," you say. He smiles. <br/>"Great." <br/>Divination class goes off normally with Marcus talking to you the whole class. He honestly doesn't seem like a bad guy. Maybe they were right, Draco is up to something. <br/>-<br/>You walk up the steps sorting through some papers. Your foot slips on the next step and you begin falling backwards. An arm wraps around your back. <br/>"Be careful, idiot!" Draco snaps at you. He stares into you so easily, sometimes you feel as if he can see everything. You purse your lips and nod standing upright.<br/>"Thank you," you say, collecting your pages. <br/>"Why are you walking so distracted?" He asks. <br/>"I just have a lot on my mind." <br/>"Would telling me make sure you don't fall down a flight of stairs again? I can't follow you around all day." <br/>You giggle. "No, but I appreciate it. I'll be more careful. And don't skip Potions again." <br/>"Me skipping classes? Whatever do you mean?" He asks dramatically. <br/>"Right. Just be there Malfoy." </p><p>To your surprise Draco is actually in class the next morning. He makes sure you know it too by lifting his eyebrows when you glance at him. You smirk at him. <br/>"Now class today we will be learning about Amortentia. Now can anyone tell me what this potion does?" <br/>"It's the strongest love potion ever made. Even the smell of it tells you what you're attracted to," a random girl says. <br/>"Precisely. Now for an example-" Slughorn then points at you and says your name "-Come give a whiff and tell the class what you smell." <br/>You hesitantly get up from your desk and approach the small cauldron. You take a deep sniff and are shocked by the different things you can smell so perfectly. <br/>"I smell books, moss, apple cider and…" You freeze up as you realize what the last one is. Draco's cologne. You smell Draco's cologne. <br/>"Jasmine," you lie. "I smell jasmine." <br/>"Thank you. You may sit down." <br/>You scurry back to your desk. You take a glance at Draco who is also exchanging the glance but with a confused gaze. You lower your head. <br/>Draco? <br/>-<br/>After class Marcus catches up with you again. "Hey, I was wondering-" he stops. "Are you alright? You're looking a little pale." <br/>"Yeah, I'm fine," you fake a smile. "What's up?" <br/>"Are you going to the Quidditch World Cup tonight?" <br/>"That's tonight? I forgot." <br/>"Well this is my invitation," he says with a smirk. "Will I see you there?" <br/>"I-"<br/>"You won't," A voice cuts in. Draco steps up to you both. "My father has invited him to sit with us in the Minister's box tonight at the game. My father wants to send a gesture of goodwill to his parents." With a smirk Draco turns to you. "Isn't that right?" <br/>"Yes. I had almost forgotten, my parents told me last minute." <br/>"I see. Well then maybe we can talk after," Marcus says stepping away. <br/>"Maybe," you say. Marcus departs. You turn to Draco and open your mouth about to ask him what the hell he's up to but he cuts you off. <br/>"Dress elegantly tonight. I'm sure you know what type of man my father is." <br/>"Of course but-" <br/>"I'll come get you from your dorm at 7. We will attend dinner with the Minister before the game. Say nothing to the Minister." <br/>"Draco-" <br/>"See you later." Draco walks away.<br/>"Unbelievable," you mumble. <br/>-<br/>You move your hair back and forth trying to find a way that it looks better than normal. "Now what are you getting all ready for?" Ryder asks, startling you. You turn to your roommates.<br/>"Yeah there's no dress code for the game tonight," Leo says. <br/>"But there is when you're having dinner with the Minister." <br/>"What?" Leo asks. <br/>"How'd you swing that?" Ryder asks. <br/>"Was it your parents?" Amir asks. <br/>"No. Uh, Draco invited me."<br/>"Draco?!" They now say it in unison. You cringe at their sudden shriek. <br/>"The whole castle will hear you!" You snap. <br/>"You're going to dinner with the Minister and the game with Draco Malfoy?" Ryder asks. <br/>"Yes." <br/>"Boy, how in the-" <br/>Amir cuts Ryder off. "How did this happen?" <br/>"Marcus was asking me to go with him and Draco swooped in and started telling him all that stuff. I didn't even have a chance to reject or ask him why." <br/>"Why don't you just not go?" Leo asks. <br/>"I don't know. But it's the Minister's box. The best seats," you say. "It's not like I'm getting nothing out of it." <br/>"I don't know about this," Ryder says.<br/>"Guys, I really appreciate you all but it's just one night. Nothing bad is going to happen. Trust me." <br/>"Fine," Leo says. <br/>"Now, I have no idea what to wear," I say. Amir gets up from where he sits and approaches your wardrobe. Opening the doors the guys are shocked. Your wardrobe extends on the inside. <br/>"You had this, this whole time?!" Leo asks. <br/>"Amazing," Amir says in awe. <br/>"My parents are… Thorough," you mumble. <br/>"Hold on," Amir says. "That one!" He points to a particular garment. The hanger comes off the rack and floats into Amir's grasp. <br/>"Awesome," Leo says. Amir lays the dust jacketed garment on the bed and unzips it. Inside is a perfect black satin suit with deep rich Slytherin green accents. Even you have never seen the suit before. <br/>"Whoa," you say approaching the suit. <br/>"Put it on," Ryder says. <br/>The suit hugs your curves just right and it's smooth against you. As if this suit was made to make you look good. <br/>"You're perfect," Leo says. <br/>"There. Hair is done," Amir says.  <br/>"Hey, it's seven," Ryder says. <br/>"Ah. Draco will be here any second," you say. <br/>"We'll take care of it," Leo says nudging Ryder. <br/>"What do you-" <br/>The three of them are already out the door. <br/>Please don't let them do anything rash. <br/>You grab your clutch and stuff your wand inside. You carefully walk down the stairs, everything on you making you feel as if you yourself are fragile. <br/>"Don't you dare think of making him cry," you hear Ryder say. <br/>"And don't embarrass him," Leo says. You turn the last corner. Draco stands in front of your friends in a slick fully black suit. <br/>"Draco," you say softly. All four of them turn to you. Draco's face turns blank but his eyes are huge. He brushes past your friends and walks to the bottom of the stairs. He offers you his hand. With a small smile you descend and take it. <br/>"You look wonderful," he says. <br/>"Thank you," you say. <br/>"Shall we be off then?" <br/>"Yeah." <br/>-<br/>You and Draco appear in the headquarters of the Ministry of Magic. Draco turns to you and offers you his arm. You become hesitant. "Oh. Are you sure?" <br/>"It's proper. Just do it," he says. You loop your arm around his. Draco leads you up stairs and to the door of the Minister's office where you'll be having dinner. Outside Draco's father waits. <br/>"Father," Draco calls his attention. "This is the classmate I was telling you about." <br/>"Pleased to meet you, sir," you say. His father extends a hand and you take it. <br/>"As am I," he says in a coy tone. "Your parents work for the Ministry, yes?" <br/>"Yes, sir." <br/>"Wonderful. Then we are all in good company," he says. <br/>-<br/>Once inside and properly introduced to the Minister you all approach your seats at the table. Draco pulls out your chair for you. <br/>"Thank you," you say to him and sit. Draco sits next to you. On the other side his father and the Minister sit. Food is brought out and presented before you. <br/>You're taken by surprise when the Minister says your name. "Yes sir?" <br/>"I must say how pleased I am to meet you. Your parents talk about you often. They honestly brag about what a wonderful student you are." <br/>"Believe me, sir, they brag whenever they get the chance," you say. The Minister chuckles and you share a small laugh. Draco and his father force a smile as well. <br/>"Their resumes were most impressive. You should be proud of them." <br/>"I am, sir."<br/>"Would you be looking into a future at the Ministry as well?"<br/>"Oh. I haven't thought much about it. My studies are the most important thing to me right now. But I will let you know what I decide." <br/>"Please do." <br/>Draco's father then interjects and starts a conversation with the Minister. You exhale slowly. You take a side glance at Draco who smiles at you and gives you a small approving nod. <br/>You didn't mess it up. You are awesome. <br/>-<br/>You walk up the steps of the stadium. Your jacket blows in the wind. You hold it tightly so you don't blow away but you're having trouble keeping up with Draco. <br/>"Hey," Draco says. You look up to him, he offers you his hand. You freeze up. "We don't have all day." You take his hand. It's… Remarkably warm. <br/>The four of you make it to the Minister's box. Once there Draco slips his hand around your waist. He pulls you in close to him. <br/>"Don't leave my side," he says. Music starts and quidditch players fly into the arena. Once both teams are introduced lights fill the box and the Minister begins his opening. <br/>Fuck. Everybody can probably see you here with Draco. This isn't exactly going as you'd hoped. <br/>-<br/>The game was amazing. Quidditch is so much more entertaining than any other sport. You actually feel bad for muggles who don't even get to enjoy it. <br/>Draco and his father have a tent in the valley next to the arena where many others are having fun and celebrating. Their tent is a bit far from all others. All of the tents extend on the inside and theirs is obviously quite luxurious. <br/>"I'm going to meet with the Minister and his advisors," Draco's father says to you both. "I won't be long." <br/>"Of course, father," Draco says. His father leaves. <br/>You and Draco are now alone in the tent. You sit in a plush chair which is really nice after having to carry yourself like nobility all evening. Draco turns to you. <br/>"Why did you do this?" You ask. <br/>"Do what?" <br/>"Invite me. Go through all the trouble." <br/>"Your parents work for the ministry, honestly it seems almost as if they're the Minister's favorite. Your status helped my father." <br/>"Your father didn't need any help, Draco. Give me the real reason." <br/>"You lied." <br/>"What?" <br/>"Earlier with that potion. You lied about it." <br/>Your breath catches. Draco noticed something like that. "You invited me just because I lied?"<br/>"Why not?" He retorts. <br/>"You're unbelievable," you snicker. Draco saunters closer and sits on the coffee table in front of your chair. He leans forward and seems to stare into you. <br/>"Why did you lie?" <br/>"I just didn't want to say it. There's-" <br/>"What was it?" He asks in a slightly harsher tone. <br/>"Why are you so bothered-" <br/>"Answer me." <br/>You purse your lips. "Cologne… Yours." <br/>Draco straightens himself but you can't really tell what kind of face he wears. <br/>In a flash Draco stands, slides a hand behind your head, grabs a tuft of your hair, and pulls your head back. His other hand rests against the head of the chair as he looks down at you with hungry eyes. Your breath escapes your lips in near pants. Adrenaline fills your chest. <br/>You feel excited and terrified. <br/>He slowly leans down. His lips brush against yours but make no move to capture them. Your eyes don't part from him. Anticipation killing you. His gaze suddenly meets yours and directly after he claims your lips. His kiss is rough and dominant. You have no problem letting him take the lead. He parts but still brushes his lips against yours. <br/>"Draco," you mutter. <br/>"Shut up," he snaps and takes your lips again. The world feels like it bursts around you. You feel everything and nothing at the same time. You want this. You want more of him. <br/>But you can't. <br/>You pull away. "Stop, Draco." Immediately he pulls his hand away from you. You stand. "I'm sorry. I can't." <br/>"Why not?" Draco asks. <br/>"M-My parents have this thing, a rule, I can't be with a Malfoy." <br/>"You can't be serious." <br/>"They don't trust your father. They both were Slytherins as well. I can't refuse." Draco reaches out for your arm but you move away. <br/>"Please don't." He retracts. You can't even look him in the face right now. You're ashamed of yourself. You let things go this far. "I'm sorry." You rush out of the tent. Outside your tears flow freely. Coming from inside objects crash and shatter. <br/>You've done enough. <br/>You walk through the rows of tents. Things zip past you. People dance and celebrate and you can't bear to join in their fun. <br/>A scream tears through the night sky making all the other noise stop. Heat takes your back. You turn as people begin to shriek. Fire. <br/>"Run!" <br/>"It's the Death Eaters!" <br/>Others begin to run out of their tents and away from the fire. You don't wait around to see anything else. More explosions fill the sky. Your foot catches on a tent string and you collapse. Your head smacks into a metal pole and things become blurry. </p><p>Warmth consumes your cheek. Your name echoes. Your eyes open a slit. Draco, with a worried face, says your name again and curses. You move your lips but nothing comes out. Draco lifts you into his arms. <br/>He's kind. </p><p>Things are really blurry but after a few moments come into focus. Pale colored stones. Hogwarts. With a soft groan you lift your torso. White sheets. <br/>"Take it easy there, love. You've had quite the bump on the head," a woman says rushing up to you. You lay back down. "Don't you worry now. You're at Hogwarts." <br/>The game. The tents. Draco… <br/>"How long have I been here?" You ask. <br/>"Only been about two days. Your parents got quite the scare. Rushed here to check on you themselves." <br/>"My parents were here?" <br/>"Yes, sir. Couldn't stay long I'm afraid, quite busy especially after something like that happenin'. But they send all their love," she says. <br/>"I wish I could've seen them." <br/>"Ah, well. Also, make sure you thank that Slytherin boy for finding ya. Who knows what would've happened if he didn't. I dare not even think it." <br/>"Yeah. I will." </p><p>The next morning you appear in Potions. You've gotten a lot of attention after what was merely a bump on the head. It's not like you saw a Death Eater. <br/>Draco doesn't even look your way. You can't blame him. You wouldn't want to see you either. <br/>As soon as class ends Marcus comes up to your desk. "Did Malfoy do something to you?" He asks. <br/>"What?" <br/>"Did he hit you?" He asks clearly. <br/>"Marcus!" <br/>"Did he?!" <br/>"No! Of course not. Draco was perfectly fine the whole night. I tripped and hit my head. It's the truth." <br/>Marcus harshly pulls away from your desk without another word. <br/>"Do people really think that?" You ask Leo. <br/>"Nobody saw you and Draco after the game. With his history, nobody would be surprised," she says. <br/>"That's madness." <br/>You exit the classroom just in time to see Marcus storm up to Draco. "What did you do to him?!" His yelling calls the attention of everyone around the courtyard. <br/>"Oh no," you mutter. "Leo." <br/>"Yeah," he says taking your textbooks. <br/>"I didn't do anything you bloody oaf." Draco stands and gets into Marcus's face. <br/>"You really expect me to believe he just tripped and fell?!" <br/>"What are you implying here Flint?!" <br/>"Admit you hit him! You scum!" <br/>"I did nothing to him! He will tell you himself!" <br/>"Unless he's afraid!" <br/>Draco pushes Marcus and Marcus pushes him back. You finally cut between them. Your hands to Marcus's chest. <br/>"Stop! Stop. Please. Please, Marcus," you beg. "Just walk away." Marcus glances down to you. "Please, don't do this." Marcus slowly backs off. <br/>"Let's go," Marcus says, turning away. With a lowered head you glance to Draco. <br/>"I'm sorry," you mutter and walk after Marcus. <br/>-<br/>Ryder sits on your bed after class. "Okay, you gotta tell us what happened." <br/>"We were dying to know after the game-" Amir starts. <br/>"But that obviously didn't happen," Leo finishes. <br/>"Everyone thinks Draco did it," Amir says. <br/>"And you need to get it off your chest," Ryder says. You sigh and sit up holding your pillow to your chest. "Take your time." <br/>"Everything was perfect. The food. The game. Draco. But we got back to the tent after the game and-" you tense. <br/>"You can trust us," Leo says. <br/>"Everything will be okay," Amir says. <br/>"I kissed him," you admit. The room turns dead silent. All three of them freeze up as if someone pressed pause. <br/>"I will understand if it was like a heat of the moment thing, and you just forgot everything Draco's done-" Ryder lists.<br/>"No. I kissed him. I wanted to kiss him."<br/>"Are you mad?" Amir asks. "Did you hit your head that hard?" <br/>"Well, then what happened?" Leo asks. <br/>"I told him I couldn't be with a Malfoy and I left. After that the Death Eaters showed up." <br/>"So, do you like him?" Amir asks. <br/>Your eyes lower. "Yeah." <br/>"What will you do?" Ryder asks. <br/>"There's nothing I can do. I've already ruined everything." <br/>"Hon, you need to talk to your parents. That rule is wrong," Ryder says. <br/>"Talking to them won't change anything. Lucius Malfoy is the entire reason they have the rule," I sigh. <br/>"Whoa. What?" <br/>"He kinda screwed them over when they were younger. They haven't let it go." <br/>"Must have been bad," Leo says. "Enough to distrust every other house." <br/>"It was." <br/>"Hey, dinner is starting soon," Amir says. <br/>"You coming?" Ryder asks you. <br/>"No. Thanks, but I'll be fine," you say with a fake smile. <br/>"Alright, hon," Ryder says. <br/>Your roommates leave and you retreat to the one place you feel solace. Surrounded by books. <br/>With a large book open before you and the wonderful smell of parchment you are suddenly reminded of the love potion. The one that started all of this. <br/>The creaking of the wood calls your attention. You turn your head to find Draco there. He is looking at you as well. He then lowers his gaze and steps back. <br/>"Draco-" you stand.<br/>"Don't," he says. <br/>"Please, believe I never said anything like that to Marcus. He came to his own conclusion and when I told him it wasn't true he lashed out like that."<br/>"It doesn't matter what you tell them!" He snaps. "They will believe what they want, because you're you and I'm me." <br/>"They only believe it because you let them!" You say back. "The Draco I saw that evening was kind, considerate, and wonderful. Please, don't let him vanish so easily." <br/>"You're far too late," he says and walks away. </p><p>On the night of the ball… You feel like shit. Your friends notice your attitude as well and do their best to support you. <br/>You wear an exquisite emerald green suit. <br/>You and your friends walk into the commons where other Slytherins are meeting up and leaving. <br/>However, you don't spot Marcus in the crowd, but you do see one of his roommates. <br/>"Hey, Eli, is Marcus still getting ready?" You ask. <br/>"Uh, no. He already left like twenty minutes ago," Eli says. <br/>"Okay, thanks." <br/>"What did he say?" Ryder asks. <br/>"He said Marcus already left. He's probably down there right now," you say. <br/>"Then let's get going." <br/>The four of you walk down to the ballroom. Everything is so crystalline and bright. It's beautiful. The four of you lose yourselves in the crowd talking with many of your classmates. <br/>Fifteen minutes later you come to the realization that Marcus isn't within the crowd. Where in the world could he be? <br/>You sit on the stairs and figure that he will appear soon. He doesn't. You watch other couples dance and twirl on the dance floor. It's mesmerizing. That's supposed to be you right now but- <br/>Are you really getting stood up right now? The thought gives you stress and you want to rub your eyes. <br/>Okay. It's time for a break. <br/>You stand and head towards the bathroom. However, it's nearly filled to the brim. One guy is even crying. Not exactly the greatest place to take a minute. <br/>You decide to go to the bathrooms the next landing over. There's no one over here thank goodness. You push open the door and freeze. <br/>A girl sits on the sink, the straps of her dress pushed off her shoulders. A boy with his back to you kisses her fiercely. His jacket tossed to the ground. <br/>The girl's eyes meet yours and she gasps. The boy glances up to her. <br/>"Uh oh," she says. The boy turns to you. <br/>Marcus. <br/>You collect yourself and with a soft, "Sorry," extract your entire existence from the doorway. <br/>Marcus yells your name but you dare not turn back. He pursues you down the hall. "Please wait." <br/>"It's fine, Marcus. I'm not upset," you say turning to him. <br/>"That's a lie." <br/>"Well, you kinda left me there. If you had just told me, I would've been okay with it. You didn't have to go with me." You attempt to turn away but Marcus grabs your wrist. <br/>"I did want to go with you!"<br/>"Then why do this?" <br/>"You kept… Pushing me away. I only wanted to get closer to you. But when I saw you with Malfoy, you smiled a genuine smile. You laughed. You were so happy to be with a scum like him!" Marcus's grip tightens. Your eyebrows flicker in pain. "What did Malfoy have that I didn't?!" <br/>"Marcus, stop," you say trying to pull away. His grip only tightens again. "Marcus!"<br/>"Tell me why!" He demands. <br/>"You're hurting me!" You shriek. <br/>"Why?!" <br/>"Because I love Draco!" You yell out. The world seems to stop as you pant. The truth coming out feels like you're light enough to float. You catch your breath. "I love him." <br/>"So you merely played with me?!" Marcus continues. His grip getting even tighter. You shriek in pain and claw at his hand. <br/>"Stop. Please." <br/>A fist comes out of nowhere and Marcus goes flying. He hits the ground hard. <br/>Your lip quivers as you look up to the blonde haired male in front of you. <br/>Marcus lifts up holding his jaw. <br/>"If you ever lay your hands on him again-!" Draco menacingly steps closer to Marcus. <br/>"Draco," you say softly. The blonde returns his attention to you. You hold your wrist and watch his eyes turn soft. <br/>He approaches you and takes your non-injured hand. "Come." You don't turn back to look at Marcus. You couldn't care less  about him. Draco is here, he saved you. <br/>Draco leads you up the clock tower before he finally stops. He turns to you. "Let me see." <br/>You offer him your wrist. He's gentle as he looks it over. The skin is already turning dark. <br/>"It's just sore. I'll be fine," you say. He continues to look over it. You raise your hand. "Draco." He finally meets your gaze. You slowly place your hand on his cheek. He turns stiff. Your thumb rubs his face. "I love you." <br/>Draco moves your hand away, grips your shoulder with one hand and threads his fingers through your hair with the other. He brings your lips together in a kiss that makes your legs weak. He pulls away and rubs his thumb softly over your lips. Both his hands pull away. He doesn't break eye contact with you as he pulls his ring off his finger. He takes your hand and slips it onto your middle finger. <br/>"You belong to me," Draco says. "Do you understand?" <br/>You nod. He lifts your chin and kisses you again. Once he parts he stares down at you. <br/>"Good," he says. "Now, be a good boy for me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. NB Ravenclaw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is not in chronological order with the movies, if that bothers you please do not continue.</p><p>Hello there! This is a customized story line. At the top please select your preferred gender and Hogwarts house. Few things will change with the story between these.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You pull your tie up. Its rich blue color indicating which house you've been sorted into. There was no doubt you were going to get Ravenclaw. You had to. <br/>Transferring in the middle of the school year was embarrassing but not unusual to you. You changed schools often since your parents worked all around the world. But finally your parents settled in England once more. There they both were hired at the Ministry of Magic and you were expected to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your parents attended the school when they were younger so you were familiar with everything the school had to offer. However, this was your first time actually being here. <br/>Professor McGonagall leads you down the hallway to your first class. <br/>Potions. <br/>She opens the door and all talking stops. "Professor McGonagall?" The teacher asks.<br/>"My apologies, Professor Slughorn, we have a new student. They may be a bit lost so I expect all of you to help them to their other classes," McGonagall says to the other students. <br/>"Wonderful. The more the merrier. Grab a book and join the rest of the class," Slughorn says. <br/>"Good luck," McGonagall says to you before departing. You aren't even able to thank her properly before she's gone. <br/>You're on your own. <br/>You lost interest in making friends a long time ago. Nobody cared about you after you'd move and it was just easier to be a lone wolf. Do your work. Graduate. That was the only goal. <br/>Was. <br/>"You can take a seat there next to Anna, she's from your house as well. Ask her if you need anything. Is that alright, Anna?" Slughorn says.<br/>"Of course, Professor," Anna says. You take your seat next to her. She's a light brunette with hazelnut colored skin. She's pretty, more than likely popular too. "Here, we are on this page." <br/>"Thanks," you mutter. The class continues on. However, out of the corner of your eye you notice a blonde haired boy wearing a green Slytherin Robe glance at you. It's fairly annoying. Especially when he leans over to whisper to his friends and they laugh. <br/>Of course. You're the new kid. <br/>-<br/>The class finishes with no other issues. Anna rushes up to your side. "What's your next class?" <br/>"Divination." <br/>"My next class is on the other side," she says apologetically. "But uh- Hey, Roger!" A Ravenclaw boy looks up to her. He says something to his friends before approaching. <br/>"Whats up?" He asks. <br/>"You have Divination next, right? Could you show our newest house member there?" <br/>"Yeah, not a problem," he says. He turns to his friends. "I'll catch up with you guys later." He glances at you with a soft smile. "This way." <br/>You walk down the hall together. Some people look at the two of you, others call out to Roger. You really didn't want the attention. <br/>"You seem popular," you mumble. <br/>"I'm our house's Quidditch Captain so I guess you could say that," he says which sounds way more humbling than you had assumed he was like. "I'm Roger Davies, by the way." <br/>You tell him your name. His eyebrows raise in surprise. <br/>"Your parents were just welcomed into the Ministry, weren't they?" <br/>"Uh, yeah. How did you know?" <br/>"Well, it was in the newspaper but my mother works for the Ministry as well." <br/>"Oh, I see," you say. Your eyes trail out to the courtyard. That Slytherin boy and his friends all hang out around the benches. <br/>"Have you heard about him yet?" Roger asks. You return your attention to him. <br/>"What?" <br/>He nods to the group of boys you were just staring at. "The Slytherin pricks. The blonde is their leader, Draco Malfoy. His family is rich so he thinks he's better than everyone else. Best to keep your distance from people like that. They are nothing but trouble." <br/>"Yeah," you mumble. "Thanks." <br/>-<br/>Later in the day you sit in the grand hall studying. It's your free period and other students fill the hall as well. It's nice to have a break. You were starting to get a little overwhelmed. You should be used to the over abundance of social information you need to retain but it's still difficult with every new school. <br/>You've been introduced to the smartest students, the Quidditch team, and nearly everyone in Ravenclaw house. The peace you've been blessed with now is a good refreshment before someone from Ravenclaw finds you again. <br/>You write notes down as you scan through a textbook. Suddenly multiple figures take the seats all around you. Both sides and in front of you. They are… Uncomfortably close but you still try to ignore them. However, your writing slows. <br/>"Distracted?" A snotty voice asks. Your eyes lift in a defiant glare.<br/>Draco. <br/>He smirks at the look you give him. "Ruffled feathers, Ravenclaw?" Draco asks. <br/>"I don't know if you've noticed but I'm busy studying. Have you ever tried it or were the words too big for you?" You ask. This kind of back and forth you've gone through many times. Others trying to establish their dominance on you.<br/>The boys whistle at your comeback. "Oooooh." <br/>"Quite the mouth on this one. Not something you see often on a Ravenclaw," another boy says. <br/>"Scared of Ravenclaws?" You taunt. <br/>"Should I be?" Draco asks with the lift of a brow. You snap your textbook shut and stand. <br/>"As a matter of fact, you should." <br/>"And why's that?" <br/>"They eat snakes," you wink and leave the great hall. </p><p>This kind of back and forth continues for the next couple weeks. <br/>Something you weren't expecting is the TriWizard Tournament. Announcements are made, formalities are exchanged, and along with two other schools coming to Hogwarts is the anticipation for the Yule Ball. <br/>You don't have much interest towards the ball. You've been to them before, you haven't been impressed. However, everyone else is going and Anna practically decided for you that you have to attend as well. <br/>"I don't want to go, Anna. It will be boring." <br/>"It's only boring because you don't have a date." <br/>"A date," you repeat in slight disgust. <br/>"You can't tell me there's absolutely nobody you're interested in." <br/>"Well, there's not. I don't care about those kinds of things." <br/>"What if I told you that you're almost guaranteed to be asked to the ball?" <br/>"I like the odds of almost," you say. She groans. "Look I'm not trying to tell you you're wrong, but you're wrong." <br/>She purses her lips then perks up. "Then you wouldn't mind a bit of a wager, would you?" <br/>"A bet?" <br/>"Yup." <br/>"On what?" <br/>"You accept the first person who asks you to the ball." <br/>"And if no one does?" <br/>"I'll pay for your lunch for a week and I'll never pester you about the books piled next to your bed ever again." <br/>It would be nice to never hear that again. "Fine." <br/>She smiles. "Great. I'll see you later." She gets up from the table and quickly leaves. <br/>Two redheads sit across from you. The Weasley Twins. Fred and George. They're known for their chaotic antics.<br/>"Yes?" You ask. One places a tincture bottle on the table. <br/>"We are here to offer you a special product." <br/>"Fresh on the market." <br/>"Exclusive you can't find it anywhere else." <br/>"Only for a limited time." <br/>"For the Ball."<br/>"Attraction Potion." <br/>"No chaos of a Love Potion." <br/>"Attracts whoever you want." <br/>"Just add a strand of their hair." <br/>"Boom, it's ready." <br/>"Just two drops." <br/>"On the wrist." <br/>"Behind the ear." <br/>"Even under the tongue." <br/>"Will make you irresistible to the person of your choosing." <br/>"But you have to act fast." <br/>"Supply and demand are running thin." <br/>"Only ten galAnnans." <br/>"A steal." <br/>"Whaddya say?" They say in unison. <br/>You snatch the bottle and smell its contents. <br/>"This is pumpkin juice and mint," you say. <br/>"Just some enhancers." <br/>"For taste is all." <br/>You chuckle placing the tincture back down. "Thanks, but no thanks." <br/>"Suit yourself," they say in unison and depart. You smile to yourself as you return to your book. You look up only for a moment, but you catch Draco looking at you from across the hall. He quickly turns away. <br/>This isn't unusual. Draco and you have continued to have your back and forth banter but still, since your first day, you always find him looking at you. His expression is never one of taunting but maybe… Longing? <br/>You settle in with your book. <br/>-<br/>You walk through the library later into the evening returning books. A hand takes your elbow gently. <br/>"Hey," Roger says. You smile. <br/>"Hey. What's up?"<br/>"Could we talk?" He asks in a hushed tone. Low enough that not even prying ears could hear. <br/>"Sure. Just let me put these away first."<br/>Once you're finished Roger leads you into the hall where you're both alone. <br/>"I know this is probably sudden and all but… Would you go to the Yule Ball with me?" <br/>You're struck by confusion. You thought you were just friends? Did Roger see you that way? Did you ever feel the same about him? <br/>Despite all the questions you have, you have no choice but to say, "Sure." </p><p>The next morning the whole school knows. It seems Roger told his friends and they told everyone. He insists on walking with you to class, as well, which only fans the flames. <br/>The other guys congratulate him as if he's tamed a wild animal. Some others shoot you glares. If only they knew you'd let them have him in a second. <br/>As soon as you sit at the table in Potions Anna is looking at you with a shit eating grin. "You knew." <br/>"Of course. He asked me for your schedule," he says. <br/>"You should've just told me." <br/>"You just have to go to the ball. And Roger isn't a bad guy. He's really nice. I thought you two were getting closer." <br/>"We were, but I feel like this complicates things." <br/>"How? Just give him a chance. Besides don't your parents only have a thing against Malfoys?" <br/>"It's more complicated than that. Yeah, I like Roger but I don't know if I like-like him." <br/>"Then go to the Ball and find out." <br/>"It's not like I have much of a choice now." <br/>"Alright everyone class has started," Slughorn says, calling everyone's attention. <br/>An origami bird flutters onto your desk right in front of you. You slowly reach for it while looking in the direction it came from. Draco looks at you with a taunting smirk. <br/>Unfurling the paper reveals a drawing of Roger and then it moves. Roger's face begins to melt. His skull stays in place. The word Dunce written across the forehead. <br/>You glare at Draco and crush the drawing. <br/>"What's wrong?" Anna whispers. <br/>"Nothing. Draco is just being an ass," you excuse. <br/>-<br/>After the class ends you storm up to Draco on the benches. "What is with you? He's done nothing to you!" <br/>"Ruffled feathers, Ravenclaw?" Draco asks. "I didn't think you were the type to like guys like that, but maybe you're just like every other person." <br/>"You don't know me Draco." <br/>"Well, since you're going to the ball with that dunce, I seem to know you very well." <br/>"Lay off, Malfoy!" A new voice says. You turn to see Roger standing next to you. <br/>"Come to save them, have you? Wait until they see who you really are," Draco says. Your brows furrow.<br/>"Shut up," Roger spits. Roger then takes your arm and pulls you away from the group. <br/>"You didn't need to do that. I can take care of myself," you say. <br/>"I told you what kind of guy he is. Why would you even talk to him?" <br/>"Look, I'm not your significant other, Roger. I can do what I please." <br/>"I'm just trying to help you." <br/>"Thanks. But no thanks." <br/>-<br/>Late into the evening you're back in the library. A stack of books at your side and one open before you. <br/>"Ravenclaw," a familiar voice says. You glance at Draco for only a moment. You're alone in the library. Everyone else is at dinner. "You have a book I need." <br/>"Oh, I didn't realize I grabbed How to be a Prick Volume 3. My mistake." <br/>"Very funny," he says slipping a book from your pile. "Watch out for someone like Davies. They aren't as perfect as you think they are." You stand closing your book. <br/>"I never said Roger was perfect and neither did he," you say. You lift your books into your arms and walk through the shelves. <br/>"That's not what I meant." <br/>"I don't really care what you meant, Malfoy." <br/>Draco grabs your shoulder and pushes you into a bookshelf. His hand rests against the books next to your head. He comes closer. You smell apple cider and his cologne. <br/>"You should start caring. Davies isn't as good of a guy as you may think he is. Don't trust him." Draco slowly pulls away. Your eyes separate from his gaze. "Thanks for the book." Draco departs. You let out the breath you've been holding in. <br/>Why is he so concerned with you? <br/>-<br/>You fix your bed sheets before you settle in. <br/>"Where were you? We couldn't find you at dinner," Anna says. <br/>"Roger was looking for you as well," Ryder says. <br/>"He was practically freaking out thinking you were avoiding him," Nadia says. <br/>"We got into a disagreement earlier. I was in the library," you say. <br/>"Didn't Draco go to the library during dinner as well? His posse were pretty lonely without him," Nadia says. <br/>"Did you meet with Draco?" Anna asks. <br/>"What?! No! I didn't even know he was there," you lie. <br/>"Uh-huh," Ryder says unconvinced. The others seem to follow him on that train.<br/>"Look, Draco said I shouldn't trust Roger. Do you have any idea what he meant?" You ask. They exchange glances. <br/>"Could this be about-" <br/>"That was two years ago." <br/>"And?" <br/>"What is it? Tell me," you say. They return their attention to you. <br/>"Two years ago Roger had this girlfriend," Ryder starts. "She had started to say that he cheated on her and that's why they broke up. Roger denied it. She ended up leaving the school suddenly." <br/>"Nobody believed her?" I ask. <br/>"No girl said anything about it being her and the rumor kind of died out," Anna says. <br/>"That's probably what he was talking about," Nadia says. <br/>"Why would Draco be concerned about that?" You ask. <br/>"Maybe he knows something you don't," Nadia says. <br/>"Or maybe he's just playing you," Ryder says. <br/>"Either way, proceed with caution," Anna says. <br/>"I can do that." </p><p>Draco doesn't attend Potions that morning and things between you and Roger seem rocky right now. But it's obvious he wants to make amends. <br/>"Hey, I'm really sorry," Roger says to you as soon as class ends. <br/>"It's fine. You were right anyway," you say. "He's just taunting me." <br/>"So are we cool?" <br/>"Yeah," you say. He smiles. <br/>"Great." <br/>Divination class goes off normally with Roger talking to you the whole class. He honestly doesn't seem like a bad guy. Maybe they were right, Draco is up to something. <br/>-<br/>You walk up the steps sorting through some papers. Your foot slips on the next step and you begin falling backwards. An arm wraps around your back. <br/>"Be careful, idiot!" Draco snaps at you. He stares into you so easily, sometimes you feel as if he can see everything. You purse your lips and nod standing upright.<br/>"Thank you," you say, collecting your pages. <br/>"Why are you walking so distracted?" He asks. <br/>"I just have a lot on my mind." <br/>"Would telling me make sure you don't fall down a flight of stairs again? I can't follow you around all day." <br/>You giggle. "No, but I appreciate it. I'll be more careful. And don't skip Potions again." <br/>"Me skipping classes? Whatever do you mean?" He asks dramatically. <br/>"Right. Just be there Malfoy." </p><p>To your surprise Draco is actually in class the next morning. He makes sure you know it too by lifting his eyebrows when you glance at him. You smirk at him. <br/>"Now class today we will be learning about Amortentia. Now can anyone tell me what this potion does?" <br/>"It's the strongest love potion ever made. Even the smell of it tells you what you're attracted to," a random girl says. <br/>"Precisely. Now for an example-" Slughorn then points at you and says your name "-Come give a whiff and tell the class what you smell." <br/>You hesitantly get up from your desk and approach the small cauldron. You take a deep sniff and are shocked by the different things you can smell so perfectly. <br/>"I smell books, moss, apple cider and…" You freeze up as you realize what the last one is. Draco's cologne. You smell Draco's cologne. <br/>"Jasmine," you lie. "I smell jasmine." <br/>"Thank you. You may sit down." <br/>You scurry back to your desk. You take a glance at Draco who is also exchanging the glance but with a confused gaze. You lower your head. <br/>Draco? <br/>-<br/>After class Roger catches up with you again. "Hey, I was wondering-" he stops. "Are you alright? You're looking a little pale." <br/>"Yeah, I'm fine," you fake a smile. "What's up?" <br/>"Are you going to the Quidditch World Cup tonight?" <br/>"That's tonight? I forgot." <br/>"Well this is my invitation," he says with a smirk. "Will I see you there?" <br/>"I-"<br/>"You won't," A voice cuts in. Draco steps up to you both. "My father has invited them to sit with us in the Minister's box tonight at the game. My father wants to send a gesture of goodwill to their parents." With a smirk Draco turns to you. "Isn't that right?" <br/>"Yes. I had almost forgotten, my parents told me last minute." <br/>"I see. Well then maybe we can talk after," Roger says stepping away. <br/>"Maybe," you say. Roger departs. You turn to Draco and open your mouth about to ask him what the hell he's up to but he cuts you off. <br/>"Dress elegantly tonight. I'm sure you know what type of man my father is." <br/>"Of course but-" <br/>"I'll come get you from your dorm at 7. We will attend dinner with the Minister before the game. Say nothing to the Minister." <br/>"Draco-" <br/>"See you later." Draco walks away.<br/>"Unbelievable," you mumble. <br/>-<br/>You move your hair back and forth trying to find a way that it looks better than normal. "Now what are you getting all ready for?" Ryder asks, startling you. You turn to your roommates.<br/>"Yeah there's no dress code for the game tonight," Anna says. <br/>"But there is when you're having dinner with the Minister." <br/>"What?" Anna asks. <br/>"How'd you swing that?" Ryder asks. <br/>"Was it your parents?" Nadia asks. <br/>"No. Uh, Draco invited me."<br/>"Draco?!" They now say it in unison. You cringe at their sudden shriek. <br/>"The whole castle will hear you!" You snap. <br/>"You're going to dinner with the Minister and the game with Draco Malfoy?" Ryder asks. <br/>"Yes." <br/>"How in the-" <br/>Nadia cuts Ryder off. "How did this happen?" <br/>"Roger was asking me to go with him and Draco swooped in and started telling him all that stuff. I didn't even have a chance to reject or ask him why." <br/>"Why don't you just not go?" Anna asks. <br/>"I don't know. But it's the Minister's box. The best seats," you say. "It's not like I'm getting nothing out of it." <br/>"I don't know about this," Ryder says.<br/>"Guys, I really appreciate you all but it's just one night. Nothing bad is going to happen. Trust me." <br/>"Fine," Anna says. <br/>"Now, I have no idea what to wear," I say. Nadia gets up from where she sits and approaches your wardrobe. Opening the doors they all are shocked. Your wardrobe extends on the inside. <br/>"You had this, this whole time?!" Anna asks. <br/>"Amazing," Nadia says in awe. <br/>"My parents are… Thorough," you mumble. <br/>"Hold on," Nadia says. "That one!" She points to a particular garment. The hanger comes off the rack and floats into Nadia's grasp. <br/>"Awesome," Anna says. Nadia lays the dust jacketed garment on the bed and unzips it. Inside is a perfect black satin suit with deep rich Ravenclaw blue accents. Even you have never seen the suit before. <br/>"Whoa," you say approaching the suit. <br/>"Put it on," Ryder says. <br/>The suit hugs your curves just right and it's smooth against you. As if this suit was made to make you look good. <br/>"You're perfect," Anna says. <br/>"There. Hair is done," Nadia says.  <br/>"Hey, it's seven," Ryder says. <br/>"Ah. Draco will be here any second," you say. <br/>"We'll take care of it," Anna says nudging Ryder. <br/>"What do you-" <br/>The three of them are already out the door. <br/>Please don't let them do anything rash. <br/>You carefully walk down the stairs, everything on you making you feel as if you yourself are fragile. <br/>"Don't you dare think of making them cry," you hear Ryder say. <br/>"And don't embarrass them," Anna says. You turn the last corner. Draco stands in front of your friends in a slick fully black suit. <br/>"Draco," you say softly. All four of them turn to you. Draco's face turns blank but his eyes are huge. He brushes past your friends and walks to the bottom of the stairs. He offers you his hand. With a small smile you descend and take it. <br/>"You look wonderful," he says. <br/>"Thank you," you say. <br/>"Shall we be off then?" <br/>"Yeah." <br/>-<br/>You and Draco appear in the headquarters of the Ministry of Magic. Draco turns to you and offers you his arm. You become hesitant. "Oh. Are you sure?" <br/>"It's proper. Just do it," he says. You loop your arm around his. Draco leads you up stairs and to the door of the Minister's office where you'll be having dinner. Outside Draco's father waits. <br/>"Father," Draco calls his attention. "This is the classmate I was telling you about." <br/>"Pleased to meet you, sir," you say. His father extends a hand and you take it. <br/>"As am I," he says in a coy tone. "Your parents work for the Ministry, yes?" <br/>"Yes, sir." <br/>"Wonderful. Then we are all in good company," he says. <br/>-<br/>Once inside and properly introduced to the Minister you all approach your seats at the table. Draco pulls out your chair for you. <br/>"Thank you," you say to him and sit. Draco sits next to you. On the other side his father and the Minister sit. Food is brought out and presented before you. <br/>You're taken by surprise when the Minister says your name. "Yes sir?" <br/>"I must say how pleased I am to meet you. Your parents talk about you often. They honestly brag about what a wonderful student you are." <br/>"Believe me, sir, they brag whenever they get the chance," you say. The Minister chuckles and you share a small laugh. Draco and his father force a smile as well. <br/>"Their resumes were most impressive. You should be proud of them." <br/>"I am, sir."<br/>"Would you be looking into a future at the Ministry as well?"<br/>"Oh. I haven't thought much about it. My studies are the most important thing to me right now. But I will let you know what I decide." <br/>"Please do." <br/>Draco's father then interjects and starts a conversation with the Minister. You exhale slowly. You take a side glance at Draco who smiles at you and gives you a small approving nod. <br/>You didn't mess it up. You are awesome. <br/>-<br/>You walk up the steps of the stadium. Your jacket blows in the wind. You hold it tightly so you don't blow away but you're having trouble keeping up with Draco. <br/>"Hey," Draco says. You look up to him, he offers you his hand. You freeze up. "We don't have all day." You take his hand. It's… Remarkably warm. <br/>The four of you make it to the Minister's box. Once there Draco slips his hand around your waist. He pulls you in close to him. <br/>"Don't leave my side," he says. Music starts and quidditch players fly into the arena. Once both teams are introduced lights fill the box and the Minister begins his opening. <br/>Fuck. Everybody can probably see you here with Draco. This isn't exactly going as you'd hoped. <br/>-<br/>The game was amazing. Quidditch is so much more entertaining than any other sport. You actually feel bad for muggles who don't even get to enjoy it. <br/>Draco and his father have a tent in the valley next to the arena where many others are having fun and celebrating. Their tent is a bit far from all others. All of the tents extend on the inside and theirs is obviously quite luxurious. <br/>"I'm going to meet with the Minister and his advisors," Draco's father says to you both. "I won't be long." <br/>"Of course, father," Draco says. His father leaves. <br/>You and Draco are now alone in the tent. You sit in a plush chair which is really nice after having to carry yourself like nobility all evening. Draco turns to you. <br/>"Why did you do this?" You ask. <br/>"Do what?" <br/>"Invite me. Go through all the trouble." <br/>"Your parents work for the ministry, honestly it seems almost as if they're the Minister's favorite. Your status helped my father." <br/>"Your father didn't need any help, Draco. Give me the real reason." <br/>"You lied." <br/>"What?" <br/>"Earlier with that potion. You lied about it." <br/>Your breath catches. Draco noticed something like that. "You invited me just because I lied?"<br/>"Why not?" He retorts. <br/>"You're unbelievable," you snicker. Draco saunters closer and sits on the coffee table in front of your chair. He leans forward and seems to stare into you. <br/>"Why did you lie?" <br/>"I just didn't want to say it. There's-" <br/>"What was it?" He asks in a slightly harsher tone. <br/>"Why are you so bothered-" <br/>"Answer me." <br/>You purse your lips. "Cologne… Yours." <br/>Draco straightens himself but you can't really tell what kind of face he wears. <br/>In a flash Draco stands, slides a hand behind your head, grabs a tuft of your hair, and pulls your head back. His other hand rests against the head of the chair as he looks down at you with hungry eyes. Your breath escapes your lips in near pants. Adrenaline fills your chest. <br/>You feel excited and terrified. <br/>He slowly leans down. His lips brush against yours but make no move to capture them. Your eyes don't part from him. Anticipation killing you. His gaze suddenly meets yours and directly after he claims your lips. His kiss is rough and dominant. You have no problem letting him take the lead. He parts but still brushes his lips against yours. <br/>"Draco," you mutter. <br/>"Shut up," he snaps and takes your lips again. The world feels like it bursts around you. You feel everything and nothing at the same time. You want this. You want more of him. <br/>But you can't. <br/>You pull away. "Stop, Draco." Immediately he pulls his hand away from you. You stand. "I'm sorry. I can't." <br/>"Why not?" Draco asks. <br/>"M-My parents have this thing, a rule, I can't be with a Malfoy." <br/>"You can't be serious." <br/>"They don't trust your father. They both were Ravenclaws as well. I can't refuse." Draco reaches out for your arm but you move away. <br/>"Please don't." He retracts. You can't even look him in the face right now. You're ashamed of yourself. You let things go this far. "I'm sorry." You rush out of the tent. Outside your tears flow freely. Coming from inside objects crash and shatter. <br/>You've done enough. <br/>You walk through the rows of tents. Things zip past you. People dance and celebrate and you can't bear to join in their fun. <br/>A scream tears through the night sky making all the other noise stop. Heat takes your back. You turn as people begin to shriek. Fire. <br/>"Run!" <br/>"It's the Death Eaters!" <br/>Others begin to run out of their tents and away from the fire. You don't wait around to see anything else. More explosions fill the sky. Your foot catches on a tent string and you collapse. Your head smacks into a metal pole and things become blurry. </p><p>Warmth consumes your cheek. Your name echoes. Your eyes open a slit. Draco, with a worried face, says your name again and curses. You move your lips but nothing comes out. Draco lifts you into his arms. <br/>He's kind. </p><p>Things are really blurry but after a few moments come into focus. Pale colored stones. Hogwarts. With a soft groan you lift your torso. White sheets. <br/>"Take it easy there, love. You've had quite the bump on the head," a woman says rushing up to you. You lay back down. "Don't you worry now. You're at Hogwarts." <br/>The game. The tents. Draco… <br/>"How long have I been here?" You ask. <br/>"Only been about two days. Your parents got quite the scare. Rushed here to check on you themselves." <br/>"My parents were here?" <br/>"Yes, sir. Couldn't stay long I'm afraid, quite busy especially after something like that happenin'. But they send all their love," she says. <br/>"I wish I could've seen them." <br/>"Ah, well. Also, make sure you thank that Slytherin boy for finding ya. Who knows what would've happened if he didn't. I dare not even think it." <br/>"Yeah. I will." </p><p>The next morning you appear in Potions. You've gotten a lot of attention after what was merely a bump on the head. It's not like you saw a Death Eater. <br/>Draco doesn't even look your way. You can't blame him. You wouldn't want to see you either. <br/>As soon as class ends Roger comes up to your desk. "Did Malfoy do something to you?" He asks. <br/>"What?" <br/>"Did he hit you?" He asks clearly. <br/>"Roger!" <br/>"Did he?!" <br/>"No! Of course not. Draco was perfectly fine the whole night. I tripped and hit my head. It's the truth." <br/>Roger harshly pulls away from your desk without another word. <br/>"Do people really think that?" You ask Anna. <br/>"Nobody saw you and Draco after the game. With his history, nobody would be surprised," she says. <br/>"That's madness." <br/>You exit the classroom just in time to see Roger storm up to Draco. "What did you do to them?!" His yelling calls the attention of everyone around the courtyard. <br/>"Oh no," you mutter. "Anna." <br/>"Yeah," she says taking your textbooks. <br/>"I didn't do anything you bloody oaf." Draco stands and gets into Roger's face. <br/>"You really expect me to believe they just tripped and fell?!" <br/>"What are you implying here Davies?!" <br/>"Admit you hit them! You scum!" <br/>"I did nothing to them! They will tell you themself!" <br/>"Unless they're afraid!" <br/>Draco pushes Roger and Roger pushes him back. You finally cut between them. Your hands to Roger's chest. <br/>"Stop! Stop. Please. Please, Roger," you beg. "Just walk away." Roger glances down to you. "Please, don't do this." Roger slowly backs off. <br/>"Let's go," Roger says, turning away. With a lowered head you glance to Draco. <br/>"I'm sorry," you mutter and walk after Roger. <br/>-<br/>Ryder sits on your bed after class. "Okay, you gotta tell us what happened." <br/>"We were dying to know after the game-" Nadia starts. <br/>"But that obviously didn't happen," Anna finishes. <br/>"Everyone thinks Draco did it," Nadia says. <br/>"And you need to get it off your chest," Ryder says. You sigh and sit up holding your pillow to your chest. "Take your time." <br/>"Everything was perfect. The food. The game. Draco. But we got back to the tent after the game and-" you tense. <br/>"You can trust us," Anna says. <br/>"Everything will be okay," Nadia says. <br/>"I kissed him," you admit. The room turns dead silent. All three of them freeze up as if someone pressed pause. <br/>"I will understand if it was like a heat of the moment thing, and you just forgot everything Draco's done-" Ryder lists.<br/>"No. I kissed him. I wanted to kiss him."<br/>"Are you mad?" Nadia asks. "Did you hit your head that hard?" <br/>"Well, then what happened?" Anna asks. <br/>"I told him I couldn't be with a Slytherin and I left. After that the Death Eaters showed up." <br/>"So, do you like him?" Nadia asks. <br/>Your eyes lower. "Yeah." <br/>"What will you do?" Ryder asks. <br/>"There's nothing I can do. I've already ruined everything." <br/>"Hon, you need to talk to your parents. That rule is wrong," Ryder says. <br/>"Talking to them won't change anything. Lucius Malfoy is the entire reason they have the rule," I sigh. <br/>"Whoa. What?" <br/>"He kinda screwed them over when they were younger. They haven't let it go." <br/>"Must have been bad," Anna says. "Enough to distrust every other house." <br/>"It was." <br/>"Hey, dinner is starting soon," Nadia says. <br/>"You coming?" Ryder asks you. <br/>"No. Thanks, but I'll be fine," you say with a fake smile. <br/>"Alright, hon," Ryder says. <br/>Your roommates leave and you retreat to the one place you feel solace. Surrounded by books. <br/>With a large book open before you and the wonderful smell of parchment you are suddenly reminded of the love potion. The one that started all of this. <br/>The creaking of the wood calls your attention. You turn your head to find Draco there. He is looking at you as well. He then lowers his gaze and steps back. <br/>"Draco-" you stand.<br/>"Don't," he says. <br/>"Please, believe I never said anything like that to Roger. He came to his own conclusion and when I told him it wasn't true he lashed out like that."<br/>"It doesn't matter what you tell them!" He snaps. "They will believe what they want, because you're you and I'm me." <br/>"They only believe it because you let them!" You say back. "The Draco I saw that evening was kind, considerate, and wonderful. Please, don't let him vanish so easily." <br/>"You're far too late," he says and walks away. </p><p>On the night of the ball… You feel like shit. Your friends notice your attitude as well and do their best to support you. <br/>You wear an exquisite emerald green suit. <br/>You and your friends walk into the commons where other Ravenclaws are meeting up and leaving. <br/>However, you don't spot Roger in the crowd, but you do see one of his roommates. <br/>"Hey, Eli, is Roger still getting ready?" You ask. <br/>"Uh, no. He already left like twenty minutes ago," Eli says. <br/>"Okay, thanks." <br/>"What did he say?" Ryder asks. <br/>"He said Roger already left. He's probably down there right now," you say. <br/>"Then let's get going." <br/>The four of you walk down to the ballroom. Everything is so crystalline and bright. It's beautiful. The four of you lose yourselves in the crowd talking with many of your classmates. <br/>Fifteen minutes later you come to the realization that Roger isn't within the crowd. Where in the world could he be? <br/>You sit on the stairs and figure that he will appear soon. He doesn't. You watch other couples dance and twirl on the dance floor. It's mesmerizing. That's supposed to be you right now but- <br/>Are you really getting stood up right now? The thought gives you stress and you want to rub your eyes. <br/>Okay. It's time for a break. <br/>You stand and head towards the bathroom. However, it's nearly filled to the brim. One guy is even crying. Not exactly the greatest place to take a minute. <br/>You decide to go to the bathrooms the next landing over. There's no one over here thank goodness. You push open the door and freeze. <br/>A girl sits on the sink, the straps of her dress pushed off her shoulders. A boy with his back to you kisses her fiercely. His jacket tossed to the ground. <br/>The girl's eyes meet yours and she gasps. The boy glances up to her. <br/>"Uh oh," she says. The boy turns to you. <br/>Roger. <br/>You collect yourself and with a soft, "Sorry," extract your entire existence from the doorway. <br/>Roger yells your name but you dare not turn back. He pursues you down the hall. "Please wait." <br/>"It's fine, Roger. I'm not upset," you say turning to him. <br/>"That's a lie." <br/>"Well, you kinda left me there. If you had just told me, I would've been okay with it. You didn't have to go with me." You attempt to turn away but Roger grabs your wrist. <br/>"I did want to go with you!"<br/>"Then why do this?" <br/>"You kept… Pushing me away. I only wanted to get closer to you. But when I saw you with Malfoy, you smiled a genuine smile. You laughed. You were so happy to be with a scum like him!" Roger's grip tightens. Your eyebrows flicker in pain. "What did Malfoy have that I didn't?!" <br/>"Roger, stop," you say trying to pull away. His grip only tightens again. "Roger!"<br/>"Tell me why!" He demands. <br/>"You're hurting me!" You shriek. <br/>"Why?!" <br/>"Because I love Draco!" You yell out. The world seems to stop as you pant. The truth coming out feels like you're light enough to float. You catch your breath. "I love him." <br/>"So you merely played with me?!" Roger continues. His grip getting even tighter. You shriek in pain and claw at his hand. <br/>"Stop. Please." <br/>A fist comes out of nowhere and Roger goes flying. He hits the ground hard. <br/>Your lip quivers as you look up to the blonde haired male in front of you. <br/>Roger lifts up holding his jaw. <br/>"If you ever lay your hands on them again-!" Draco menacingly steps closer to Roger. <br/>"Draco," you say softly. The blonde returns his attention to you. You hold your wrist and watch his eyes turn soft. <br/>He approaches you and takes your non-injured hand. "Come." You don't turn back to look at Roger. You couldn't care less  about him. Draco is here, he saved you. <br/>Draco leads you up the clock tower before he finally stops. He turns to you. "Let me see." <br/>You offer him your wrist. He's gentle as he looks it over. The skin is already turning dark. <br/>"It's just sore. I'll be fine," you say. He continues to look over it. You raise your hand. "Draco." He finally meets your gaze. You slowly place your hand on his cheek. He turns stiff. Your thumb rubs his face. "I love you." <br/>Draco moves your hand away, grips your shoulder with one hand and threads his fingers through your hair with the other. He brings your lips together in a kiss that makes your legs weak. He pulls away and rubs his thumb softly over your lips. Both his hands pull away. He doesn't break eye contact with you as he pulls his ring off his finger. He takes your hand and slips it onto your middle finger. <br/>"You belong to me," Draco says. "Do you understand?" <br/>You nod. He lifts your chin and kisses you again. Once he parts he stares down at you. <br/>"Good," he says. "Now, be a good little one for me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. NB Hufflepuff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is not in chronological order with the movies, if that bothers you please do not continue.</p><p>Hello there! This is a customized story line. At the top please select your preferred gender and Hogwarts house. Few things will change with the story between these.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you are a Cedric Diggory fan this fanfic is not for you.</p><p>You pull your tie up. Its rich gold color indicating which house you've been sorted into. There was no doubt you were going to get Hufflepuff. You had to. <br/>Transferring in the middle of the school year was embarrassing but not unusual to you. You changed schools often since your parents worked all around the world. But finally your parents settled in England once more. There they both were hired at the Ministry of Magic and you were expected to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your parents attended the school when they were younger so you were familiar with everything the school had to offer. However, this was your first time actually being here. <br/>Professor McGonagall leads you down the hallway to your first class. <br/>Potions. <br/>She opens the door and all talking stops. "Professor McGonagall?" The teacher asks.<br/>"My apologies, Professor Slughorn, we have a new student. They may be a bit lost so I expect all of you to help them to their other classes," McGonagall says to the other students. <br/>"Wonderful. The more the merrier. Grab a book and join the rest of the class," Slughorn says. <br/>"Good luck," McGonagall says to you before departing. You aren't even able to thank her properly before she's gone. <br/>You're on your own. <br/>You lost interest in making friends a long time ago. Nobody cared about you after you'd move and it was just easier to be a lone wolf. Do your work. Graduate. That was the only goal. <br/>Was. <br/>"You can take a seat there next to Anna, she's from your house as well. Ask her if you need anything. Is that alright, Anna?" Slughorn says.<br/>"Of course, Professor," Anna says. You take your seat next to her. She's a light brunette with hazelnut colored skin. She's pretty, more than likely popular too. "Here, we are on this page." <br/>"Thanks," you mutter. The class continues on. However, out of the corner of your eye you notice a blonde haired boy wearing a green Slytherin Robe glance at you. It's fairly annoying. Especially when he leans over to whisper to his friends and they laugh. <br/>Of course. You're the new kid. <br/>-<br/>The class finishes with no other issues. Anna rushes up to your side. "What's your next class?" <br/>"Divination." <br/>"My next class is on the other side," she says apologetically. "But uh- Hey, Cedric!" A Hufflepuff boy looks up to her. He says something to his friends before approaching. <br/>"Whats up?" He asks. <br/>"You have Divination next, right? Could you show our newest house member there?" <br/>"Yeah, not a problem," he says. He turns to his friends. "I'll catch up with you guys later." He glances at you with a soft smile. "This way." <br/>You walk down the hall together. Some people look at the two of you, others call out to Cedric. You really didn't want the attention. <br/>"You seem popular," you mumble. <br/>"I'm our house's Quidditch Captain so I guess you could say that," he says which sounds way more humbling than you had assumed he was like. "I'm Cedric Diggory, by the way." <br/>You tell him your name. His eyebrows raise in surprise. <br/>"Your parents were just welcomed into the Ministry, weren't they?" <br/>"Uh, yeah. How did you know?" <br/>"Well, it was in the newspaper but my mother works for the Ministry as well." <br/>"Oh, I see," you say. Your eyes trail out to the courtyard. That Slytherin boy and his friends all hang out around the benches. <br/>"Have you heard about him yet?" Cedric asks. You return your attention to him. <br/>"What?" <br/>He nods to the group of boys you were just staring at. "The Slytherin pricks. The blonde is their leader, Draco Malfoy. His family is rich so he thinks he's better than everyone else. Best to keep your distance from people like that. They are nothing but trouble." <br/>"Yeah," you mumble. "Thanks." <br/>-<br/>Later in the day you sit in the grand hall studying. It's your free period and other students fill the hall as well. It's nice to have a break. You were starting to get a little overwhelmed. You should be used to the over abundance of social information you need to retain but it's still difficult with every new school. <br/>You've been introduced to the smartest students, the Quidditch team, and nearly everyone in Hufflepuff house. The peace you've been blessed with now is a good refreshment before someone from Hufflepuff finds you again. <br/>You write notes down as you scan through a textbook. Suddenly multiple figures take the seats all around you. Both sides and in front of you. They are… Uncomfortably close but you still try to ignore them. However, your writing slows. <br/>"Distracted?" A snotty voice asks. Your eyes lift in a defiant glare.<br/>Draco. <br/>He smirks at the look you give him. "Ruffled fur, Hufflepuff?" Draco asks. <br/>"I don't know if you've noticed but I'm busy studying. Have you ever tried it or were the words too big for you?" You ask. This kind of back and forth you've gone through many times. Others trying to establish their dominance on you.<br/>The boys whistle at your comeback. "Oooooh." <br/>"Quite the mouth on this one. Not something you see often on a Hufflepuff," another boy says. <br/>"Scared of Hufflepuffs?" You taunt. <br/>"Should I be?" Draco asks with the lift of a brow. You snap your textbook shut and stand. <br/>"As a matter of fact, you should." <br/>"And why's that?" <br/>"They eat snakes," you wink and leave the great hall. </p><p>This kind of back and forth continues for the next couple weeks. <br/>Something you weren't expecting is the TriWizard Tournament. Announcements are made, formalities are exchanged, and along with two other schools coming to Hogwarts is the anticipation for the Yule Ball. <br/>You don't have much interest towards the ball. You've been to them before, you haven't been impressed. However, everyone else is going and Anna practically decided for you that you have to attend as well. <br/>"I don't want to go, Anna. It will be boring." <br/>"It's only boring because you don't have a date." <br/>"A date," you repeat in slight disgust. <br/>"You can't tell me there's absolutely nobody you're interested in." <br/>"Well, there's not. I don't care about those kinds of things." <br/>"What if I told you that you're almost guaranteed to be asked to the ball?" <br/>"I like the odds of almost," you say. She groans. "Look I'm not trying to tell you you're wrong, but you're wrong." <br/>She purses her lips then perks up. "Then you wouldn't mind a bit of a wager, would you?" <br/>"A bet?" <br/>"Yup." <br/>"On what?" <br/>"You accept the first person who asks you to the ball." <br/>"And if no one does?" <br/>"I'll pay for your lunch for a week and I'll never pester you about the books piled next to your bed ever again." <br/>It would be nice to never hear that again. "Fine." <br/>She smiles. "Great. I'll see you later." She gets up from the table and quickly leaves. <br/>Two redheads sit across from you. The Weasley Twins. Fred and George. They're known for their chaotic antics.<br/>"Yes?" You ask. One places a tincture bottle on the table. <br/>"We are here to offer you a special product." <br/>"Fresh on the market." <br/>"Exclusive you can't find it anywhere else." <br/>"Only for a limited time." <br/>"For the Ball."<br/>"Attraction Potion." <br/>"No chaos of a Love Potion." <br/>"Attracts whoever you want." <br/>"Just add a strand of their hair." <br/>"Boom, it's ready." <br/>"Just two drops." <br/>"On the wrist." <br/>"Behind the ear." <br/>"Even under the tongue." <br/>"Will make you irresistible to the person of your choosing." <br/>"But you have to act fast." <br/>"Supply and demand are running thin." <br/>"Only ten galAnnans." <br/>"A steal." <br/>"Whaddya say?" They say in unison. <br/>You snatch the bottle and smell its contents. <br/>"This is pumpkin juice and mint," you say. <br/>"Just some enhancers." <br/>"For taste is all." <br/>You chuckle placing the tincture back down. "Thanks, but no thanks." <br/>"Suit yourself," they say in unison and depart. You smile to yourself as you return to your book. You look up only for a moment, but you catch Draco looking at you from across the hall. He quickly turns away. <br/>This isn't unusual. Draco and you have continued to have your back and forth banter but still, since your first day, you always find him looking at you. His expression is never one of taunting but maybe… Longing? <br/>You settle in with your book. <br/>-<br/>You walk through the library later into the evening returning books. A hand takes your elbow gently. <br/>"Hey," Cedric says. You smile. <br/>"Hey. What's up?"<br/>"Could we talk?" He asks in a hushed tone. Low enough that not even prying ears could hear. <br/>"Sure. Just let me put these away first."<br/>Once you're finished Cedric leads you into the hall where you're both alone. <br/>"I know this is probably sudden and all but… Would you go to the Yule Ball with me?" <br/>You're struck by confusion. You thought you were just friends? Did Cedric see you that way? Did you ever feel the same about him? <br/>Despite all the questions you have, you have no choice but to say, "Sure." </p><p>The next morning the whole school knows. It seems Cedric told his friends and they told everyone. He insists on walking with you to class, as well, which only fans the flames. <br/>The other guys congratulate him as if he's tamed a wild animal. Some others shoot you glares. If only they knew you'd let them have him in a second. <br/>As soon as you sit at the table in Potions Anna is looking at you with a shit eating grin. "You knew." <br/>"Of course. He asked me for your schedule," he says. <br/>"You should've just told me." <br/>"You just have to go to the ball. And Cedric isn't a bad guy. He's really nice. I thought you two were getting closer." <br/>"We were, but I feel like this complicates things." <br/>"How? Just give him a chance. Besides don't your parents only have a thing against Malfoys?" <br/>"It's more complicated than that. Yeah, I like Cedric but I don't know if I like-like him." <br/>"Then go to the Ball and find out." <br/>"It's not like I have much of a choice now." <br/>"Alright everyone class has started," Slughorn says, calling everyone's attention. <br/>An origami bird flutters onto your desk right in front of you. You slowly reach for it while looking in the direction it came from. Draco looks at you with a taunting smirk. <br/>Unfurling the paper reveals a drawing of Cedric and then it moves. Cedric's face begins to melt. His skull stays in place. The word Dunce written across the forehead. <br/>You glare at Draco and crush the drawing. <br/>"What's wrong?" Anna whispers. <br/>"Nothing. Draco is just being an ass," you excuse. <br/>-<br/>After the class ends you storm up to Draco on the benches. "What is with you? He's done nothing to you!" <br/>"Ruffled fur, Hufflepuff?" Draco asks. "I didn't think you were the type to like guys like that, but maybe you're just like every other person." <br/>"You don't know me Draco." <br/>"Well, since you're going to the ball with that dunce, I seem to know you very well." <br/>"Lay off, Malfoy!" A new voice says. You turn to see Cedric standing next to you. <br/>"Come to save them, have you? Wait until they see who you really are," Draco says. Your brows furrow.<br/>"Shut up," Cedric spits. Cedric then takes your arm and pulls you away from the group. <br/>"You didn't need to do that. I can take care of myself," you say. <br/>"I told you what kind of guy he is. Why would you even talk to him?" <br/>"Look, I'm not your significant other, Cedric. I can do what I please." <br/>"I'm just trying to help you." <br/>"Thanks. But no thanks." <br/>-<br/>Late into the evening you're back in the library. A stack of books at your side and one open before you. <br/>"Hufflepuff," a familiar voice says. You glance at Draco for only a moment. You're alone in the library. Everyone else is at dinner. "You have a book I need." <br/>"Oh, I didn't realize I grabbed How to be a Prick Volume 3. My mistake." <br/>"Very funny," he says slipping a book from your pile. "Watch out for someone like Diggory. They aren't as perfect as you think they are." You stand closing your book. <br/>"I never said Cedric was perfect and neither did he," you say. You lift your books into your arms and walk through the shelves. <br/>"That's not what I meant." <br/>"I don't really care what you meant, Malfoy." <br/>Draco grabs your shoulder and pushes you into a bookshelf. His hand rests against the books next to your head. He comes closer. You smell apple cider and his cologne. <br/>"You should start caring. Diggory isn't as good of a guy as you may think he is. Don't trust him." Draco slowly pulls away. Your eyes separate from his gaze. "Thanks for the book." Draco departs. You let out the breath you've been holding in. <br/>Why is he so concerned with you? <br/>-<br/>You fix your bed sheets before you settle in. <br/>"Where were you? We couldn't find you at dinner," Anna says. <br/>"Cedric was looking for you as well," Ryder says. <br/>"He was practically freaking out thinking you were avoiding him," Nadia says. <br/>"We got into a disagreement earlier. I was in the library," you say. <br/>"Didn't Draco go to the library during dinner as well? His posse were pretty lonely without him," Nadia says. <br/>"Did you meet with Draco?" Anna asks. <br/>"What?! No! I didn't even know he was there," you lie. <br/>"Uh-huh," Ryder says unconvinced. The others seem to follow him on that train.<br/>"Look, Draco said I shouldn't trust Cedric. Do you have any idea what he meant?" You ask. They exchange glances. <br/>"Could this be about-" <br/>"That was two years ago." <br/>"And?" <br/>"What is it? Tell me," you say. They return their attention to you. <br/>"Two years ago Cedric had this girlfriend," Ryder starts. "She had started to say that he cheated on her and that's why they broke up. Cedric denied it. She ended up leaving the school suddenly." <br/>"Nobody believed her?" I ask. <br/>"No girl said anything about it being her and the rumor kind of died out," Anna says. <br/>"That's probably what he was talking about," Nadia says. <br/>"Why would Draco be concerned about that?" You ask. <br/>"Maybe he knows something you don't," Nadia says. <br/>"Or maybe he's just playing you," Ryder says. <br/>"Either way, proceed with caution," Anna says. <br/>"I can do that." </p><p>Draco doesn't attend Potions that morning and things between you and Cedric seem rocky right now. But it's obvious he wants to make amends. <br/>"Hey, I'm really sorry," Cedric says to you as soon as class ends. <br/>"It's fine. You were right anyway," you say. "He's just taunting me." <br/>"So are we cool?" <br/>"Yeah," you say. He smiles. <br/>"Great." <br/>Divination class goes off normally with Cedric talking to you the whole class. He honestly doesn't seem like a bad guy. Maybe they were right, Draco is up to something. <br/>-<br/>You walk up the steps sorting through some papers. Your foot slips on the next step and you begin falling backwards. An arm wraps around your back. <br/>"Be careful, idiot!" Draco snaps at you. He stares into you so easily, sometimes you feel as if he can see everything. You purse your lips and nod standing upright.<br/>"Thank you," you say, collecting your pages. <br/>"Why are you walking so distracted?" He asks. <br/>"I just have a lot on my mind." <br/>"Would telling me make sure you don't fall down a flight of stairs again? I can't follow you around all day." <br/>You giggle. "No, but I appreciate it. I'll be more careful. And don't skip Potions again." <br/>"Me skipping classes? Whatever do you mean?" He asks dramatically. <br/>"Right. Just be there Malfoy." </p><p>To your surprise Draco is actually in class the next morning. He makes sure you know it too by lifting his eyebrows when you glance at him. You smirk at him. <br/>"Now class today we will be learning about Amortentia. Now can anyone tell me what this potion does?" <br/>"It's the strongest love potion ever made. Even the smell of it tells you what you're attracted to," a random girl says. <br/>"Precisely. Now for an example-" Slughorn then points at you and says your name "-Come give a whiff and tell the class what you smell." <br/>You hesitantly get up from your desk and approach the small cauldron. You take a deep sniff and are shocked by the different things you can smell so perfectly. <br/>"I smell books, moss, apple cider and…" You freeze up as you realize what the last one is. Draco's cologne. You smell Draco's cologne. <br/>"Jasmine," you lie. "I smell jasmine." <br/>"Thank you. You may sit down." <br/>You scurry back to your desk. You take a glance at Draco who is also exchanging the glance but with a confused gaze. You lower your head. <br/>Draco? <br/>-<br/>After class Cedric catches up with you again. "Hey, I was wondering-" he stops. "Are you alright? You're looking a little pale." <br/>"Yeah, I'm fine," you fake a smile. "What's up?" <br/>"Are you going to the Quidditch World Cup tonight?" <br/>"That's tonight? I forgot." <br/>"Well this is my invitation," he says with a smirk. "Will I see you there?" <br/>"I-"<br/>"You won't," A voice cuts in. Draco steps up to you both. "My father has invited them to sit with us in the Minister's box tonight at the game. My father wants to send a gesture of goodwill to their parents." With a smirk Draco turns to you. "Isn't that right?" <br/>"Yes. I had almost forgotten, my parents told me last minute." <br/>"I see. Well then maybe we can talk after," Cedric says stepping away. <br/>"Maybe," you say. Cedric departs. You turn to Draco and open your mouth about to ask him what the hell he's up to but he cuts you off. <br/>"Dress elegantly tonight. I'm sure you know what type of man my father is." <br/>"Of course but-" <br/>"I'll come get you from your dorm at 7. We will attend dinner with the Minister before the game. Say nothing to the Minister." <br/>"Draco-" <br/>"See you later." Draco walks away.<br/>"Unbelievable," you mumble. <br/>-<br/>You move your hair back and forth trying to find a way that it looks better than normal. "Now what are you getting all ready for?" Ryder asks, startling you. You turn to your roommates.<br/>"Yeah there's no dress code for the game tonight," Anna says. <br/>"But there is when you're having dinner with the Minister." <br/>"What?" Anna asks. <br/>"How'd you swing that?" Ryder asks. <br/>"Was it your parents?" Nadia asks. <br/>"No. Uh, Draco invited me."<br/>"Draco?!" They now say it in unison. You cringe at their sudden shriek. <br/>"The whole castle will hear you!" You snap. <br/>"You're going to dinner with the Minister and the game with Draco Malfoy?" Ryder asks. <br/>"Yes." <br/>"How in the-" <br/>Nadia cuts Ryder off. "How did this happen?" <br/>"Cedric was asking me to go with him and Draco swooped in and started telling him all that stuff. I didn't even have a chance to reject or ask him why." <br/>"Why don't you just not go?" Anna asks. <br/>"I don't know. But it's the Minister's box. The best seats," you say. "It's not like I'm getting nothing out of it." <br/>"I don't know about this," Ryder says.<br/>"Guys, I really appreciate you all but it's just one night. Nothing bad is going to happen. Trust me." <br/>"Fine," Anna says. <br/>"Now, I have no idea what to wear," I say. Nadia gets up from where she sits and approaches your wardrobe. Opening the doors they all are shocked. Your wardrobe extends on the inside. <br/>"You had this, this whole time?!" Anna asks. <br/>"Amazing," Nadia says in awe. <br/>"My parents are… Thorough," you mumble. <br/>"Hold on," Nadia says. "That one!" She points to a particular garment. The hanger comes off the rack and floats into Nadia's grasp. <br/>"Awesome," Anna says. Nadia lays the dust jacketed garment on the bed and unzips it. Inside is a perfect black satin suit with deep rich Hufflepuff gold accents. Even you have never seen the suit before. <br/>"Whoa," you say approaching the suit. <br/>"Put it on," Ryder says. <br/>The suit hugs your curves just right and it's smooth against you. As if this suit was made to make you look good. <br/>"You're perfect," Anna says. <br/>"There. Hair is done," Nadia says.  <br/>"Hey, it's seven," Ryder says. <br/>"Ah. Draco will be here any second," you say. <br/>"We'll take care of it," Anna says nudging Ryder. <br/>"What do you-" <br/>The three of them are already out the door. <br/>Please don't let them do anything rash. <br/>You carefully walk down the stairs, everything on you making you feel as if you yourself are fragile. <br/>"Don't you dare think of making them cry," you hear Ryder say. <br/>"And don't embarrass them," Anna says. You turn the last corner. Draco stands in front of your friends in a slick fully black suit. <br/>"Draco," you say softly. All four of them turn to you. Draco's face turns blank but his eyes are huge. He brushes past your friends and walks to the bottom of the stairs. He offers you his hand. With a small smile you descend and take it. <br/>"You look wonderful," he says. <br/>"Thank you," you say. <br/>"Shall we be off then?" <br/>"Yeah." <br/>-<br/>You and Draco appear in the headquarters of the Ministry of Magic. Draco turns to you and offers you his arm. You become hesitant. "Oh. Are you sure?" <br/>"It's proper. Just do it," he says. You loop your arm around his. Draco leads you up stairs and to the door of the Minister's office where you'll be having dinner. Outside Draco's father waits. <br/>"Father," Draco calls his attention. "This is the classmate I was telling you about." <br/>"Pleased to meet you, sir," you say. His father extends a hand and you take it. <br/>"As am I," he says in a coy tone. "Your parents work for the Ministry, yes?" <br/>"Yes, sir." <br/>"Wonderful. Then we are all in good company," he says. <br/>-<br/>Once inside and properly introduced to the Minister you all approach your seats at the table. Draco pulls out your chair for you. <br/>"Thank you," you say to him and sit. Draco sits next to you. On the other side his father and the Minister sit. Food is brought out and presented before you. <br/>You're taken by surprise when the Minister says your name. "Yes sir?" <br/>"I must say how pleased I am to meet you. Your parents talk about you often. They honestly brag about what a wonderful student you are." <br/>"Believe me, sir, they brag whenever they get the chance," you say. The Minister chuckles and you share a small laugh. Draco and his father force a smile as well. <br/>"Their resumes were most impressive. You should be proud of them." <br/>"I am, sir."<br/>"Would you be looking into a future at the Ministry as well?"<br/>"Oh. I haven't thought much about it. My studies are the most important thing to me right now. But I will let you know what I decide." <br/>"Please do." <br/>Draco's father then interjects and starts a conversation with the Minister. You exhale slowly. You take a side glance at Draco who smiles at you and gives you a small approving nod. <br/>You didn't mess it up. You are awesome. <br/>-<br/>You walk up the steps of the stadium. Your jacket blows in the wind. You hold it tightly so you don't blow away but you're having trouble keeping up with Draco. <br/>"Hey," Draco says. You look up to him, he offers you his hand. You freeze up. "We don't have all day." You take his hand. It's… Remarkably warm. <br/>The four of you make it to the Minister's box. Once there Draco slips his hand around your waist. He pulls you in close to him. <br/>"Don't leave my side," he says. Music starts and quidditch players fly into the arena. Once both teams are introduced lights fill the box and the Minister begins his opening. <br/>Fuck. Everybody can probably see you here with Draco. This isn't exactly going as you'd hoped. <br/>-<br/>The game was amazing. Quidditch is so much more entertaining than any other sport. You actually feel bad for muggles who don't even get to enjoy it. <br/>Draco and his father have a tent in the valley next to the arena where many others are having fun and celebrating. Their tent is a bit far from all others. All of the tents extend on the inside and theirs is obviously quite luxurious. <br/>"I'm going to meet with the Minister and his advisors," Draco's father says to you both. "I won't be long." <br/>"Of course, father," Draco says. His father leaves. <br/>You and Draco are now alone in the tent. You sit in a plush chair which is really nice after having to carry yourself like nobility all evening. Draco turns to you. <br/>"Why did you do this?" You ask. <br/>"Do what?" <br/>"Invite me. Go through all the trouble." <br/>"Your parents work for the ministry, honestly it seems almost as if they're the Minister's favorite. Your status helped my father." <br/>"Your father didn't need any help, Draco. Give me the real reason." <br/>"You lied." <br/>"What?" <br/>"Earlier with that potion. You lied about it." <br/>Your breath catches. Draco noticed something like that. "You invited me just because I lied?"<br/>"Why not?" He retorts. <br/>"You're unbelievable," you snicker. Draco saunters closer and sits on the coffee table in front of your chair. He leans forward and seems to stare into you. <br/>"Why did you lie?" <br/>"I just didn't want to say it. There's-" <br/>"What was it?" He asks in a slightly harsher tone. <br/>"Why are you so bothered-" <br/>"Answer me." <br/>You purse your lips. "Cologne… Yours." <br/>Draco straightens himself but you can't really tell what kind of face he wears. <br/>In a flash Draco stands, slides a hand behind your head, grabs a tuft of your hair, and pulls your head back. His other hand rests against the head of the chair as he looks down at you with hungry eyes. Your breath escapes your lips in near pants. Adrenaline fills your chest. <br/>You feel excited and terrified. <br/>He slowly leans down. His lips brush against yours but make no move to capture them. Your eyes don't part from him. Anticipation killing you. His gaze suddenly meets yours and directly after he claims your lips. His kiss is rough and dominant. You have no problem letting him take the lead. He parts but still brushes his lips against yours. <br/>"Draco," you mutter. <br/>"Shut up," he snaps and takes your lips again. The world feels like it bursts around you. You feel everything and nothing at the same time. You want this. You want more of him. <br/>But you can't. <br/>You pull away. "Stop, Draco." Immediately he pulls his hand away from you. You stand. "I'm sorry. I can't." <br/>"Why not?" Draco asks. <br/>"M-My parents have this thing, a rule, I can't be with a Malfoy." <br/>"You can't be serious." <br/>"They don't trust your father. They both were Hufflepuffs as well. I can't refuse." Draco reaches out for your arm but you move away. <br/>"Please don't." He retracts. You can't even look him in the face right now. You're ashamed of yourself. You let things go this far. "I'm sorry." You rush out of the tent. Outside your tears flow freely. Coming from inside objects crash and shatter. <br/>You've done enough. <br/>You walk through the rows of tents. Things zip past you. People dance and celebrate and you can't bear to join in their fun. <br/>A scream tears through the night sky making all the other noise stop. Heat takes your back. You turn as people begin to shriek. Fire. <br/>"Run!" <br/>"It's the Death Eaters!" <br/>Others begin to run out of their tents and away from the fire. You don't wait around to see anything else. More explosions fill the sky. Your foot catches on a tent string and you collapse. Your head smacks into a metal pole and things become blurry. </p><p>Warmth consumes your cheek. Your name echoes. Your eyes open a slit. Draco, with a worried face, says your name again and curses. You move your lips but nothing comes out. Draco lifts you into his arms. <br/>He's kind. </p><p>Things are really blurry but after a few moments come into focus. Pale colored stones. Hogwarts. With a soft groan you lift your torso. White sheets. <br/>"Take it easy there, love. You've had quite the bump on the head," a woman says rushing up to you. You lay back down. "Don't you worry now. You're at Hogwarts." <br/>The game. The tents. Draco… <br/>"How long have I been here?" You ask. <br/>"Only been about two days. Your parents got quite the scare. Rushed here to check on you themselves." <br/>"My parents were here?" <br/>"Yes, sir. Couldn't stay long I'm afraid, quite busy especially after something like that happenin'. But they send all their love," she says. <br/>"I wish I could've seen them." <br/>"Ah, well. Also, make sure you thank that Slytherin boy for finding ya. Who knows what would've happened if he didn't. I dare not even think it." <br/>"Yeah. I will." </p><p>The next morning you appear in Potions. You've gotten a lot of attention after what was merely a bump on the head. It's not like you saw a Death Eater. <br/>Draco doesn't even look your way. You can't blame him. You wouldn't want to see you either. <br/>As soon as class ends Cedric comes up to your desk. "Did Malfoy do something to you?" He asks. <br/>"What?" <br/>"Did he hit you?" He asks clearly. <br/>"Cedric!" <br/>"Did he?!" <br/>"No! Of course not. Draco was perfectly fine the whole night. I tripped and hit my head. It's the truth." <br/>Cedric harshly pulls away from your desk without another word. <br/>"Do people really think that?" You ask Anna. <br/>"Nobody saw you and Draco after the game. With his history, nobody would be surprised," she says. <br/>"That's madness." <br/>You exit the classroom just in time to see Cedric storm up to Draco. "What did you do to them?!" His yelling calls the attention of everyone around the courtyard. <br/>"Oh no," you mutter. "Anna." <br/>"Yeah," she says taking your textbooks. <br/>"I didn't do anything you bloody oaf." Draco stands and gets into Cedric's face. <br/>"You really expect me to believe they just tripped and fell?!" <br/>"What are you implying here Diggory?!" <br/>"Admit you hit them! You scum!" <br/>"I did nothing to them! They will tell you themself!" <br/>"Unless they're afraid!" <br/>Draco pushes Cedric and Cedric pushes him back. You finally cut between them. Your hands to Cedric's chest. <br/>"Stop! Stop. Please. Please, Cedric," you beg. "Just walk away." Cedric glances down to you. "Please, don't do this." Cedric slowly backs off. <br/>"Let's go," Cedric says, turning away. With a lowered head you glance to Draco. <br/>"I'm sorry," you mutter and walk after Cedric. <br/>-<br/>Ryder sits on your bed after class. "Okay, you gotta tell us what happened." <br/>"We were dying to know after the game-" Nadia starts. <br/>"But that obviously didn't happen," Anna finishes. <br/>"Everyone thinks Draco did it," Nadia says. <br/>"And you need to get it off your chest," Ryder says. You sigh and sit up holding your pillow to your chest. "Take your time." <br/>"Everything was perfect. The food. The game. Draco. But we got back to the tent after the game and-" you tense. <br/>"You can trust us," Anna says. <br/>"Everything will be okay," Nadia says. <br/>"I kissed him," you admit. The room turns dead silent. All three of them freeze up as if someone pressed pause. <br/>"I will understand if it was like a heat of the moment thing, and you just forgot everything Draco's done-" Ryder lists.<br/>"No. I kissed him. I wanted to kiss him."<br/>"Are you mad?" Nadia asks. "Did you hit your head that hard?" <br/>"Well, then what happened?" Anna asks. <br/>"I told him I couldn't be with a Slytherin and I left. After that the Death Eaters showed up." <br/>"So, do you like him?" Nadia asks. <br/>Your eyes lower. "Yeah." <br/>"What will you do?" Ryder asks. <br/>"There's nothing I can do. I've already ruined everything." <br/>"Hon, you need to talk to your parents. That rule is wrong," Ryder says. <br/>"Talking to them won't change anything. Lucius Malfoy is the entire reason they have the rule," I sigh. <br/>"Whoa. What?" <br/>"He kinda screwed them over when they were younger. They haven't let it go." <br/>"Must have been bad," Anna says. "Enough to distrust every other house." <br/>"It was." <br/>"Hey, dinner is starting soon," Nadia says. <br/>"You coming?" Ryder asks you. <br/>"No. Thanks, but I'll be fine," you say with a fake smile. <br/>"Alright, hon," Ryder says. <br/>Your roommates leave and you retreat to the one place you feel solace. Surrounded by books. <br/>With a large book open before you and the wonderful smell of parchment you are suddenly reminded of the love potion. The one that started all of this. <br/>The creaking of the wood calls your attention. You turn your head to find Draco there. He is looking at you as well. He then lowers his gaze and steps back. <br/>"Draco-" you stand.<br/>"Don't," he says. <br/>"Please, believe I never said anything like that to Cedric. He came to his own conclusion and when I told him it wasn't true he lashed out like that."<br/>"It doesn't matter what you tell them!" He snaps. "They will believe what they want, because you're you and I'm me." <br/>"They only believe it because you let them!" You say back. "The Draco I saw that evening was kind, considerate, and wonderful. Please, don't let him vanish so easily." <br/>"You're far too late," he says and walks away. </p><p>On the night of the ball… You feel like shit. Your friends notice your attitude as well and do their best to support you. <br/>You wear an exquisite emerald green suit. <br/>You and your friends walk into the commons where other Hufflepuffs are meeting up and leaving. <br/>However, you don't spot Cedric in the crowd, but you do see one of his roommates. <br/>"Hey, Eli, is Cedric still getting ready?" You ask. <br/>"Uh, no. He already left like twenty minutes ago," Eli says. <br/>"Okay, thanks." <br/>"What did he say?" Ryder asks. <br/>"He said Cedric already left. He's probably down there right now," you say. <br/>"Then let's get going." <br/>The four of you walk down to the ballroom. Everything is so crystalline and bright. It's beautiful. The four of you lose yourselves in the crowd talking with many of your classmates. <br/>Fifteen minutes later you come to the realization that Cedric isn't within the crowd. Where in the world could he be? <br/>You sit on the stairs and figure that he will appear soon. He doesn't. You watch other couples dance and twirl on the dance floor. It's mesmerizing. That's supposed to be you right now but- <br/>Are you really getting stood up right now? The thought gives you stress and you want to rub your eyes. <br/>Okay. It's time for a break. <br/>You stand and head towards the bathroom. However, it's nearly filled to the brim. One guy is even crying. Not exactly the greatest place to take a minute. <br/>You decide to go to the bathrooms the next landing over. There's no one over here thank goodness. You push open the door and freeze. <br/>A girl sits on the sink, the straps of her dress pushed off her shoulders. A boy with his back to you kisses her fiercely. His jacket tossed to the ground. <br/>The girl's eyes meet yours and she gasps. The boy glances up to her. <br/>"Uh oh," she says. The boy turns to you. <br/>Cedric. <br/>You collect yourself and with a soft, "Sorry," extract your entire existence from the doorway. <br/>Cedric yells your name but you dare not turn back. He pursues you down the hall. "Please wait." <br/>"It's fine, Cedric. I'm not upset," you say turning to him. <br/>"That's a lie." <br/>"Well, you kinda left me there. If you had just told me, I would've been okay with it. You didn't have to go with me." You attempt to turn away but Cedric grabs your wrist. <br/>"I did want to go with you!"<br/>"Then why do this?" <br/>"You kept… Pushing me away. I only wanted to get closer to you. But when I saw you with Malfoy, you smiled a genuine smile. You laughed. You were so happy to be with a scum like him!" Cedric's grip tightens. Your eyebrows flicker in pain. "What did Malfoy have that I didn't?!" <br/>"Cedric, stop," you say trying to pull away. His grip only tightens again. "Cedric!"<br/>"Tell me why!" He demands. <br/>"You're hurting me!" You shriek. <br/>"Why?!" <br/>"Because I love Draco!" You yell out. The world seems to stop as you pant. The truth coming out feels like you're light enough to float. You catch your breath. "I love him." <br/>"So you merely played with me?!" Cedric continues. His grip getting even tighter. You shriek in pain and claw at his hand. <br/>"Stop. Please." <br/>A fist comes out of nowhere and Cedric goes flying. He hits the ground hard. <br/>Your lip quivers as you look up to the blonde haired male in front of you. <br/>Cedric lifts up holding his jaw. <br/>"If you ever lay your hands on them again-!" Draco menacingly steps closer to Cedric. <br/>"Draco," you say softly. The blonde returns his attention to you. You hold your wrist and watch his eyes turn soft. <br/>He approaches you and takes your non-injured hand. "Come." You don't turn back to look at Cedric. You couldn't care less  about him. Draco is here, he saved you. <br/>Draco leads you up the clock tower before he finally stops. He turns to you. "Let me see." <br/>You offer him your wrist. He's gentle as he looks it over. The skin is already turning dark. <br/>"It's just sore. I'll be fine," you say. He continues to look over it. You raise your hand. "Draco." He finally meets your gaze. You slowly place your hand on his cheek. He turns stiff. Your thumb rubs his face. "I love you." <br/>Draco moves your hand away, grips your shoulder with one hand and threads his fingers through your hair with the other. He brings your lips together in a kiss that makes your legs weak. He pulls away and rubs his thumb softly over your lips. Both his hands pull away. He doesn't break eye contact with you as he pulls his ring off his finger. He takes your hand and slips it onto your middle finger. <br/>"You belong to me," Draco says. "Do you understand?" <br/>You nod. He lifts your chin and kisses you again. Once he parts he stares down at you. <br/>"Good," he says. "Now, be a good little one for me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. NB Gryffindor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is not in chronological order with the movies, if that bothers you please do not continue.</p><p>Hello there! This is a customized story line. At the top please select your preferred gender and Hogwarts house. Few things will change with the story between these.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you are an Oliver Wood fan this fanfic is not for you.</p><p>You pull your tie up. Its rich red color indicating which house you've been sorted into. There was no doubt you were going to get Gryffindor. You had to. <br/>Transferring in the middle of the school year was embarrassing but not unusual to you. You changed schools often since your parents worked all around the world. But finally your parents settled in England once more. There they both were hired at the Ministry of Magic and you were expected to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your parents attended the school when they were younger so you were familiar with everything the school had to offer. However, this was your first time actually being here. <br/>Professor McGonagall leads you down the hallway to your first class. <br/>Potions. <br/>She opens the door and all talking stops. "Professor McGonagall?" The teacher asks.<br/>"My apologies, Professor Slughorn, we have a new student. They may be a bit lost so I expect all of you to help them to their other classes," McGonagall says to the other students. <br/>"Wonderful. The more the merrier. Grab a book and join the rest of the class," Slughorn says. <br/>"Good luck," McGonagall says to you before departing. You aren't even able to thank her properly before she's gone. <br/>You're on your own. <br/>You lost interest in making friends a long time ago. Nobody cared about you after you'd move and it was just easier to be a lone wolf. Do your work. Graduate. That was the only goal. <br/>Was. <br/>"You can take a seat there next to Anna, she's from your house as well. Ask her if you need anything. Is that alright, Anna?" Slughorn says.<br/>"Of course, Professor," Anna says. You take your seat next to her. She's a light brunette with hazelnut colored skin. She's pretty, more than likely popular too. "Here, we are on this page." <br/>"Thanks," you mutter. The class continues on. However, out of the corner of your eye you notice a blonde haired boy wearing a green Slytherin Robe glance at you. It's fairly annoying. Especially when he leans over to whisper to his friends and they laugh. <br/>Of course. You're the new kid. <br/>-<br/>The class finishes with no other issues. Anna rushes up to your side. "What's your next class?" <br/>"Divination." <br/>"My next class is on the other side," she says apologetically. "But uh- Hey, Oliver!" A Gryffindor boy looks up to her. He says something to his friends before approaching. <br/>"Whats up?" He asks. <br/>"You have Divination next, right? Could you show our newest house member there?" <br/>"Yeah, not a problem," he says. He turns to his friends. "I'll catch up with you guys later." He glances at you with a soft smile. "This way." <br/>You walk down the hall together. Some people look at the two of you, others call out to Oliver. You really didn't want the attention. <br/>"You seem popular," you mumble. <br/>"I'm our house's Quidditch Captain so I guess you could say that," he says which sounds way more humbling than you had assumed he was like. "I'm Oliver Wood, by the way." <br/>You tell him your name. His eyebrows raise in surprise. <br/>"Your parents were just welcomed into the Ministry, weren't they?" <br/>"Uh, yeah. How did you know?" <br/>"Well, it was in the newspaper but my mother works for the Ministry as well." <br/>"Oh, I see," you say. Your eyes trail out to the courtyard. That Slytherin boy and his friends all hang out around the benches. <br/>"Have you heard about him yet?" Oliver asks. You return your attention to him. <br/>"What?" <br/>He nods to the group of boys you were just staring at. "The Slytherin pricks. The blonde is their leader, Draco Malfoy. His family is rich so he thinks he's better than everyone else. Best to keep your distance from people like that. They are nothing but trouble." <br/>"Yeah," you mumble. "Thanks." <br/>-<br/>Later in the day you sit in the grand hall studying. It's your free period and other students fill the hall as well. It's nice to have a break. You were starting to get a little overwhelmed. You should be used to the over abundance of social information you need to retain but it's still difficult with every new school. <br/>You've been introduced to the smartest students, the Quidditch team, and nearly everyone in Gryffindor house. The peace you've been blessed with now is a good refreshment before someone from Gryffindor finds you again. <br/>You write notes down as you scan through a textbook. Suddenly multiple figures take the seats all around you. Both sides and in front of you. They are… Uncomfortably close but you still try to ignore them. However, your writing slows. <br/>"Distracted?" A snotty voice asks. Your eyes lift in a defiant glare.<br/>Draco. <br/>He smirks at the look you give him. "Ruffled mane, Gryffindor?" Draco asks. <br/>"I don't know if you've noticed but I'm busy studying. Have you ever tried it or were the words too big for you?" You ask. This kind of back and forth you've gone through many times. Others trying to establish their dominance on you.<br/>The boys whistle at your comeback. "Oooooh." <br/>"Quite the mouth on this one. Not something you see often on a Gryffindor," another boy says. <br/>"Scared of Gryffindors?" You taunt. <br/>"Should I be?" Draco asks with the lift of a brow. You snap your textbook shut and stand. <br/>"As a matter of fact, you should." <br/>"And why's that?" <br/>"They eat snakes," you wink and leave the great hall. </p><p>This kind of back and forth continues for the next couple weeks. <br/>Something you weren't expecting is the TriWizard Tournament. Announcements are made, formalities are exchanged, and along with two other schools coming to Hogwarts is the anticipation for the Yule Ball. <br/>You don't have much interest towards the ball. You've been to them before, you haven't been impressed. However, everyone else is going and Anna practically decided for you that you have to attend as well. <br/>"I don't want to go, Anna. It will be boring." <br/>"It's only boring because you don't have a date." <br/>"A date," you repeat in slight disgust. <br/>"You can't tell me there's absolutely nobody you're interested in." <br/>"Well, there's not. I don't care about those kinds of things." <br/>"What if I told you that you're almost guaranteed to be asked to the ball?" <br/>"I like the odds of almost," you say. She groans. "Look I'm not trying to tell you you're wrong, but you're wrong." <br/>She purses her lips then perks up. "Then you wouldn't mind a bit of a wager, would you?" <br/>"A bet?" <br/>"Yup." <br/>"On what?" <br/>"You accept the first person who asks you to the ball." <br/>"And if no one does?" <br/>"I'll pay for your lunch for a week and I'll never pester you about the books piled next to your bed ever again." <br/>It would be nice to never hear that again. "Fine." <br/>She smiles. "Great. I'll see you later." She gets up from the table and quickly leaves. <br/>Two redheads sit across from you. The Weasley Twins. Fred and George. They're known for their chaotic antics.<br/>"Yes?" You ask. One places a tincture bottle on the table. <br/>"We are here to offer you a special product." <br/>"Fresh on the market." <br/>"Exclusive you can't find it anywhere else." <br/>"Only for a limited time." <br/>"For the Ball."<br/>"Attraction Potion." <br/>"No chaos of a Love Potion." <br/>"Attracts whoever you want." <br/>"Just add a strand of their hair." <br/>"Boom, it's ready." <br/>"Just two drops." <br/>"On the wrist." <br/>"Behind the ear." <br/>"Even under the tongue." <br/>"Will make you irresistible to the person of your choosing." <br/>"But you have to act fast." <br/>"Supply and demand are running thin." <br/>"Only ten galAnnans." <br/>"A steal." <br/>"Whaddya say?" They say in unison. <br/>You snatch the bottle and smell its contents. <br/>"This is pumpkin juice and mint," you say. <br/>"Just some enhancers." <br/>"For taste is all." <br/>You chuckle placing the tincture back down. "Thanks, but no thanks." <br/>"Suit yourself," they say in unison and depart. You smile to yourself as you return to your book. You look up only for a moment, but you catch Draco looking at you from across the hall. He quickly turns away. <br/>This isn't unusual. Draco and you have continued to have your back and forth banter but still, since your first day, you always find him looking at you. His expression is never one of taunting but maybe… Longing? <br/>You settle in with your book. <br/>-<br/>You walk through the library later into the evening returning books. A hand takes your elbow gently. <br/>"Hey," Oliver says. You smile. <br/>"Hey. What's up?"<br/>"Could we talk?" He asks in a hushed tone. Low enough that not even prying ears could hear. <br/>"Sure. Just let me put these away first."<br/>Once you're finished Oliver leads you into the hall where you're both alone. <br/>"I know this is probably sudden and all but… Would you go to the Yule Ball with me?" <br/>You're struck by confusion. You thought you were just friends? Did Oliver see you that way? Did you ever feel the same about him? <br/>Despite all the questions you have, you have no choice but to say, "Sure." </p><p>The next morning the whole school knows. It seems Oliver told his friends and they told everyone. He insists on walking with you to class, as well, which only fans the flames. <br/>The other guys congratulate him as if he's tamed a wild animal. Some others shoot you glares. If only they knew you'd let them have him in a second. <br/>As soon as you sit at the table in Potions Anna is looking at you with a shit eating grin. "You knew." <br/>"Of course. He asked me for your schedule," he says. <br/>"You should've just told me." <br/>"You just have to go to the ball. And Oliver isn't a bad guy. He's really nice. I thought you two were getting closer." <br/>"We were, but I feel like this complicates things." <br/>"How? Just give him a chance. Besides don't your parents only have a thing against Malfoys?" <br/>"It's more complicated than that. Yeah, I like Oliver but I don't know if I like-like him." <br/>"Then go to the Ball and find out." <br/>"It's not like I have much of a choice now." <br/>"Alright everyone class has started," Slughorn says, calling everyone's attention. <br/>An origami bird flutters onto your desk right in front of you. You slowly reach for it while looking in the direction it came from. Draco looks at you with a taunting smirk. <br/>Unfurling the paper reveals a drawing of Oliver and then it moves. Oliver's face begins to melt. His skull stays in place. The word Dunce written across the forehead. <br/>You glare at Draco and crush the drawing. <br/>"What's wrong?" Anna whispers. <br/>"Nothing. Draco is just being an ass," you excuse. <br/>-<br/>After the class ends you storm up to Draco on the benches. "What is with you? He's done nothing to you!" <br/>"Ruffled mane, Gryffindor?" Draco asks. "I didn't think you were the type to like guys like that, but maybe you're just like every other person." <br/>"You don't know me Draco." <br/>"Well, since you're going to the ball with that dunce, I seem to know you very well." <br/>"Lay off, Malfoy!" A new voice says. You turn to see Oliver standing next to you. <br/>"Come to save them, have you? Wait until they see who you really are," Draco says. Your brows furrow.<br/>"Shut up," Oliver spits. Oliver then takes your arm and pulls you away from the group. <br/>"You didn't need to do that. I can take care of myself," you say. <br/>"I told you what kind of guy he is. Why would you even talk to him?" <br/>"Look, I'm not your significant other, Oliver. I can do what I please." <br/>"I'm just trying to help you." <br/>"Thanks. But no thanks." <br/>-<br/>Late into the evening you're back in the library. A stack of books at your side and one open before you. <br/>"Gryffindor," a familiar voice says. You glance at Draco for only a moment. You're alone in the library. Everyone else is at dinner. "You have a book I need." <br/>"Oh, I didn't realize I grabbed How to be a Prick Volume 3. My mistake." <br/>"Very funny," he says slipping a book from your pile. "Watch out for someone like Wood. They aren't as perfect as you think they are." You stand closing your book. <br/>"I never said Oliver was perfect and neither did he," you say. You lift your books into your arms and walk through the shelves. <br/>"That's not what I meant." <br/>"I don't really care what you meant, Malfoy." <br/>Draco grabs your shoulder and pushes you into a bookshelf. His hand rests against the books next to your head. He comes closer. You smell apple cider and his cologne. <br/>"You should start caring. Wood isn't as good of a guy as you may think he is. Don't trust him." Draco slowly pulls away. Your eyes separate from his gaze. "Thanks for the book." Draco departs. You let out the breath you've been holding in. <br/>Why is he so concerned with you? <br/>-<br/>You fix your bed sheets before you settle in. <br/>"Where were you? We couldn't find you at dinner," Anna says. <br/>"Oliver was looking for you as well," Ryder says. <br/>"He was practically freaking out thinking you were avoiding him," Nadia says. <br/>"We got into a disagreement earlier. I was in the library," you say. <br/>"Didn't Draco go to the library during dinner as well? His posse were pretty lonely without him," Nadia says. <br/>"Did you meet with Draco?" Anna asks. <br/>"What?! No! I didn't even know he was there," you lie. <br/>"Uh-huh," Ryder says unconvinced. The others seem to follow him on that train.<br/>"Look, Draco said I shouldn't trust Oliver. Do you have any idea what he meant?" You ask. They exchange glances. <br/>"Could this be about-" <br/>"That was two years ago." <br/>"And?" <br/>"What is it? Tell me," you say. They return their attention to you. <br/>"Two years ago Oliver had this girlfriend," Ryder starts. "She had started to say that he cheated on her and that's why they broke up. Oliver denied it. She ended up leaving the school suddenly." <br/>"Nobody believed her?" I ask. <br/>"No girl said anything about it being her and the rumor kind of died out," Anna says. <br/>"That's probably what he was talking about," Nadia says. <br/>"Why would Draco be concerned about that?" You ask. <br/>"Maybe he knows something you don't," Nadia says. <br/>"Or maybe he's just playing you," Ryder says. <br/>"Either way, proceed with caution," Anna says. <br/>"I can do that." </p><p>Draco doesn't attend Potions that morning and things between you and Oliver seem rocky right now. But it's obvious he wants to make amends. <br/>"Hey, I'm really sorry," Oliver says to you as soon as class ends. <br/>"It's fine. You were right anyway," you say. "He's just taunting me." <br/>"So are we cool?" <br/>"Yeah," you say. He smiles. <br/>"Great." <br/>Divination class goes off normally with Oliver talking to you the whole class. He honestly doesn't seem like a bad guy. Maybe they were right, Draco is up to something. <br/>-<br/>You walk up the steps sorting through some papers. Your foot slips on the next step and you begin falling backwards. An arm wraps around your back. <br/>"Be careful, idiot!" Draco snaps at you. He stares into you so easily, sometimes you feel as if he can see everything. You purse your lips and nod standing upright.<br/>"Thank you," you say, collecting your pages. <br/>"Why are you walking so distracted?" He asks. <br/>"I just have a lot on my mind." <br/>"Would telling me make sure you don't fall down a flight of stairs again? I can't follow you around all day." <br/>You giggle. "No, but I appreciate it. I'll be more careful. And don't skip Potions again." <br/>"Me skipping classes? Whatever do you mean?" He asks dramatically. <br/>"Right. Just be there Malfoy." </p><p>To your surprise Draco is actually in class the next morning. He makes sure you know it too by lifting his eyebrows when you glance at him. You smirk at him. <br/>"Now class today we will be learning about Amortentia. Now can anyone tell me what this potion does?" <br/>"It's the strongest love potion ever made. Even the smell of it tells you what you're attracted to," a random girl says. <br/>"Precisely. Now for an example-" Slughorn then points at you and says your name "-Come give a whiff and tell the class what you smell." <br/>You hesitantly get up from your desk and approach the small cauldron. You take a deep sniff and are shocked by the different things you can smell so perfectly. <br/>"I smell books, moss, apple cider and…" You freeze up as you realize what the last one is. Draco's cologne. You smell Draco's cologne. <br/>"Jasmine," you lie. "I smell jasmine." <br/>"Thank you. You may sit down." <br/>You scurry back to your desk. You take a glance at Draco who is also exchanging the glance but with a confused gaze. You lower your head. <br/>Draco? <br/>-<br/>After class Oliver catches up with you again. "Hey, I was wondering-" he stops. "Are you alright? You're looking a little pale." <br/>"Yeah, I'm fine," you fake a smile. "What's up?" <br/>"Are you going to the Quidditch World Cup tonight?" <br/>"That's tonight? I forgot." <br/>"Well this is my invitation," he says with a smirk. "Will I see you there?" <br/>"I-"<br/>"You won't," A voice cuts in. Draco steps up to you both. "My father has invited them to sit with us in the Minister's box tonight at the game. My father wants to send a gesture of goodwill to their parents." With a smirk Draco turns to you. "Isn't that right?" <br/>"Yes. I had almost forgotten, my parents told me last minute." <br/>"I see. Well then maybe we can talk after," Oliver says stepping away. <br/>"Maybe," you say. Oliver departs. You turn to Draco and open your mouth about to ask him what the hell he's up to but he cuts you off. <br/>"Dress elegantly tonight. I'm sure you know what type of man my father is." <br/>"Of course but-" <br/>"I'll come get you from your dorm at 7. We will attend dinner with the Minister before the game. Say nothing to the Minister." <br/>"Draco-" <br/>"See you later." Draco walks away.<br/>"Unbelievable," you mumble. <br/>-<br/>You move your hair back and forth trying to find a way that it looks better than normal. "Now what are you getting all ready for?" Ryder asks, startling you. You turn to your roommates.<br/>"Yeah there's no dress code for the game tonight," Anna says. <br/>"But there is when you're having dinner with the Minister." <br/>"What?" Anna asks. <br/>"How'd you swing that?" Ryder asks. <br/>"Was it your parents?" Nadia asks. <br/>"No. Uh, Draco invited me."<br/>"Draco?!" They now say it in unison. You cringe at their sudden shriek. <br/>"The whole castle will hear you!" You snap. <br/>"You're going to dinner with the Minister and the game with Draco Malfoy?" Ryder asks. <br/>"Yes." <br/>"How in the-" <br/>Nadia cuts Ryder off. "How did this happen?" <br/>"Oliver was asking me to go with him and Draco swooped in and started telling him all that stuff. I didn't even have a chance to reject or ask him why." <br/>"Why don't you just not go?" Anna asks. <br/>"I don't know. But it's the Minister's box. The best seats," you say. "It's not like I'm getting nothing out of it." <br/>"I don't know about this," Ryder says.<br/>"Guys, I really appreciate you all but it's just one night. Nothing bad is going to happen. Trust me." <br/>"Fine," Anna says. <br/>"Now, I have no idea what to wear," I say. Nadia gets up from where she sits and approaches your wardrobe. Opening the doors they all are shocked. Your wardrobe extends on the inside. <br/>"You had this, this whole time?!" Anna asks. <br/>"Amazing," Nadia says in awe. <br/>"My parents are… Thorough," you mumble. <br/>"Hold on," Nadia says. "That one!" She points to a particular garment. The hanger comes off the rack and floats into Nadia's grasp. <br/>"Awesome," Anna says. Nadia lays the dust jacketed garment on the bed and unzips it. Inside is a perfect black satin suit with deep rich Gryffindor red accents. Even you have never seen the suit before. <br/>"Whoa," you say approaching the suit. <br/>"Put it on," Ryder says. <br/>The suit hugs your curves just right and it's smooth against you. As if this suit was made to make you look good. <br/>"You're perfect," Anna says. <br/>"There. Hair is done," Nadia says.  <br/>"Hey, it's seven," Ryder says. <br/>"Ah. Draco will be here any second," you say. <br/>"We'll take care of it," Anna says nudging Ryder. <br/>"What do you-" <br/>The three of them are already out the door. <br/>Please don't let them do anything rash. <br/>You carefully walk down the stairs, everything on you making you feel as if you yourself are fragile. <br/>"Don't you dare think of making them cry," you hear Ryder say. <br/>"And don't embarrass them," Anna says. You turn the last corner. Draco stands in front of your friends in a slick fully black suit. <br/>"Draco," you say softly. All four of them turn to you. Draco's face turns blank but his eyes are huge. He brushes past your friends and walks to the bottom of the stairs. He offers you his hand. With a small smile you descend and take it. <br/>"You look wonderful," he says. <br/>"Thank you," you say. <br/>"Shall we be off then?" <br/>"Yeah." <br/>-<br/>You and Draco appear in the headquarters of the Ministry of Magic. Draco turns to you and offers you his arm. You become hesitant. "Oh. Are you sure?" <br/>"It's proper. Just do it," he says. You loop your arm around his. Draco leads you up stairs and to the door of the Minister's office where you'll be having dinner. Outside Draco's father waits. <br/>"Father," Draco calls his attention. "This is the classmate I was telling you about." <br/>"Pleased to meet you, sir," you say. His father extends a hand and you take it. <br/>"As am I," he says in a coy tone. "Your parents work for the Ministry, yes?" <br/>"Yes, sir." <br/>"Wonderful. Then we are all in good company," he says. <br/>-<br/>Once inside and properly introduced to the Minister you all approach your seats at the table. Draco pulls out your chair for you. <br/>"Thank you," you say to him and sit. Draco sits next to you. On the other side his father and the Minister sit. Food is brought out and presented before you. <br/>You're taken by surprise when the Minister says your name. "Yes sir?" <br/>"I must say how pleased I am to meet you. Your parents talk about you often. They honestly brag about what a wonderful student you are." <br/>"Believe me, sir, they brag whenever they get the chance," you say. The Minister chuckles and you share a small laugh. Draco and his father force a smile as well. <br/>"Their resumes were most impressive. You should be proud of them." <br/>"I am, sir."<br/>"Would you be looking into a future at the Ministry as well?"<br/>"Oh. I haven't thought much about it. My studies are the most important thing to me right now. But I will let you know what I decide." <br/>"Please do." <br/>Draco's father then interjects and starts a conversation with the Minister. You exhale slowly. You take a side glance at Draco who smiles at you and gives you a small approving nod. <br/>You didn't mess it up. You are awesome. <br/>-<br/>You walk up the steps of the stadium. Your jacket blows in the wind. You hold it tightly so you don't blow away but you're having trouble keeping up with Draco. <br/>"Hey," Draco says. You look up to him, he offers you his hand. You freeze up. "We don't have all day." You take his hand. It's… Remarkably warm. <br/>The four of you make it to the Minister's box. Once there Draco slips his hand around your waist. He pulls you in close to him. <br/>"Don't leave my side," he says. Music starts and quidditch players fly into the arena. Once both teams are introduced lights fill the box and the Minister begins his opening. <br/>Fuck. Everybody can probably see you here with Draco. This isn't exactly going as you'd hoped. <br/>-<br/>The game was amazing. Quidditch is so much more entertaining than any other sport. You actually feel bad for muggles who don't even get to enjoy it. <br/>Draco and his father have a tent in the valley next to the arena where many others are having fun and celebrating. Their tent is a bit far from all others. All of the tents extend on the inside and theirs is obviously quite luxurious. <br/>"I'm going to meet with the Minister and his advisors," Draco's father says to you both. "I won't be long." <br/>"Of course, father," Draco says. His father leaves. <br/>You and Draco are now alone in the tent. You sit in a plush chair which is really nice after having to carry yourself like nobility all evening. Draco turns to you. <br/>"Why did you do this?" You ask. <br/>"Do what?" <br/>"Invite me. Go through all the trouble." <br/>"Your parents work for the ministry, honestly it seems almost as if they're the Minister's favorite. Your status helped my father." <br/>"Your father didn't need any help, Draco. Give me the real reason." <br/>"You lied." <br/>"What?" <br/>"Earlier with that potion. You lied about it." <br/>Your breath catches. Draco noticed something like that. "You invited me just because I lied?"<br/>"Why not?" He retorts. <br/>"You're unbelievable," you snicker. Draco saunters closer and sits on the coffee table in front of your chair. He leans forward and seems to stare into you. <br/>"Why did you lie?" <br/>"I just didn't want to say it. There's-" <br/>"What was it?" He asks in a slightly harsher tone. <br/>"Why are you so bothered-" <br/>"Answer me." <br/>You purse your lips. "Cologne… Yours." <br/>Draco straightens himself but you can't really tell what kind of face he wears. <br/>In a flash Draco stands, slides a hand behind your head, grabs a tuft of your hair, and pulls your head back. His other hand rests against the head of the chair as he looks down at you with hungry eyes. Your breath escapes your lips in near pants. Adrenaline fills your chest. <br/>You feel excited and terrified. <br/>He slowly leans down. His lips brush against yours but make no move to capture them. Your eyes don't part from him. Anticipation killing you. His gaze suddenly meets yours and directly after he claims your lips. His kiss is rough and dominant. You have no problem letting him take the lead. He parts but still brushes his lips against yours. <br/>"Draco," you mutter. <br/>"Shut up," he snaps and takes your lips again. The world feels like it bursts around you. You feel everything and nothing at the same time. You want this. You want more of him. <br/>But you can't. <br/>You pull away. "Stop, Draco." Immediately he pulls his hand away from you. You stand. "I'm sorry. I can't." <br/>"Why not?" Draco asks. <br/>"M-My parents have this thing, a rule, I can't be with a Malfoy." <br/>"You can't be serious." <br/>"They don't trust your father. They both were Gryffindors as well. I can't refuse." Draco reaches out for your arm but you move away. <br/>"Please don't." He retracts. You can't even look him in the face right now. You're ashamed of yourself. You let things go this far. "I'm sorry." You rush out of the tent. Outside your tears flow freely. Coming from inside objects crash and shatter. <br/>You've done enough. <br/>You walk through the rows of tents. Things zip past you. People dance and celebrate and you can't bear to join in their fun. <br/>A scream tears through the night sky making all the other noise stop. Heat takes your back. You turn as people begin to shriek. Fire. <br/>"Run!" <br/>"It's the Death Eaters!" <br/>Others begin to run out of their tents and away from the fire. You don't wait around to see anything else. More explosions fill the sky. Your foot catches on a tent string and you collapse. Your head smacks into a metal pole and things become blurry. </p><p>Warmth consumes your cheek. Your name echoes. Your eyes open a slit. Draco, with a worried face, says your name again and curses. You move your lips but nothing comes out. Draco lifts you into his arms. <br/>He's kind. </p><p>Things are really blurry but after a few moments come into focus. Pale colored stones. Hogwarts. With a soft groan you lift your torso. White sheets. <br/>"Take it easy there, love. You've had quite the bump on the head," a woman says rushing up to you. You lay back down. "Don't you worry now. You're at Hogwarts." <br/>The game. The tents. Draco… <br/>"How long have I been here?" You ask. <br/>"Only been about two days. Your parents got quite the scare. Rushed here to check on you themselves." <br/>"My parents were here?" <br/>"Yes, sir. Couldn't stay long I'm afraid, quite busy especially after something like that happenin'. But they send all their love," she says. <br/>"I wish I could've seen them." <br/>"Ah, well. Also, make sure you thank that Slytherin boy for finding ya. Who knows what would've happened if he didn't. I dare not even think it." <br/>"Yeah. I will." </p><p>The next morning you appear in Potions. You've gotten a lot of attention after what was merely a bump on the head. It's not like you saw a Death Eater. <br/>Draco doesn't even look your way. You can't blame him. You wouldn't want to see you either. <br/>As soon as class ends Oliver comes up to your desk. "Did Malfoy do something to you?" He asks. <br/>"What?" <br/>"Did he hit you?" He asks clearly. <br/>"Oliver!" <br/>"Did he?!" <br/>"No! Of course not. Draco was perfectly fine the whole night. I tripped and hit my head. It's the truth." <br/>Oliver harshly pulls away from your desk without another word. <br/>"Do people really think that?" You ask Anna. <br/>"Nobody saw you and Draco after the game. With his history, nobody would be surprised," she says. <br/>"That's madness." <br/>You exit the classroom just in time to see Oliver storm up to Draco. "What did you do to them?!" His yelling calls the attention of everyone around the courtyard. <br/>"Oh no," you mutter. "Anna." <br/>"Yeah," she says taking your textbooks. <br/>"I didn't do anything you bloody oaf." Draco stands and gets into Oliver's face. <br/>"You really expect me to believe they just tripped and fell?!" <br/>"What are you implying here Wood?!" <br/>"Admit you hit them! You scum!" <br/>"I did nothing to them! They will tell you themself!" <br/>"Unless they're afraid!" <br/>Draco pushes Oliver and Oliver pushes him back. You finally cut between them. Your hands to Oliver's chest. <br/>"Stop! Stop. Please. Please, Oliver," you beg. "Just walk away." Oliver glances down to you. "Please, don't do this." Oliver slowly backs off. <br/>"Let's go," Oliver says, turning away. With a lowered head you glance to Draco. <br/>"I'm sorry," you mutter and walk after Oliver. <br/>-<br/>Ryder sits on your bed after class. "Okay, you gotta tell us what happened." <br/>"We were dying to know after the game-" Nadia starts. <br/>"But that obviously didn't happen," Anna finishes. <br/>"Everyone thinks Draco did it," Nadia says. <br/>"And you need to get it off your chest," Ryder says. You sigh and sit up holding your pillow to your chest. "Take your time." <br/>"Everything was perfect. The food. The game. Draco. But we got back to the tent after the game and-" you tense. <br/>"You can trust us," Anna says. <br/>"Everything will be okay," Nadia says. <br/>"I kissed him," you admit. The room turns dead silent. All three of them freeze up as if someone pressed pause. <br/>"I will understand if it was like a heat of the moment thing, and you just forgot everything Draco's done-" Ryder lists.<br/>"No. I kissed him. I wanted to kiss him."<br/>"Are you mad?" Nadia asks. "Did you hit your head that hard?" <br/>"Well, then what happened?" Anna asks. <br/>"I told him I couldn't be with a Slytherin and I left. After that the Death Eaters showed up." <br/>"So, do you like him?" Nadia asks. <br/>Your eyes lower. "Yeah." <br/>"What will you do?" Ryder asks. <br/>"There's nothing I can do. I've already ruined everything." <br/>"Hon, you need to talk to your parents. That rule is wrong," Ryder says. <br/>"Talking to them won't change anything. Lucius Malfoy is the entire reason they have the rule," I sigh. <br/>"Whoa. What?" <br/>"He kinda screwed them over when they were younger. They haven't let it go." <br/>"Must have been bad," Anna says. "Enough to distrust every other house." <br/>"It was." <br/>"Hey, dinner is starting soon," Nadia says. <br/>"You coming?" Ryder asks you. <br/>"No. Thanks, but I'll be fine," you say with a fake smile. <br/>"Alright, hon," Ryder says. <br/>Your roommates leave and you retreat to the one place you feel solace. Surrounded by books. <br/>With a large book open before you and the wonderful smell of parchment you are suddenly reminded of the love potion. The one that started all of this. <br/>The creaking of the wood calls your attention. You turn your head to find Draco there. He is looking at you as well. He then lowers his gaze and steps back. <br/>"Draco-" you stand.<br/>"Don't," he says. <br/>"Please, believe I never said anything like that to Oliver. He came to his own conclusion and when I told him it wasn't true he lashed out like that."<br/>"It doesn't matter what you tell them!" He snaps. "They will believe what they want, because you're you and I'm me." <br/>"They only believe it because you let them!" You say back. "The Draco I saw that evening was kind, considerate, and wonderful. Please, don't let him vanish so easily." <br/>"You're far too late," he says and walks away. </p><p>On the night of the ball… You feel like shit. Your friends notice your attitude as well and do their best to support you. <br/>You wear an exquisite emerald green suit. <br/>You and your friends walk into the commons where other Gryffindors are meeting up and leaving. <br/>However, you don't spot Oliver in the crowd, but you do see one of his roommates. <br/>"Hey, Eli, is Oliver still getting ready?" You ask. <br/>"Uh, no. He already left like twenty minutes ago," Eli says. <br/>"Okay, thanks." <br/>"What did he say?" Ryder asks. <br/>"He said Oliver already left. He's probably down there right now," you say. <br/>"Then let's get going." <br/>The four of you walk down to the ballroom. Everything is so crystalline and bright. It's beautiful. The four of you lose yourselves in the crowd talking with many of your classmates. <br/>Fifteen minutes later you come to the realization that Oliver isn't within the crowd. Where in the world could he be? <br/>You sit on the stairs and figure that he will appear soon. He doesn't. You watch other couples dance and twirl on the dance floor. It's mesmerizing. That's supposed to be you right now but- <br/>Are you really getting stood up right now? The thought gives you stress and you want to rub your eyes. <br/>Okay. It's time for a break. <br/>You stand and head towards the bathroom. However, it's nearly filled to the brim. One guy is even crying. Not exactly the greatest place to take a minute. <br/>You decide to go to the bathrooms the next landing over. There's no one over here thank goodness. You push open the door and freeze. <br/>A girl sits on the sink, the straps of her dress pushed off her shoulders. A boy with his back to you kisses her fiercely. His jacket tossed to the ground. <br/>The girl's eyes meet yours and she gasps. The boy glances up to her. <br/>"Uh oh," she says. The boy turns to you. <br/>Oliver. <br/>You collect yourself and with a soft, "Sorry," extract your entire existence from the doorway. <br/>Oliver yells your name but you dare not turn back. He pursues you down the hall. "Please wait." <br/>"It's fine, Oliver. I'm not upset," you say turning to him. <br/>"That's a lie." <br/>"Well, you kinda left me there. If you had just told me, I would've been okay with it. You didn't have to go with me." You attempt to turn away but Oliver grabs your wrist. <br/>"I did want to go with you!"<br/>"Then why do this?" <br/>"You kept… Pushing me away. I only wanted to get closer to you. But when I saw you with Malfoy, you smiled a genuine smile. You laughed. You were so happy to be with a scum like him!" Oliver's grip tightens. Your eyebrows flicker in pain. "What did Malfoy have that I didn't?!" <br/>"Oliver, stop," you say trying to pull away. His grip only tightens again. "Oliver!"<br/>"Tell me why!" He demands. <br/>"You're hurting me!" You shriek. <br/>"Why?!" <br/>"Because I love Draco!" You yell out. The world seems to stop as you pant. The truth coming out feels like you're light enough to float. You catch your breath. "I love him." <br/>"So you merely played with me?!" Oliver continues. His grip getting even tighter. You shriek in pain and claw at his hand. <br/>"Stop. Please." <br/>A fist comes out of nowhere and Oliver goes flying. He hits the ground hard. <br/>Your lip quivers as you look up to the blonde haired male in front of you. <br/>Oliver lifts up holding his jaw. <br/>"If you ever lay your hands on them again-!" Draco menacingly steps closer to Oliver. <br/>"Draco," you say softly. The blonde returns his attention to you. You hold your wrist and watch his eyes turn soft. <br/>He approaches you and takes your non-injured hand. "Come." You don't turn back to look at Oliver. You couldn't care less  about him. Draco is here, he saved you. <br/>Draco leads you up the clock tower before he finally stops. He turns to you. "Let me see." <br/>You offer him your wrist. He's gentle as he looks it over. The skin is already turning dark. <br/>"It's just sore. I'll be fine," you say. He continues to look over it. You raise your hand. "Draco." He finally meets your gaze. You slowly place your hand on his cheek. He turns stiff. Your thumb rubs his face. "I love you." <br/>Draco moves your hand away, grips your shoulder with one hand and threads his fingers through your hair with the other. He brings your lips together in a kiss that makes your legs weak. He pulls away and rubs his thumb softly over your lips. Both his hands pull away. He doesn't break eye contact with you as he pulls his ring off his finger. He takes your hand and slips it onto your middle finger. <br/>"You belong to me," Draco says. "Do you understand?" <br/>You nod. He lifts your chin and kisses you again. Once he parts he stares down at you. <br/>"Good," he says. "Now, be a good little one for me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. NB Slytherin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is not in chronological order with the movies, if that bothers you please do not continue.</p><p>Hello there! This is a customized story line. At the top please select your preferred gender and Hogwarts house. Few things will change with the story between these.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You pull your tie up. Its rich green color indicating which house you've been sorted into. There was no doubt you were going to get Slytherin. You had to. <br/>Transferring in the middle of the school year was embarrassing but not unusual to you. You changed schools often since your parents worked all around the world. But finally your parents settled in England once more. There they both were hired at the Ministry of Magic and you were expected to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your parents attended the school when they were younger so you were familiar with everything the school had to offer. However, this was your first time actually being here. <br/>Professor McGonagall leads you down the hallway to your first class. <br/>Potions. <br/>She opens the door and all talking stops. "Professor McGonagall?" The teacher asks.<br/>"My apologies, Professor Slughorn, we have a new student. They may be a bit lost so I expect all of you to help them to their other classes," McGonagall says to the other students. <br/>"Wonderful. The more the merrier. Grab a book and join the rest of the class," Slughorn says. <br/>"Good luck," McGonagall says to you before departing. You aren't even able to thank her properly before she's gone. <br/>You're on your own. <br/>You lost interest in making friends a long time ago. Nobody cared about you after you'd move and it was just easier to be a lone wolf. Do your work. Graduate. That was the only goal. <br/>Was. <br/>"You can take a seat there next to Anna, she's from your house as well. Ask her if you need anything. Is that alright, Anna?" Slughorn says.<br/>"Of course, Professor," Anna says. You take your seat next to her. She's a light brunette with hazelnut colored skin. She's pretty, more than likely popular too. "Here, we are on this page." <br/>"Thanks," you mutter. The class continues on. However, out of the corner of your eye you notice a blonde haired boy wearing a green Slytherin Robe glance at you. It's fairly annoying. Especially when he leans over to whisper to his friends and they laugh. <br/>Of course. You're the new kid. <br/>-<br/>The class finishes with no other issues. Anna rushes up to your side. "What's your next class?" <br/>"Divination." <br/>"My next class is on the other side," she says apologetically. "But uh- Hey, Marcus!" A Slytherin boy looks up to her. He says something to his friends before approaching. <br/>"Whats up?" He asks. <br/>"You have Divination next, right? Could you show our newest house member there?" <br/>"Yeah, not a problem," he says. He turns to his friends. "I'll catch up with you guys later." He glances at you with a soft smile. "This way." <br/>You walk down the hall together. Some people look at the two of you, others call out to Marcus. You really didn't want the attention. <br/>"You seem popular," you mumble. <br/>"I'm our house's Quidditch Captain so I guess you could say that," he says which sounds way more humbling than you had assumed he was like. "I'm Marcus Flint, by the way." <br/>You tell him your name. His eyebrows raise in surprise. <br/>"Your parents were just welcomed into the Ministry, weren't they?" <br/>"Uh, yeah. How did you know?" <br/>"Well, it was in the newspaper but my mother works for the Ministry as well." <br/>"Oh, I see," you say. Your eyes trail out to the courtyard. That Slytherin boy and his friends all hang out around the benches. <br/>"Have you heard about him yet?" Marcus asks. You return your attention to him. <br/>"What?" <br/>He nods to the group of boys you were just staring at. "The Slytherin pricks. The blonde is their leader, Draco Malfoy. His family is rich so he thinks he's better than everyone else. Best to keep your distance from people like that. They are nothing but trouble." <br/>"Yeah," you mumble. "Thanks." <br/>-<br/>Later in the day you sit in the grand hall studying. It's your free period and other students fill the hall as well. It's nice to have a break. You were starting to get a little overwhelmed. You should be used to the over abundance of social information you need to retain but it's still difficult with every new school. <br/>You've been introduced to the smartest students, the Quidditch team, and nearly everyone in Slytherin house. The peace you've been blessed with now is a good refreshment before someone from Slytherin finds you again. <br/>You write notes down as you scan through a textbook. Suddenly multiple figures take the seats all around you. Both sides and in front of you. They are… Uncomfortably close but you still try to ignore them. However, your writing slows. <br/>"Distracted?" A snotty voice asks. Your eyes lift in a defiant glare.<br/>Draco. <br/>He smirks at the look you give him. "Ruffled scales, newbie?" Draco asks. <br/>"I don't know if you've noticed but I'm busy studying. Have you ever tried it or were the words too big for you?" You ask. This kind of back and forth you've gone through many times. Others trying to establish their dominance on you.<br/>The boys whistle at your comeback. "Oooooh." <br/>"Quite the mouth on this one. Not something you see often on a Slytherin," another boy says. <br/>"Worried?" You taunt. <br/>"Should I be?" Draco asks with the lift of a brow. You snap your textbook shut and stand. <br/>"As a matter of fact, you should." <br/>"And why's that?" <br/>"Because in India they teach curses freely," you wink and leave the great hall. </p><p>This kind of back and forth continues for the next couple weeks. <br/>Something you weren't expecting is the TriWizard Tournament. Announcements are made, formalities are exchanged, and along with two other schools coming to Hogwarts is the anticipation for the Yule Ball. <br/>You don't have much interest towards the ball. You've been to them before, you haven't been impressed. However, everyone else is going and Anna practically decided for you that you have to attend as well. <br/>"I don't want to go, Anna. It will be boring." <br/>"It's only boring because you don't have a date." <br/>"A date," you repeat in slight disgust. <br/>"You can't tell me there's absolutely nobody you're interested in." <br/>"Well, there's not. I don't care about those kinds of things." <br/>"What if I told you that you're almost guaranteed to be asked to the ball?" <br/>"I like the odds of almost," you say. She groans. "Look I'm not trying to tell you you're wrong, but you're wrong." <br/>She purses her lips then perks up. "Then you wouldn't mind a bit of a wager, would you?" <br/>"A bet?" <br/>"Yup." <br/>"On what?" <br/>"You accept the first person who asks you to the ball." <br/>"And if no one does?" <br/>"I'll pay for your lunch for a week and I'll never pester you about the books piled next to your bed ever again." <br/>It would be nice to never hear that again. "Fine." <br/>She smiles. "Great. I'll see you later." She gets up from the table and quickly leaves. <br/>Two redheads sit across from you. The Weasley Twins. Fred and George. They're known for their chaotic antics.<br/>"Yes?" You ask. One places a tincture bottle on the table. <br/>"We are here to offer you a special product." <br/>"Fresh on the market." <br/>"Exclusive you can't find it anywhere else." <br/>"Only for a limited time." <br/>"For the Ball."<br/>"Attraction Potion." <br/>"No chaos of a Love Potion." <br/>"Attracts whoever you want." <br/>"Just add a strand of their hair." <br/>"Boom, it's ready." <br/>"Just two drops." <br/>"On the wrist." <br/>"Behind the ear." <br/>"Even under the tongue." <br/>"Will make you irresistible to the person of your choosing." <br/>"But you have to act fast." <br/>"Supply and demand are running thin." <br/>"Only ten galAnnans." <br/>"A steal." <br/>"Whaddya say?" They say in unison. <br/>You snatch the bottle and smell its contents. <br/>"This is pumpkin juice and mint," you say. <br/>"Just some enhancers." <br/>"For taste is all." <br/>You chuckle placing the tincture back down. "Thanks, but no thanks." <br/>"Suit yourself," they say in unison and depart. You smile to yourself as you return to your book. You look up only for a moment, but you catch Draco looking at you from across the hall. He quickly turns away. <br/>This isn't unusual. Draco and you have continued to have your back and forth banter but still, since your first day, you always find him looking at you. His expression is never one of taunting but maybe… Longing? <br/>You settle in with your book. <br/>-<br/>You walk through the library later into the evening returning books. A hand takes your elbow gently. <br/>"Hey," Marcus says. You smile. <br/>"Hey. What's up?"<br/>"Could we talk?" He asks in a hushed tone. Low enough that not even prying ears could hear. <br/>"Sure. Just let me put these away first."<br/>Once you're finished Marcus leads you into the hall where you're both alone. <br/>"I know this is probably sudden and all but… Would you go to the Yule Ball with me?" <br/>You're struck by confusion. You thought you were just friends? Did Marcus see you that way? Did you ever feel the same about him? <br/>Despite all the questions you have, you have no choice but to say, "Sure." </p><p>The next morning the whole school knows. It seems Marcus told his friends and they told everyone. He insists on walking with you to class, as well, which only fans the flames. <br/>The other guys congratulate him as if he's tamed a wild animal. Some others shoot you glares. If only they knew you'd let them have him in a second. <br/>As soon as you sit at the table in Potions Anna is looking at you with a shit eating grin. "You knew." <br/>"Of course. He asked me for your schedule," he says. <br/>"You should've just told me." <br/>"You just have to go to the ball. And Marcus isn't a bad guy. He's really nice. I thought you two were getting closer." <br/>"We were, but I feel like this complicates things." <br/>"How? Just give him a chance. Besides don't your parents only have a thing against Malfoys?" <br/>"It's more complicated than that. Yeah, I like Marcus but I don't know if I like-like him." <br/>"Then go to the Ball and find out." <br/>"It's not like I have much of a choice now." <br/>"Alright everyone class has started," Slughorn says, calling everyone's attention. <br/>An origami bird flutters onto your desk right in front of you. You slowly reach for it while looking in the direction it came from. Draco looks at you with a taunting smirk. <br/>Unfurling the paper reveals a drawing of Marcus and then it moves. Marcus's face begins to melt. His skull stays in place. The word Dunce written across the forehead. <br/>You glare at Draco and crush the drawing. <br/>"What's wrong?" Anna whispers. <br/>"Nothing. Draco is just being an ass," you excuse. <br/>-<br/>After the class ends you storm up to Draco on the benches. "What is with you? He's done nothing to you!" <br/>"Ruffled scales, newbie?" Draco asks. "I didn't think you were the type to like guys like that, but maybe you're just like every other person." <br/>"You don't know me Draco." <br/>"Well, since you're going to the ball with that dunce, I seem to know you very well." <br/>"Lay off, Malfoy!" A new voice says. You turn to see Marcus standing next to you. <br/>"Come to save them, have you? Wait until they see who you really are," Draco says. Your brows furrow.<br/>"Shut up," Marcus spits. Marcus then takes your arm and pulls you away from the group. <br/>"You didn't need to do that. I can take care of myself," you say. <br/>"I told you what kind of guy he is. Why would you even talk to him?" <br/>"Look, I'm not your significant other, Marcus. I can do what I please." <br/>"I'm just trying to help you." <br/>"Thanks. But no thanks." <br/>-<br/>Late into the evening you're back in the library. A stack of books at your side and one open before you. <br/>"Newbie," a familiar voice says. You glance at Draco for only a moment. You're alone in the library. Everyone else is at dinner. "You have a book I need." <br/>"Oh, I didn't realize I grabbed How to be a Prick Volume 3. My mistake." <br/>"Very funny," he says slipping a book from your pile. "Watch out for someone like Flint. They aren't as perfect as you think they are." You stand closing your book. <br/>"I never said Marcus was perfect and neither did he," you say. You lift your books into your arms and walk through the shelves. <br/>"That's not what I meant." <br/>"I don't really care what you meant, Malfoy." <br/>Draco grabs your shoulder and pushes you into a bookshelf. His hand rests against the books next to your head. He comes closer. You smell apple cider and his cologne. <br/>"You should start caring. Flint isn't as good of a guy as you may think he is. Don't trust him." Draco slowly pulls away. Your eyes separate from his gaze. "Thanks for the book." Draco departs. You let out the breath you've been holding in. <br/>Why is he so concerned with you? <br/>-<br/>You fix your bed sheets before you settle in. <br/>"Where were you? We couldn't find you at dinner," Anna says. <br/>"Marcus was looking for you as well," Ryder says. <br/>"He was practically freaking out thinking you were avoiding him," Nadia says. <br/>"We got into a disagreement earlier. I was in the library," you say. <br/>"Didn't Draco go to the library during dinner as well? His posse were pretty lonely without him," Nadia says. <br/>"Did you meet with Draco?" Anna asks. <br/>"What?! No! I didn't even know he was there," you lie. <br/>"Uh-huh," Ryder says unconvinced. The others seem to follow him on that train.<br/>"Look, Draco said I shouldn't trust Marcus. Do you have any idea what he meant?" You ask. They exchange glances. <br/>"Could this be about-" <br/>"That was two years ago." <br/>"And?" <br/>"What is it? Tell me," you say. They return their attention to you. <br/>"Two years ago Marcus had this girlfriend," Ryder starts. "She had started to say that he cheated on her and that's why they broke up. Marcus denied it. She ended up leaving the school suddenly." <br/>"Nobody believed her?" I ask. <br/>"No girl said anything about it being her and the rumor kind of died out," Anna says. <br/>"That's probably what he was talking about," Nadia says. <br/>"Why would Draco be concerned about that?" You ask. <br/>"Maybe he knows something you don't," Nadia says. <br/>"Or maybe he's just playing you," Ryder says. <br/>"Either way, proceed with caution," Anna says. <br/>"I can do that." </p><p>Draco doesn't attend Potions that morning and things between you and Marcus seem rocky right now. But it's obvious he wants to make amends. <br/>"Hey, I'm really sorry," Marcus says to you as soon as class ends. <br/>"It's fine. You were right anyway," you say. "He's just taunting me." <br/>"So are we cool?" <br/>"Yeah," you say. He smiles. <br/>"Great." <br/>Divination class goes off normally with Marcus talking to you the whole class. He honestly doesn't seem like a bad guy. Maybe they were right, Draco is up to something. <br/>-<br/>You walk up the steps sorting through some papers. Your foot slips on the next step and you begin falling backwards. An arm wraps around your back. <br/>"Be careful, idiot!" Draco snaps at you. He stares into you so easily, sometimes you feel as if he can see everything. You purse your lips and nod standing upright.<br/>"Thank you," you say, collecting your pages. <br/>"Why are you walking so distracted?" He asks. <br/>"I just have a lot on my mind." <br/>"Would telling me make sure you don't fall down a flight of stairs again? I can't follow you around all day." <br/>You giggle. "No, but I appreciate it. I'll be more careful. And don't skip Potions again." <br/>"Me skipping classes? Whatever do you mean?" He asks dramatically. <br/>"Right. Just be there Malfoy." </p><p>To your surprise Draco is actually in class the next morning. He makes sure you know it too by lifting his eyebrows when you glance at him. You smirk at him. <br/>"Now class today we will be learning about Amortentia. Now can anyone tell me what this potion does?" <br/>"It's the strongest love potion ever made. Even the smell of it tells you what you're attracted to," a random girl says. <br/>"Precisely. Now for an example-" Slughorn then points at you and says your name "-Come give a whiff and tell the class what you smell." <br/>You hesitantly get up from your desk and approach the small cauldron. You take a deep sniff and are shocked by the different things you can smell so perfectly. <br/>"I smell books, moss, apple cider and…" You freeze up as you realize what the last one is. Draco's cologne. You smell Draco's cologne. <br/>"Jasmine," you lie. "I smell jasmine." <br/>"Thank you. You may sit down." <br/>You scurry back to your desk. You take a glance at Draco who is also exchanging the glance but with a confused gaze. You lower your head. <br/>Draco? <br/>-<br/>After class Marcus catches up with you again. "Hey, I was wondering-" he stops. "Are you alright? You're looking a little pale." <br/>"Yeah, I'm fine," you fake a smile. "What's up?" <br/>"Are you going to the Quidditch World Cup tonight?" <br/>"That's tonight? I forgot." <br/>"Well this is my invitation," he says with a smirk. "Will I see you there?" <br/>"I-"<br/>"You won't," A voice cuts in. Draco steps up to you both. "My father has invited them to sit with us in the Minister's box tonight at the game. My father wants to send a gesture of goodwill to their parents." With a smirk Draco turns to you. "Isn't that right?" <br/>"Yes. I had almost forgotten, my parents told me last minute." <br/>"I see. Well then maybe we can talk after," Marcus says stepping away. <br/>"Maybe," you say. Marcus departs. You turn to Draco and open your mouth about to ask him what the hell he's up to but he cuts you off. <br/>"Dress elegantly tonight. I'm sure you know what type of man my father is." <br/>"Of course but-" <br/>"I'll come get you from your dorm at 7. We will attend dinner with the Minister before the game. Say nothing to the Minister." <br/>"Draco-" <br/>"See you later." Draco walks away.<br/>"Unbelievable," you mumble. <br/>-<br/>You move your hair back and forth trying to find a way that it looks better than normal. "Now what are you getting all ready for?" Ryder asks, startling you. You turn to your roommates.<br/>"Yeah there's no dress code for the game tonight," Anna says. <br/>"But there is when you're having dinner with the Minister." <br/>"What?" Anna asks. <br/>"How'd you swing that?" Ryder asks. <br/>"Was it your parents?" Nadia asks. <br/>"No. Uh, Draco invited me."<br/>"Draco?!" They now say it in unison. You cringe at their sudden shriek. <br/>"The whole castle will hear you!" You snap. <br/>"You're going to dinner with the Minister and the game with Draco Malfoy?" Ryder asks. <br/>"Yes." <br/>"How in the-" <br/>Nadia cuts Ryder off. "How did this happen?" <br/>"Marcus was asking me to go with him and Draco swooped in and started telling him all that stuff. I didn't even have a chance to reject or ask him why." <br/>"Why don't you just not go?" Anna asks. <br/>"I don't know. But it's the Minister's box. The best seats," you say. "It's not like I'm getting nothing out of it." <br/>"I don't know about this," Ryder says.<br/>"Guys, I really appreciate you all but it's just one night. Nothing bad is going to happen. Trust me." <br/>"Fine," Anna says. <br/>"Now, I have no idea what to wear," I say. Nadia gets up from where she sits and approaches your wardrobe. Opening the doors they all are shocked. Your wardrobe extends on the inside. <br/>"You had this, this whole time?!" Anna asks. <br/>"Amazing," Nadia says in awe. <br/>"My parents are… Thorough," you mumble. <br/>"Hold on," Nadia says. "That one!" She points to a particular garment. The hanger comes off the rack and floats into Nadia's grasp. <br/>"Awesome," Anna says. Nadia lays the dust jacketed garment on the bed and unzips it. Inside is a perfect black satin suit with deep rich Slytherin green accents. Even you have never seen the suit before. <br/>"Whoa," you say approaching the suit. <br/>"Put it on," Ryder says. <br/>The suit hugs your curves just right and it's smooth against you. As if this suit was made to make you look good. <br/>"You're perfect," Anna says. <br/>"There. Hair is done," Nadia says.  <br/>"Hey, it's seven," Ryder says. <br/>"Ah. Draco will be here any second," you say. <br/>"We'll take care of it," Anna says nudging Ryder. <br/>"What do you-" <br/>The three of them are already out the door. <br/>Please don't let them do anything rash. <br/>You carefully walk down the stairs, everything on you making you feel as if you yourself are fragile. <br/>"Don't you dare think of making them cry," you hear Ryder say. <br/>"And don't embarrass them," Anna says. You turn the last corner. Draco stands in front of your friends in a slick fully black suit. <br/>"Draco," you say softly. All four of them turn to you. Draco's face turns blank but his eyes are huge. He brushes past your friends and walks to the bottom of the stairs. He offers you his hand. With a small smile you descend and take it. <br/>"You look wonderful," he says. <br/>"Thank you," you say. <br/>"Shall we be off then?" <br/>"Yeah." <br/>-<br/>You and Draco appear in the headquarters of the Ministry of Magic. Draco turns to you and offers you his arm. You become hesitant. "Oh. Are you sure?" <br/>"It's proper. Just do it," he says. You loop your arm around his. Draco leads you up stairs and to the door of the Minister's office where you'll be having dinner. Outside Draco's father waits. <br/>"Father," Draco calls his attention. "This is the classmate I was telling you about." <br/>"Pleased to meet you, sir," you say. His father extends a hand and you take it. <br/>"As am I," he says in a coy tone. "Your parents work for the Ministry, yes?" <br/>"Yes, sir." <br/>"Wonderful. Then we are all in good company," he says. <br/>-<br/>Once inside and properly introduced to the Minister you all approach your seats at the table. Draco pulls out your chair for you. <br/>"Thank you," you say to him and sit. Draco sits next to you. On the other side his father and the Minister sit. Food is brought out and presented before you. <br/>You're taken by surprise when the Minister says your name. "Yes sir?" <br/>"I must say how pleased I am to meet you. Your parents talk about you often. They honestly brag about what a wonderful student you are." <br/>"Believe me, sir, they brag whenever they get the chance," you say. The Minister chuckles and you share a small laugh. Draco and his father force a smile as well. <br/>"Their resumes were most impressive. You should be proud of them." <br/>"I am, sir."<br/>"Would you be looking into a future at the Ministry as well?"<br/>"Oh. I haven't thought much about it. My studies are the most important thing to me right now. But I will let you know what I decide." <br/>"Please do." <br/>Draco's father then interjects and starts a conversation with the Minister. You exhale slowly. You take a side glance at Draco who smiles at you and gives you a small approving nod. <br/>You didn't mess it up. You are awesome. <br/>-<br/>You walk up the steps of the stadium. Your jacket blows in the wind. You hold it tightly so you don't blow away but you're having trouble keeping up with Draco. <br/>"Hey," Draco says. You look up to him, he offers you his hand. You freeze up. "We don't have all day." You take his hand. It's… Remarkably warm. <br/>The four of you make it to the Minister's box. Once there Draco slips his hand around your waist. He pulls you in close to him. <br/>"Don't leave my side," he says. Music starts and quidditch players fly into the arena. Once both teams are introduced lights fill the box and the Minister begins his opening. <br/>Fuck. Everybody can probably see you here with Draco. This isn't exactly going as you'd hoped. <br/>-<br/>The game was amazing. Quidditch is so much more entertaining than any other sport. You actually feel bad for muggles who don't even get to enjoy it. <br/>Draco and his father have a tent in the valley next to the arena where many others are having fun and celebrating. Their tent is a bit far from all others. All of the tents extend on the inside and theirs is obviously quite luxurious. <br/>"I'm going to meet with the Minister and his advisors," Draco's father says to you both. "I won't be long." <br/>"Of course, father," Draco says. His father leaves. <br/>You and Draco are now alone in the tent. You sit in a plush chair which is really nice after having to carry yourself like nobility all evening. Draco turns to you. <br/>"Why did you do this?" You ask. <br/>"Do what?" <br/>"Invite me. Go through all the trouble." <br/>"Your parents work for the ministry, honestly it seems almost as if they're the Minister's favorite. Your status helped my father." <br/>"Your father didn't need any help, Draco. Give me the real reason." <br/>"You lied." <br/>"What?" <br/>"Earlier with that potion. You lied about it." <br/>Your breath catches. Draco noticed something like that. "You invited me just because I lied?"<br/>"Why not?" He retorts. <br/>"You're unbelievable," you snicker. Draco saunters closer and sits on the coffee table in front of your chair. He leans forward and seems to stare into you. <br/>"Why did you lie?" <br/>"I just didn't want to say it. There's-" <br/>"What was it?" He asks in a slightly harsher tone. <br/>"Why are you so bothered-" <br/>"Answer me." <br/>You purse your lips. "Cologne… Yours." <br/>Draco straightens himself but you can't really tell what kind of face he wears. <br/>In a flash Draco stands, slides a hand behind your head, grabs a tuft of your hair, and pulls your head back. His other hand rests against the head of the chair as he looks down at you with hungry eyes. Your breath escapes your lips in near pants. Adrenaline fills your chest. <br/>You feel excited and terrified. <br/>He slowly leans down. His lips brush against yours but make no move to capture them. Your eyes don't part from him. Anticipation killing you. His gaze suddenly meets yours and directly after he claims your lips. His kiss is rough and dominant. You have no problem letting him take the lead. He parts but still brushes his lips against yours. <br/>"Draco," you mutter. <br/>"Shut up," he snaps and takes your lips again. The world feels like it bursts around you. You feel everything and nothing at the same time. You want this. You want more of him. <br/>But you can't. <br/>You pull away. "Stop, Draco." Immediately he pulls his hand away from you. You stand. "I'm sorry. I can't." <br/>"Why not?" Draco asks. <br/>"M-My parents have this thing, a rule, I can't be with a Malfoy." <br/>"You can't be serious." <br/>"They don't trust your father. They both were Slytherins as well. I can't refuse." Draco reaches out for your arm but you move away. <br/>"Please don't." He retracts. You can't even look him in the face right now. You're ashamed of yourself. You let things go this far. "I'm sorry." You rush out of the tent. Outside your tears flow freely. Coming from inside objects crash and shatter. <br/>You've done enough. <br/>You walk through the rows of tents. Things zip past you. People dance and celebrate and you can't bear to join in their fun. <br/>A scream tears through the night sky making all the other noise stop. Heat takes your back. You turn as people begin to shriek. Fire. <br/>"Run!" <br/>"It's the Death Eaters!" <br/>Others begin to run out of their tents and away from the fire. You don't wait around to see anything else. More explosions fill the sky. Your foot catches on a tent string and you collapse. Your head smacks into a metal pole and things become blurry. </p><p>Warmth consumes your cheek. Your name echoes. Your eyes open a slit. Draco, with a worried face, says your name again and curses. You move your lips but nothing comes out. Draco lifts you into his arms. <br/>He's kind. </p><p>Things are really blurry but after a few moments come into focus. Pale colored stones. Hogwarts. With a soft groan you lift your torso. White sheets. <br/>"Take it easy there, love. You've had quite the bump on the head," a woman says rushing up to you. You lay back down. "Don't you worry now. You're at Hogwarts." <br/>The game. The tents. Draco… <br/>"How long have I been here?" You ask. <br/>"Only been about two days. Your parents got quite the scare. Rushed here to check on you themselves." <br/>"My parents were here?" <br/>"Yes, sir. Couldn't stay long I'm afraid, quite busy especially after something like that happenin'. But they send all their love," she says. <br/>"I wish I could've seen them." <br/>"Ah, well. Also, make sure you thank that Slytherin boy for finding ya. Who knows what would've happened if he didn't. I dare not even think it." <br/>"Yeah. I will." </p><p>The next morning you appear in Potions. You've gotten a lot of attention after what was merely a bump on the head. It's not like you saw a Death Eater. <br/>Draco doesn't even look your way. You can't blame him. You wouldn't want to see you either. <br/>As soon as class ends Marcus comes up to your desk. "Did Malfoy do something to you?" He asks. <br/>"What?" <br/>"Did he hit you?" He asks clearly. <br/>"Marcus!" <br/>"Did he?!" <br/>"No! Of course not. Draco was perfectly fine the whole night. I tripped and hit my head. It's the truth." <br/>Marcus harshly pulls away from your desk without another word. <br/>"Do people really think that?" You ask Anna. <br/>"Nobody saw you and Draco after the game. With his history, nobody would be surprised," she says. <br/>"That's madness." <br/>You exit the classroom just in time to see Marcus storm up to Draco. "What did you do to them?!" His yelling calls the attention of everyone around the courtyard. <br/>"Oh no," you mutter. "Anna." <br/>"Yeah," she says taking your textbooks. <br/>"I didn't do anything you bloody oaf." Draco stands and gets into Marcus's face. <br/>"You really expect me to believe they just tripped and fell?!" <br/>"What are you implying here Flint?!" <br/>"Admit you hit them! You scum!" <br/>"I did nothing to them! They will tell you themself!" <br/>"Unless they're afraid!" <br/>Draco pushes Marcus and Marcus pushes him back. You finally cut between them. Your hands to Marcus's chest. <br/>"Stop! Stop. Please. Please, Marcus," you beg. "Just walk away." Marcus glances down to you. "Please, don't do this." Marcus slowly backs off. <br/>"Let's go," Marcus says, turning away. With a lowered head you glance to Draco. <br/>"I'm sorry," you mutter and walk after Marcus. <br/>-<br/>Ryder sits on your bed after class. "Okay, you gotta tell us what happened." <br/>"We were dying to know after the game-" Nadia starts. <br/>"But that obviously didn't happen," Anna finishes. <br/>"Everyone thinks Draco did it," Nadia says. <br/>"And you need to get it off your chest," Ryder says. You sigh and sit up holding your pillow to your chest. "Take your time." <br/>"Everything was perfect. The food. The game. Draco. But we got back to the tent after the game and-" you tense. <br/>"You can trust us," Anna says. <br/>"Everything will be okay," Nadia says. <br/>"I kissed him," you admit. The room turns dead silent. All three of them freeze up as if someone pressed pause. <br/>"I will understand if it was like a heat of the moment thing, and you just forgot everything Draco's done-" Ryder lists.<br/>"No. I kissed him. I wanted to kiss him."<br/>"Are you mad?" Nadia asks. "Did you hit your head that hard?" <br/>"Well, then what happened?" Anna asks. <br/>"I told him I couldn't be with a Malfoy and I left. After that the Death Eaters showed up." <br/>"So, do you like him?" Nadia asks. <br/>Your eyes lower. "Yeah." <br/>"What will you do?" Ryder asks. <br/>"There's nothing I can do. I've already ruined everything." <br/>"Hon, you need to talk to your parents. That rule is wrong," Ryder says. <br/>"Talking to them won't change anything. Lucius Malfoy is the entire reason they have the rule," I sigh. <br/>"Whoa. What?" <br/>"He kinda screwed them over when they were younger. They haven't let it go." <br/>"Must have been bad," Anna says. "Enough to distrust every other house." <br/>"It was." <br/>"Hey, dinner is starting soon," Nadia says. <br/>"You coming?" Ryder asks you. <br/>"No. Thanks, but I'll be fine," you say with a fake smile. <br/>"Alright, hon," Ryder says. <br/>Your roommates leave and you retreat to the one place you feel solace. Surrounded by books. <br/>With a large book open before you and the wonderful smell of parchment you are suddenly reminded of the love potion. The one that started all of this. <br/>The creaking of the wood calls your attention. You turn your head to find Draco there. He is looking at you as well. He then lowers his gaze and steps back. <br/>"Draco-" you stand.<br/>"Don't," he says. <br/>"Please, believe I never said anything like that to Marcus. He came to his own conclusion and when I told him it wasn't true he lashed out like that."<br/>"It doesn't matter what you tell them!" He snaps. "They will believe what they want, because you're you and I'm me." <br/>"They only believe it because you let them!" You say back. "The Draco I saw that evening was kind, considerate, and wonderful. Please, don't let him vanish so easily." <br/>"You're far too late," he says and walks away. </p><p>On the night of the ball… You feel like shit. Your friends notice your attitude as well and do their best to support you. <br/>You wear an exquisite emerald green suit. <br/>You and your friends walk into the commons where other Slytherins are meeting up and leaving. <br/>However, you don't spot Marcus in the crowd, but you do see one of his roommates. <br/>"Hey, Eli, is Marcus still getting ready?" You ask. <br/>"Uh, no. He already left like twenty minutes ago," Eli says. <br/>"Okay, thanks." <br/>"What did he say?" Ryder asks. <br/>"He said Marcus already left. He's probably down there right now," you say. <br/>"Then let's get going." <br/>The four of you walk down to the ballroom. Everything is so crystalline and bright. It's beautiful. The four of you lose yourselves in the crowd talking with many of your classmates. <br/>Fifteen minutes later you come to the realization that Marcus isn't within the crowd. Where in the world could he be? <br/>You sit on the stairs and figure that he will appear soon. He doesn't. You watch other couples dance and twirl on the dance floor. It's mesmerizing. That's supposed to be you right now but- <br/>Are you really getting stood up right now? The thought gives you stress and you want to rub your eyes. <br/>Okay. It's time for a break. <br/>You stand and head towards the bathroom. However, it's nearly filled to the brim. One guy is even crying. Not exactly the greatest place to take a minute. <br/>You decide to go to the bathrooms the next landing over. There's no one over here thank goodness. You push open the door and freeze. <br/>A girl sits on the sink, the straps of her dress pushed off her shoulders. A boy with his back to you kisses her fiercely. His jacket tossed to the ground. <br/>The girl's eyes meet yours and she gasps. The boy glances up to her. <br/>"Uh oh," she says. The boy turns to you. <br/>Marcus. <br/>You collect yourself and with a soft, "Sorry," extract your entire existence from the doorway. <br/>Marcus yells your name but you dare not turn back. He pursues you down the hall. "Please wait." <br/>"It's fine, Marcus. I'm not upset," you say turning to him. <br/>"That's a lie." <br/>"Well, you kinda left me there. If you had just told me, I would've been okay with it. You didn't have to go with me." You attempt to turn away but Marcus grabs your wrist. <br/>"I did want to go with you!"<br/>"Then why do this?" <br/>"You kept… Pushing me away. I only wanted to get closer to you. But when I saw you with Malfoy, you smiled a genuine smile. You laughed. You were so happy to be with a scum like him!" Marcus's grip tightens. Your eyebrows flicker in pain. "What did Malfoy have that I didn't?!" <br/>"Marcus, stop," you say trying to pull away. His grip only tightens again. "Marcus!"<br/>"Tell me why!" He demands. <br/>"You're hurting me!" You shriek. <br/>"Why?!" <br/>"Because I love Draco!" You yell out. The world seems to stop as you pant. The truth coming out feels like you're light enough to float. You catch your breath. "I love him." <br/>"So you merely played with me?!" Marcus continues. His grip getting even tighter. You shriek in pain and claw at his hand. <br/>"Stop. Please." <br/>A fist comes out of nowhere and Marcus goes flying. He hits the ground hard. <br/>Your lip quivers as you look up to the blonde haired male in front of you. <br/>Marcus lifts up holding his jaw. <br/>"If you ever lay your hands on them again-!" Draco menacingly steps closer to Marcus. <br/>"Draco," you say softly. The blonde returns his attention to you. You hold your wrist and watch his eyes turn soft. <br/>He approaches you and takes your non-injured hand. "Come." You don't turn back to look at Marcus. You couldn't care less  about him. Draco is here, he saved you. <br/>Draco leads you up the clock tower before he finally stops. He turns to you. "Let me see." <br/>You offer him your wrist. He's gentle as he looks it over. The skin is already turning dark. <br/>"It's just sore. I'll be fine," you say. He continues to look over it. You raise your hand. "Draco." He finally meets your gaze. You slowly place your hand on his cheek. He turns stiff. Your thumb rubs his face. "I love you." <br/>Draco moves your hand away, grips your shoulder with one hand and threads his fingers through your hair with the other. He brings your lips together in a kiss that makes your legs weak. He pulls away and rubs his thumb softly over your lips. Both his hands pull away. He doesn't break eye contact with you as he pulls his ring off his finger. He takes your hand and slips it onto your middle finger. <br/>"You belong to me," Draco says. "Do you understand?" <br/>You nod. He lifts your chin and kisses you again. Once he parts he stares down at you. <br/>"Good," he says. "Now, be a good little one for me."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>